Fate's Design
by kjeld
Summary: When Percy's world slowly crumbled, he sought salvation in the past. He broke his shackles, or so he thought and left everything behind at his own behest. From god to mortal, not much remained of the real Percy. Just a scattered mess of memories and hopes. And a freaky Apollo haunting his every move. Timetravel and slight harem.
1. Prologue

**Well I do hope some people enjoys this story, I have been sitting on it for quite a long time. I don't expect everyone to enjoy it and I don't expect to cater to everyone's needs. I do have an idea of where I want this story to go anyway.**

 **If you enjoy the story, review if you desire... well If i get a hundred emails I might just mute it. I'm a busy person, grad school and all. If you don't like the story, well review if you want or just don't follow it but this story is a heavy interpretation of what I would expect a god's life is like in the Percy Jackson series. Hence at some point Percy was a god if you haven't figured it our from the summary. It's not even a spoiler.**

 **Any thoughts are accepted though, I do appreciate them greatly.  
**

 **Anyway, I have written this story for myself, because I enjoy a quality time travel story where the main character has to deal with the situation. How they interact with everyone else is up to the author, of which I have taken liberties at my own behest. I can't promise regular updates, for reasons already stated.**

 ** ** **This fanfiction is meant to play around the fate and how it ties into the gods for the most part, hence the title. And in doing so I want to introduce and develop many gods in more interesting ways such as address character traits, flaws and in general their personality. Thus, I will say now the story tends to straddle the canon and will slowly diverge, but its real slow divergence (super slow buildup that won't be seen for a while) and won't be obvious at first. Doing a whole different plot, while very appealing, I doubt I have the time to put in something so extravagant at the level I would desire.******

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

o - o - o - o - o

Time is an ever flowing cycle. Continuous and never ending, with an unknown beginning and no end in sight.

Few times is the cycle ever broken. Ever changed. Shifted of a sort, to something new, or something old. Only to one's will does time ever, truly, change.

But such a boon never comes easy.

o - o - o - o - o

Perseus Jackson thought of himself as the epitome of loyalty. There were many more used by others and perhaps even more accurate. Foolish or self-sacrificial.

To give everything for his friends and family was his nature. His life, his soul and his future. But such worthless objects held little value to higher powers, for what value does a mortal's life, soul or future have to immortals. They were insignificant and fleeting, and so very replaceable compared to the stature of a god.

Perseus' inevitable future as a divine being held the power, the worth and the reason. Something to give, the cause, and the ability to use it. Not to give up, but to give to another.

Perseus made the choice, his first and last choice with the fates. To do something long thought impossible to all, even Kronos himself. To bend the laws of reality, where insanity would make its home, welcoming any foolish enough to venture in its depths.

To twist time for his own benefit.

Such a thing was never done, never had Kronos attempted to send a being into the past. To send someone on a road already travelled, and well beyond all but one's reach. It was a foolish venture, not even the remnants of the immortal soul would remain for the void to consume.

Kronos was not foolish enough to attempt such a thing, neither was Perseus. But with the strings strung, weaved and cut. A guide could be made, a path to follow and Perseus' sacrifice would not be in vain. A body to house the soul was the destination that only the fates could truly divine, and the will of time was the power.

A demigod he would be once again, mortal and fragile, bound to the frailty of humanity itself.

o - o - o - o - o

 _Was this, the right thing to do?_

The question was one Perseus pondered on for what felt like years but truly, only a fleeting second. Being the god of time had its advantages, time truly lasted. But after looking back, he never tried to second guess himself again. Darkness was on his heels and waiting for that moment.

The only other thought that went through his mind was the second chance, of what he could gain and what he could fix.

Everything was lost, more than just the lives but the bounds of reality itself. Perseus wasn't really sure if he could discern what was real and what wasn't near the end of his life. This was his chance to try again, to not make mistakes, to fix everything and most of all, to truly see with his own eyes. Such a simple thing was a craving he lusted for like no other, such a thing he lost once he saw Tartarus.

Never once had gods understood what it would be like to gaze upon the true visage of Tartarus, the Primordial of the pit. Hidden amidst the death mist, out of sight for the benefit of mortal and immortal.

The gods were always fooled into thinking Gaea was the worst threat they could face. Tried and tested, she was but the only one known about.

Tartarus was never expected to do anything because he was asleep, always asleep, asleep since his creation, and incredibly patient. Half lucid but still living in a dream but in that dream he sought to awaken himself and start anew. So like Gaea but many times more patient, forever meant to be asleep in his own domain.

With but a spark that was set in motion long ago, the patient being awoke. Slowly and passive to the battles' of his lover, Gaea, he eventually slipped out of unconsciousness and set his eyes upon the world, taking immortals and mortals with him in his wake to the realm of insanity.

Awake and active, the patient primordial consumed the world. Immortals, mortals and monsters all vanished day after day, year after year, decade after decade.

It was hard to tell what was worse, the disappearance of family and friends thought invincible or the inevitable impending death, taking years to finally approach.

In an ever slow process, Tartarus awoke. Taking centuries but still he started early. Gods vanished from their own domain, though few, the effect was great. A weakening of the Olympian's power followed.

The doors of death were wrenched open, never to be found again. Monsters roamed free across Gaea, killing everything they could find and only then did anyone realize the gravity of the situation, the threat they had combated for years in the dark.

Finally Tartarus was fully awake and nothing could stop him.


	2. Apollo?

Thalia scowled as she inched towards the manticore, just barely over the monster's shoulder she could make out the struggling form of Annabeth. The manticore's chest heaved and writhed as he struggled to keep the bronze dagger away from his throat and throw her off. One hand grasped her wrist, keeping the blade far from his throat while the other kept the twin siblings tightly in their claws.

Thalia's grip on her spear tightened at the sight and she readied her shield as the manticore became increasingly closer to the cliff. Her heart shuddered at the sight and an uncontrollable fear burned through her mind as she came to a steady halt.

"Perseus" she cursed the son of Poseidon a few metres before her. Her shaking spear had steadied, but not enough for her liking and settled itself, point first at her friend's back. She felt her spear would do well to stick him in the side for going off on his own.

The thunderous chop of the helicopter above attracted her weary eyes. The guns on the sides looked large and deadly, making her shield look like nothing more than tinfoil.

The hunters silently approached with strings pulled back and Thalia almost crawled forward. Her heart slowed as the strings became taut. She had a bad feeling and her heart thumped madly.

"Fire!"

Thalia just caught sight of silver streaks flying through the air before they slammed into the Manticore's neck and chest. Thalia took her chance and leaped forward, striving to get closer to Percy.

"No!" The words made Thalia's heart leap as her gaze found itself upon the stumbling manticore. Annabeth struggled upon the Manticore's back as she glanced at the approaching cliff.

The manticore staggered back and grimaced in pain. "This is not the end, Huntress!" the manticore snarled. He released a hollow growl as another arrow buried itself in his chest.

A cruel smirk spread on his lips, though forced amidst the pain he suffered but his eyes looked gleeful.

"You shall pay!" The Manticore gurgled out amusedly as he stepped farther back.

"No!" Thalia gasped as she saw the manticore's intentions and stumbled forward, but she could do nothing to stop it. The monster leaped back off the edge and vanished from sight.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled as he ran right to the edge. Thalia blinked in disbelief, hoping that her sight was a lie but she had little time to think and act.

A flash of light warned her before she heard the sharp snap of the bullets being fired. Diving to the side she avoided a hail of gunfire, inwardly thankful the military helicopter wasn't aiming at her but the majority of hunters behind her.

A short auburn haired hunter strode forward and coolly glared at the helicopter in the sky, seemingly unafraid of the bullets. A testament to her confidence was shown when the bullets vanished before they made impact.

"Mortals," the girl began crisply and her silver eyes flashed brightly. "Are not allowed to witness my hunt."

Waving her hand forward, the girl who Thalia now recognized as the goddess Artemis, changed the helicopter into a flock of birds.

An ethereal silence fell over the clearing with only the flap of the scattering birds filling it. The goddess' silver eyes settled on her briefly with a disconcerting look before they strayed to the cliff behind her.

Slowly the hunters advanced and one wearing a silver tiara stepped forward among the group. Thalia's most hated hunter, the coal black eyes could burn holes but Thalia equally matched the gaze. "You."

Thalia hated her, and it only got worse when the hunter ignored her entirely.

"Zoe Nightshade" she muttered bitterly. Standing up, her glare darkened at the huntress before her.

"Perfect timing as usual." Thalia's tone was sharp and crisp not unlike Artemis'. They had been late and scared the manticore off the cliff. In her eyes they were at least partially to blame.

Zoe's scowl vanished to one impassive and twice as annoying as she looked at the rest before turning to Artemis beside her. "Four half-bloods and a satyr, milady."

Artemis eyed them for merely an instant before her eyes returned to look beyond the cliff. "Yes… some of Chiron's campers, I see."

"Annabeth!" Percy yelled frantically, his attempt to jump off the cliff was halted by the hunters. "You have to let us save her."

Artemis looked irritated and Thalia grimaced at the sight, it was not good to be so commanding to this particular goddess. Especially for a male.

"I'm sorry Percy Jackson, but your friend is beyond help" Artemis stated calmly but with a hint of a sour tone.

Percy attempted to struggle to his feet, an admirable effort in some cases or foolish but the hunters pushed him down with a loud thump.

Thalia sighed as she straightened and her breathing settled. With clarity coming to her mind and no helicopter guns aimed towards her, she could finally calm down. Attempting to think logically about the situation was still challenging. Her eyes kept on straying to where Annabeth was moments before. Fear of heights was the least of her worries at the moment.

Only now did she finally relax her grip on her spear, finally letting the blood flow once again into her white hand.

A pang of anger surged as she looked at Percy but she pushed it aside knowing that Luke wouldn't hurt Annabeth. Though it felt more of a hope.

Artemis strode toward Percy, halting at the four hunters pinning him down only to gaze at him condescendingly. "You are in no condition to be hurling yourself off cliffs" she chastised.

An odd sort of silence filled the void after Artemis' comment. Artemis hummed tartly almost as if she was expecting a retort, which was confirmed when the goddess raised a cursory brow. "Boy?"

Percy made no movement to struggle against the hunters' grip so they let him go, brushing their hands off with evident disgust.

Thalia swiftly walked up to him while keeping her eyes firmly on the ground. Perhaps it was the combination of the dizzying height and the ocean below that unnerved her so greatly.

Percy lay unmoving like an animal, waiting. Thalia had a feeling that he would instantly jump up and run off the cliff. She knew well enough that those in distress made rash decisions, like herself. Passing the disgusted hunters with a scowl, she stood beside him, making sure her back was to the cliff edge.

"Percy, just don't okay" Thalia said sharply.

Thalia was still quite angry with Percy, him ignoring her was just the icing on the cake. Intentionally, she brought her boot down on his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

"Percy get up!" she snapped loudly, grinding her boot down with evident pressure.

Percy made no move, nor twitch and no complaint, not even a sound escaped his mouth after being hit. Thalia's anger was washed away by the eerie scene of him laying peacefully on the grass like he was asleep, an uncomfortably eternal sleep. His head just lay to the side, almost staring off the cliff behind her but somehow she didn't get the feeling that he was actually looking.

"Percy" she asked carefully. A cold breeze blew past from the ocean below, her ears were briefly deafened but it soon past for another bout of unnerving silence.

Now, she panicked.

Grabbing him, Thalia flinched from the heat he gave off. It was beyond hot, almost like he had literally been on fire and his neck was quickly turning a dark red colour. Veins protruded from his skin, pulsing visibly, as if they meant to burst while beads of sweat bubbled up endlessly but instantly evaporated into a fine sheen of steam.

"Another weak male" Zoe snorted.

Completely ignoring Zoe, Thalia's attention was entirely focused on Percy. "Percy?!" she yelled but he didn't respond.

Her hands trembled slightly as she tried to grip his shoulders, his jacket felt hot and stiff. "Grover! Get over here!"

Soon Grover regained some semblance of control over himself, noticing Thalia's shocked expression he immediately ran over. "Thalia?"

Quickly she pulled him over and hissed as she removed her hands before they started to hurt. A burning sting seemed to work its way into her fingers but despite the pain, she feared losing more friends.

"It's Percy he's…." She blanked at her own statement, she had no idea what was happening. _What am I supposed to do, check his pulse?_ She tried, though she felt nothing from his neck among the sting on her fingers from the throbbing heat but she could see the disturbing way the protruding veins throbbed and twisted.

A soft sizzling sound came from the snow melting underneath him, the place he had laid was almost barren. The snow had melted and the green glass was gone. Just one large black patch that smelled of burnt grass and dirt mixed with ash. Percy's shirt was almost gone, crumbling into a mixture of plastic and ash and his leather armour was baking from the heat he was giving off.

"Move child" Artemis growled.

Shoving past Thalia, Artemis kneeled before Percy's still form and placed her hand on his chest. Even Artemis herself flinched and stared in shock at her burning red hand. The slight pungent smell of burnt flesh made her expression morph into rare concern and she immediately healed her hand.

"What in god's name has happened to him?" Artemis snapped at Thalia.

"I don't know, he just... this is the first time this has happened" Thalia mumbled as she stared at Percy with a worried expression. Multiple thoughts ran through her mind and all of them were decidedly not good.

"Can you help him?!" Grover cried. With a panicked expression Grover seemed to fidget as if he wanted to do something or anything which Thalia shared.

Artemis scowled as she touched him carefully, never making contact for too long. She grimaced from the smouldering heat. "I don't know…" she trailed off as she pried open his eyes.

Thalia caught a look, his eyes used to have this vibrant sea green colour but now they were anything but that. It looked dull and lifeless with thick red veins bulging towards his iris. Most of all, it was just one thick, ordinary green colour.

Thalia frowned when she saw Artemis' expression, perhaps it was confusion. She wasn't sure but it was very unsettling to her.

Thalia's frown was short lived as blood seeped from Percy's mouth, eyes and nose before bubbling and drying instantly upon his red skin.

"What's happening to him?!" Grover shouted.

Artemis' eyes widened in shock before she looked up in the sky. "Apollo! Come now!"

Seconds later a god appeared with bronze skin, blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed in shorts and a t-shirt like he came from the beach. Black sunglasses hung from the edge of his nose barely hiding the mischievous glint from his eyes. Thalia would have thought he was a child of Hermes if she didn't know any better.

"What's up little sis?" Apollo chuckled lazily as he leaned over his sister's shoulder. Lifting his thick black sunglasses onto his head, he eyed over Artemis shoulder with a bright smile. "What's that hmm? Touching a male?"

"No time for games Apollo, he needs help" Artemis growled. The threat in her voice was mixed in with surprising urgency.

Apollo flinched slightly before leaned over the boy and tried to touch him. An instant later his eyes snapped open before quickly quartering his expression. His hand couldn't help but twitch from the heat and deny the calm expression he portrayed.

"He should be dead" Apollo murmured thoughtfully. Thalia and Grover froze in place as they tried to digest their friend's death. Finding it seemingly impossible to comprehend.

"But he's not!" Grover shouted. "He's still alive and breathing… he's just asleep" he muttered frantically.

Apollo frowned grimly. "He should be, at this temperature he should have combusted already… nasty way to go but I don't know how he is even in human form right now."

Thalia paled at the thought or Percy just dead, disintegrating like a monster might. "Is there anything we can do?" she pleaded. Anger, regret and most definitely self-loathing surged through her as she watched her friend she had just been cursing silently die.

"Perhaps" Apollo muttered uncertainly. "Maybe if I can cool him down then I can try and heal whatever is wrong with him, but..."

Apollo paused but never continued. His tone did little to comfort Thalia and Grover.

"Artemis, I'm taking him with me, I'll be back when I can." A grim faced Apollo reluctantly placed his hand on Percy, flashing himself and Percy to god knows where. Thalia and Grover could only stare in shock at their friend disappearing along with the sun god.

o - o - o - o - o

Artemis stared at the demigods and the satyr mutely, she did not know what to say. Friends usually die over time as she had experienced many but one was kidnapped and the other was soon to be dead.

The boy was a lost cause as Apollo, though stupid in everything was still the best when it came to healing and even he didn't know what was wrong with the boy. The eyes though really got her, looking lost as well as lifeless. She couldn't help but feel pity at the sight, his last moments were not peaceful.

Looking back to the demigods, Artemis shook her head to focus. She had more important things to do on Olympus. The manticore's words about the great stirring, she was certain she heard correctly and it gave her a bad feeling.

Artemis had little time to corroborate her theory because Poseidon needed to know of his son's condition before he found out on his own. He could be quite unstable in times like these.

"Zoe, set up camp… I am going to Olympus" Artemis began. She flashed away before her hunters' could protest.

"Artemis, why have you called this meeting?" her father called.

Artemis sat in her throne and looked at her father. "Today we met a monster that had some interesting things to say about the traitor demigods" she said bluntly. Hermes flinched slightly before looking all the more attentive.

"Shouldn't we wait for Apollo?" Hermes put in. The delay was irritating, she didn't understand why Hermes didn't just get over him.

"About that…" Artemis sighed, she was not going to like breaking the news to Poseidon as she held some respect for him though minimal after she found out he had a son with a mortal which in turn meant he cheated on his wife. "Apollo is healing one of the demigods from camp" she said.

"Was it Thalia?!" Zeus exclaimed. The air seemed to vibrate, making her ears ring uncomfortably.

Artemis could see Hera's eyes darken at the mention of a demigod child of his, it was hard to be amused about Zeus' misfortune when it was her half-sister involved. Though she loved her father in some strange way, Zeus was foolish for cheating on Hera. She could not deny that she had come into being the same way but she still hated her father for that regardless.

"Percy?" Poseidon whispered questioningly.

Artemis shook her head forlornly as her gaze settled on Poseidon in confirmation. The confused sea god soon frowned before his expression turned to a mixture of shock, fear and absolute rage as his eyes began to glow. Any small boats in the sea may have capsized by now if they were close enough.

"Now this is interesting" Ares broke in lasciviously. One of the few gods she hated to the core, his personality was entirely displeasing at best if not downright sickening.

Poseidon threw a sharp glare at Ares as his eyes glowed in rage. Artemis couldn't help but smirk at the thought of a trident piercing that particular god's throat.

"Good, I think we could do with a few less of them" Dionysus muttered in distaste. Artemis smirk widened as her thoughts continued on straying.

Poseidon almost exploded, his eyes lit up in complete rage as he turned to the wine god. "Be careful what you say Dionysus, or none of your children will be safe near the sea."

The threat was nothing more than a whisper, but carried clearly to the wide eyed wine god. Now she was absolutely certain that all the small boats had capsized in the sea and the larger ones would soon follow if this continued.

Artemis would have laughed at Dionysus' stupidity but she had no time once Poseidon's glare settled on her.

"Was it one of your hunters?" Poseidon growled darkly. There was the unstable part Artemis noted.

Artemis flinched as she feared only the elder gods' wrath, especially Hades and Poseidon for they could and would wipe out her hunters instantly. They had no children among her hunters.

"No… something happened to him, he fell unconscious and is either dead or dying, Poseidon…" She continued with a hesitant expression, she didn't like breaking this kind of news, it was especially hard considering it was his child.

"Apollo didn't know what happened to him but he said that for all intents and purposes, he should be dead already" she finished reluctantly and she watched each word slowly sink into Poseidon's skin.

The sea god's eyes darkened as miniature storms budded into existence in them. Artemis couldn't help but look away momentarily, Poseidon wore his expressions' openly for all to see and right now he looked lost.

Poseidon flashed out in search of Apollo with his teeth clenched together in turbulent anger. The council was left in silence as they were now short two members before they continued their meeting, though a little more awkwardly.

o - o - o - o - o

Poseidon flashed across the states to the point he felt the power of Apollo, one of the northernmost lakes in the United States. Appearing suddenly at Lake Superior, Poseidon shouted murderously at Apollo. "Where is my son?!"

Ironically, Poseidon scared the sunlight out of the sun god and the earth rumbled to show his raging emotions but he paid it no heed. He took great raging steps as the earth shook to match his erratic feelings, easily causing the sun god to stumble back in shock at his angry approach.

Apollo had been idly standing beside the lake looking over a sauna when he felt the rumble in the earth itself, finally recovering his wits from his uncle's angry advance he gave a weak smile.

"Hi uncle P" he said with a nervous laugh and didn't dare give a cheery smile. Apollo looked terrified, anyone would when seeing a majestic god looking ready for battle striding towards them with such a look.

"Where is he?!" Poseidon snarled and slammed his trident upon the ground before him. The earth trembled in response and Apollo took a hasty step back.

Poseidon had no time to play games, Percy was his favourite demigod son since Theseus. But to have him just disappear so suddenly was something he couldn't stand for. "Where is my son?!"

Apollo grimaced sourly, bearing bad news was not his favourite hobby but common in his line of work. He wanted to say something but Poseidon took another jarring step forward.

"I will not ask again."

Apollo's face turned solemn as he pointed to the partially frozen lake, in fact Poseidon could tell Apollo had frozen part of it but it was melting almost immediately. Poseidon's rage fell to express his worry as his sight reached the depths of the lake to see the lifeless form of his son amidst a raging inferno of boiling water and frigid ice and his rage simply evaporated to be replaced completely by worry.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked hoarsely. Percy was everything to him, a son he could be proud of and knew he loved just as much as Triton.

"Freeze the water near him" Apollo said weakly. As the sun god his power to manipulate water was extremely limited, magic could only go so far.

Poseidon wasted no time and with but a thought, he froze the entire lake instantly. It was a little overdone but he was too preoccupied to care anyway.

"What happened to him?" he whispered hoarsely in the unearthly silence that followed.

Slight cracks could be heard from the ice as water streamed through in violent geysers, almost instantly it was frozen over again. Poseidon stared on in panic as he felt the erratic changes the lake was going through, extreme heat was leeching into the lake at an impossible rate.

"I don't know… the boy is burning up, he shouldn't be alive anymore. I know it sounds strange but there is only so high a temperature that a normal being, demigod or otherwise can withstand" Apollo confessed. "His body was hot enough to burn skin, like the river of Phlegethon flowed through him. He was bleeding from-"

"Bleeding?!" Poseidon snapped and his heart surged. "Did someone injure him?! Was it the hunters?!"

Poseidon's irrational mind strayed to a swell of water near the cliff that he took hold of. The lurching waves lumbered up, towering higher and higher as it crawled up the cliff, approaching the edge near the hunter's camp. With but a flick of his finger he prepared to send the forming tsunami forward.

Apollo noticed the dangerous look and quickly placed his hand upon his uncle's shoulder. "No, he is bleeding because he is too hot… his blood is literally boiling, it's being forced out through his orifices."

It took but a brief moment for Poseidon's anger to dissipate, and he waited. Such a paltry thing was a greater struggle than anything else. He was unused to doing nothing, he felt weak and unworthy.

"It will be okay uncle P." The hand left his shoulder and the feeling of impatience grew. Apollo didn't sound convincing enough.

Poseidon twisted his trident, digging deeper into the frozen ground below. Each turn corresponding with more frozen water but it never seemed to be enough. Ice kept cracking and melting while blasts of steam briefly burst into the air before being quenched with his will.

Minutes passed, slowly and painfully. Poseidon never said a word for he felt like stabbing someone thrice in one go to let off some of his growing anger. Apollo of course seemed to notice the atmosphere and shifted farther away, leaving sea god to stew.

Just as he was about to question Apollo once again he felt a change in the lake. The ice stopped cracking, the steam stopped rising and silence prevailed except for the light quaking thrum of the earth that matched the pace of Poseidon's almost arrhythmic heartbeat.

It was too abrupt for Poseidon to notice if it slowed at all. His gaze shifted to his nephew with the heavy look of a threat combined with a silent plea.

Apollo nodded to his silent question and the sea defrosted instantly. Poseidon was going to have a field day with the mist after this but he still thought it was completely worth it. Willing his son to come from the sea and into his arms, his weathered face twisted sadly as he stared at Percy's unconscious form.

"So fragile" he murmured.

The blood washed off of him and only scraps of black burnt clothing remained among his leather armour. Black cracks ran along the seams as if the armour aged a hundred years in the sun.

"Put him down" Apollo said. Poseidon obliged. Gently he placed his son upon the snow covered ground as it he was nothing more than a sheet of glass. All he could do was eye his son intently as Apollo begun his work.

Percy was different from his other demigod children, he was his favourite because he was everything he thought a son of the sea should embody. Among his children were many sons and daughters but none were quite like Percy. None seemed to have that heart, which of course he now knew he inherited from his mother unlike the others.

He was loyal to a fault and would do everything for a friend, he would never betray his family no matter the cost and he would always choose the right choice for the better. Poseidon was proud of him and now he watched his son on the brink of death being healed by Apollo.

Not from a battle with honour or any lesser sort but something else. There was no honour for his son which seemed to anger Poseidon once again and his hatred for the fates grew increasingly rapid but just as quickly the feeling vanished.

Gently he placed his hand upon Percy's arm, trying to help him heal.

"Is he alright" he whispered quietly. His stomach felt like it was being crushed by the emotions he was feeling, some of which were new to him and extremely unsettling. It was the first time he was near a child of his own when they were so close to death.

Apollo frowned which made him draw the worst possible conclusion. "I have never seen anything like this… it might have been a poison or maybe something else." Apollo's widening eyes looked confused and interested but did nothing to abate Poseidon's worry.

"Will he live?!" Poseidon snapped. He may like Apollo but he was side tracked from the important question, if he didn't get in answer soon he would run him through with his trident.

Apollo nodded his head briskly. "He will, in fact I think he will wake up soon… he has almost no injuries except for massive exhaustion but even that seems to be recovering quite quickly." Though Poseidon could still hear the edge of surprise lacing Apollo's tone but the sun god never elaborated.

Poseidon vanished his trident before he cradled his son close, reminiscing on the first and supposedly last time he had done so, so many years ago. He had almost lost him but to know he was safe gave him an indescribable feeling. He was sure if Amphitrite knew about this she would mock him before tearing him a new one and he didn't want to experience that again.

"Uncle P you can take him to his friends now. I know they will want to see him… I have done all I can and he should wake up in a few minutes." Apollo finished before quickly flashing away.

Poseidon took a moment to just sigh in relief and tighten his hold.

With barely a thought he reformed his son's clothes under the armour and flashed to the cliff. Poseidon paused and gazed over the edge at the turmoil the sea expressed with a grimace, his son was so close to the sea and he could do nothing for him. Worst off, he didn't even know if anything was wrong while his son was dying. He could have helped him much sooner had he watched him closely.

With a heavy listless sigh, he turned his back to the cliff and walked towards the circle of silver tents surrounding the fire in the centre. The hunters that passed bowed out of respect but he was hardly in the mood to humour them.

"This way Lord Poseidon" a hunter gestured with a silver tiara.

Nodding his head, he followed while his eyes scrutinized each light breath his son took. They were quiet but nonetheless he was pleased he hadn't lost too much so soon. Everything would be okay, he dared not think it wouldn't be.

The hunter led him to a single silver tent separated from the rest near the forest. The flap was tied to the side, leaving it open and he could make out the chatter from within.

Not even a second inside, Poseidon was almost attacked by the two of the four occupants. A single look was all he needed to notice a child of Zeus with the bright blue eyes and the satyr was the friend of Percy's.

"Is Percy okay?!" They shouted in unison. Leaning over him they touched his skin carefully to check if he was burning up.

A look of relief passed through their eyes and they released a pent up breath and the anxiety flew from their bodies.

"He is ok, Apollo said he should even wake up soon." Poseidon smiled wide, his son's friendships was truly a welcoming sight. Placing Percy on the mat, he sat down and waited patiently, staring intently at each chest movement as if he feared Percy's soul might pass on any second.

"Did Apollo tell you what happened?" Thalia burst out.

"Apollo doesn't know what happened to my son… he said Percy is lucky to be alive" he sighed deeply as he stared at his son sleeping. If it happened again then he didn't know what he would do. _Was it something to do with what happened today or would it happen again?_ The thoughts gnawed at him dangerously and a feeling of frustration took hold.

"Poseidon?" Grover squeaked.

Poseidon couldn't help but chuckle at the young satyr, the other demigods looked shocked. One look at the eyes and he knew the two younger children were Hades demigods. He chuckled slightly louder at the thought of all three elder god's children in the same tent when they had sworn off of having children.

"You must be Thalia and Grover. Percy has said so much about you… and I don't know you two but I imagine you will become my son's good friends" he began with a wide smile. It wasn't wrong really, Percy just never knew he was listening. Fortunately Thalia didn't take after her father or she would be acting arrogant right about now, she was more laid back and polite which pleased him greatly.

"I am sorry Lord Poseidon" Thalia said as she bowed down in the tent along with Grover.

"It is fine, I am not a god in this tent… I am just a father" he chuckled without mirth. Again he released another sigh. Finally free of the bounds that came with being a god. His duties were forgotten the second he entered the tent. Carefully releasing his senses, he felt the turmoil of the sea continuing from his previous state of mind and willed it to calm down before his attention back to the tent.

"Are you really a god?" The boy with black eyes and olive skin asked.

"Yes, I am Poseidon lord of the seas." Eyeing the boy speculatively, he saw the interest and excitement, a strange combination for a son of Hades but that innocent persona could ruin him. He knew well enough that when a son of Hades falls, they fall hard and bad. It was never an easy life being a son of the god of the underworld and innocence had no place in relation to the dead. He would make sure that Zeus never found out about them or they would surely die and he liked Hades anyway. At least more than Zeus.

"Wow, you have plus sixty healing every turn and do five hundred damage to all enemies with your earthquake attack" he said in awe. The demigod of Hades surprised Poseidon by pulling out a card from his deck and held it up. A small fisherman was on the cover standing on a dock with a sea in the background.

"Excuse me?" This was a little different than what Poseidon expected from a son of Hades, sure he could do damage to all his enemies with an earthquake but what in the Hades was five hundred damage. He continued to stare awkwardly as he tried to figure out how to quantify five hundred damage to actual living beings. A broken arm or leg, no he thought that was more like instant death because it was his earthquake.

"Nico… he is a god" the sister whispered nervously. Her glances held awe mixed with great fear which thoroughly annoyed him. Their demigod children shouldn't fear them but love them like family, alas that hardly ever came true.

Nico's expression paled while Thalia chuckled at the two siblings.

"How do you play poker with these?" he asked curiously as he held up the card. Looking it over, he saw no indication of what card it was. There was no ace or club and it was green which was nowhere near red or black. It was a nice sea green though, quite interesting and matched his own eyes.

The boy, Nico, stared at him strangely which he dashed off as reverence and continued to look at the card to decipher its purpose.

"What?" Nico mumbled.

"Nico… I don't think he actually knows what you mean" Thalia said awkwardly and her lips curled into a hidden smile. Poseidon frowned in annoyance, mostly because it was completely true as this card was nothing like the normal suit, he was baffled and was too prideful to admit such a fact.

"It must be an ace of some sort... see I can figure it out" he said smugly. Of course he as Poseidon would at least be an ace, if Hades made these cards than he would be the king and Zeus would probably be the two if he wasn't some other unimportant card like a joker. His relationship with Hades wasn't as bad as Zeus' was anyway, he actually still communicated with the god of the underworld.

Thalia laughed louder and even Grover joined in, the communication difference was too great for Poseidon and Nico to overcome and have a reasonable conversation without some much needed work.

Poseidon could only stare on and pretend he was joking and that he actually had some idea of what the card actually meant of which he had no clue. Pushing it off for now, he decided he would swallow his pride and ask Hades what in gods name these cards were for lest he embarrass himself any more than he already had in front of his son's friends. Though he scowled at the thought of Hades lording this over him for the next few centuries… but his son was worth the effort and incredible embarrassment.

Finally Poseidon heard a groan from his son, the laughter having probably stirred him a little sooner. Everyone silenced as they stared at Percy, tossing and turning slightly. His eyes moved back and forth erratically underneath his eyelids before they snapped open.

Poseidon was happy his son had awakened but the eyes he showed were eyes of the dead. In but an instant colour seemed to come back into his eyes, vibrant but very confused. Poseidon had a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach as those eyes regained focus and took stock of everything around him.

o - o - o - o - o

 _The male blinked, the dancing flames crackled far brighter than what he could handle. His eyes stung but the feeling soon passed as the flames died down. Quickly and unnaturally._

 _Slowly he raised his hand and stretched it forward, reaching to the flames. Trying to feel the heat but he confirmed its lack._

" _The fates lied?" He questioned himself but nobody answered, nor could he for he knew not what the question meant._

 _He studied his surroundings but found nothing. Away from the flames darkness was present, endless and all consuming. Only the bench he sat on felt somewhat real, but only in form._

" _Why?" Another question without answer, he felt troubled by his question, he thought he should know what it meant but the answer just slipped away._

" _Percy."_

 _Percy blinked sluggishly, almost unaware of the company he now possessed. His eyes trailed past the light to a bleak shadow, a false impression of a being. It was hard to tell. Much harder to think as well._

 _The shadow leaned forward and his face lit up in the flames. Golden hair and golden skin glittered. The bright blue eyes, as clear as a sunny sky reflected the light in a dancing orange hue._

" _Apollo?" The question came again but Percy felt he knew more, at least a little more than before._

" _Yes."_

" _No… Are your eyes really blue?"_

 _Apollo tilted his head until the reflection was gone. They were blue as a morning sky but still, they did not hold any exuberance as he seemed to expect. "We have known each other for the better part of a millennia."_

" _Did we?" Percy frowned curiously. He didn't really remember that but then again, he didn't really remember anything at the moment. All he knew was this Apollo, somehow he identified that this figure was Apollo but he felt it was wrong._

" _Well perhaps a bit more, almost two in fact." Apollo added ruefully._

" _Where am I… or where are we?"_

 _Apollo's lips twitched. "I like to call it the realm of the fates."_

" _Is it?"_

" _Well I told you about it, didn't I?" Apollo responded. "I am the god of prophecy, did you think I wouldn't know about this place."_

" _But you're not Apollo, are you?"_

" _And you're not Percy?" Apollo retorted bemusedly._

" _Am I?" Percy asked, he felt reassured by this question, at least more so than others._

" _Percy Jackson to be correct. God of Time… Does it ring any bells?"_

 _Percy thought deeply, it felt correct in a way but still left him with doubts._

" _Perhaps not, good thing I'm here or else you would be left in quite a pickle" Apollo mused and wagged his finger. "What to do? What to do?"_

 _Apollo stood abruptly and paced back and forth while rubbing his chin sagely. Of course it was ruined by Apollo's face morphing through an array of odd expressions as he thought of possibilities. "Ahh… no I don't think that would work… maybe… well…"_

 _Apollo continued mumbling and Percy frowned curiously, seeing this person made him feel irritated. Two millennia of friendship was sounding quite unbelievable._

" _Hey, I know what you thought" Apollo retorted. A cheeky smirk spread on Apollo's face as he leaned forward, seemingly rubbing in the feeling of shame when he was found out._

 _Percy looked quite abashed. With a lack of a suitable retort, he opted to shrug._

 _Apollo bobbed his head. "Anyway, enough of that… we have us to put back together, we shouldn't be dawdling."_

" _Dawdling… is that what we are doing?" Percy asked. He wasn't really sure where they even were. "Wait us?"_

" _Yes, didn't you notice?" Apollo asked innocently._

 _Percy stood and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "No."_

" _Doesn't matter then" Apollo waved it off quickly. "Maybe we are overthinking this, we usually do anyway."_

 _Apollo approached around the fire until he came face to face. "Maybe if I snap my fingers it will work, usually does."_

 _Percy recoiled when Apollos fingers rose. "Who are you?"_

 _Apollo tilted his head thoughtfully. "Hmm… well the easiest answer would be… I am you… but I prefer you being me because I am more awesome than you." Apollo guffawed cheekily. "Definitely more awesome."_

" _You're not, you said you were Apollo." Percy was sure he was, at least that was what he remembered. 'Did he?'_

" _Well… if I said I was Apollo... And I am you then really, you said I was Apollo. Tricky business really, quite the pickle" Apollo chuckled. "That's why I am here to put us back together."_

 _Percy was confused. Really confused._

" _Enough delay" Apollo said and raised his hand slowly, and teasingly. His fingers clicked together and the world seemed to shake. Once it stopped there was just silence, the fire seemed to lose what little sound it had._

" _Did it work?" Apollo questioned._

 _Percy didn't respond. His mind was a mess, a massive mess of thoughts and images. He looked up at Apollo but he didn't look the same anymore. Another Percy stood before him._

" _Good." The new Percy smiled widely and laughed mischievously. "Well my job is done for now, come find me when you're ready."_

 _Like smoke, the new Percy vanished and only Percy remained._

" _What the Hades?" Percy snapped. If anything Percy should be disconcerted about where he was but he was more terrified about himself being Apollo, or Apollo being him. It was confusing and creepy at the same time._

 _Percy shook his head, he had to think. Yes he was the god of time. "Was" he mouthed. Carefully he inspected his body, it was mortal, definitely mortal._

" _So did it work?" Percy raised a brow curiously. The darkness around him didn't seem as deep as before but at the same time it seemed without end._

" _Now what?"_

o - o - o - o - o

Just as the meeting was about to end, Apollo flashed on Olympus and took his seat with a slight cheery smile that gave away no sign that a demigod had died after he took care of them. He was the god of medicine after all, the chances that someone would die when he was treating them was slim but today he was completely baffled.

Apollo knew he couldn't have saved the boy, Percy should have been dead before he got there, nothing but a burning corpse on the ground. At first he thought of a poison, but the symptoms, pointed to a vicious curse. It was the likely option but Apollo dared not mention that to Poseidon despite it appearing to fade.

"Apollo, you're back already?" Artemis remarked. Not a hint of compassion appeared in her tone, much to her brother's disappointment.

"Yes, had to dump Percy in a lake in the middle of winter, he kept on melting the ice so Poseidon froze the entire lake over" he chuckled.

"He survived?" Athena questioned.

Zeus looked quite disappointed.

Dionysus groaned with an annoyed expression. "And here I thought it would be quiet at camp this winter" he drawled.

"Good, I want to be the one to finish him off" Ares said with a vicious grin on his face, no doubt due to Poseidon's absence.

Apollo ignored his half-brothers, favouring for the more intelligent and favourite conversation of his little sister. "Yes... boy I thought he was a goner, they were some trying times but this one takes the cake but I am the god of awesome." He couldn't help but smirk, he was quite pleased with his quick thinking.

"What do you mean? From what Artemis told us, you said he should be dead" Athena asked. The inquisitive eye bored into him as she tried to sate her curiosity.

"Should" Apollo teased with his index finger. "Yes, by all rights he should be dead, his body was hot enough that he should have been a burning pile of ash before I even got there." Apollo chuckled at Athena's look of shock, which was something he hadn't seen since Abraham Lincoln died. "He is a strong one."

"Sounds dangerous" Zeus remarked coolly.

Apollo glanced at his father and his smile faded ever so slightly. "I wouldn't do that father, right now Poseidon is with Percy at the hunter's camp…" He paused as he saw his father's slight surprise. "And Thalia is probably with him."

Zeus' eyes snapped open and grabbed the armrests of his throne with a start.

"Lord Zeus" Hera interrupted sharply and gripped the king of the gods' arm. "Need I remind you that this is a council meeting, you can't leave whenever you want as you have responsibilities."

Zeus froze before grudgingly retaking his seat albeit in a more stiff position but a hint of unease shone in his eyes. The message was clear, you leave and there will be hell to pay, which meant no sex of any kind for a few months while she watched him like a hawk ironically enough.

The god of skies coughed a few times to regain his composure and quickly changed the subject with the finesse of an actor. "Correct… Artemis you must hunt the Ophiotaurus if the rumours are real, and if that demigod child does something untoward this council than kill him" Zeus finished with a smug grin.

Artemis would have normally nodded to killing a male but right now she felt she should at least meet him as he was Poseidon's son and chose to remain silent. Zeus gave her a steely look and grudgingly she nodded.

"Now I believe this council is over" Zeus bellowed. Quickly he jumped from his throne but his wife clamped down on his arm.

"Husband." Hera's tone was cold and made Zeus stop in his tracks. Before he could argue she flashed away with him.

Apollo and Artemis flashed to the camp together and were immediately faced with shouts of anger and annoyance with arrows protruding from everywhere possible. Silver arrows littered the ground, tents and even trees nearby. A few times Apollo saw a hunter shout and run one direction with a few more following until they ran back the other way in an even larger group.

"What is happening?" Apollo whispered awkwardly though he had a hint of amusement in his voice. His sister had a very confused expression which held slight fear as she thought her hunters were being attacked by someone.

"Get back here boy!" a hunter shouted.

Apollo immediately knew what was happening, someone had done something to the hunters and now they were planning to kill them. The only males he saw were Percy, the little demigod boy, the satyr and Poseidon. The boy was too young, the satyr knows better and Poseidon wasn't that kind of god leaving the only option left.

The sun god really felt sorry for Poseidon as Artemis was going to kill Percy or turn him into a jackalope when she found him for whatever he had done without even bothering to ask. Well probably not, but she would definitely make him regret it.

"That boy is dead" Artemis growled. Apollo marvelled over the capability to annoy all the hunters and somehow evade all of them for so long. He still felt the few arrows of the hunters that had gotten lucky and really hurt his butt in the past.

Apollo's interest was cut short as Percy suddenly appeared from the mist right in front of him and grabbed him in a tight hug. "Apollo! I've missed you so much!"

The sun god was baffled, quite literally in fact. Being hugged was a good feeling and he felt like he enjoyed it but he had never really talked to Percy so how could he have missed him. Percy was telling the truth, as the god of truth he could tell which left him even more confused.

"Artemis!" Percy laughed aloud. Albeit the laugh had a strange edge to it that sent Apollo's mind racing.

Suddenly Apollo was released and he finally realized what was going to happen next. He looked to his right just in time to see his sister picked up and hugged as well, by a male. His expectations were not only met but surpassed as well. He spun her around as if she was a child which based on Artemis' expression of shock meant she was quite rattled.

Normally he would have been furious but Orion was a conniving bastard who wormed his way into Artemis' heart. Percy was… awesome, he was teasing her and he couldn't have done it better himself.

"Hades" Apollo whispered. His astonishment masked his disappointment at not bringing a camera to permanently commemorate the scene.

In a flash Percy was gone again and his sister was in a catatonic state from confoundment with her mouth wide open. She let her guard down around a male, a hunter who prided herself in being a man hater, had lost.

"Get back here boy!" Shouts of hunters soon followed but even that didn't wake Artemis from her stupor.

"Percy!" the earth rumbled at Poseidon's shout, but the demigod didn't stop.

"I am going to kill you!" another girl yelled.

"He is awesome" Apollo yelled at the top of his lungs. It was annoying that someone had hugged his sister but if Percy was anything like his father than he would be awesome, and right now he was definitely awesome.


	3. A Little Bit of Crazy

Percy inhaled a long breath and a painful shiver ran across his skin. It was almost uncomfortable to breath, like a foreign feeling. Every inch of his skin prickled like it was touched with pins. The feeling was similar to the first time he had entered his true form. Of course that was gone, no doubt he would have an unfortunate end if he could even attempt that.

Slowly the pins and needles subsided and he could feel the cold air as he inhaled once again. The feeling was pleasant, it made him feel alive. He was curious about what else he could feel and hear, the wind was the most noticeable but then the feeling of home took over.

The sea. Undulating as wave after wave moved which made Percy smile lightly. Then he noticed the vast void of feelings, he couldn't quite place what used to be there but he somehow knew.

 _Time_. The word seemed to resonate in his mind like a cacophony of noise, reverberating in his very soul for no purpose but to remind him of what he had done and what he had lost. But he came back.

Percy was no god but that didn't really matter anymore. It was euphoric to feel alive. Abruptly his eyes snapped open to see, to see reality. He didn't know why but it felt amazing.

The silver ceiling of a hunter's tent, so very familiar and vibrant in colour.

"Percy!" A voice yelled. A dark skinned boy appeared above his head, little black horns poked out from amidst his curly hair. _A satyr._

The satyr looked friendly but Percy had no idea who he was though he seemed to know him. He tried to remember but all he found was a void of nothing which irritated him.

Just when he thought of giving up, a name came to him, he didn't know how but it seemed just right.

"Grover?" he whispered. Finally taking in the young satyr's appearance he smiled in astonishment, the face matched what he could remember though much younger. He couldn't help but wonder how far he went back.

"Are you okay?" Grover bit his lip nervously as he stared at him, poking him in the cheek.

"Yes Grover, and you look good too" he chuckled as Grover hugged him. The warmth of contact gave him a soothing feeling, relief and happiness that he thought he hadn't felt in ages.

"Can you move son?" Percy's head snapped to the side to see Poseidon sitting there with a smile, he was alive as well.

"Dad? Is that you?" he said in surprise. He racked his mind as he tried to remember the last time he saw his father, but his thoughts were devoid of an answer. All he knew was it was a long time ago, a very long time and that scared him.

Percy couldn't help but shake slightly as he took in the sea green eyes matching his own. Poseidon's beard seemed to bristle and shake as he smiled. Far fewer grey hair were present and the god of the sea looked startlingly youthful unlike after Hades disappeared.

Percy blinked, _Hades disappeared?_ He couldn't remember that happening but he felt like it did. As his eyes trailed back to his father's, he couldn't help but think that maybe he disappeared to.

And then it was there, memories, so real but seemingly so fragmented. Poseidon disappeared five centuries after Hades.

"Of course it's me." The deep voice shocked Percy out of his reverie. Poseidon was smiling widely and it was exhilarating. Poseidon was alive. The words repeated in his mind as he shook uncontrollably and grinned from ear to ear. Percy shot up and hugged him tight, tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Dad" he choked out the word. Of the thousands of thoughts that wanted to come out at the same time, it was the one he wanted to say for so long. Elation took over and his arms tightened their hold to confirm the reality of his father before him.

"What's wrong with you Seaweed Brain?" Instant recognition fluttered through his mind at the familiar voice. Percy turned with a wicked grin before snatching Thalia in a hug.

"I missed you too Pinecone face!" He shouted, thoughts of his last meeting with her centuries ago clouded his mind. His sister in all but blood, like the others she along with the hunt disappeared.

"What are you doing Percy?!" Thalia shouted with a flushed face, pushing him away to the ground she attempted to glare but her look of concern hadn't faded.

Percy laughed loudly and clutched his stomach, _just like old times_. Finally his attention settled on the two demigods in the corner of the tent looking at him strangely. His expression faltered momentarily before turning into pure happiness as a name rung in his head.

"Nico?" he murmured ecstatically. He looked so young. The girl beside him was a stranger, Percy stared deeply for a moment until he felt her name arose. Nico's sister.

"Bianca?" Finally his situation hit him like a tidal wave, the quest to save Artemis. _Two millennia,_ the inconceivable words made everything stop. The fates had done him a great boon.

"Percy?" Grover questioned.

"Percy? Are you okay?" Thalia asked worriedly.

"Do you know us?!" Bianca asked curiously to his shocked face.

Of course he didn't even hear her, she was alive and that was all that mattered. A split second later the brother and sister were engulfed in a hug. They were family and he was definitely happy to see them.

Smiling like a loon, he knew he had gone back much farther than he thought possible and he would have to thank the fates when he saw them.

It was like a flood, wave after wave of endless memories just came back. Friend's faces filled his mind and made him laugh in pure happiness. He just wanted to go and do something, reminisce as he digested everything.

The next thing Percy did was run out the tent.

o - o - o - o - o

Poseidon began to get worried for his son's sanity. He was acting like, well not very normal like at all. His thoughts of the loyalty and the pride he had for his son began to crumble away as he watched the proceedings. Perhaps it was the odd twitch of his eyes that seemed to be so disconcerting, or the slowly forming manic smile that was equally odd if not more.

Before Poseidon could do anything his son had dashed out the tent. "A hunter?!" A shriek was heard from outside which was suddenly cut short.

"Hello, whoever you are!" Many more followed in quick succession from what he assumed was the entire hunters camp.

When Poseidon thought it couldn't get any worse, he was proven woefully wrong as he exited the tent. A long string of feminine shouts rang out and the hunter with the silver tiara standing outside the tent growled. Her fingers found her bow and she dashed off with a menacing glare.

Whatever Percy had done, had slighted the hunters.

"Hunters, surround him!" The hunter shouted commandingly before she vanished behind a silver tent.

"Get back here boy!"

An arrow flew past Poseidon's shoulder and he quickly sought cover behind a tent. A hunter ran past and paused at him and drew her bow. She was young but she had the look that defied her age, realization quickly dawned on her about who he was and she quickly dashed off.

"I'm alive." The shout came from a distinctly male voice, one that he recognized from his son.

It was an interesting sight to see his son so full of energy and happy while dodging arrows from the hunters. If anything he was astonished and proud when he saw his son dodging them without even looking and occasionally vapour travelling when he was in the air and couldn't move.

Poseidon wasn't exactly sure when Percy had learned that but he was damn good at it to use it so consistently and almost instantly to dodge arrows which brought unexpected pride to him in the ensuing disaster.

Amidst the chaos he saw Artemis and Apollo flash near and now he truly feared for his son's life. Artemis' expression had darkened considerably and he could make out her saying something along the lines of 'kill' which worried him greatly and 'boy' in the same sentence, to which he paled.

"Apollo! I missed you so much!" Percy hugging Apollo while laughing rambunctiously.

Poseidon was puzzled by the relationship between Apollo and Percy, he hadn't even known one had developed but it left him decidedly forlorn.

A foreboding feeling soon followed as Poseidon noted Percy release Apollo and turn his attention to an infuriated Artemis beside him. Based on what his son had already done to the hunters as well as Apollo, he was sure Percy would do the exact same thing to Artemis.

"Percy" he croaked. Quickly he stood up and took a step forward but he was too late.

"Artemis!"

Poseidon watched in horror as the last moments of his son's life played out before his eyes. He was embracing the maiden goddess of virginity and spun her around like she was really a child. Even he knew that Artemis hated being treated such a way.

The shock didn't end there when he suddenly left and Artemis stood in shock with a pale face, it probably didn't happen often which brought a whole bunch more problems for him. He was so dead when Zeus found out his son had harassed Artemis, that was if Percy survived Artemis' wrath.

Quickly Poseidon decided to get him away before disaster struck. "Percy!" he shouted as he stomped his foot.

Poseidon's hope that the earthquake would at least stop his son but was proven incorrect as the chaos only got worse. Screams of anger followed and the hunters' curses only got more colourful.

Finally deciding to get into the chase, he flashed after his son. Flickers of blue light followed Poseidon's path but he quickly found that his son was slippery like Nereus, or possibly worse as the shouts continued in frequency.

"Percy! Get back here right now!"

"Poseidon! I am going to kill your son!" Artemis shouted as she pulled out her bow after regaining coherent thought. "He harassed me!"

Poseidon was troubled for a moment, on one hand he disapproved of Percy's actions, but on another, they were odd, woefully odd. "I am sure it was a misunderstanding Artemis, he just woke up and was happy to see everyone."

Artemis growled venomously and began firing arrows but Percy proved his abilities and rolled behind a tent before continuing on.

"Boy will be boys" Poseidon said reassuringly.

"Yeah Arty, boys will be boys" Apollo chimed in on the other side.

Poseidon's eyes narrowed at the sun god. "What is happening to him Apollo?!"

"I don't know" he shrugged with a grin. Apollo was enjoying this a little too much for his tastes and he was going to make sure he regretted it. "Maybe he is just a little excited."

"He touched me and my hunters!" Artemis growled with a blush. This was not going well and he had a feeling it would get worse soon.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it" Apollo chuckled.

Poseidon watched things spiral more out of control as Artemis shook with rage from Apollo's teasing. Artemis glare fell upon Apollo and she promised cold words to him as well. "I will kill you too."

"Oh come on Artemis, it wasn't like it was your first hug from a man, I mean Zeus must have given you one." Poseidon placated hopefully.

Artemis flushed furiously as her eyes glowed with raw anger and power. "Oh my god, that was your first hug from a boy, really!" Apollo laughed loud, ignoring the arrows that were piercing his butt in quick succession.

"Shut up Apollo, it wasn't my first!" Artemis snapped.

Poseidon realized that things had reached the worst possible result. Percy had touched Artemis and with Apollo's ability to keep that a secret, everyone will know.

"PERCY!" He shouted as he slammed his trident down. The earth seized and rippled as the whole cliffside shook in response and felt like it was going to break off into the sea.

All the hunters fell on the ground huffing and exhausted but still very angry while silence fell over the camp. Poseidon wasn't even sure his son was in camp anymore, the boy had been jumping around for over five minutes from the hunters.

He felt the moisture condense in the air and the smell of the sea spread around as Percy vapour travelled right in front of him.

"Yes Dad?" he began with a smirk.

Poseidon noticed the constant twitches coming from his son like he just couldn't stand still, it was unnerving him greatly and he felt his son would disappear any second once again.

"What the hell are you doing!" he growled.

Unfortunately his stern fatherly tone had no effect on his son as he remained erratic and grinning. He noted that though he appeared happy, his eyes told a different story, almost like not all of him was truly there.

"I was greeting everyone and I got a little excited." Percy chuckled bemusedly. His eyes rapidly glanced all over the place as if he was getting ready to bolt at the first sign of movement.

"I am going to kill you boy." Artemis spat vehemently as she launched arrows directly at him.

Poseidon felt bile come up in his throat as he watched his son's impending death but with practiced ease Percy just sidestepped each arrow, while flicking the rest away with his hand. Briefly he glanced at the ripped skin and dripping blood on his hand curiously, he squeezed his hand tightly, letting the blood drip down before his eyes refocused upon her.

"I think not Artemis, you're not even trying" Percy chided. The mocking laugh that followed did little to settle Poseidon's nerves or calm Artemis' anger.

Still Poseidon couldn't be more proud in a weird way, his son was good enough to block Artemis' arrows barehanded. True she didn't appear serious but it was an achievement nonetheless considering she was a goddess of archery.

"This is going to be awesome" Apollo cheered from the side. A chair was snugly attached onto his butt and a bag of popcorn appeared in his hands as he watched the show. "Come on Uncle P, take a seat and enjoy the show" Apollo gestured to the chair beside him.

"Apollo, this is hardly the time." Poseidon snapped. The sun god once again patted the chair and ignored him.

Artemis glared dangerously before pulling out her daggers.

"Oooh, she's getting serious" Apollo guffawed like a child, a very irritating one.

Poseidon grudgingly sat down beside Apollo while gripping the armrest tightly and his knuckles quickly turned a pale white. All his thoughts focused on how to save his son from getting killed by Artemis, he stared intently for an opening but he had misgivings.

Artemis glared at her brother murderously. "Shut up Apollo! Why don't you help?!"

"I am on Percy's side, he was awesome and still is." Apollo cheerfully laughed.

Poseidon was less humoured as he feared his son would die so soon after recovery or be a jackalope and then be subsequently hunted and then fed to the wolves. "Apollo, you're not helping." His jaw tightened along with his grip and the chair deformed under the strain.

Apollo just shrugged to the sea god and looked back to the fight.

"You want to challenge me Artemis? You know you can't win!" Percy mocked with a grin.

Poseidon flinched as he tried to figure out where the sanity of his son went, it was replaced by lunacy and all manner of weird things that he couldn't explain and now he was getting confused about what happened to that. Rattled as he was, he continued to stare at his son because he still had a hope that he would somehow make it out alive and not maimed… to severely at least.

"You will die tonight boy!" Artemis snapped. Flying forward with a single step, her silver daggers vigorously attacked with the intent to kill.

As graceful as she was Percy had blocked her strike with a wide grin. "Tut tut tut, it seems you lack the strength to do any real damage. Why do you always underestimate me?" Percy asked curiously with a feral grin.

Poseidon got more confused, his son was goading Artemis to fight seriously and how in the world had he figured out she was holding back. As far as he knew he had never met her until now.

Unfortunately Artemis had responded by increasing her speed even faster till she was a blur of strength and speed, a mixture of many different animals' best features. Sparks flew and the clang of weapons echoed after a long string of parries and blocks as Percy matched each of her strikes.

The pair dodged and weaved between each other's attacks while countering and attacking whenever they could. It was truly splendid swordsmanship and he even noticed Percy using his left had to swat away Artemis' blade to defend himself.

The hunters gathered around and watched in shock as the battle between the two raged on. Flecks of blood, both red and gold occasionally marked the snow around them which didn't improve Poseidon's mood.

"Come one! Come on!" The manic laugh of his son was quite the deterrent.

Poseidon's breath hitched at every sound. "Apollo, what is happening?" he growled darkly.

Apollo waved him off cheerfully. "Trust me Uncle, Percy can't feel anything right now… well at least no pain."

Poseidon twitched as he rounded on Apollo. "What?"

"There is a morphine in his system right now, just a bit though…" Apollo winced uncomfortably.

"And this is the cause?" The sea roiled at Poseidon's words, he expected the answer he wanted to hear and nothing else.

"Well… it plays a part… perhaps." Apollo turned his attention away to the fight, not daring to meet Poseidon's eyes. "Anyway, pay attention for when he runs out of energy." The popcorn vanished along with the chairs when the two gods stood.

"Apollo?" Poseidon growled, he felt himself getting angry again. Things were not going the way he wanted them to. Once again he summoned his trident and began twisting it, and the earth seemed to rumble which made everyone pause.

Artemis turned to look deeply into his eyes, checking to see how far along he was to really going ballistic.

Of course a maniacal laugh stole away everyone's attention. Percy bellowed loudly, not unlike Poseidon. "Not a bad idea dad."

Percy's eyes sharpened, a devilish smirk formed, one Poseidon had never seen on Percy before. But it spelled trouble.

Artemis wiped the blood off her daggers and spun them in her hand as she readjusted her grip. "Do not get ahead of yourself boy. You are just a single demigod."

"The sea fights better alone, it's always alone to begin with" Percy said in a lecturing tone.

Poseidon could only nod in agreement, it was challenging to fight with his brothers and sisters without causing collateral damage.

Percy chuckled as he took a step forward. "Now it's time to have some real fun."

The earth trembled once again and everyone looked to Poseidon.

"It's not me." Poseidon whispered hoarsely, his eyes widened as he felt the earth rumble. Pride welled up in him as the earthquake seemed to grow stronger.

"Boy?" Artemis questioned curiously. She hesitated momentarily before she realized that Percy was already in front of her.

"You're distracted Artemis." Percy monotoned out cheekily. His sword swung forward to her throat and stopped just at her skin. "Hmm… I expected more."

Artemis stared in shock at the blade and then leaped back a step. She flushed angrily. "Boy, you would do well to-"

"Again you're distracted, you're not taking this seriously." A loud thunk resounded as the flat of Percy's blade came down upon Artemis' right wrist.

"You arr-"

"Are you?" Percy interrupted once again with a tilt of his head. He appeared disappointed but it was hard for anyone to truly tell if he was.

Artemis' ground her teeth as she shook her wrist. Her dagger was lost in the snow now but most of all her pride took a severe blow.

"Perhaps." She murmured disparagingly. Artemis summoned another dagger into her hand. "It will not happen again."

Percy sighed as his sword dropped. His brows were in a frown for a brief moment before his roguish smirk came once again. "What would Apollo say…" he muttered thoughtfully.

Apollo blinked curiously and leaned forward. Poseidon beside him was equally confused.

"You are not as awesome as me?" Percy said but he didn't seem confident. "No… that doesn't sound right."

"Oh?" Artemis stated with evident irritation. "Big words for an arrogant boy."

A light seemed to flash in Percy's eyes and they took on a lively, mischievous look. He chuckled as he nodded his head and looked to Apollo. "Perhaps I should fight Apollo instead, he would make for a better challenge than you."

Time seemed to stop for everyone.

"Oh dear" Apollo hissed.

A silver glow blazed in Artemis' eyes as she bunched her shoulders together and crouched down. "Very, big words for an arrogant boy" she growled.

Percy smiled as he looked back at Artemis with pleasure. "There it is."

With but a blink, Artemis was upon Percy with savage attacks. A few blows were traded while Percy retreated, though still keeping that unconcerned but excited expression on his face. Artemis' eyes flared bright and her dagger swiftly shot forward, grazing his neck before she kneed him in the stomach.

Percy flew back while Artemis chased but before she could reach him, his body broke apart into water and vanished in the air.

In a moment Artemis turned around to see Percy reform with an amused smile. His left hand grasped his stomach tightly but other than that he didn't seem any worse for wear.

"Do not think that will work again, you can only go so far and it evidently takes time for you to fully disappear." Artemis stated harshly. "That is more than enough time for me to kill you."

"Excellent, excellent but not enough." Percy said as he lunged forward. The Earth once again trembled but much more violently. Everyone lost their balance except Poseidon, he stood as still as a statue with a proud smile.

Their blades crossed dozens of times in mere moments, seemingly lost in a wild frenzy which only increased pace.

"Poseidon!" Apollo snapped.

Realization dawned on Poseidon when Artemis' attacks focused disconcertingly on vital points, she actually intended to kill him. "What do I have to do?" he stated with narrowed eyes. Percy would not die by a god's hand no matter what, not while he was here.

"When I tell you, I need you to stop Artemis while I heal Percy... again" Apollo added tersely.

Poseidon nodded his head, he really had no idea what was happening anymore. He was proud of his son's skill but the following mess was something else entirely.

Still Poseidon couldn't help but smirk, Apollo seemed miffed. Probably due to the subtle jab Percy directed at him when inciting Artemis.

A bright flash of silver signified a change in the fight. Percy slid back a dozen metres with surprise while Artemis continued with an undaunted, relaxed gait forward. "You are losing boy."

Blood dripped from Percy's nose which made Artemis pause curiously but he showed no reaction to it. With a swipe of his sleeve, he licked his lips and smiled once again. His sword shook once he raised it, though he looked not as sure footed as he had before. "So much fun."

Percy's chest heaved from exhaustion while Artemis just puffed out a short breath. Both appeared to be in a similar state of injury. Small cuts showed over their arms and legs where blood poured out and subsequently froze in the chilly air. Surprisingly she sported a small smile as well, while her eyes looked like they fell upon prey she was hunting.

"You're good… for a male" Artemis mocked with a glare.

"Thank you Lady Artemis." Percy replied in kind with a devilish smile. "Coming from you means much to me."

Percy leaned forward to go again, looking determined and ready, but in just a moment the feeling vanished. Percy abruptly collapsed to his knees and began coughing up blood. His sword dropped to the ground as he struggled to hold himself up.

"Now!" Apollo yelled.

Charging forward, Poseidon blocked Artemis with his trident. With the full brunt of the sea behind him he didn't budge an inch.

"Out of the way Poseidon" Artemis growled darkly.

"I won't, something is wrong with Percy." Scowling in annoyance he momentarily glanced back to his son. Apollo had leaned over him with his hands glowing gold upon Percy's back.

"Yes, he is alive, that's what's wrong" Artemis snarled.

Poseidon just barely controlled his rage and that was the proverbial tip of the iceberg he could bare, he had already watched the two fight it out and Artemis pushed his limit.

"No!" Poseidon snapped, gathering power into his trident he forced her back. "You will not kill him!" he shouted, startling the moon goddess by the power in his voice.

Artemis recovered and returned the heated glare, "after all he d-"

"Do not test me niece" Poseidon growled. His voice was absent of its usual bemusement at everything. Which was evident by his emotionless tone when calling Artemis. He was truly serious and Artemis paled as she took a step back.

"Artemis! Stop, it wasn't his fault… well not really… I think." Apollo remarked unconvincingly.

"Really?! Explain how that wasn't his fault!" Artemis held her daggers down but still glared at Apollo and Percy. Much like her brother she wouldn't dare meet Poseidon's eyes at the moment.

"Well, Uncle P decided to help Percy to speed up his recovery… you have to understand that Percy was completely exhausted after whatever happened to him, so he was about to die." Apollo began with more assurance that seemed to placate Poseidon's growing anger.

Artemis hesitated slightly but gestured for him to continue. "Yes so all that… godly energy in a demigod's body acts like sugar to a two year old. In fact I am surprised he even lasted so long" Apollo chuckled amusedly as he reminisced. "Well, the morphine didn't help either."

Artemis growled bitterly as she stared at Percy in rage, she really wanted to kill him but Poseidon was stopping her from taking action.

"Anyway he should be better now that he has burnt out most of Poseidon's power." Apollo cheered. Grudgingly Artemis relaxed her weapon arms slightly along with the surrounding hunters. "See he is getting up right now."

Apollo stood and backed away looking quite proud of himself. Carefully he eyed his patient for any oddities and mishaps he may have forgotten.

Percy groggily got to his feet, swaying with every movement. His hand gently clutched his head as it easily shifted in a rubbing motion to placate a headache.

"Percy?" Poseidon said softly.

His son's gaze fell upon him and caused his heart to skip a beat. For a brief moment there was no familiarity in them, at least not the kind he wanted to see from a son.

"Lord Pose- I mean Dad… Lord Apollo, Lady Artemis…" Percy paused as his brows furrowed thoughtfully. "I… I am sorry for my actions against your hunt… I was not in my right mind." Percy finished uncertainly and hesitantly broke into a perfect bow of respect. Poseidon grimaced distastefully, his son almost called him Lord Poseidon and he even bowed.

"Yes… son?" Poseidon mumbled as he blinked carefully, unsure if it was even his son he remembered from before but then again from what he learned recently, he hardly knew his son to begin with.

"It's alright Percy, and I am sure Artemis forgives you to" Apollo said as he glanced at his sister. Percy's eyes fell on her and she shifted uncomfortably, she didn't like the change in demeanour.

"I will forgive you just this once boy" Artemis scowled. "But never do that again!"

"Thank you." Just like that, he turned around and slowly headed back to the tent on unsteady feet. The hunters parted for him while keeping their heated glares.

Any tension in the air fell away to a cool breeze, courtesy of Poseidon. He just didn't know what to think about the complete change in attitude but he felt colder than usual.

"Apollo…" Poseidon growled dangerously. "What in the name of Hades just happened?!" Pulling his trident forward to Apollo's neck, he drew golden ichor to emphasize his budding anger.

"I don't know" he confessed. Apollo was confused and a little afraid but Poseidon was too angry to see it.

"That was not Percy. That was not my son!" he growled and the sea raged against the cliff face one hundred meters below to match his current emotion.

"Physically he is healed completely but other than that I don't know, he's your son" Apollo shrugged.

Poseidon seethed. His gaze shot back to Artemis who looked suitably uncomfortable. "Today's matter is settled Artemis, do not take action because of it or you will regret it."

Quickly Poseidon turned to vapour and vanished.


	4. Recollections

Percy sat down in the tent and shut his eyes. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he tried to sift through the jumbled mess that was his memories. He barely remembered what he had done just now. It was like a faint dream abruptly ended and he found himself in front of his father, a friend and Artemis. Frankly it scared him, like he was in the back seat in his own mind.

Vaguely he was aware of Bianca and Nico sitting at the edge staring at him but they said nothing. It was understandable after he acted a little crazy, in fact it was a little like what Apollo would do. That was the disconcerting part along with the freaky dream he had too. Perhaps he spent too much time with Apollo before.

Still he just felt so excited to see a hunter, it felt like centuries since he had seen any. He struggled to remember the faint memory but it never became any clearer, he was certain it had been centuries.

Only now sitting in quiet contemplation could he evaluate what was wrong, it was this almost uncontrollable urge to do something. Like his ADHD was acting up again. Percy grimaced, he had ADHD all over again.

Just as he opened his eyes, his mind regained clarity and he felt nothing of the sort but he could tell something was lurking there. It was a frightening feeling. He released a breath and it seemed the uplifting feeling returned, he felt serenely happy but with a less noticeable feeling to do something crazy.

"Hello?" Bianca called.

Percy hummed as he met Bianca's gaze, a small smile crept across his lips at the sight of her. Living to be exact and nervous, but her black obsidian eyes held life. Nico was beside her, almost physically attached to her hip and full of so much innocence. His heart couldn't help but thrum in an ever quickening pace. They were alive.

"Hello, are you listening?"

"Bianca di Angelo" Percy said warmly and his mind unfortunately strayed to other things, like how she died which caused his smile to fall. Then he discovered he had a remarkable interest in every shift of her facial expressions. The barely noticeable freckles on her face and her almost dark black hair's inability to reflect light, much like her father's.

It was a little irritating.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking. My name is Percy Jackson." Offering his hand forward, he watched her eye it nervously. It seemed the effect of their recent encounter hadn't left her just yet.

"I know, you said that before with the monster" Bianca said. Reluctantly she took his hand but stared at him as if he had an extra head.

Her hand was a little sweaty, or perhaps his own. He confirmed it was his.

"Right, right" Percy muttered. Straining his mind, he still had trouble remembering much before this point but in the end that didn't matter. Facts from his mortal life had seemed so irrelevant before but now he craved them, not that they would come. "You do know you are demigods, correct?"

Bianca nodded her head while Nico smiled with a look of wonder. "From what we have been told" Bianca said. She seemed troubled by her own statement.

"Yes… you are demigods like myself. I am a son of Poseidon and you are…" Percy paused for a moment and came to the decision to not tell them. It was a well-known fact that the gods didn't appreciate others telling their children about them and he doubted he had a good explanation.

Percy blinked hazily at the knowledge. _Apollo perhaps?_ Once again he blinked at the realization that he used to be friends with Apollo. It was definitely the probable reason of why he acted a little crazy before, so like Apollo.

Turning his attention back the pair of siblings, he continued. "I don't know who your godly parent is but they will eventually claim you."

"Claim?" Nico asked.

"Yes, they claim you with their symbol that appears above your head. Mine was a trident, and Thalia's is a lightning bolt for Zeus. Of course there are other demigods at camp."

"Okay" Bianca said.

Percy chuckled at the straight answer but it seemed to make the siblings more curious. "I'm sorry but usually it's harder to get demigods to believe it." _Was it really?_

"You mentioned something about a camp with more demigods?" Bianca asked slowly.

"Yes, for demigods we have a scent that attracts monsters so we go to camp and train, but the hunt accepts maidens too. The only difference is the hunt travels across the states and have immortality."

Bianca perked up visibly at the mention of immortality. The hunt would do well for a daughter of Hades, especially when Zeus would kill her.

"So we choose one and that's it?"

"The hunt has conditions unlike camp, they only accept young girls who are still maidens and they must take an oath to never be near men or fall in love."

Bianca opened her mouth to say something but glanced at her brother and shut it while shifting uncomfortably. Percy slowly realized what it would mean for Nico and he swallowed in realization, he felt like he made a mistake.

"Do you want to join the hunt Bianca? They certainly have more freedom than those at camp but your brother…" Percy's question hung in the air, unanswered for a brief second.

Bianca's eyes widened. Nico's gaze tried to meet hers but she quickly looked away.

"Bianca?" Nico questioned innocently, but slowly realization came to him as he noticed her reactions.

"It is your choice Bianca…" Catching her gaze, Percy grit his teeth and hesitantly gestured to Nico. "But it would be better to tell your brother what you want now, instead of not at all."

Nico seemed to catch on, his black eyes looked in disbelief, switching between himself and Bianca. "Bianca?" Nico's voice was noticeably hoarser which made Percy raise a brow.

"I… I do" Bianca murmured. Carefully she gazed at her brother and swallowed. "I do want to join the hunt."

Nico clenched his fist, shaking in shock. "Why?"

The bubbling rage took Bianca by surprise. "I want freedom… they look like a family… they are everything I want-"

"Then what am I?" Nico asked harshly.

There was nothing like the scorn of a child of Hades. No doubt Bianca could be just as harsh.

Bianca's eyes watered, she didn't want to answer. Finally the anger showed. Bianca's tear filled eyes glared at Percy.

Percy deliberated on what to say, he didn't like it, but Bianca would be safe in the hunt. "I personally would recommend going to the hunt… you are better off there than in camp-"

"Shut up!" Nico snarled.

Percy twitched. He was thoroughly irritated with Nico talking back but Nico was just a child right now.

It took a long moment for Percy to control himself once again. Rubbing his face, he looked back to Bianca and continued. "The hunt is safer than camp, Artemis takes great effort in protecting it from monsters."

"You-"

"Nico!" Bianca snapped back. Nico recoiled as if he was slapped in the face. "It's what I want, I am tired okay. I'm so tired of this responsibility, I'm taking care of you all the time."

Just as Nico was about to say something, Bianca placed her finger upon his lips to silence him. "Listen… I think it's good for you to be alone, you have been following me around all the time. I have never done anything for myself and neither have you."

"I-"

Bianca huffed as she wiped her tears. "I just want to do something for myself, a decision for myself. Why can't you see that?"

Nico took a moment, a long moment to gather himself. His eyes never strayed from Bianca but he looked hurt. "Just go" he whispered.

"Nico?"

"Just go!"

Bianca looked torn, even Percy felt that maybe he did something wrong.

"Its fine Bianca, go see Artemis about the hunt… I will deal with Nico." Nico looked up and a familiar glare appeared. It reminded him of Hades which made his lips quirk, it was still but a shade of what Hades could really give.

Hesitantly Bianca left the tent and only the two remained.

Percy felt guilty, he spoke without thinking but a part of him knew he made the right choice. Convincing Nico was another thing, he was a child, an unguided one and thus Percy hardened his resolve.

"Tell me Nico, what would you have done if Bianca went to camp with you?"

"Well?" he paused and waited a moment but Nico only grit his teeth. "You would follow her around, watch her practice with a bow and sword, and maybe give it a try yourself. But still follow her around everywhere she goes."

"You would ask her when dinner was, what you could eat, where to sleep, where to practice, if you could practice."

Nico's glare remained but he looked like he was trying to think of an excuse. "I…"

"In the end, what would you have done for yourself? You have always asked your sister haven't you?" Percy didn't wait for Nico to respond and continued on. "Make a choice right now, what do you want to do in the future, not what Bianca wants you to do but you."

A growl escaped Nico's lips. Perhaps he loathed himself.

"Maybe you should grow up and make a decision for yourself?" Percy said in a chastising tone.

"You don't have a sister." Nico hissed. "You wouldn't know what it's like."

Percy nodded sagely, Nico was grasping for straws now. "That's right, I don't have a sister, nor a brother but that's fine. It hasn't stopped me from doing anything. Perhaps I don't know the feeling of being left behind by family but I decided to always move forward no matter what."

"So what will you do?" The question hung in the air. Nico held no malice but was evidently lost in deep thought. "Think about it for now, we have quite a while to talk at camp about it."

o - o - o - o - o

The lieutenant of the hunt was thoroughly incensed as she paced in her lady's tent. Her grip tightened and she wished a certain male's neck was firmly in its grasp. After seeing her weapon in his hands, disgusting memories were refreshed in her mind, the kind she wished to never remember.

Zoe paused briefly as a dangerous glint flashed in her eyes. He touched her, she barely met him and he had already harassed her and then all the hunters afterwards like a child. Her desire to kill him was overpowering but she would wait, no doubt her lady would want to take part in the deed.

The tent flap lifted and Artemis stalked in, her furious expression had not abated but returned.

"My lady?" The silent question was cast and Artemis caught her gaze.

Artemis sighed reluctantly. "There is not much I can do Zoe…"

Zoe looked hopeful, perhaps a short time as a jackalope would do. Maybe they could leave him in the forest with hungry animals as well. "Artemis, surely thou can-"

"No. Poseidon will know if I turn his son into a jackalope and I have a feeling he wouldn't fall for any tricks, he is already on guard." She remarked with evident annoyance.

Zoe snorted bitterly. "He is just a male."

The goddess of the moon turned to her with a serious expression. "Do not underestimate him Zoe, he may have been playing around before but he still fought against me and he was watching all of you as well."

Artemis stepped past her and sat down crossed legged, gesturing for her to do the same. "There is little I can do about this now. Poseidon was thoroughly enraged, he made it clear that today's matter was over. Apollo has also mentioned that it was due to extenuating circumstances that the boy acted out in such a way. But be clear about this Zoe, this is the first time I have seen Poseidon like this since Theseus died which should tell you enough about how he would react should we act on the matter."

Zoe scowled at the memory. That was not a pretty sight. Theseus was one of Poseidon's favourite children though he had his unfortunate moments and he did not take his death well compared to the others. He was moody and unstable, many mortals died when they spoke out about Theseus and even some gods gained his ire. "Very well Artemis."

Artemis nodded seemingly satisfied with the response. "Now, before I was rudely interrupted…" she paused to huff angrily. "I returned from the council with orders to hunt the beast that manticore is after."

"I will gather the hunt immediately milady." Zoe made to stand but Artemis laid her hand on her shoulder. Silently she signalled it was not a command.

"No…" Artemis stated.

"Artemis, surely we can help." Zoe stuttered.

Artemis shook her head. "You cannot, I must hunt this monster alone… it is in a place you can't travel, and it is far too dangerous for the hunters."

Her mind began racing for a solution. "What if-"

"No Zoe, I request you to watch the hunt, if not as a friend then this is my order. You must stay with the hunt, take them to the camp for safety." Artemis stated solemnly.

Zoe stiffened and reluctantly nodding her head. Clicking her tongue in annoyance. "Do you know what monster it is?" she asked curiously.

"If it is what I believe than we have bigger problems to worry about" Artemis scowled and continued when she saw Zoe's concern. "But it is not inherently dangerous… just challenging to track."

Grudgingly Zoe nodded her head, though she was not pleased about it at all, it was still Artemis' decision.

Slowly Artemis caught her gaze, giving her an expression of distaste which warned her of the unfortunate situations she may be forced into.

"You will go with Apollo, he has already left to get his chariot and will be arriving soon to take you and the campers to camp half-blood."

Zoe blanched, the boy and Apollo separately were bad enough but now they would be together.

"Now Zoe try not to kill any boys." Artemis smirked. "Do not purposely injure that boy."

Zoe was planning to shoot arrows into every male at camp, especially that boy. In fact she planned to save him for last or maybe use him to set an example.

"Thou shalt do my best to leave them alive." Zoe pledged with an innocent smile.

Artemis shared her grin. "Good, now-"

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice said from outside the tent.

Artemis smiled knowingly. "Bianca Di Angelo, is it? Please come in, I was planning on talking to you anyway" she called aloud.

Seconds later the demigod girl walked in awkwardly as she looked around. The whites of her eyes were slightly red but she seemed to be certain of herself. "Percy sent me here…"

Zoe raised a brow, her anger came back at the conceited male. She added on a few more things she wanted to do to him.

Artemis' smile dropped to an expressionless face, evidently displeased with Bianca's very presence. "And what did that male tell you to do?" she asked dryly.

Zoe could see Artemis try to refrain being rude in front of the girl.

Bianca seemed to notice the suffocating atmosphere of the goddess sitting before her and her voice took on a much weaker, nervous tone. "He said that I should come to you about the hunt."

Zoe's mind began racing at what the boy was planning, trying to figure out why.

"You wish to join the hunt?" Artemis raised a curious brow as she studied the girl, taking in every aspect. Whether someone was worthy to be in the hunt was an entirely different matter, even more so under such suspicious circumstances.

"Yes." She whispered with a small nod of her head.

Narrowing her eyes, Zoe began to fume at the thought of getting help from a male, they didn't need help in recruiting demigods to the hunt.

"Even if thou know nothing of what the hunt entails?" Zoe asked. To come in ignorantly was foolish.

"Percy explained what the hunt was." Bianca said hesitantly.

"And what of your brother, I imagine he does not know of your decision?" Artemis asked suspiciously.

Bianca shifted nervously under Artemis' penetrating gaze. "Percy said he would talk to my brother about it… he said it was my own decision to choose what I want to do."

Zoe got even more annoyed, the boy was a nuisance to her and she didn't want his help.

Seemingly satisfied with her inspection Artemis said. "Very well than, repeat after me. 'I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis'."

"I... I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." she said slightly more confidently.

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt"

"I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt." Bianca finished.

Artemis smiled tightly. "I accept."

Immediately the brazier casted a silver glow against the occupants of the tent before returning back to its original orange colour.

"Welcome sister." Zoe said grudgingly, taking her hand she led her outside to meet her new family. A new member was always a welcome sight.

o - o - o - o - o

Percy's attention flickered to the glaring Thalia. Drinking in her features slowly. The unkempt black hair and the electric blue eyes, the white high cheek bones and the haughty demeanour of Zeus. He couldn't help but smirk at her angered face, he enjoyed it a little.

He smelled a faint burning ozone smell mixed with pine and his smile fell. An almost imperceptible crackling sound emanated from Thalia which made Percy swallow fearfully. He had been on far too many ends of bolts of lightning.

Thalia's mouth raved on and on about him sending Bianca over to Artemis but he was too engrossed in thought and reminiscing on the past to even listen. Nico lay asleep after having said not a word much like Hades would do when angry. He was akin to a bubbling volcano that would explode at the worst time.

"Percy?" The question came from a far too different voice compared to Thalia to not attract Percy's attention.

Bianca stepped in, appearing uncomfortable in her new silver outfit but she seemed content and the light shade of silver dusting on her skin suited her quite well. Bianca first glanced at the menacing glare of Thalia and quickly looked away towards her brother and her look softened.

"He hasn't said anything just yet but he isn't angry anymore. Give him time Bianca." It was more of a bent truth, Nico was furious still but kept it inside much like Hades. The target though was himself but Percy found it amusing nonetheless.

Bianca caught his eyes and looked relieved. "Thank you."

"It was what you wanted anyway, Nico will still get to meet you on occasion" he reassured her.

Bianca smiled and found herself looking at Thalia again. Few could handle Thalia's look and she was not one of them. Quickly she left the tent to join the other hunters.

"Ouch!" Percy recoiled quickly and glared at Thalia with her finger pointed out, ready to give another spark. Carefully he rubbed his arm to get rid of the painful tingle that was causing his muscle to spasm.

There was smoke literally rising from his singed arm hairs. "Thalia, what was that for?"

Thalia's glare darkened and electricity sparked outwards on her finger dangerously. "Have you been listening?"

Percy swallowed reluctantly. Thalia seemed to notice it and rolled her eyes dangerously. "Yes?"

Thalia scowled as she gave him another shock for the lie but it was much lighter. "I leave for five minutes and you convince her to join the hunt!" she hissed darkly. "She should have come to the camp instead of going to these man haters."

Percy slowly shifted away from the poised finger while eyeing it as if it was a demon about to approach. "I couldn't stop her choice, she would have asked anyway."

"How would you know?" Thalia leaned forward until her finger was a few inches from his skin, easily close enough to deliver another savage jolt. The raised arm hairs indicated as much about her intent.

"Because she has everything except what the hunt will provide for her, she wants a large family and freedom of her responsibility."

"But Nico is her family, she just left him behind" she enunciated each word venomously.

Apparently Thalia was still quite annoyed at the hunt, he had a hard time believing she would actually join the hunt after this. "Nico needs to be free from his sister, he depends on her too much."

"So you did it for him?!" She quipped. "That sounds like an idiots excuse."

Percy twitched, these verbal spars seemed to be heading towards the physical side as the frequency of sparks crackling on Thalia's finger increased. "Yes, and I also did it for Bianca's safety."

"She is in the hunt, they have no barrier to protect them, she will fight monsters every day and be in even more danger" Thalia snapped, lightning crackled and painfully seared his arm.

Percy gritted his teeth, he probably deserved this anyway but his sister in all but blood was being quite direct at the moment. "Thalia, do you know who their father is?" he asked abruptly. He was conflicted with keeping Bianca safe and keeping his arm in one piece, he decided to trust Thalia. Hopefully she would keep this a secret for long enough so they could prove their usefulness.

Thalia paused, the sparks receded to small sputters on her finger as she contemplated the question. It was a momentary reprieve but Percy was still thankful for it.

"Their father is Hades and I am sure you know what your father will do to them if he sees them."

Thalia's expression froze, the sparks on her finger all but disappeared as she glanced at the boy in a new light which was soon followed by realization. "So you split them up?" she whispered.

"Yes. They need to prove their usefulness so Zeus won't kill them, but also so he doesn't realize they are brother and sister." To protect them in such a way should have made him feel guilty but he found he was numb to such a thing. Almost as if he was used to it.

Thalia contemplated his words carefully as her brow furrowed into a troubled expression. "Do you really think he will?" she asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Thalia it is not a question of if but when... when he gets the opportunity he would kill them if no one would find out so we just have to make them useful to the gods. How do you think I have survived so long?" he chuckled with mirth. He wasn't exactly sure how he survived so long but he would have to guess that Zeus was afraid of what Poseidon would do but Zeus downright hated Hades.

"I don't know, I would say intelligence but we all know you don't have that" she mocked. Quickly Thalia's light blue eyes dulled as her thoughts strayed to Annabeth.

Percy shifted uncomfortably, he didn't remember what happened very well but he distinctly remembered Thalia being angry with him. "Look..., I'm sorry Thalia, it was my fault and-"

"It was your fault" Thalia said harshly. Her glare reignited upon him making Percy feel even more confused. "You left on your own without telling anyone."

Not a word escaped Percy, mostly because he didn't even remember why he left on his own.

Thalia sighed loudly and rubbed her head. "Just leave it, there is nothing we can do about it right now anyway."

"We'll get her back" he said reassuringly. Thalia nodded her head and narrowed her eyes with evident determination.

Percy stretched reflexively as he stifled a yawn, he felt it was nearing morning too. Slowly standing up he felt a small spell of dizziness but the feeling quickly passed only to leave a feeling of weakness in his limbs.

"Should you really be standing already?" Thalia questioned with concern. Her arm latched onto his offering support which he gratefully accepted. It was still quite hard to move, he wasn't really sure how he managed to fight Artemis before.

"Come, I believe Apollo will be here soon."


	5. Apollo Strikes Again

Having long since accepting his situation or more specifically coming to grips with it, Percy felt a sense of calm overcome him. It felt better to push the problems he couldn't solve out of the way, after all he already made a mess of things with Nico and Bianca. Granted he didn't feel good about it, but he didn't regret it either.

Small distractions became far more enjoyable than thinking about what he had done, or what he would have to do, more so over the disturbing dream.

Slowly Percy surveyed the area, from the sea barraged cliffs to the forests. It was difficult to see the details from only the light of the stars but the leering mountain ahead was easily discernible. The chill of the wind was pleasant, as if he could stand here for hours. He didn't even feel cold.

Thalia beside him looked less enthused by the cold. She was shivering and grumbling under her breath as she pulled her black jacket tighter around her shoulders. She flipped up her hood and yanked it down until only a few tufts of black hair were left peeking out the sides, whipping around wildly in the wind.

Grover was gone, he wasn't really sure where but he was conflicted by their relationship. There was little he remembered about Grover, except that he became lord of the wild. Following him were others but Grover knew him well before the present. It wouldn't take much for Grover to see something that Thalia didn't.

The moon was just starting to vanish over the horizon behind them when an icy wind blew past Percy's face and made him smile. Snow was kicked up and barely a hint of the green grass underneath showed. He couldn't quite place the last time he saw green grass but it gave him that euphoric feeling again. It was definitely significant to him, he just couldn't remember why.

"Percy, why did we come out so early, Apollo isn't even here yet?" Thalia mumbled a she bumped her shoulder against him. Her head peeked out from her hoodie with an annoyed glare. She seemed to struggle to control her hair as the wind blew it around though he thought she should have been able to stop the wind from doing so.

"Apollo is coming soon, dawn is just around the corner and I didn't want to miss it" he remarked. In all honesty he just didn't want to talk about his actions before, and it would be a pleasant sight to see Apollo when he came.

"Percy, what are you talking about?"

Reluctantly Percy came to terms with another fact, he knew more about Apollo than anyone else, even his suppose best friends. "Apollo's chariot brings the sun over, I didn't want to miss it."

"You make it seem like you have been on his chariot before boy." A voice behind him stated.

Percy looked over his shoulder and shifted uncomfortably. Both Artemis and Zoe were glaring at him as they approached. It was a pity Artemis and he weren't acquaintances anymore. They knew each other before but he only visited the hunt for Thalia and unfortunately he wasn't a god anymore.

"I haven't but any demigod who can understand the myths can tell" Percy mused.

"Doesn't he drive the sun?" Thalia asked.

Artemis' gaze left him towards Thalia and her glare vanished as she shook her head. "His chariot is whatever he wants it to be and I guess you could say the chariot is a representation of the sun."

Percy smirked, there was a budding thought he couldn't help but voice. "In this case it is probably a sports car, anything less and it wouldn't be… awesome enough." Being friends with Apollo for two millennia made him quite familiar with Apollo's tendencies.

Artemis glanced behind her to one of her wolves in contemplation before she returned her gaze to him. He quickly looked away from Artemis' stifling glare, it was like she was thinking of how much her wolves would enjoy jackalope meat.

"You don't seem worried about your friend?" Artemis had a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Percy's face lost his bemused expression as he became more serious. "She is safe, Luke will not harm her" he stated solemnly. For that he was absolutely certain, he still remembered Luke loved her.

"Ah, the traitor" Zoe snarled.

"He was no traitor!" Thalia shouted. Her arms snapped to her sides as she fingered her can of mace.

Zoe smiled with a smug expression. "He joined the titans."

Thalia grit her teeth as she controlled her breathing. It was a failed attempt to calm herself and she found herself at a loss for words.

"You have spent too long in the hunt and your ignorance is beginning to catch up with you" Percy remarked crisply. Zoe and Thalia stared at Artemis as if they were waiting for her to kill him.

"Percy Jackson. You will speak to, and address my hunters with the utmost respect, nothing less" Artemis stated coldly. Her voice subtly hinted of grave unspoken repercussions which he would rather avoid.

"I am sorry Lady Artemis, she has just never experienced the life of a demigod. I felt the need to remind her of that" he said. Artemis' lips quirked slightly before nodding her head in acceptance though her glare never wavered.

Sometimes treading on thin ice made him feel alive, now more so than ever. He mused at his own subconscious coping mechanism for a short while before noticing the looks he received. Zoe's glare had darkened greatly but somehow still looked commonplace on her face. The glare matched her onyx eyes well and he could not imagine her without one.

Artemis finally turned to him with an unreadable expression and thinned lips, almost like she was struggling to say something but felt the need to. "Percy Jackson, I am pleased to see that you assisted Bianca in joining my hunt… usually campers are more…" she paused as she thought of the appropriate words, she had many to choose from.

"Offensive, rude or arrogant... especially males?" he added with a hint of amusement to which Artemis nodded her head slightly. "She wanted her brother to grow up independent and the hunt is as safe as camp for her."

"She will be a welcome addition to our ranks, I will protect her as well" Artemis said stiffly.

Percy sighed. "Well it was almost by accident I guess, but she needs to be in the hunt."

"Percy" Thalia warned and her grip on his arm tightened.

"She needs to know Thalia."

"Know what?" Artemis growled and her eyes flickered back to her gathering hunters until they found Bianca talking with a moody Nico.

"Her father… do you know who it is?" He asked and a sardonic smile seemed to make its way onto his face, he was feeling a little more confident at the moment. Artemis' glare briefly faltered as she thought about it.

"I'll give you a hint… she is mine and Thalia's cousin" he answered.

Immediately Artemis' eyes widened as she studied Bianca more closely. It took a brief moment for her to take in the features and recognize the black eyes and hair along with the paler complexion often associated with a certain god of the underworld. Finally the almost imperceptible scent clicked in her mind, one she had ignored for it bared resemblance to a graveyard.

Artemis' head snapped back to him with a deadly glare. "You want me to protect her?"

"She is part of your hunt now so you have to anyway" he laughed. Thalia seemed to get more uncomfortable as the conversation continued but Artemis' glare seemed to abate in a matter of seconds.

"Does she know?" Artemis questioned tersely.

"She doesn't."

Artemis sighed as she rubbed her head, trying to think of all the trouble he had just given her about her new hunter. She didn't like it and immediately shook the annoying thoughts from her head. "So why did you come out so early?"

Percy's attention returned to the dark mountains ahead. It appeared almost lifeless with everything hidden in the absence of light and brought some indistinct feeling running through his mind. Still he couldn't help but feel his anticipation, there was always something about the rising sun that got to him. "The best part is right when Apollo draws near, the sky will brighten a nice mixture of purple and red, and the light will reflect off the snow on the mountains."

Artemis glanced at him thoughtfully but said nothing.

Once her hunters gathered with all their equipment packed she looked towards the lightening horizon and scowled. "About time. He's so lazy during the winter" she muttered.

"I am sure if you called him big brother than he would be here already" Percy whispered subconsciously in response, receiving dark glares from Artemis and the few hunters nearby. He silently cursed Apollo for his influence, it was only a matter of time before Artemis exploded.

The sky turned a rich shade of purple and red, shifting to a deep blue before the light broke over the mountains and reflected into the snow covered forests. The bright sun appeared above the mountain caps as it got warmer and warmer on its approach. The snow started to sizzle and melt into water, exposing the lively green grass.

Finally the light died and a smouldering Maserati Spyder was sitting on the crisped grass. The door clicked open and Apollo lazily stepped out. The sun god looked like he had just come from the beach with bronze skin and striking blue eyes comparable to Thalia's. Percy hadn't really paid attention to his appearance before but it was refreshing to see his radiant smile. This was his friend, or at least someone he really understood.

"Little sister!" Apollo called. "I missed you so much!" he shouted cheerily.

"I am not your little sister Apollo, and we saw each other a few hours ago" Artemis retorted coldly.

Apollo showed mock hurt. "You know what it's like, you never call, you never write. Besides that was all business, we need to bond."

Artemis was quite moody at the moment and took no heed of Apollo's teasing. "I think you know why."

The sun god waved her off with a wink which seemed to irritate Artemis even more. "Fine, fine, I will be the mature one here and politely accede to your request."

Apollo ignored Artemis deadly glare, just patting her on the shoulder as if he was reassuring her like an adult.

It was a comical sight that Percy was completely familiar with and his lips curled. "It's strange that despite being twins Apollo still teases Artemis about being older but everyone knows that she helped Leto when she gave birth to him."

Despite her evident dislike for him, Artemis stood a little straighter with a proud smile. Her cool facade seemed to fall for a brief second and she smirked. "See."

"Still it makes me wonder how they have kept up this argument for the past three thousand years" he shrugged with a smile.

Artemis rounded on him in shock and her mouth opened as she tried to figure out how to respond.

Thalia elbowed him in the stomach. "Percy!"

Percy quietly grimaced, once again cursing Apollo. It was entirely his fault, when did he develop the need to tease Artemis on bloody impulse.

"You seem to be doing fine now Percy, your father was all worried about you" Apollo chuckled.

Percy groaned and avoided Thalia's panicked glare. "I feel much better thanks to you."

Apollo smiled proudly before he suddenly put his hands in the air, all the hunters groaned in unison. "I feel a haiku coming on."

He cleared his throat and held up one hand dramatically. He took in everything around him for a moment before he nodded.

"Green grass breaks through snow.

Artemis pleads for my help.

I saved Percy."

He grinned at us, waiting for applause.

"That last line was only four syllables and I wasn't pleading for your help," Artemis said dryly.

Apollo looked truly affronted and a brief moment passed before he smiled. "Pleading, crying, it's all the same dear little sister but I've got another. I am so awesome." Apollo bowed looking quite enthused by his words.

Artemis groaned, she felt a headache coming on again. "Stop fooling around Apollo."

"Ok, ok. Transportation for the hunters" Apollo grinned.

Artemis pointed at him with a grimace. "And the campers, including the boy." She stated it in such a way as if indicating he was less than human.

Zoe scowled, looking nonplussed at the prospect of Percy and Apollo in the same room as the hunters. "Milady-" Artemis gave a warning glance to Zoe effectively shutting her up.

"My man Percy's coming?" Apollo noted with visible excitement. "Awesome, awesome. Thalia as well, a pity you were a tree but you're not anymore."

"Lord Apollo." Thalia blushed at the sun gods blinding smile.

"Man I remember that time in-"

"Brother" Artemis said sharply. "You should get going."

"Right, right" Apollo nodded. Surveying all the passengers but his eyes slowed over the Nico and Bianca and sighed before glancing at his sister. Pulling out his keys, Apollo transformed his car into a yellow school bus.

"Cool" Nico exclaimed.

Apollo nodded his head coolly. "Right, everybody in."

After Zoe ordered the hunters in Apollo went right to work. Putting on his best smile, the one that caused his teeth to glint, he stepped forward but was immediately stopped by a glaring Artemis. After her recent encounter with Percy she was quite a bit more attentive to males.

"Brother" Artemis hissed. "You do not help my hunters. You do not look at, talk to, or flirt with my hunters."

Apollo sighed weakly, thinking it was over but Artemis was not anywhere near finished.

The angry silver eyes snapped to Percy dangerously. "And you boy. You better not harass my hunters again or else you will be meeting Hades the fast way. Your father may protect you but that will only go so far."

All amusement vanished from Percy's face and left a polite smile. "Yes Lady Artemis."

Artemis blinked in shock, completely startled by the respectful tone. Once again she found herself more confused by the erratic changes in the boy. She found it strange that he kept switching between respectful and friendly.

"I knew Percy would be awesome" Apollo reiterated and gave a sly wink. "We are going to get along just fine."

"Come on Percy" Thalia urged warningly.

Percy waved her off. "You go on ahead, I'll go last."

Reluctantly Thalia left Percy and climbed on the bus. Nico followed behind her looking quite lost after Bianca entered the sea of hunters.

Artemis continued to tap her foot impatiently as she eyed him. A foreboding feeling made her carefully watch her brother and the boy's actions in case they had ulterior motives. As the last of the hunters got on, Artemis narrowed her eyes suspiciously, unwilling to leave until her brother was last.

"Well Percy?" Apollo began.

Percy frowned as he turned towards Artemis. "I just have a warning for Lady Artemis about her hunt."

All Artemis' suspicion vanished for curiosity. "You know what it is?" she questioned darkly.

"I do… but I was going to warn you that it is extremely easy for someone to flip the hunt on its head." Artemis took heed of his words but made no action.

Apollo's smile froze as his gaze fell upon him. "What do you mean Percy?"

"I mean that she is going to an unfriendly place and it isn't hard to become the hunted instead."

"You think I will be hunted?" Artemis glared with a hint of surprise.

"It was just a thought" he said before leaving Artemis and Apollo standing in the snow staring at him, especially Apollo.

Artemis pushed the thoughts aside as senseless worries and turned to leave. "Well brother, remember what I told you."

o - o - o - o - o

Apollo finally tore his eyes away from the bus to his sister's shrinking back. He was feeling increasingly anxious, which only got worse after Percy left. Like a prophecy would come soon, very soon.

"Artemis."

Artemis paused and looked back with a frown of annoyance. "What?"

Apollo smiled bitterly, perhaps it was his fault she regarded him so. "Be careful."

A moment passed and Artemis head dipped quickly in acceptance of his words. Without hesitation she dashed into the forests behind.

The forest settled down with the lack of its mistress present. It was quiet and soured Apollo's mood. The chatter on the bus attracted his attention and brought a smile to his face. It was false.

Taking a step onto his bus, he faced the group and his smile widened while he jingled the keys in his hand. "Right, who wants to drive?"


	6. Insanity is a Good Thing

Chiron questioned how many times he had paced back and forth in the kitchen. At least a dozen, a few more and he would have to replace the floorboards. He had even forgotten to take off his centaur shoes last night.

It was a poor distraction for his mind to ponder on the count but it was a distraction nonetheless. Worry was deeply ingrained in his face for multiple reasons, it was the deep thorough worry that he couldn't put aside.

"Annabeth" he murmured her name over and over, silently praying for her safety. Not from Luke of course but Kronos himself. The silver tongue of the titan king could sway demigods quite easily. But only if he believes they have a use. He dared not think of the alternative.

Still that was a minor distraction in the grand scheme of things. _Percy._ Chiron's brows drew into a deeper frown, creasing farther than it ever had. The iris message from Thalia was disconcerting to say the least. Perhaps he was taken in by Thalia's demeanour at the time, one of shame, guilt, terror, fear or a combination of the four but it did not bode well.

Chiron's companion was another problem, or more of an addition to his previous problem that made his worry grow. Dionysus was wide awake and seemingly astute. Sweat was beading on his forehead as if he had a terrible nightmare, which Chiron hypothesized had something to do with Poseidon.

The sight itself was startling, Dionysus was never one to be up in the morning, especially before himself. It seemed he had forgone his usual beverage and sat patiently. Not a single snide remark or lazy drawl had escaped his lips yet. If Chiron wasn't so worried for Percy, he would be terrified of Dionysus.

Chiron had no doubt that if Poseidon was involved, Dionysus had the… derriere reaming of the century. The occasional mumbling he emitted whenever he looked towards the beach was a definite indication.

A tremor ran through Dionysus' expression and his gaze snapped to the door. Carefully he pulled out a thick purple handkerchief which Chiron had never seen before and wiped his brow. "They're here."

Chiron trotted to the door, opening it and exposing the big house to the chilly morning air. Vast swathes of snow glittered from the star light upon the ground, cabins and forests. A small stream of smoke rose from the Hephaestus cabin and the call of birds chattered away.

Not a single sign of them showed.

Chiron was about to question Dionysus when the sun peeked over the horizon. Day approached and much faster than usual.

The sun blazed scalding hot, sizzling the snow before the feeling vanished for a biting cold found much farther north. It was abrupt as could be, one second the sun was high in the sky, the next it was hurtling into the sea below.

"What?" Chiron began before a thunderous explosion followed with steam blasting into the air.

Chiron was stunned speechless. He stood staring as the steam blew away with the wind and finally showed a yellow school bus floating towards the beach.

"Enough staring Chiron, go fetch the boy so I can get this over with."

Chiron acceded to Dionysus's command and trotted to the beach with his teeth clenched tight in apprehension. Campers had already gathered by the time Chiron reached the beach and he slowly made his way through. In the front were the Apollo campers with curious if not excited looks displayed on their faces.

Shouts and moans came from the bus as it came to a halt on the beach while water gushed out of the engine. The doors abruptly opened and an avalanche of hunters burst out in front of Chiron. Unfortunately Thalia and Grover were among the first out and ended up at the bottom.

Chiron felt sweat bead on his forehead again. He didn't see Percy.

"That was awesome!" A bemused Apollo hopped off the last step and past the hunters. "Chiron" Apollo acknowledge with a dip of his head and began helping the hunters.

The hunters refused and Chiron took the chance. "Lord Apollo…"

"Not to worry Chiron." Apollo waved him off and gestured to the bus.

A young olive skinned boy with startlingly black eyes and hair stumbled off the bus. The features were familiar to Chiron but he didn't get a good feeling. The boy struggled to keep himself up as he exited the bus, grasping on anything he could get his hands on. "Wha-"

Just before the young boy fell over, Percy appeared. His hand fell on the young boys shoulder to help him up.

Percy smiled as he looked around but his eyes didn't hold the same lustre as they had before. They lacked that vibrant youthful green.

"Percy?" he called awkwardly. It took a moment for Percy to respond once he caught his gaze. Longer then what Chiron would have liked.

"Chiron? Oh Nico, this is Chiron the camp director" Percy said. Chiron had noticed the intonation on his name, Percy had definitely changed.

Nico was an odd child from Chiron's first impressions. Irritation instead of wonder shone from the eyes and he shrugged off Percy's hand with evident irritation. "Is he half donkey like the satyr thing?"

Chiron however was not amused and snorted at the mention of half donkey. He was well above them. "No son, I am a centaur which is part horse."

Nico nodded quickly before his attention was attracted elsewhere and finally a hint of excitement appeared. "Is that a lava pool?!"

"Nico is it? You can have a look if you want" he offered. Nico gave him a glance and nodded before he left to explore camp.

Chiron sighed, usually new campers were less reluctant to explore alone. Evidently Nico was not one of them. Turning back to Percy he took note of how his gaze wandered around camp thoughtfully.

Chiron's attention travelled to the groaning campers as they clambered to their feet and stumbled around. "So my boy… what happened?"

"Apollo let Thalia drive the sun chariot…" Percy began with a smirk. "Ridiculous idea if you tell me."

"It wasn't my fault this happened!" Thalia cursed as she struggled to her feet with a pale face before she immediately collapsed to the sand.

"Well, we all can't be good at everything… except me" Apollo added proudly.

Thalia scowled while Percy was amused. "I don't have anything to complain about, it was actually quite fun."

"How the hades are you fine?!" she shouted. Once the words left her mouth, she keeled over and almost heaved her dinner on the sand.

"It's kind of like riding on a boat" he responded nonchalantly. The scowl on Thalia's face matched the ones the hunters had as they all glared at him.

Chiron coughed in his hand to gain Percy's attention. "Percy, I would like to speak to you… Zoe I am sure you can find your way to your cabin."

Chiron trotted away, giving Percy time to follow. Quietly he studied him, trying to feel him out. Strangely he felt nothing was there to learn from, or at least from what he could tell. His hands were slipped in his pockets like usual and his gait was constant. Though he seemed more confident and astute at the moment.

"So Percy… anything you can tell me about what happened to you last night." Once the question was cast he focused. Watching the minute changes in his expression, one could tell much about how others reacted to certain questions. Chiron was well versed in the skill.

Oddly enough Percy remained impassive, except for a slight twitch of his lips. In the end, it was completely blank and unreadable which in itself was unusual. Percy used to express every thought on his face, much like Poseidon.

"I am not sure… one second I was looking over the cliff, and… the next I woke up in a hunter's tent" Percy answered thoughtfully.

Chiron could see no deceit but he still felt something was false in the statement, or more like his instincts were telling him that some part of it was a lie, very small but still a lie. Additionally Percy took his time, as if he carefully chose each word, which he never did before.

"Was this related to the hunters…?" Chiron began. He heard some from the second iris message of Thalia's, it was certainly a key factor in his previous apprehension.

Percy chuckled with a slight blush of embarrassment. "Apollo said that was because Poseidon gave me too much energy to help me recover… he said it was the equivalent of… sugar to a two year old."

"Well, usually they would have killed you by now so you can count yourself lucky" Chiron chuckled. It was not as amusing as he portrayed, in fact it was very disconcerting but only by matching his student's demeanour did he hope to gain some insight.

"Yeah, I really thought Artemis would have after I did-"

Chiron's mouth fell open as he stared, his head snapping back to the group of hunters making their way to their cabin. "You didn't?" he whispered hopefully. The hunters were in orderly file but occasionally seething glares were sent his way which certainly confirmed he harassed them but not how far he had gone.

"Apparently I did, though Apollo said I should be proud." Percy smirked ruefully.

Mulling over the words, Chiron found them odd. "Did you not remember?"

Percy shook his head and drew his brows with a real and momentary hint of worry. "It was hazy, I remember some things. It just felt right, I remember some of the hunters but not others."

Chiron frowned, this conversation was getting dangerous, very dangerous. Glancing up to the sky in hopes that Zeus didn't hear that statement, he was only partially relieved at the absence of a lightning bolt streaking down upon their heads. Zeus was very protective of Artemis, added to that he could get very jealous.

"Percy my boy, make sure you don't mention that to anyone" he warned. It wouldn't do to brag about something like that while under a sky or ever at all.

Thankfully that string of conversation ended before they made it to the big house or Dionysus would have definitely told Zeus just to get rid of him.

"Peter Johnson, get over here!" Mr. D growled. His obvious distaste laced his voice as he glared, though it seemed he had recovered from his previous anxiety.

"Hello Lord Dionysus" Percy began with a hint of respect.

"Care to play a game after your little ordeal." The ever present frown on Dionysus' face faded slightly as he brought out the cards to play pinochle. Dionysus' eyes lit with a soft purple glow as his gaze flickered between the cards and Percy.

Chiron sat between the two as he watched Percy's reactions, he couldn't make heads or tails from them. Everything was backwards, Percy was comfortable around the wine god and actually enjoyed the company. In turn Dionysus actually looked interested as he played the game.

Cards continued to be laid down and the scores stayed relatively the same. Surprisingly the game continued until the end which Chiron thought shouldn't be possible because Percy was never this good at Pinochle.

Finally Chiron decided to ask some questions of his own. "Percy, can you tell me what happened to Nico's sister?"

Percy placed a queen of hearts upon the table making a trick. Dionysus twitched ruefully as he went for a meld.

"I mentioned the hunt to her, and she was interested. It would do her good anyway."

If Chiron had anything in his mouth he was sure he would have choked on it. Dionysus even seemed shocked as he fumbled his king on the table. "Why would you do that?"

"Now that Chiron would be a secret better left for later, you know in case people who hear shouldn't" Percy chuckled. Chiron frowned but from Dionysus' reaction he could guess who Percy was talking about. The wine god looked heavily annoyed, his lip was curling up in distaste.

"Oh come Perseus Jackson, we are all friends here" Dionysus said in a crisp icy tone. Obviously hinting that any refusal would result in him being a traitor and getting blasted to pieces.

"I was only kidding Dionysus, it was because she wanted to let her brother grow up and become independent… you know children things" Percy remarked.

"Anything else Perseus?" Dionysus muttered.

Percy almost smirked but held back to a slight lip curl. Chiron saw it and was left stunned as Percy never displayed such an attitude to Dionysus before.

"How is Ariadne, does she miss you?" Percy asked quietly, continuing to play as if it was a casual conversation between long lost friends.

Chiron sputtered as if he choked on his thoughts if that was possible, Dionysus just looked up in surprise and curiosity. Something that never bodes well because Dionysus had never taken interest in a demigod since he became a god.

The curiosity soon changed to slight anger as Dionysus' brow rose. "Why would you want to know about something like that Perseus Jackson?" he questioned dryly.

"I thought it best to get to know my camp director and why he hates demigods so much… though I agree in many cases that they have not acted well but in others, their lives have been interfered with too much by the gods, namely your father's wife."

Dionysus' lips curled into a sneer. "And I bet you think you know all about that" he stated vehemently.

"I don't but I know enough. Like Jason, Medea was forced by Aphrodite to fall in love with him on her advice then there was the Trojan War. I like to think Theseus was loyal to his cause but his choices could have been better."

Dionysus' expression faltered slightly along with Chiron as the two stared at the young demigod.

"Now it looks like you have lost the game." Percy said flatly. It was a trump suit which resulted in his win with Dionysus irritably staring at the table.

Chiron frowned as well but he attempted to hide his surprise, alas he saw Percy's eyes glance at him momentarily with a knowing look. _Had he been seen through so easily?_ He thought he had more control.

"You tricked me?" Dionysus growled. "You cheated."

Percy smirked deviously which was wholly unlike him. "Of course I did, you were peeking at my cards."

Chiron thought he had gained a lot of useful information into what Percy was doing, his train of thought was completely different. Everything he said was to distract Dionysus from the game and cheating to win, the question is what was a truth and what was a lie.

This new Percy was a challenge to deal with but still had the same undertones of the original Percy except… wiser if he had to place a word on it or maybe cautious.

"I did not cheat!" The wine god growled. Of course everyone else knew that Dionysus had cheated and had developed tactics to avoid the loss. Which was actually more cheating.

"I think next time you should pay attention to the game instead" Percy said before standing and leaving the two on the deck for the dining pavilion. "See you later Dionysus, I will try not to become the kind of demigod you hate."

A heavy silence fell upon the two immortals until it was broken by Dionysus. "Well… that was interesting."

Chiron stared at Percy's back blankly. To say he was astonished would be an understatement. Everything had changed. Just the way Percy moved brought him to a single descriptive word, lethal. He was almost gliding around with grace that made him remember warriors and heroes he trained in the old days, in a time of constant strife and battle. Always ready for an attack and expressing the danger they would pose if they were faced.

Percy by far surpassed the warriors of old, no longer nervous but confident and powerful. He would be proud to see it but they were in the safety of camp despite the tenuous state of peace which brought more undecipherable thoughts to mind.

"Anything?" Chiron asked wearily as he stared at the boys shrinking back. He himself was left confused and overall not even sure what train of thought would be best to tackle this new Percy.

Dionysus scowled with a slight grin, he summoned himself a diet coke and took a swig before slamming it on the table. "He played me, it was an act, a distraction, a good one, but under all that he has definitely changed…"

Chiron's expression tightened, he liked change but not the kind that would give this particular god a grin. Dionysus didn't like demigods to begin with. No he hated them to the core, especially Percy. There were few things that Dionysus would find amusing and none of them were good.

Tentatively Chiron asked the question that now filled his mind, "Good or bad?" Simple and to the point but held the key to relief or greater apprehension.

The sight of Dionysus' grin widening ever so slightly, led to the latter.

"Madness" Dionysus stated with an almost invisible glee. Chiron saw it, the enjoyment Dionysus got from finding someone he didn't like suffering from something that he enjoyed.

The violet eyes flickered to him and now a smirk spread across the wine god's lips, as unsettling as it was Chiron hardly registered it. "Haven't seen that expression in a long while, it suits you Chiron."

Only now did Chiron realize his mouth was open and his shock was displayed prominently on his face. Shutting his mouth, Chiron wet his tongue and stared intently for more information. The action brought a more evident smirk on Dionysus' face but Chiron held strong and ignored the amusement of Dionysus.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Dionysus stated it in such a way as if it was the worst thing possible, needless to say Chiron only felt more curious and nodded his head.

Dionysus turned solemn, something Chiron hadn't ever seen ever since Dionysus came to camp. All together it did not bode well. "It is something I would not want to tell Uncle Poseidon…"

"Just say it!" Chiron all but shouted. Heaving breathlessly, he lost all colour and apologized to Dionysus. "Sorry… I just got a little impatient."

The smile of the wine god was frightening but a small glint of amusement was still expressed by his eyes. "Very well Chiron… there is madness in the boy, no matter how strong his will is he will always have that little bit of madness in him. A spark of insanity under a shell that is used to protect his emotions from the array of fluctuations that may overtake him if he loses control. What you saw was the veneer of lucidity he portrays to everyone around and even to himself. Who knows if he even understands what is wrong with himself, or so very right."

An unknown pent up breath escaped Chiron suddenly and his eyes looked back to where Percy had stood only a few short minutes ago. With no sight of the boy it made him feel apprehensive at best and the worst was something he didn't want to think about.

"It's not that bad, it's just a little madness."

Dionysus' opinion didn't do any good will in calming Chiron's heart, no it made it worse. Dionysus was a little warped in his perspective of a little madness.

Blinking rapidly, he looked to see if the wine god was joking, no he hoped he was joking about everything but sadly not. The wine god was serious about madness and his eyes reaffirmed Chiron's thoughts.

"How?" he whispered. Not more than a croak in his shocked state but he had long since lost the small veneer he used to hide his worry for his students.

"Oh how I love the humans so much, they have a statement just for this" Dionysus mused. "When you gaze into the abyss the abyss gazes back."

Chiron didn't know whether to be shocked that Dionysus actually knew such phrases of the mortal world or be horrified by the implications it may have on his young charge.

Again Chiron must have lost control of his expression because that smirk was back on Dionysus' face. "I heard that the boy almost died Chiron."

Glumly Chiron nodded his head, from what he heard Percy should have died. Burnt up in fact but he wasn't sure how it could happen and frankly he didn't want to think about it.

Gleefully Dionysus continued like he was leaving camp forever. "I think he did, I think he saw the other side from the perspective of a dead soul. For only a moment the boy died and experienced death… a true death."

Dying for a short time didn't happen often but in the mortals' cases occasionally someone was considered dead for a few short seconds.

"Not in that way Chiron. Not like what a mortal considers dying." Dionysus fingered his diet coke while in deep thought.

Chiron's thoughts trailed off and he stared at the knowing look of Dionysus, almost wishing for a straight answer for once but decided on not forcefully pressing for more information. "Then how?"

"Perhaps his mind was more fragile than you assumed but now he is a little stronger in that regard. But I think part of his soul left his body, he died. I am sure you know what is down below. Despite what my father states, I am aware of our enemies, and I wouldn't be surprised if they called out to someone so to speak and showed him something. Maybe he couldn't handle the stress and he just broke." Dionysus chuckled as he spread out his hands looking thoroughly amused.

"Something like that would lead to a spark of insanity. A demigod especially so if they experienced a true death with their soul momentarily entering the other side and they see it but, it shouldn't be a huge problem." Dionysus sighed and relaxed in his chair, taking a sip of his diet coke with relief etched on his face.

"It shouldn't be a huge problem?" Chiron uttered hoarsely. There was only one thing in the underworld that could cause this, if thing could be used to describe it. "It's insanity…"

Dionysus raised an irritated brow and gazed back defiantly. "All immortals have a bit of insanity in them. How do you think we deal with being immortal anyway? Even you do so it should be no problem for the boy."

"But… he's just a boy." Dionysus raised his other brow, posing a question that mirrored Chiron's initial thoughts. 'Is he?'

Dionysus snorted, his lips once again curled into a sneer. "He is mature enough, it is better than being completely insane, no fun at all." A spark of acknowledgement came to life in Dionysus' eyes that unsettled Chiron in more ways than one. "Besides I like the changes, not a child anymore and…" He wagged his finger with a smirk. "He shows me respect and, most importantly, it is much easier to tell Poseidon that his son is stronger because of it."

That brought little relief to Chiron, only enough to remain calm and see how things played out. Prying his attention away from Percy he refocused them on his other young charge. "Yes… about Annabeth, we should form a search party for her."

"We have enough of them here, we lose one, we get one it's all the same" Dionysus muttered.

"I am sure we can round up some volunteers?" Chiron pressed, he had gotten close to the girl and he really appreciated her company.

"The way I see it Annie Bell will have to be smart enough to get herself out of the situation, she is a daughter of Athena anyway." He waved him off and continued to drink his diet Coke and leaned back in his chair.

Chiron frowned towards Dionysus.

Dionysus raised his brow, "we all know that Lucy boy won't do anything to her, so stop worrying… they're practically family."

Reluctantly Chiron had to agree, he could do little but he hoped that familial relationship was strong enough to protect Annabeth. With much less energetic steps Chiron trotted off the porch and into camp to see his students.

"So unlike Theseus…"

Momentarily, Chiron paused but immediately continued and pretended not to react. The words of the wine god sent waves of unknown feelings through him. Good feelings, ones that brought about change in the sporadic nature of the camp director.

Interestingly enough Dionysus actually liked a demigod in some small way.


	7. The Failings of Mortality

Needless to say Chiron was still not satisfied with Dionysus' opinion of Percy. It lacked a definitive answer and a possible solution. The boy was clearly different and it was easily noticeable from the head table at the dining pavilion.

Constantly Chiron kept getting conflicting points of view. Sometimes Percy seemed sharp and attentive, other times he looked lost like a new camper. The only difference being that he took no heed of the curious stares he received.

Unfortunately to Chiron's apprehension, not all the stares were curious. The glares from the hunters were the ones that actually made Chiron nervous. Surprisingly Percy made no notice of them, he was more confident which was a good thing but false confidence was not.

Occasionally a look of distraction flashed across Percy's eyes which Chiron attributed to the loss of Annabeth. It seemed like she could be the cause, perhaps it affected Percy more than he thought.

Chiron's eyes turned to the lieutenant of the hunt beside him, again he was surprised by the murderous glare etched on her face. Zoe's brows were flared up like a bird taking flight, it was a glare that could kill mortals and the like while her hands' were twitching uncomfortably close to the daggers at her hips.

The look easily expressed her desire to jump over the table and kill someone. It was not hard to figure out who.

Her food had barely been touched and some of the hunters were in a similar state at their own table. A few of them even carried their bows, making the entire morning even tenser.

"So…" he began which earned the full glare of the lieutenant on his person and instinctively made him want to run and hide but he held strong. Perhaps with Artemis out, they were more unrestrained, he could only hope they didn't go too far. "How has it been since you last came?"

Not the best question he could ask but it was better than being blunt and asking why she was so angry with his charge. It seemed to have a similar effect regardless.

Zoe's eyes narrowed dangerously and her grip laid firmly on her dagger in preparation of some violent action which he hoped he was not the target of.

"It has been the same as always Chiron…" Zoe hissed with venom in a tone as dry as the deserts of Egypt which actually gave him unsettling chills. Her eyes briefly flickered to his young charge that he presently worried over before they returned back to him. Regrettably they had somehow increased in ire.

Chiron felt himself at a loss for words and decided it was best to terminate the conversation before it headed into dangerous waters.

Nodding his head stiffly, he turned his attention back to Percy just in time to see the camp fire roar up through the hole of the roof in the middle of the mess hall with the boy in question standing right in the middle of the flames.

o - o - o - o - o

Percy stared at his plate after he got everything he wanted to eat. Pancakes and eggs but it looked unappealing to him. Even though he had eaten very little in his recent past he still found mortal food unsatisfying. Like he learned all those years ago that gods like the smell and he learned why when he too came into such a position.

Gods could eat mortal food but it tasted like nothing, not ash or anything disgusting but, simply nothing. Sugar and salt lost its value, not even a bitter or spicy taste could permeate his taste buds and shock some semblance of life into the food.

All this was from a simple reason; ambrosia and nectar. For hundreds of years he had lived off of ambrosia and nectar and everything else tasted like nothing in comparison to it.

Stiffly he nodded his head and walked to his table, receiving strange glances from all the campers but he ignored them and sat alone. Briefly his mind wandered to Nico, all in hopes that he might have company at his table and sate his desire of avoiding loneliness but it seemed it was not meant to be.

He dared not approach anyone lest he show the knowledge or lack thereof about any campers he had met over two thousand years ago.

Percy's eyes slowly drifted up and stared at everyone that passed as he tried to decipher their past from the vague memories he still had. Sifting through his memories and matching them to descriptions of people that were younger than the most recent memories he had of them. He made less headway than he would have liked.

The twins of Dionysus, most easily memorable due to them being the only children of the wine god he had ever known. Pollux and Castor with their violet matching eyes and blond hair.

Next he looked over to Apollo's children, mostly he remembered Will Solace due to his relationship with Nico and they both had gotten partial immortality. Almost instantly his mind went to the day the pair disappeared in the underworld along with Hades. A short visit and Will never returned, the chaos of Hades' disappearance made searching through the mounds of paperwork impossible. He noted that memory was very easy to remember.

Nico himself was talking to the Stoll brothers with a hint of a smile which was quite surprising considering his contrasting heritage. Children of Hades were always more secluded due to preference. The son of Hades still adhered to certain aspects, like occasionally glaring at him.

Percy's eyes kept on searching through each person at the other tables but found few he recognized except Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. Two he truly wished to save from their fate but there was little he could do at the moment.

The other was among the nameless Hunters, the girl with black eyes and hair, and olive skin, talking nervously among her new sisters. Bianca's death had truly gotten to him and he never forgot a second of it. His words caused her death and now he would try and fix it.

The last table was of Ares, the few he knew or at least thought he did but he wasn't banking on any friendship between them at the moment. He only remembered Clarisse due to their frequent altercations. The girl in question was nowhere in sight and he doubted he would remember where she was.

Last but not least was Thalia and Zoe, both once lieutenants' of the hunt and ones he considered friends in a way if not family. He gave Thalia a quick glance, sitting at her own table with her shoulders slumped in a bout of depression over Annabeth. Zoe was better but he could see the scowl etched on her features as if it was something permanent.

Not that he could imagine her without one he mused silently.

Releasing a sigh, he turned his attention back to his food in front of him, it hadn't gotten cold just yet. Picking up his fork, he pierced the pancake but felt the lack of interest in digesting the food at the moment. In response he heard his stomach rumble and knew his mortal body required sustenance of some sort and a small portion of ambrosia would not suffice.

Raising the piece of pancake to his mouth, he hesitantly placed it on his tongue while his mind wondered what the taste would be like. The possibility of a taste was quite high and he truly hoped he could enjoy some mortal sensations in this twisted world. Anything to brighten his souring mood would be a benefit.

As soon as he tasted the pancake he was pleased, if only for a moment before his brows drew together in frustration. The rich flavour that momentarily tantalized his taste buds was gone and it was nothing more than watered down food. It had taste but not enough to expunge the thoughts of nectar and ambrosia.

With the disappointment of the food he looked towards the goblet awaiting his desired drink. "Dionysus' finest wine" he whispered subconsciously. He was pleasantly rewarded with alcohol despite his physical age and it brought a momentary smirk to his face.

He would have to thank Apollo for showing him the wine god's secret drink. The very wine that made him a god and one he perfected over millennia. It was practically pure alcohol with a hint of nectar.

The taste was divine as it burned its way down his throat, even enough to sate his appetite which was strange. He could only guess it was a perk of having the soul of a god, curbing his appetite would be good because he didn't think he could eat too much mortal food anyway.

Percy couldn't help but miss the smells of the food the demigods would sacrifice to him, being a legendary hero of the demigods had its perks from time to time.

Realization came to him at his own stray thoughts. The eyes he received from the campers around him should have been a blatant indication but he never considered himself competent in reading someone's expression.

Standing up, Percy took his plate and goblet to the fire. He silently reprimanded himself for forgetting to offer food to the gods. Swiftly he dumped all the food and wine into the fire and offered it to all the gods. He even had a small hope that he would receive the smell as well but was left disappointed.

The flame crackled and roared up in a dazzling blaze from the alcohol but he was too distracted to notice nor care. The flames engulfed him but he barely reacted to the warmth that spread across his arms, chest and face, knowing full well it would take more than a bonfire to actually burn him.

Screams erupted from the campers and Percy glanced around to see Chiron, Thalia and Grover running to him with horrified looks.

"PERCY!" Grover and Thalia yelled.

Chiron behind them stumbled in his step, looking speechless and worried. The three latched onto his arms, patting his clothes down vigorously while exploring for any burns.

"Are you hurt?!"

"Percy my boy!" Chiron snapped urgently, "What happened? Does it hurt anywhere?" Chiron tore his blackened sweater sleeve open to show completely unmarked tanned skin which left him in a state of shock along with Grover and Thalia.

"I'm fine… this fire can't burn me." His voice filled the silence but almost nobody felt the desire to speak up in exclamation.

"What?!" Thalia snapped.

Percy was slightly confused by the question, he thought they would know. "I'm a son of Poseidon, I am resistant to fire."

Perhaps he was wrong in his assumption, he really thought Chiron would have at least known. Maybe there weren't that many children of Poseidon or if there were, they might have been reluctant to test their resistance to fire.

Finally Chiron gained some semblance of control and his mind raced a mile a minute but he came up with no reason. "How did this happen?" Chiron asked incredulously.

Percy glanced to the goblet in his hand and grimaced. The answer would not be good but it was easy enough to come up with an excuse. Percy turned his attention to Chiron and shrugged. "Maybe Hephaestus has it out for me?" Telling Chiron about Dionysus' wine would not do, it would lead to questions about his age. Chiron was wily and could guess what truly happened to him if he got enough information.

With a dazed expression, Chiron nodded his head though he seemed wholly unsatisfied. "Why don't you get yourself cleaned up?"

Reluctantly the old centaur returned back to the head table while giving him curious glances and the whispers of the camp soon came back, only now focused on himself more so than usual.

"Percy why didn't you tell me you were resistant to fire" Grover exclaimed.

"It didn't come up…"

Thalia snorted in amusement. "Well you better clean your face Kelp-for-brains, you are covered in soot." Her hand reached for his sweater and fingered it testily. Some parts crumbled, other parts were just gone to begin with. "And maybe a change in clothing would be good… unless you want to go around in rags for the rest of the day?"

Percy looked over his clothing or what was left of them and grimaced. His sweater was black with smoke still rising off of it and his jeans were in no better condition. "Yes." Immediately he left for his cabin before he had to answer any more questions he dared not think about.

Minutes later he stared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom sink, looking at the soot covering his cheeks and his singed hair though luckily he wasn't bald. Underneath the soot was the young appearance he now bared, another indication of how far he had gone back. He had softer cheeks and a less defined jaw. His eyes weren't a perfect mixture of gold and sea green, the gold was gone only further imprinting the fact that he was nothing but a mortal. A short mortal.

Washing his face, he dried it and once more looked at the body he inhabited before turning away to look at the cabin he once had over two millennia ago. The sea scent was still calming to him and he still liked the green and blue ceiling. The walls had model ships, knotted ropes, and pictures of more ships, fish or perilous seas. Lastly was a trident not unlike his fathers though more worn through age.

The single spoil of war Percy had kept brought an amused smile to his face. His hand quickly traced out the smooth shape of the Minotaur horn. In his eyes back then it was more of an honour but now it was just a reminder of his past.

It was abrupt but all consuming. An emotion which Percy had long since become characteristic to himself. His smile fell to anger at seeing his weakness. Many demigods had fallen to the beast but he proudly displayed it on the wall for everyone to see. He didn't want to remember.

Percy couldn't bare the sight of it and the haunting faces it brought and immediately threw the horn into the garbage. He stalked from his cabin to the arena as he planned to practice with new fervour. Knowing full well his greatest weakness was his weak mortal body.

This was a chance, he could save others from monsters like the Minotaur. He knew well enough that he was lucky to fight on even grounds with Artemis, granted he didn't really remember it but she was much stronger than she let on. He had time, time enough to train, time enough to enjoy having friends again, new friends in a way.

* * *

 **I will honestly admit, when I wrote this I never realized wine does not actually burn like this in reality. But if it's a god's wine, I am going to assume it's not normal. And I went for realism when I wrote this ..**


	8. The Monster

_The world spun, spun in an endless spiral, heading in one direction. In but a flash, everything was gone._

 _Percy just blinked, only blinked and everything changed. A vast plain of endless sand lay before him, stretching beyond the horizon, beyond what he could perceive._

' _A hallucination?' The thought was unanswered and Percy stared in disbelief. It was hard to accept due to something missing, the sight felt hollow but still familiar._

 _Percy kneeled and grabbed a handful of sand, it was coarse and sharp as if it was burning his hand. But it felt real, very real._

 _It took a moment for him to get his bearings, or at least attempt the impossible task. "This can't be real" he growled. He felt a longing for the day before. 'Was everything a dream? A figment of his imagination?'_

 _He clenched his fists tight until they turned a pale white. Whiter than they had ever been. Until they burned painfully and strained to the absolute limit. Until he felt hot liquid seep in between his fingers. Only the change brought his attention and he spread out each finger._

 _Soft but not unheard drips erupted, like the last rain drops after a storm from so long ago. It was akin to an explosion of sound in the silent desolate world._

 _Golden blood. Ichor. A god's blood. But not mortal blood._

" _That's impossible." Percy choked out hoarsely. It seemed everything he hoped was a lie. His gaze travelled to the Greek styled bronze armour, cracked and bent, nicked and scratched._

 _The armour of a god. His armour._

 _Tears pooled in his eyes, slowly and surely, they dripped down Percy's face as he smiled. Manically smiled. He was losing his mind, he knew for a fact that he must be losing his mind. He couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. It was a realistic dream if he ever had one._

" _Percy."_

 _Percy wasn't even sure what he heard, or if it was another lie. He stopped chuckling and smiled bleakly._

" _Come on Percy, chin up."_

 _It was real. Or as real as he could presume. He spun around and around but caught no sight of anyone._

 _Just when Percy played with the bitter idea of giving up, a cold hand fell on his shoulder. A very cold hand._

 _Percy threw it off and stepped back from them. It was an instinctual action, one ingrained into his very being._

" _Why the cold shoulder Percy?" The bearer of bright blue eyes mused out the words. The brilliant smile of Apollo shined almost blindingly._

" _Apollo?" It was utterly inconceivable. 'Apollo here, again?'_

" _Did you forget?" Apollo questioned. His smile turned mischievous in a second. "Are you okay? Do you want me to make it better?"_

 _The hand stretched out but Percy grabbed it suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"_

 _Apollo pouted. "Fine, come we have a council meeting. You didn't forget did you?"_

 _Percy paused in puzzlement. "Council? What council?"_

" _Oh, dear. Maybe you hit your head or something… a lot" Apollo frowned with evident concern._

" _The council's gone. Destroyed." He was certain of it. Absolutely certain of it. He saw it destroyed._

 _Apollo leaned forward, staring deeply into his eyes. The blue seemed to flicker a deep black. Blacker than the pit itself. "Are you really okay Percy?"_

 _Percy gasped and recoiled, everything didn't make sense anymore. "You're not Apollo."_

 _Apollo's lips twitched bemusedly. But still looking somewhat ruthless. "Perhaps, and you're not Percy."_

" _That's ridiculous. I know who I am." Percy reached for his weapon but found it gone. Anaklusmos had finally abandoned him._

" _You know who you are, maybe. Or you think you know who you are. As broken as you are." Apollo stepped forward, his grin slowly spreading wider and wider until it neared his ears. "Tell me Percy, did you forget us. All those memories vanished and you didn't seem to notice."_

 _Percy swallowed. He had no answer. It was not like he could figure out if he was missing memories. At least he didn't think he was missing any, they were just hazy or forgotten._

" _What happened to us Percy?"_

 _It took a moment, long enough for Apollo to come up and smirk. It was a cold truth, one that hurt. "You faded."_

 _Apollo tilted his head curiously._

" _You faded… you just couldn't take it after your children… Artemis disappeared." Percy grimaced and stood tall, but it still hurt to remember that scene. "I watched you fade."_

" _Our heart bleeds when you mentions her." Apollo gently massaged his chest, looking hurt._

 _Percy felt a swell of confidence. "Then you're not real… is this real or is it a dream."_

 _Apollo's lips twitched. He eyed him from the side looking quite manic before he leaned forward, whispering in a low voice. It was akin to the devil arising from the pit itself. "Oh, we are real, very real. As real as you are to us."_

" _Tell me Percy, why did you forget us?" Apollo questioned lightly, hanging off of each word as he added a high inflection._

 _Percy blanched as he saw Apollo's smile widen beyond mortal means. A chill crept up his spine, warning him of the danger. "I…"_

" _Short of words are you? A pity but mortal minds have always been so infinitesimal, a god's mind is no better." Apollo nodded looking sagely while baring his canines._

" _You're not real." Percy said but it didn't assure himself as much as he would have liked._

 _Apollo's countenance changed, taking a drastic turn toward a waking dragon. "We said it before, we are real. And you, you Percy, the great god of time. You thought you could escape, your infinitesimal mind thought it was better." Apollo gently stretched his hand forward and placed it on Percy's chest._

 _Percy's eyes widened, he was frozen, unmoving and completely vulnerable. The sun god's eyes darkened to a deep ocean blue, continuing on until it reached a pure black of a monster._

" _Try to run Percy, try to run…. A pity you can't ever really run from us but the sight would most definitely be amusing..." Apollo's eyes raked over him before settling on his eyes. Percy was terrified, a coldness was spreading through him while his skin under his armour started to burn painfully from Apollo's hand. "It's nice to see those eyes. That fear. Did you realize what's happening? Maybe you remembered us… We will follow you for eternity after all."_

 _Searing pain flared up and burned its way into Percy's chest, as if it was truly Apollo setting his hand aflame. "You're not Apollo" he growled._

 _Apollo chuckled. "Of course we're not. After all we faded, didn't we?" He pushed his hand forward, making the burning pain greater and greater. "Say our name Percy, god of time. Say our name. We know you remember, you just have to search for it."_

 _Percy wracked his mind, he knew many but none was as powerful or dangerous as this. This being was more terrifying than even Gaia._

" _Say it!" Apollo's eyes took on a new darkness, an all-consuming darkness. "Are you afraid, that we will truly hear? This filthy avatar, this weak form, we don't even need it. For we are already here. And we have come to consume you, just like the others."_

 _Astonishment flashed past Percy's eyes. How could he have forgotten the cause? The enemy. Apollo's eyes gleamed when the name left Percy's mouth._

" _Tartarus."_

o - o - o - o - o

Percy awoke with a start, his vision dulled in the dark room and pain racked his head. He released a loud gasp, one for air. Each breath felt like it would be his last. His pounding heart would not abate no matter his will.

Jumping to his feet, Percy grabbed the closest thing to use as his weapon. He brandished it like a sword to defend from what he feared was hidden from his eyes. What lurked in the shadows? Somehow he just felt those black eyes haunting him in the dark.

Minutes passed and Percy finally gained some semblance of control and stopped shaking. It took a moment for him to realize he held a lamp. The room itself was familiar. A cabin.

Relief swept through Percy at the sight. It was nothing but a dream. _Just a dream._ He couldn't help but repeat the words in his mind.

Placing the lamp back on the nightstand, Percy found Anaklusmos in his pocket. It confirmed his hope. Everything that happened was real but the dream seemed terrifyingly real. He shifted uncomfortably and noted his sticky nightshirt. His shirt was damp from sweat.

Percy calmed himself, the sound of the surf of camp helped greatly. Slipping his shirt off, he headed to the sink to wash up.

Flicking on the small light, Percy gasped at the sight. A dark imprint was on his chest. Shaped like a hand where that monster placed his own. He trembled as he lost his breath, his hands slammed on the sink edges as he shook. His chest tingled like a small flame was hovering over it, burning like what the monster had done.

Slowly he released a loud breath and forced the shaking down. Fingering it carefully he twitched at the pain, a bruise, nothing more but still from the monster.

His dream was more real than he thought. He dared not hope it wouldn't continue. He even feared if there would come a time where he would not wake. The thought was truly frightening and he knew something was wrong with him. Those impulses he felt before, they scared him. .

Perhaps it was possible to avoid it, gods didn't require sleep and he was previously a god. Percy nodded at the insight to assure himself. It was a possibility, the favoured possibility.

After washing himself, he threw on a pair of jeans and long sleeved shirt and shoes. Briefly glancing at his unmade bed, now regarded as a threat, before he left his cabin.

A chilly wind met him but he found it was hardly a problem. He certainly didn't feel cold but then again many of his senses felt quite dull.

Percy took a moment to enjoy the silent camp. No sound was heard from any cabins, nor were there others about. Darkness stretched from the cabin door onward, hiding whatever lay in the shadows.

A crackle drew his attention. One from the amphitheatre.

Brief flickers of orange light danced upon the snow near the entrance. No camper would be about at this time but Percy felt drawn to it. The light brought a calm peaceful feeling which only came from one god.

 _Hestia._

Percy paused at the amphitheatre, checking to see if anyone else was here but only an eight year old sat on a log dressed in a thick winter jacket. Occasionally she brought out a red metal poker to shift the logs before the fire roared up.

Hestia shifted, looking up, her orange eyes reflected the flames. Like a child she dipped her head curiously and pulled her dark orange jacket tight around her shoulders.

"Who are you?" It was a simple question, one Hestia even knew the answer to but she still asked to maintain her facade.

Percy stepped into the open, feeling a wave of warmth from the fire's presence. "Lady Hestia."

Hestia looked a little disappointed at her ruse being seen through. Anonymity was what she favoured in these cases. "Percy… I didn't think I would have the opportunity to meet you."

A vivid memory flashed through Percy's eyes. It was almost crystal clear. The sight of a girl beside the fire, always there waiting for years, watching. "Me neither… there were a few times I thought I noticed you at the camp fires."

"Come sit, I can always make time for you." Hestia patted the log beside her. Percy smiled innocently, pretending to not have noticed and sat across from her instead. Hestia pouted at the sight.

"Thank you."

Hestia eyed him curiously, looking disapproved. "Aren't you cold?"

"Not anymore" Percy smiled as he gestured to the fire.

A smile graced the hearth goddess's face. She was evidently pleased. Taking her red poker out from behind her, she shifted the logs and the fire roared once again to spread a warmth around.

"You created quite a stir on Olympus, never have I seen Poseidon quite so..." Hestia hummed on the thought, contemplating her experience. "Angry or maybe nervous… no unsettled would be correct. Never once has he been so unsettled."

Percy grimaced, he never intended to cause Poseidon anguish but it seemed to be the case regardless of his will. "He didn't take it well?"

Hestia smiled teasingly. "Oh, no. From the moment he found out, he was furious, even going so far as to threaten Artemis. Of course he assumed she was the cause considering her history with males but the next… he was distraught like a mortal father. It helped him grow as a man, sometimes I think he gets too caught up in emotions and unintentionally causes accidents."

Percy blinked, Hestia chastised the fundamental feeling she thought everyone should feel. He couldn't recall her doing so before. It took a moment for him to understand the hint. "He should have held onto his hope?"

Hestia's eyes widened and the orange seemed to dance like the flames before them. "Yes, he should have held hope. The best comes to those with virtue."

The phrase sounded hopeful itself. Percy knew well enough Poseidon had skeletons in his closet. The kind he wasn't proud of. Sometimes Poseidon didn't think of the results of his actions and Percy was the same. "How close was he to losing control?"

Hestia frowned with evident disappointment. "More than you could imagine. He was quite close to killing her huntresses and there would have been grave repercussions."

"I guess I should thank you for helping him." Percy was relieved, the fates did not take kindly to gods wantonly killing demigods they had plans for. Especially in such an overbearing manner.

"I did no such thing, you should give your father more credit." Hestia sighed pleasantly, the fire grew and shrunk with each of her passing breathes.

Hestia took a long moment, revelling in the flames of her hearth. Sometimes getting lost in the dancing embers while other times she gained some insight or questions. It was a mental ambiguity she enjoyed. Hestia's eyes danced like flames as she finally broke the small spell of silence. "I am the goddess of the hearth, home and family, I can help in many ways."

It was the kind of open ended question-like statement or perhaps more of a reminder Hestia loved to speak, one that was usually followed by her company seeking her help and speaking their worries.

"You are…" Percy was well aware of her tendencies but found he couldn't quite tell her the entire truth. He was terrified of mentioning the monsters name, to attract it' attention. A primordial could easily tear out information from a god's mind, let alone a mortals.

Hestia stiffened with a look of irritation as a different avenue was chosen from what she expected. Having never felt like this in so long, she was thoroughly caught off guard. "I am?" she deftly probed.

Percy's lips curved bemusedly which Hestia noted with another disapproving pout. "You're the only god to come tend the fire… and you are the most important god of all so I should know enough about you." His words had their intended effect as Hestia's disapproval vanished for a pleased smile, just short of arrogant or proud.

"And why am I the most important god of all? There are many more than me that have more… power" she murmured, cocking her head inquisitively. A frown marred her face as she tried to understand the one before her, she liked the curiosity.

"When all is lost, everything dead and gone or razed to the ground, the last Olympian will guard Olympus. That is why you will always be an Olympian to me Hestia and the most important…" he stated solemnly.

Hestia's eyes ignited in interest, seemingly losing herself for a moment. "Those are dark thoughts Percy, hopefully the kind that may never come true but even gods can't perceive everything."

Percy grimaced but nodded, he couldn't dare mention that the misgivings she felt would probably come true. "Hope survives best at the hearth... I believe that if worse comes to worse there will still be you bring hope to Olympus."

His look turned a little endearing. Hestia brought hope to many gods on Olympus, even himself for a time. She was like a second mother to him after his first died so long ago. Despite the stress involved, she enjoyed it. Being a maiden goddess she would never have any children but she enjoyed an immortal thinking of her as a mother like figure for which she had never truly experienced.

Hestia saw the look in his eyes and smiled in a motherly way. The ease with which she could pry secrets from him was startling to say the least.

"So Percy, why are you out so early… dreams maybe?"

The fire snapped in the change of the atmosphere, turning from a normal conversation to something tense. Percy was aware that he had lost himself in the fire, forgotten of his dream and the monster inside of it. This was the latter effect when being near Hestia that perturbed him so much.

Some problems are forgotten and secrets are easily exposed.

But Percy didn't quite feel like the monster was lurking in the darkness anymore despite the multitude of shadows created by the fire before him. He was thankful for Hestia's presence bringing about a soothing peace to his heart and mind. "I thought it would be visions like before when it started, of something happening" he remarked with mirth.

"You thought?"

"Yes, but I was wrong… just nightmares of things that I don't want to exist" Percy confessed. He felt the black eyes buried in Apollo's form leering on his shoulder once again, but nothing was really there. It didn't exist but he couldn't help but shake the feeling that it would soon. "I am afraid to see the end of them." Afraid to see everything was a lie, perhaps he really had gone insane, or maybe he was dreaming right now after his encounter with the monster in Apollo. Just the thought made him look carefully at his surroundings for any proof of a lie, he couldn't really tell regardless of his heightened attention.

Hestia remained silent as she brooded before looking directly into his eyes with her own smouldering bright with keen interest. "Percy, I like to think I can help demigods. It has always been my way to guide them when their parents can't or won't" she stated reluctantly. "Usually I try to be more transient, never truly telling those I help of who I am… It helps them in thinking it is their own choice. Perhaps becoming more assured of their choices but I find myself troubled now."

"I already recognized you" Percy mouthed with a smirk.

For a brief second Hestia playfully glared but soon she expressed her growing worry. "Yes, you have and for once I feel I must just ask the questions I seek instead of guiding you to your own…" She said bitterly. "I believe I will be able to help with the appropriate information."

Percy nodded attentively which Hestia took as a sign to continue with her questions. "Things have changed since you and your friends left to pick up my niece and nephew. Maybe it is with the loss of friends but that's only my guess and nothing more." Hestia pointed out softly. "So I will ask you… Why do you push them away? You have changed so much… though I wouldn't say I knew you well before but I have noticed your actions and found them odd."

Involuntarily his brows drew together at her specific question, she was ever attentive and all this time he was worried about the campers seeing through him. Truthfully he didn't know how to answer. He barely knew many of them, and the ones he did know were so young.

"I have noticed the distance you have put between yourself and others, not once have you voluntarily approached your friends… Instead you have just been there, wandering around camp, training with your sword. Never once seeking the comfort of friendship from your peers or even Chiron."

Hestia waited for an answer, evidently proving her immense patience.

Percy was lost for a moment as he became increasingly aware of how alone he really was at camp. Friendship was hard to find when he didn't remember how it even started. "Do I have to answer?" Percy said hoarsely.

There was a second time Hestia was caught off guard. Irritation came back but it was only a passing emotion. "No." Hestia assured. "I will not force it but I believe there will come a day when you will speak of it."

Relief swept through Percy, Hestia was not as forceful as other gods. "Thanks, truthfully I don't know how to answer yet."

A bemused expression appeared on Hestia's face. "It seems even demigods such as yourself can get lost at times. Sometimes it is a good thing to not know the answer to questions."

"Is it for you as well?"

Hestia pouted, she didn't like getting caught off guard. "The answers I seek come to me eventually… so I will continue my questions on you if that is alright?"

Percy felt inclined to leave but somehow he felt that feeling of Hestia drawing him in. She seeked to help him and maybe he could use some help in whatever form it may take.

Taking his continued presence as acceptance, Hestia continued. "I have heard many unfortunate things on Olympus, some from Apollo and some from Dionysus. I would appreciate your thoughts… especially on your experience when you had your accident. It is the heart of the matter and I would appreciate real answers this time."

Hestia's voice was stern and motherly which made Percy frown. Many things happened, a lifetime of things happened but in the end, only one thing actually happened. "I saw everything."

Percy released a breath which contained every emotion he felt. His eyes dropped down to the hearth where the fire licked the wood while his heart was in turmoil. All his experiences could be whittled down into a single sentence, in essence it was how he could describe them.

"Everything?"

Percy looked back up to her, Hestia's form seemed to shift, taking on an older appearance. One with few but noticeable wrinkles that displayed a mother in her prime. The orange fire lit up her face making her appear loving and caring but he knew deep inside she could be a vengeful goddess for her family. Making rash decisions had led her to her eventual demise, a family is strong when angered but blinded by it as well. It hurt to know how she died.

The sight was gone just as fast, his mind was dutifully playing tricks on him and he didn't like it. Still his lips quirked in a wistful smile. "What I could have, what I had and what I lost… I think the best description is, I had a taste of the forbidden fruit and now I am remembering what I want or maybe wanted to forget."

Hestia's brows drew together in annoyance, the answer was ambiguous but still adhered to her request. It was an answer regardless. "Percy… why is it that after that incident I feel strange, like I am missing something important but I don't know what?"

A light flashed in his eyes, Hestia was just as lost as he was. A grin came to his face at the thought. "Now that Hestia is exactly what I feel like… uncertain and confused."

Hestia glared, a first for someone so peaceful. "Why is it that you look at me with so many emotions but I have never talked to you directly?"

Percy couldn't help but chuckle at Hestia's frown. "You won't tell me?"

When he regained his calm he became serious, it was a facade. Percy was amused by Hestia. "No…" seeing her pout he continued. "You will know in time, I doubt I could hide things from you for long anyway."

Hestia's pout worsened, it was now the third time she was caught off guard. It seemed this demigod had taken her for a round and left her quite dizzy. Still she smiled and accepted the answer, it was an interesting change from her usual conversations. "Perhaps we should continue this another time… Will you go to sleep soon?"

That looming feeling fell on Percy's shoulder once again, the monsters eyes seemed to find him and stifled the thought of ever sleeping from his mind. He wouldn't dare tempt the monster, the stray thought of never waking up was the most terrifying. "No, I think I have slept enough." _Enough for a lifetime._

Hestia regained her footing as she took note of his thoughtful expression. Perhaps she could help after all. "You are afraid of the nightmares that much?"

"Yes" he said solemnly.

"Even though you are a warrior, a demigod and a leader, you should be brave Percy, in fact you need to be brave" Hestia said hopefully.

Percy nodded at her words, they were correct but in his case less so. "Everyone has to be afraid of something" he sighed. "I am afraid to face dreams that aren't true but the possibility is there, the possibility of them being true."

Accepting his answer, Hestia spoke her favourite words. "You should have hope Percy."

Now back to square one, Percy smiled bitterly. The monster in his dreams would not be stopped by hope. "Hope can't solve everything Hestia, it helps but never can it solve everything."

Hestia took the reproval in stride. "Perhaps not, hope alleviates the pain of the heart and mind, but I can help. Family and the hearth are what I represent so I will always help when needed… after all, I am the last Olympian, and your favourite."

With a tone of finality, Hestia finished and looked at him expectantly. Not moving like she usually would but waiting. It took a moment for Percy to realize she had never been waiting here for him. The crunch of snow underfoot, or more like stomping, approached to confirm his thoughts. "Are you expecting someone?"

Hestia sighed, irritation came back once again. She was feeling a little tired now. "Yes, a hunter I believe could use hope and who better than myself."

Not soon after she finished, Zoe came trudging in, her thick silver parka hood hid most of her features. Being guided by Hestia, she never noticed nor cared where she was going. Once she stepped into the light of the fire, the firm scowl plastered on her face came into view. As soon as she saw him her scowl deepened but filled with surprise when she saw his company.

"Lady Hestia" she whispered, dropping to a bow instantly.

"No need to bow child, I know why you have come" Hestia said with a pleased smile as she patted the seat beside her. "Come, sit beside me dear."

Zoe's head shot up and her scowl softened slightly as she awkwardly made her way to sit beside Hestia. Occasionally she suspiciously glanced at him until she took a seat, finally opting to outright glare at him.

Hestia gently rubbed Zoe's back as she turned to face her. "Do not worry about Percy, he is just keeping me company." Her soothing voice calmed Zoe greatly and she slouched on the log beside the fire.

Removing the hood of the parka and letting her straight black hair fall past her shoulders unhindered, Zoe's onyx eyes finally settled back on his own sea green eyes with determination. "Why is that boy here?" she grunted under her breath. The usual fervour she had was completely gone to be replaced by anxiety.

"He has been my company for the past while and he sought me out for the same reason you have… trying to get insight or help from visions that ail them but I digress that in Percy's case, I couldn't help just yet" Hestia pouted.

Zoe glanced up at him and her eyes still had a hint of mistrust. Percy was puzzled by her appearance, she seemed off but he couldn't figure out why. He could only attribute it to missing memories or forgotten ones. He hoped they were only forgotten.

"Now child why don't you tell me about your dream?"

Zoe's gaze was torn from Hestia's to his. Her brows curled angrily. "I shalt not speak with that boy here."

Accepting her answer, Hestia sighed. "This tension between the two of you is quite unfortunate. Will you not accede to my request Zoe?"

Zoe's eyes started smouldering, seeming to not have heard Hestia at all.

Hestia met his gaze and smiled cheekily. "Well… Since Zoe wants to share her worries, it is only fair that you do so as well Percy. I have not asked what your dream entailed but I am curious what could keep you up tonight."

Percy shifted uncomfortably. Hestia waited curiously for an answer while Zoe continued to glare. He never thought someone's eyes could express their owners desire to kill someone. Percy wanted to return to his cabin but still, he was curious of her dream, maybe he would humour them with some information.

"It was a dream with Apollo."

Hestia rose a brow curiously and smiled forebodingly. "I did not expect that… Apollo has grown out of that phase for quite a while in fact. Not to worry Percy, but it is important to note that dreams are usually an indication of your wish or desire."

Percy tilted his head. He didn't quite understand Hestia's smile nor Zoe's blatant smirk. Did he miss something?

"Oh dear" Hestia sighed as she shook her head. "If you are having dreams of Apollo, then all I can say is to figure out how close you want to be with him. If you find feelings from those thoughts then you should follow your heart."

Realization dawned on Percy, quite slowly much to both Hestia and Zoe's amusement. "It- It wasn't that kind of dream!" Percy growled. He wanted to humour them, but not in a literal sense.

Hestia nodded her head sagely. "Well Percy you should have said more. I can't help but imagine the possibilities. Being ambiguous can have harsh results" she chided bemusedly.

Percy's eye twitched at the jab. He never thought Hestia would get revenge in such an unexpected way. Her purpose had another result though, Zoe beside her had let her guard down. Of course at his own expense.

"You made your point Hestia" Percy huffed. "My dream was nothing of the sort. Apollo was trying to kill me and he almost succeeded."

Silence fell, it was long and for once Hestia seemed worried. Even Zoe's amused expression vanished.

"Well, at least we can say that it was nothing but a dream. Apollo may be many things but rarely has he ever killed demigods. He appears to be quite taken with you anyway." Hestia added with a smile. Of course she hinted at the possibility of a much deeper relationship just for her own amusement.

Percy glared at Hestia which she ignored happily.

"Now dear Zoe, you have heard Percy's dream…" Hestia took a moment to chuckle. "It is time to share your own."

Zoe blanched and eyed him wearily. Her amusement was gone as the gravity of her vision fell upon her shoulder once again. She clenched the sleeves of her parka. For once she seemed much smaller and less confident.

Hestia patted her back once again in encouragement. "I had a vision of Lady Artemis… she was in a cave, a dark cave. It was hard to tell but she was trapped and held the roof of the cave up as if her life depended on it."

Hestia's eyes flickered grimly and the fire shrunk while the darkness warped inward. "From your vision, she appeared distressed?" Never once did Hestia entertain the idea of refuting Zoe's claim for that would not end well.

"Yes, she was chained up with no way to escape. I heard her pain, I could feel it but-" Zoe stopped as she shook uncontrollably.

"There's more? Isn't there?" Hestia asked.

Zoe nodded stiffly. "Another, I could not see who they were but they mocked Lady Artemis for falling into a trap. They said it was just a matter of time before the hunt would follow her trail and they would kill them."

Hestia nodded, with a glance the fire grew and the darkness retreated. "So you want to go save her?"

"She needs my help, the help of the hunt" she muttered. "Even though they know, we can't sit around and wait."

"And Chiron won't let you go?" Hestia commented. "I can see why when the enemy is waiting for you."

Zoe nodded her head while her eyes darkened. "He said the hunters must remain in camp until they receive orders from Artemis" she growled.

"Which you can't receive if Artemis is indeed captured… Quite the predicament" Hestia frowned.

Zoe slouched in uncontrollable anger. "I just don't know what to do, where to go or how to save her" she grumbled.

"There is little advice I can give in this case. Perhaps Artemis does require help but now might not be the time. Taking the hunt into a trap would only increase Artemis' burden." Hestia said sagely.

"But-"

"Do not think too much of it Zoe. The council is aware of Artemis' plight and have made preparations accordingly."

Hestia turned to Percy with a knowing smile. "Well Percy, what do you think? I am sure you have something to add." Her eyes were full of interest but also respect for his opinion.

Zoe's head flicked up to his, a mixture of annoyance and hope. He pitied her because for once she looked like nothing more than a young hunter. Probably as lost as he was at the moment as well.

Sighing he gave into those onyx eyes. "There is a way to find out how to save her." Zoe's eyes lit with complete attention to his words. "You could directly ask the Oracle of Delphi-"

"That's it! The oracle!" she shouted, almost ready to jump off her log and run back to the big house.

"Stop Zoe" Hestia commanded as she grabbed her arm, Zoe turned around and stared impatiently. "Percy has not finished." Grudgingly Zoe turned her attention back to him though noticeably annoyed.

Percy nodded his head in thanks and continued. "The oracle will not respond to commands when not required."

"What dost thou mean?" she glared heatedly.

"If you go and ask the oracle now than you will receive no response" he said. "No matter how urgent your request is, a prophecy will not be given until it is time." Knowing Apollo had its advantages in some cases. Too few though for Percy's liking.

"So I must wait!" she snapped as she jumped to her feet. "My lady needs my help, I shall not sit around idly like thee foolish campers. I am a hunter!"

"Zoe sit." Hestia's voice was sharp as she gripped Zoe's arm tightly and pulled her back to the log. "A clear mind is more beneficial than one wrought with anger and blindness."

Ashamed, Zoe sat stiff as a board. Her breath was hoarse from shouting but she grit her teeth and held her peace.

Percy smiled mockingly which made Zoe's glare harden once again. He knew Apollo well, he knew how much Artemis actually meant to Apollo. Enough to feel that life wasn't worth living if she was gone. "Despite his attitude, Apollo loves his sister dearly, no it would be more correct to say that nothing means more to him than her. He will do his utmost to make sure you get the prophecy when the time is right, when the chances of success are at their greatest."

The fire was bleak and dark for once. Hestia was miles away from attending the flames which finally brought Percy back to the present. He didn't smile, nor speak a word. He had already said far too many things. He had been tricked by Hestia and her hearth.

Having overstayed his welcome, he stood and stretched. Evident stiffness was present in his limbs and neck which made him question how long he had actually been sitting here. "Just a word of advice. Choose your members wisely. Just because you are a hunter doesn't mean you should only bring hunters. Artemis' life is more important and fate has a way of making things happen regardless of your intentions."

"Percy, you really surprise me." Hestia stared at him, her lips twitching up in a smirk.

"I just have a good understanding of the gods and all the laws they have" he chuckled. Truthfully he was a little happy to help Zoe, it was a bright spot to his sour thoughts over the day.

"No Percy, it is more than that…" Hestia said.

Percy nodded and smiled before he made his way to the exit of the amphitheatre. "I will take my leave Hestia, good night."

"Good night Percy." Hestia glared at him with annoyance, she looked about ready to bash him over the head with a rolling pin. That was not fun but Hestia was curious and she might even keep him safe to find her answers.

Glancing back he saw Zoe's troubled look, words did little to settle her turbulent emotions. "Ms. Nightshade… I look forward to capture the flag, I believe it will be the first win for the campers."

Zoe's usual glare appeared on her face though there was a hint of excitement hidden by her onyx eyes. "I think not boy, the hunters always win and we shall win once again"

Percy shook his lead and laughed, the tone was a characteristic of every other hunter he had ever met. He wondered if Zoe was the one it spread from. "Then Ms. Nightshade…" he paused bemusedly to see her glare darken. "You and the hunters best try your hardest or you will lose by my hand that much faster."

Zoe's eyes widened rapidly before anger consumed them. "You arrogant, foolish, idiotic male!"

Percy ignored her curses and left for his cabin with only the thought of destroying the hunters. It was something to look forward too.


	9. The Thunder Turde

The night flew by in the forest while Percy was entirely distracted. An uncountable number of times he had swung his sword but always found it lacking from his usual skill. The blade was as sharp as ever which only enhanced the fact that he was much weaker than before.

Anaklusmos did not flow like water as he wanted but was slow and rigid. At least rigid by his standards. Additionally his limbs were quite a bit shorter but he seemed to not have too much of a problem with distance. The only issue he found was the uncomfortable feeling when moving around.

Thankfully he had the rest of the night to practice. He used the opportunity to regain some semblance of self-control over himself for the most part and ponder on the coming quest when he rested. Vaguely he remembered he saved the Ophiotaurus somewhere on the coast and a bunch of other random sporadic memories of a museum and a lion.

The sun finally rose over the horizon but Percy was not accepting of his present state. Not that he noticed the time of day when most of the sun was hidden by the snow covered forest canopy.

A horn sounded out loudly which distracted Percy enough to notice his surroundings. He was surprised by the sight of the sun between the trees above, indicating it was just after noon. He wasn't particularly hungry just yet either, having consumed bits of ambrosia he found in his cabin.

Placing the cap on the tip of his sword, it shrunk to form the pen which he placed in his pocket. He took note of his sore arms and the fact that his shirt was caked in sweat, clinging to every inch of his skin.

Percy shook his head wryly. He would need quite a few more shirts if he continued at this pace. A quick trip to his cabin had found himself in a new shirt after washing up. He did have the presence of mind to check the bruise on his chest and was relieved to find it had receded.

He took it as a sign that things were moving forward.

Heading back to the mess hall, he couldn't help but pause at an odd feeling. Like someone was watching him. The hairs on the back of his neck rose which confirmed the thought. His eyes travelled back to the cabins but found no one. Shifting his attention to the snow, he felt no movement whatsoever from anywhere near the cabins.

 _A hunter?_

"Percy, hurry up!"

Grover came hopping past him with a soup can hanging from his mouth, another two were gripped in his hands. He stopped long enough to swallow the remains of the can in his mouth and quickly replacing it with another before grabbing his arm and continuing towards the cabins.

"Where have you been? You missed classes, all of them." Grover mumbled with another metallic crunch. "I've been looking for you all morning."

"Classes" Percy mouthed. He didn't remember, did he really have to take those still?

Grover finished the can in his mouth and delayed the third enough to speak another sentence. "Well that's not important anyway, you missed breakfast and lunch!"

A stricken look flashed past Grover's eyes as he eyed the third can. "You want a bite?"

Percy was about to respond but the third can quickly disappeared in Grover's mouth and he picked up his pace. "Sorry, I was hungry."

"It's fine, I can't eat metal." Percy was quite lost, Grover seemed to confuse him and in an uncomfortable way.

Grover shrugged. "Anyway, you missed the important stuff, I was up and secretly watching the lieutenant of the hunt when she headed to the big house. I know I am not supposed to be near their cabin but the other satyrs were, I couldn't let them have the advantage."

Grover yanked on his arm looking thoroughly distraught. Percy dug in his heels and pulled his arm free. "Where are we going?" Percy growled and shook his arm. Grover had almost dislocated it.

"Capture the flag, did you forget? Oh sorry about your arm. I'm late to watch the hunters with the others so I was in a rush." Grover bleated as he skipped forward with newfound and skewed determination. "Come on, we don't have much time."

Percy rolled his eyes and followed after.

"Anyway, I got distracted. I saw the hunter, the lieutenant go to the big house, and she had a shouting match with Argus about Artemis being in trouble." Grover took a sharp turn past a cabin, towards the armoury where over two dozen campers crowded around.

Percy nodded, he knew already.

"Don't you see?!" Grover said incredulously. "If Artemis is in trouble then there will be a quest to save her. I have to be on the quest, then I will get to see her again. She is every satyr's idol."

"They're hunters" Percy said clearly.

"Yes I know they don't like boys, but I'm a satyr. I'm different." Grover stated confidently. Giving the surroundings a quick look he chuckled. "Good they're not here yet. You go over there quickly and try not to anger Thalia anymore."

Grover stopped and huffed just before the crowd of campers. "Please don't anger Thalia anymore. After you skipped classes she was about ready to explode. Unfortunately she couldn't find you and took it out on everyone else."

"Percy Jackson!"

"Oh Hades." Grover flinched and quickly scampered off before Percy could do anything. The campers quickly parted and looked away, letting Thalia through. Thalia strode forward in a light black sweater with a skull on it and black jeans. Evidently she looked more like a demon with her fists clenched and sparks snaking around them.

Percy had faced more deadly things than Thalia. He wasn't afraid of her lightning but more of her temper. "Thalia" he said stoically but there was the ingrained feeling to run away quickly.

Thalia paused uncertainly, taken aback by his calm attitude. The shift of his feet gave away the act and she continued on confidently until she was face to face with him. Abruptly, akin to lightning, she had his shirt in her grasp and pulled him close so she could look down on him. "Where have you been?" she hissed coldly.

Percy's pupils constricted, Thalia had this way with people that scared them. Perhaps it was caused by the electricity that tingled his neck or the look that seemed to wonder where was the best place to stick her spear into. At the moment though, it was the electricity on his neck.

"Practicing" he whispered.

Thalia was caught off guard for a moment before she twisted his shirt in her hand. Evidently she was not satisfied by the answer.

"Practicing with my sword." Percy patted his pocket as he answered in hopes to alleviate Thalia's growing anger.

"Oh…" Thalia grunted unconvincingly. He would have remarked on the way her brow arched elegantly like Artemis but the glare demanded all his attention. "You skipped every damn class for practicing."

"No" Percy muttered awkwardly. How come after all these years he could never face her? "I kind of lost track of time."

Thalia's eyes narrowed. "And skipped every class… while the stupid girl scouts spent all their time saying you ran away like a little chicken among other insults at the rest of us. Now we have to have our game even earlier because of them as well, we barely have any plans made."

"Is that my fault?" Percy blurted out.

The answer was not well received, in fact it was not what Thalia wanted to hear. Percy's neck felt a little warmer than before.

"It most certainly is kelp-for-brains-"

"They're here!" Grover scampered over and quickly pointed out the approaching hunters. "Heee… They smell like clovers and evergreens."

"Grover" Thalia snapped. "Shut up."

Grover seemed to realize he gained Thalia's ire and blanched before he backed away.

"Thalia, the girl scouts" Percy whispered.

Quickly Thalia's ire was shifted to the hunters on the side and she released him.

Percy couldn't help but pity himself. He was older than Thalia but still couldn't handle her very well at all when she was angry. Moving through the crowd, he searched for armour. Something light would do well, leather would be the best.

The hairs on the back of Percy's neck rose once again. Shaking his head, he cleared his mind of distractions and buckled on the leather vambraces. They were not as cold to the touch as bronze though it didn't bother him, flexibility was what he usually favoured.

"So Percy, you ready?" Thalia returned having vented her anger on the hunters with a few choice words. She usually didn't quite get the reaction she wanted but using Percy as ammo seemed to infuriate them more so than usual.

"Yes, and the rest?"

"Everyone else is fine" Thalia said while looking them over. Many looked well-fortified but still nervous. With a sharp nod she turned back to him with a thoughtful look. "So, how do you want to do this?"

It took a moment to realize what Thalia meant which seemed to irritate her. "You want to be team captain?"

"No, no you have been at camp longer and I have been… well a tree" she chuckled awkwardly.

Percy was puzzled by her turn in attitude. Like all her previous confidence evaporated in front of him. "We can co-captain, do you want me to do defence?"

Thalia was stunned for a moment before she regained her bearings. "Are you sure? I mean you could do offense if you wanted."

"It's easier than looking for the hunters, I'll just let them come to me" Percy commented with an innocent smile. He could almost feel the glares burn holes into him.

"Are… you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

Percy didn't think he would ever forget the sight of Thalia looking so unsure. She could just fly to the flag if she really wanted to. "Don't worry about it, you are more suited for offense anyway."

Thalia wearily looked over to the hunters who grinned viciously at him. "But they're all going to come for you."

Percy noted their glares and smirked. Perhaps goading Zoe had unintended effects which also worried Thalia. At this time he couldn't help but think of what Apollo would say to cheer someone up. "Well they are just a bunch of girl scouts, they won't be a problem."

Thalia stifled a giggle, whether it was for his impending doom or his possible overconfidence that would lead him to antagonizing the already annoyed hunters even more, he wasn't so sure.

"A lot of confidence their boy" Zoe growled.

Percy's smile widened which irritated Zoe even more. In the end not a single one showed a hint of worry for their mistress on their faces.

o - o - o - o - o

"Heroes, you know the rules!" Chiron shouted as everyone gathered near the forest edge. "Campers in the western forest and hunters in the east. No maiming or killing, the use of magic items are allowed, and I will be the battlefield medic as well as the referee. To your positions!"

The hunt were the first to disappear into the woods and the campers soon started following after.

"Percy…" Chiron voiced with concern, causing Percy to pause. Looking short of words he nodded his head and trotted off.

Hestia's words from last night came back to Percy and he felt the acrid taste in his mouth as his smile faded. It was true he was avoiding everyone and even Chiron was concerned. Chiron just didn't know what to say.

Percy huffed and vapour travelled to Zeus' fist and sat down. Only a mild strain panged in his gut from the effort but the feeling vanished almost immediately.

With a good view of the surroundings Percy rested his chin on his palm and waited for the campers to arrive. An unavoidable melancholic feeling overcame his senses as he gazed at the snow covered trees and bushes. The heads of dryads poked out of their respective trees. Looks of fear or anticipation were written on their faces. Even the animals seemed to sense the change in the atmosphere as they quickly scurried away.

"Are they starting soon?"

Percy jumped and spun around, his sword was already in hand and poised to guard himself. Immediately he relaxed at the sight of the dryad in a green chiton reaching for him. He didn't feel very threatened by the dryad in front of him, she was short, almost like a child in a way but with a face that had little baby fat and amber coloured hair. The high cheek bones and the slightly pointed ears would have given her an aristocratic look but her frightened childlike eyes removed that fact.

With big quivering green eyes, the dryad stepped back slowly. Moving her hands behind her back, she trembled like a leaf. "Uhh... Ha ha" she mumbled weakly as she eyed the blade edge.

Percy put his blade away slowly and sat back down facing the dryad. She still stared at him nervously but she had stopped quivering.

"Sorry, I get a little jumpy when people sneak up on me" he said apologetically.

The dryad's shoulders lowered, releasing the invisible tension she held in her small form and nodded her head. Drawing her brows together she looked up at him and gave a disapproving look full of new found confidence. "I noticed, it was my mistake but you should be calm in the borders of camp. You could have cut my head off."

"Again I am-"

"Apology not accepted" the dryad huffed while crossing her arms. The picture was reminiscent of Artemis in a way and made Percy smile though those were old memories of when he was a god.

"So Percy Jackson" the dryad said. "Is it starting yet? The capture the flag game, it's important to us dryads, we need to know to prepare ourselves."

"Yes, we'll be starting soon."

The dryad nodded looking none too pleased. Her gaze shifted to the ground as she clenched her fists.

Percy stared at the dryad for a while she mouthed silent curses and shook her arms in frustration. "I'm sorry but who are you?"

The dryad's attention returned back to him, disappointment was evident in her eyes. "Don't you remember, I was one of the nymphs that took you to Chiron two years ago?"

Seeing Percy's blank expression she sighed. "When you were poisoned by Luke?"

"I was unconscious" Percy retorted.

The dryad nodded her head seemingly appeased but he doubted she really was. "Juniper, and that's my tree" she said, pointing to the juniper tree to the side of Zeus' fist.

Realization came at the name, Grover's future girlfriend and wife. He thought he would have remembered more about her if she had this much attitude but maybe she changed after meeting Grover.

Percy looked at her tree, it was similar trees nearby if not exactly the same. They were all Juniper trees. "What are the other dryads' names?"

"My sisters are also called Juniper" Juniper said proudly. "It's a good name, quite popular around these parts."

Percy could definitely see that, maybe this wasn't Grover's future girlfriend. There were dozens if not nearly a hundred Juniper trees at camp.

"How do you tell each other apart?" Percy asked curiously.

"Can't you see, mines the biggest, there is that branch that's sticking up a bit higher and there is a bird in that one. I'm lucky I have no woodpeckers. Dirty little birds always give us skin problems. It's hard to keep our skin fresh but those birds peck through all our layers." Juniper continued her tirade going on to other birds, insects and squirrels hiding nuts in her tree while her tone got increasingly angry.

Frankly Percy couldn't tell a difference between any of them.

Suddenly Juniper jumped up and pointed at him. "And you stupid campers come along with your swords and start cutting us up, don't you even train. You're as blind as a bloody cyclops perhaps even Polyphemus. And don't get me started on those hunters and their arrows. They think they're sooo~ good but they still miss and the arrow doesn't stay in the ground. No it doesn't! It hits me, me especially because you always put your flag right in this stupid rock right beside my tree!"

"You mean Zeus' fist?"

"Of course, though if you ask me it looks more like a giant piece of horse d-" Thunder rumbled in the cold cloudless sky which stopped Juniper from speaking. A little pale faced her anger hadn't seemed to abate one bit despite her near death experience. "You know what I mean!"

Percy was now certain this was not the same Juniper, she was incredibly headstrong like a hunter. The dryad huffed, a little exhausted after venting. Her entire face flushed a few shades greener than before and in no way did she look mollified.

"Well Juniper, thank you for saving me." Percy smiled.

Juniper's leaf green eyes flashed a darker shade as they narrowed suspiciously. Eyeing him up and down for longer than necessary she nodded her head. "Apology accepted Percy Jackson, but if I see another mark on my tree you will have Hades to pay."

"Percy? How did you get here so fast?"

Both Percy and Juniper turned to see the campers all come trailing out of the trees in a large unorganized group. Thalia ahead stared questioningly at the pair.

"Oh. Thalia, you're so slow." Percy chided bemusedly, still revelling in the entertaining sight of Juniper's tirade. Taking a stand, he stepped down from the rock to face her and stretch his legs.

Thalia scowled and stalked towards him.

Unnoticed by Thalia was the small dryad that stood on a rock beside Percy with a darkening expression. Despite the added height from the rock she still stood a full head shorter than Thalia which made for a very unimposing sight. "And you! I remember you! You little thunder turde! If I see any lightning hitting my tree! I will come for you! Don't think I don't know who you are!"

Thalia stopped mid stride with wide eyes as she stared at the dryad in surprise. The nickname was new and obviously came from what Juniper thought Zeus' fist looked like.

"Excuse me?" Thalia said. A hint of anger came into her voice at the end and a deadly glare formed upon her pretty features. A face that could scare little children away quickly appeared.

Juniper was unaffected and leaned forward while pointing her finger provokingly. "You heard me you thunder turde. You big fat thunder turde. I have enough trouble with stupid thunderstorms and I don't need someone like you! I will find you if you do anything to my tree!"

Thalia did not take it well.

Slowly Thalia brought her spear down, slow but still very deadly, and Juniper's eyes started to quiver almost unnoticeably. A small spark ran along the length of the spear, dancing upon the sharp celestial bronze point as if to lash out at any unsuspecting person.

"Thunder turde?" Thalia whispered harshly.

Juniper's eyes were momentarily entranced by the spark, swaying to and fro as they watched it dance and at each crackle she flinched. Her instincts flared up telling her to flee; lightning being her natural enemy, she lost all her attitude in a matter of seconds. "I'm… I'm not afraid of you."

Thalia only smirked as she brought her spear closer and Juniper was gone from the rock in an instant, running to the side as fast as she could while glancing back looking suitably horrified.

"I'm not afraid of you!" she shouted just before she jumped into her tree and vanished.

Thalia smiled in satisfaction. "She has quite the attitude. Who is she?"

"That would be Juniper, as you can see she is not quite pleased by the damage being done to her tree."

Thalia hummed mischievously, filing that information away for future revenge plans before turning back to Percy. "You didn't answer my question Percy. How did you get here so fast?"

"I vapour travelled" Percy said.

Thalia slowly nodded her head but her brows furrowed deeply in thought. Quickly she cast the thoughts from her mind for the moment and turned her attention to the others, just barely missing the grins many campers held on their faces.

Shifting into a comfortable position Thalia took immediate charge over the group of unenthused demigods. "Okay team! Me and Percy are co-captaining. He's leading defence and I'm leading the offense."

Seeing she had their attention she continued. "We are playing against the hunters today, they are quite a bit older and more trained than they look so don't underestimate them."

"Silena you lead the decoy to the left" Thalia commanded, "take Laurel and Jason."

"I'll lead the main raiding party on the right and get them from the back" Thalia said proudly. Percy for all his worth actually realised the flaw in her plan. Thalia was treating them as normal warriors, she had never actually played capture the flag against the hunters along with all of the campers here.

"Anything to add Percy?" Thalia asked.

Percy hummed thoughtfully, he had played against them many times but he was never much of a planner. "I would watch out for traps. The hunters have speed and agility in spades, naturally they are comfortable in the forest. I wouldn't doubt them leading anyone into traps while a small force heads for our flag. They have the speed to get here quickly and catch us off guard and they can probably sniff out the flag from a mile away."

Thalia and the many campers stared at him strangely. He worried if he had given himself away. "What?"

Thalia soon regained her clarity and looked at him with a troubled expression before nodding her head in agreement.

"Everyone heard that!" Thalia shouted like a natural orator goading the public and cheers rose from the campers. "Good, let's go!"

Thalia paused to catch his eyes. "Good luck" she mouthed before she led the campers deeper into the forest.

As the last of the campers disappeared into the forest along with most of the noise. Only the sound of Beckendorf swallowing and the Stoll brothers pacing back and forth remained.

Percy took a seat on the rock and turned his attention to the snow on the ground. Though it wasn't exactly accurate to sense the shift of snow as hunters moved but it was better than nothing. Luckily the range was greater than what they could shoot at him.

The hunters all scattered in a set formation from what he could tell, adapting to the surroundings in such a way that campers wouldn't even notice they were there. Unfortunately Percy had no way of differentiating hunters from campers but all that mattered was anyone heading to their flag.

Two hunters in particular which Percy turned towards and smiled, were hidden deeply in the trees. A pair that stealthily ran near the edge of the woods heading closer and closer to the beach. The longer route made use of the hunters' natural speed and agility, taking a fraction of the time any campers would. Maybe a few minutes at best was all they needed.

"Anything wrong Percy?" Beckendorf asked quietly.

The son of Hephaestus looked agitated, with eyes never staying in one direction and feverishly glancing at the forest's shadows. Beckendorf's apprehension was attributed to the fact that no hunters had been spotted yet by the campers. The forest was quiet, agitating the demigod of Hephaestus.

The son of Poseidon said nothing as he evaluated the Stoll brothers, they too looked ready to bolt at the first sign of trouble as their eyes darted around. The demeanour made him think of a prank they may have botched and were planning an escape.

Percy looked back to Beckendorf, the demigod had waited patiently for an answer. Being the direct type he never really thought for himself but it suited his nature. Ask for something and he will make it, a trait of all children of Hephaestus.

"You three should relax a bit, I will warn you when any hunters approach."

Beckendorf seemed unconvinced, maybe because Percy was younger in appearance. It was hard to tell which of his own skills his allies actually knew about but he was fourteen at this time.

"Don't worry, I can sense their movement from the snow so I can get the general picture of what's happening." Percy smiled genuinely and the tension almost immediately vanished, still it was startling to see the amount of trust they had in his words alone.

"Is that how you can stay so calm?" Beckendorf questioned.

Percy nodded, coming to the conclusion that it was his relaxed disposition that affected their trust. It was a defining change that no normal demigod could actually obtain and not something he could hide.

"What is happening? I hear no signs of fighting…. are the hunters that good?" Conner muttered with a faraway look. His brother beside him eyed the forest wearily.

"The hunters are spread out but hiding instead of attacking, laying traps probably. Two hunters are taking the long route around near the beach or should be but they are too far away for me to tell."

Beckendorf was appeased but Connor and Travis looked a little nervous.

"It's not like they are going to hurt us?" Percy added. _Well permanently._

Connor grinned weakly while Travis all but crumbled. Agitation was written all over the one Stoll.

"You have pranked them?" Beckendorf murmured questioningly. Only a small hint of amusement was in his voice, masked by the disapproval but still noticeable.

"We can't help it, it's tradition" Travis blurted out.

"We are only returning the favour from last time. There are legends in our cabin of their revenge, they burnt our cabin down last time" Connor added. "Of course we have to settle the score."

"Have you started yet?" Percy asked.

"Well… not yet" Connor said mysteriously. "We have done a few small things… but we need something big, something memorable."

"But Dad has warned us to watch out for the hunters, they may make a pre-emptive strike." Travis said.

Connor smiled almost innocently but a glint came about with the spark of an idea. "We have made preparations though but…"

Finding it difficult to finish his answer Connor hummed for a few seconds as his eyes drew upon Percy and a smile slowly spread across his lips. "We may need help?"

Percy's eyes widened at the statement while Beckendorf snorted.

"You want help?" Beckendorf asked bemusedly. "Never thought I would see the day a son of Hermes is asking for help to prank anyone."

Truly it was a farce of epic proportions, their important pranks were hidden and discrete. Always staying in the bounds of the Hermes cabin until the fall out. Obviously pranking the hunters was a privilege they wanted to keep in house for the sake of their pride.

"Not from you Beckendorf though we would enjoy a favourable relationship if you are offering but we need something more along the lines of protection." Connor said with a trademark Hermes grin.

"And you think I can provide it?" Percy mused. Despite his skill the hunters were not a group he would want to cross. They all had long memories and they were servants of Artemis herself, an all-around man hating group. Most of all numbers could change anything and he still had the body of a mortal.

Travis smiled at the idea and nodded his head. "We heard that you managed to fend off the hunters on your quest. Including Artemis herself so we wondered…"

Beckendorf paled slightly and took a step back while Percy fervently shook his head. He wanted to wash his hands of anything to do with the hunters and the events at Westover Hall.

"You want a scapegoat" Percy said in annoyance. "The hunters dislike me already and you want them to think I'm responsible?"

Both Connor and Travis looked away in opposite directions, neither confirming nor denying their intentions.

Percy turned his attention back to his surroundings and scowled. The distraction was unneeded and he missed the two hunters approaching from behind in the forest. Added to that were seven hunters coming towards them from the front. He noted more than half the hunters participating came here, perhaps the game would be over faster than he thought.

Connor was about to open his mouth but Percy held up his hand to silence him. "The two hunters I mentioned before are approaching from behind and more are coming from ahead."

Beckendorf turned his gaze from the forests back to Percy with a questioning look.

"You three take care of the ones behind while I delay the ones in the front. Likely they will only serve as a distraction and not engage in combat" Percy ordered sharply.

Beckendorf immediately walked around back but both Connor and Travis hesitated.

"Will you be alright Percy?" Travis asked.

"Remember I survived against the hunters" Percy said confidently. "They will come for me and ignore the flag for a while anyway."

Travis nodded and went with his brother around the other side to pincer the two hunters.

Percy rolled his shoulders and smirked at the thought of fighting a few hunters. It was excellent practice. Pulling his pen out, he uncapped it and could feel the thrum of energy from his sword and the welcome tension in the air.

Taking a step forward he slowly inhaled to control his heart. With a calm smile he waited for them to take action. His confidence did take them by surprise but he still didn't have to wait long. The forest was still quiet but soon a shout came through the woods from far ahead, no doubt the hunters had commenced their attack on the campers. Still the seven hunters hadn't come out of the trees yet.

Occasionally the wind picked up to blow a few flakes of snow to the ground but only a few more shouts in the distance sounded out. Not a single sound came from the trees surrounding him nor from behind Zeus' fist. It was uncomfortably quiet.

An almost imperceptible whistling sound reached Percy's ears and he caught sight of its origin instantly. A silver arrow approached from high above, completely unnoticeable amidst the bright blue sky but still his instincts warned him much to his satisfaction.

Percy sidestepped the arrow and eyed the sharp point before grimacing. He glanced to its owner and smiled tersely.

Finally the hunter jumped out from under the tree. A girl with red eyes and possibly a long time trusted friend of Zoe. Her bow was gone and she had her daggers in hand but clearly showed the irritation on her face. Zoe hopped down from a branch nearby and landed on the snow without a sound. The two were in charge and came to a stop twenty metres ahead.

"I thought this was a friendly game?" Percy asked, silently indicating to the arrow.

"Phoebe" Zoe chastised as she wrinkled her nose and glanced to Phoebe, obviously displeased by the action.

"It's not like it would hurt you boy" Phoebe snapped.

"True, I had ample time to see it but will you be enough?" Percy smiled while bringing his sword forward.

Zoe eyed the blade with a complex expression but soon her eyes drew up to his own. "Typical male, Phoebe and I are enough."

Percy's smile widened, slowly taking a look to the places in the forest where he sensed the hunters, he nodded his head in each direction before looking back at Zoe. "I count seven of you in all aside from the other two behind. So will you be enough?"

Zoe's eyes widened in shock, taken by surprise that the hunters had been spotted so easily. Her plan had been to get the others to the flag while she and Phoebe delayed but it seemed she had hit a wall. Even her insurance had been seen through which unsettled her.

"Tell us how you knew boy" Phoebe growled.

"I can sense the changes in the snow, every time you step I can tell. Every move you have made I can sense it" Percy answered succinctly. Obviously he wouldn't mention the range limitations, even their base camp was too far.

Zoe nodded with evident irritation and waved her hand slightly as three more hunters stepped out from the forest with daggers. Two remained hidden likely to take advantage of any openings with arrows.

Percy eyed them momentarily, two daughters of Ares and one daughter of Athena. All three had scathing glares upon their silver dusted features. A familiar feeling overtook Percy as his eyes sized up the daughter of Athena, the same feeling he had when he thought he was being watched.

"Now let's get this on with, more than half of you are here so your flag is practically unguarded. It would be better if you can make some headway before you lose." Percy chided bemusedly, taking satisfaction at their shock.

Phoebe seemed to be the most rash out of all of them, springing forward she went for a more direct assault and covered the twenty metres in barely a dozen steps.

Having never known Phoebe well at all, Percy could still admire the skill she held. Her movements were practiced and smooth which came from thousands of years of experience. She was naturally more muscled unlike her sisters in the hunt which meant she preferred close combat.

Ducking low, Phoebe came within a step and her dagger snaked forward. Percy's sword met Phoebe's dagger and completely blocked it and soon pushed her back. Phoebe smirked and took all the force as she fell with his sword and shifted to the side.

Percy took note of her expression and easily followed her action, dodging an arrow aimed for his sword arm.

"Phoebe you are predictable" Percy said. Phoebe growled but was cut off when his fist hit her stomach. "And rash. You give away too much with your eyes." Percy still marvelled at the strategy. It was well timed and executed but Apollo was more subtle and many times better than Phoebe.

Percy sidestepped another arrow and looked to Zoe, waiting patiently for their next attack. His blade pointed to Phoebe but he made no move to stop her. Phoebe coughed a few times but soon recovered. Glaring at him menacingly, she stood and eyed him apprehensively.

The hunters made no move, only their breaths sounded out which set Percy on his toes as he waited for the inevitable pause. Staring at Phoebe's eyes he saw them glare but then they moved to his right shoulder and beyond before they returned back to him. Seeing his eyes flicker in recognition she charged but he was already gone.

Vanishing in the air, Percy appeared beside the flag with his hand firmly gripping it and stopping the daughter of Athena from pulling it out. "You were the one watching me at camp?"

"Boy-" she cursed but was cut off when his pommel came down upon her head. As her eyes lost focus he caught her and gently placed her upon the rocks before looking back to the displeased faces of the hunters.

Percy skipped down to the ground. "I told you Phoebe, you give away too much with your eyes, though I will admit it was a good try, but it won't work on me."

Zoe scrutinized him more thoroughly. "Lady Artemis warned you to not touch the hunters boy" she hissed.

"I couldn't let her fall on the rocks and injure herself, this is after all a friendly game."

One of the children of Ares snorted as she approached. "It is not."

Percy scowled visibly at the hunter and shook his head. "Then I will not be friendly."

For the first time Percy made the first move. Percy ran forward, not even bothering with her raised dagger and entered into her guard. Firmly grasping her wrist with his hand he twisted it sharply just before she could stab him in the shoulder and slammed her down on the ground none too gently.

"You overestimate your skill" he snapped. While she sputtered for air Percy brought his sword down on her head and jumped back away.

Narrowly dodging an arrow Percy breathed in relief only to find Phoebe there to meet him. Deflecting each strike Percy kept Phoebe at a distance, his eyes caught sight of silver in the air and he scowled as he deflected another arrow. The momentary lapse of concentration allowed the other daughter of Ares to approach and he was forced to grab her blade with his hand.

Hot burning sensations tore through Percy's skin as blood dripped down the blade.

"First blood" the hunter snarled.

Percy ignored the pain and twisted the blade from her grasp and flipped it around, grasping the handle he blocked her other dagger much to her chagrin. The flat Anaklusmos slapped her other wrist disarming her weapon. From the corner of his eye Percy made out a determined Zoe finally making her move and planning to complete the encirclement.

Once more Percy heard the whistle of an arrow and saw Phoebe moving to distract him. Irritation got the better of him as his gaze centred on the archer hidden behind the tree.

Percy vapour travelled behind the hunter and took a momentary breath. The arrow pierced the ground where he had been and a startled Zoe looked around before her eyes found him in the trees. The hunter in front of him trembled, attempting to move before he wrapped his arm around her throat and flexed. The hunter's bow clattered to the ground as she struggled to remove his arm while Zoe's eyes widened. Truly a hunter's eyesight was startlingly sharp and not something any demigod could compete with.

"Andria!" Zoe shouted but it was far too late. The hunter fell limp and Percy laid her on the ground before disposing of the other in a similar fashion.

Stepping from the forest Percy casually approached. "You know Ms. Nightshade, I find this slightly disappointing." Truthfully he was a little exhausted as vapour travelling took a lot of energy despite the short distance He regulated his breaths in an attempt to delay and recover his strength.

Zoe scowled and glanced behind her to the flag waving in the wind atop Zeus' fist and turned back to smirk. "Diane, get the flag."

The hunter now known as Diane hesitantly nodded and turned around only to come face to face with Percy. Startled she stumbled but regained her footing and looked back to see Percy gone and both Zoe and Phoebe facing her with worried expressions.

"Diane is it?" Percy asked, bringing his sword to her neck. He paused as if waiting for an answer.

Diane grit her teeth as she looked over his shoulder. She saw the flag but she knew she could not face Percy alone.

"Why won't you die?!" Phoebe snarled.

"Percy? Do you need help?" Beckendorf came running around Zeus' fist looking quite exhausted, his cheeks were a rosy tint from exertion and sweat covered his hair. Despite that his swarthy figure cut an intimidating sight. A few scrapes on his cheeks and arms had partially frozen blood congealing upon around them but he looked lively and excited.

Phoebe immediately charged at him while Zoe went the other direction. Diane took the opening and attacked. Percy ducked her strike and swiped her legs away. Rolling to the side Percy anticipated Diane recovering quickly and kicked her in the gut.

Instantly Percy ran up to Zeus' fist to block Zoe, meeting her before she made the first step up. Zoe attacked without hesitation bringing the full force of her strength into use which easily overcame his own. A lightning fast strike which Percy attempted to block felt like a mountain. Percy's footing wasn't the best to counteract the force and Zoe easily knocked him back.

Beckendorf wasn't in any better of a position, Phoebe mercilessly hacked at his shield leaving no room for the son of Hephaestus to do anything but back up and block. Large gouges formed upon his shield and only increased in number while a few lucky strikes made their way upon his arms.

Without any hesitation Zoe leaped up the rock formation like a cheetah and reached the flag in mere seconds. Percy vapour travelled up to meet her stunned face and grabbed her outstretched hand before taking her with him down Zeus' fist.

A strong sharp pain formed in Percy's gut but he ignored it. Instead he eyed the startled and disoriented hunter. Zoe was pale faced and on her knees before him trying to recover from the effects of first time vapour travelling.

Percy drew Riptide up to her neck and immediately her breaths slowed. Slowly she stood up with the blade never leaving her neck. She still held her daggers in hand to show her unyielding resolve.

"It was a good effort Ms. Nightshade" Percy said wryly.

Zoe hardly listened as she stared at Anaklusmos intently, looking up and down the blade edge. Her brows furrowed and then she glared at him.

Zoe opened her mouth to say something when the horn sounded signalling the end of the game and silenced her words. Briefly her eyes wandered to Zeus' fist to see the campers' flag waving in the cool air mockingly.

An almost feral growl escaped Phoebe as she came to a stop with an ugly expression.

"Apparently not good enough" Zoe muttered. She collapsed to the ground and huffed in annoyance, the exertion of such a brief battle having taken a larger toll than she thought. Zoe did not take the loss well, it was a smudge upon the hunters winning streak which annoyed her and to make it worse she lost to a male, this male.

Percy inclined his head in agreement, retracting his sword he returned it to his pocket knowing that Zoe had watched the action closely.

Slowly the campers started trailing back to Zeus' fist with smiles with annoyed hunters following behind in a group. Chiron came galloping from the forest to meet them looking stunned but also quite elated.

"The camp wins!" Chiron shouted, the satisfied grin on his face was full of pleasure and happiness. "The first time ever the campers have won against the hunters."

Amidst the shouts of joy and the depressed groans or annoyed expressions of the hunters, Percy leaned down and offered Zoe a hand up. Reluctantly she took it. "Unexpectedly it was a satisfying game Ms. Nightshade. I look forward to another."

Grudgingly Zoe nodded her head, she was well aware of the challenge the game now posed. The last few were rather boring in her opinion.

"You were more of a challenge than I expected…" she mumbled. It was something she was loathe to admit but her pride dictated it.

"For a male?" he asked with a grin.

Zoe chuckled but immediately stopped herself and scowled. "Yes… and call me Zoe, stop with Ms. Nightshade."

Percy smiled wide before his expression froze. He understood the feeling well, after all the oracle was of Apollo's domain. Zoe elicited a low shriek when he grabbed her arm. "What art thou doing?" she growled.

"Taking you to your prize Zoe Nightshade… all things come in time and it seems your prophecy has as well" he answered as he pushed her on her back through the crowd to the waiting corpse of the Oracle.

* * *

 **Well I admit, I made Juniper because I was kind of annoyed there was just one in the canon story. I mean there are juniper trees everywhere. And then I had fun making the opposite of Grover`s girlfriend. Other than that, fight scenes aren't my strong point, but I prefer something that is reasonable. Nobody back flips in a fight, its a waste of time and energy and some simple action could have easily replaced it if the person was intelligent. But i digress, that is really a pet peeve of mine.**


	10. An Oath to Keep

Never had Zoe felt so confident. Knowing thy enemy was but the first step which she felt the hunt accomplished. Cecilia had taken time to observe the biggest obstacle, of course finding him irritating among other things but she stated he was relaxed and confident.

Zoe couldn't help but look forward to how hard he would fall. The look on his face when he lost would be one of many but still very amusing.

Unfortunately things had not gone as planned, the campers were weary of their strategies from the beginning. The boy in question even found out her plan and stated it in an infuriating tone right in front of her. The arrogance just screamed for her to rip it to shreds but in the end it was she who fell. An arrogant confidence was well founded when the skill they spoke of was evidently present as they fought.

In a few moments two hunters were down, she had cursed herself at their own overconfidence leading them to lose numbers but it did little. All her preparations, with hunters hiding in the forest and the two she sent ahead were seen through. Even with arrows aimed at him he still managed to avoid them and pose a difficult if not insurmountable challenge.

The horn sounded to put a close to any hope she held. His words were accurate, they rushed forward to get the flag as soon as possible but left their own poorly defended. In the end it was her first loss as a lieutenant of the hunt. The first loss of the hunt as a whole against the campers.

More than that she had lost many things to this male. Pride being the most notable but the most valuable was the sword in his hand. It was a fleeting glance, so close to her throat, close enough for her to admire the blade and loathe it with every fibre of her being, and for far longer than she thought she could bear.

Harsh memories were refreshed, the kind she loathed. The memories of a profoundly disgusting male that showed her how cruel the world really was. A male that left her wandering around the forest for days, eating whatever she could, hoping it wasn't poisonous while pining for solace.

Artemis brought salvation with the hunt and her view changed, one of solace was changed to unconditional retribution against the disgusting male. She never quite received it but she followed her mistress to forever save maidens from the grasp of traitorous males.

Such unfulfilled revenge left Zoe in turmoil. Always she saw the piercing blue eyes and the rueful smirk adorned upon the disgusting male's face as a constant memory that would never fade.

"Unexpectedly it was a satisfying game Ms. Nightshade. I look forward to another."

Zoe's eyes snapped to attention at the male's voice before her. As her eyes rose she expected to see a disgustingly familiar visage but she was left surprised to find no rueful smirk nor indignant eyes that looked down on everything. It was just a pleased if not sincere smile.

It was an odd change and Zoe grudgingly nodded her head. Perhaps her mind was clouded in constant hatred but the male before her seemed as clear as glass. She could only re-evaluate her view or else there would be no way she could explain her thoughts.

The male proved to be a suitable challenge, the likes she hadn't encountered since playing this boring game. Artemis would definitely be interested.

Everything else became a blur as the world came crashing down around her. Pleasantries left her mouth but she paid little heed.

 _Artemis._ She had entirely forgot about worrying for Artemis and instead desired to crush an arrogant male. Now everything just came back and she barely registered what happened around her.

The world seemed to spin and her thoughts ceased to exist under the unbearable choking atmosphere that presented itself. Minutes appeared to pass as Zoe's mind attempted to regain clarity.

The standing corpse with glowing green eyes didn't help.

"This is impossible," Chiron said incredulously. "It… she has never left the attic. Never."

The creak of the mummified corpse adhered to Chiron's statement in more ways than one.

The invisible pressure increased as the mummy turned, creaking from its neck as flakes of skin fell to the ground. The sounds ceased when the glowing green eyes settled on Zoe, the eerie dead but somehow living eyes.

 _I am the spirit of Delphi,_ the voice said, the mouth moved and cracked but no sound actually came out of it. _Speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python._

Zoe flinched at the raspy voice emanating from her mind, echoing about as if her skull were a cathedral.

 _Approach, Seeker, and ask._

The opportunity came, oddly enough the corpse went out of its way to come to her. Only with Apollo's will could such a thing happen. Still she was anxious of the prophecy she desired. Swallowing the saliva on her tongue, she spoke. "What must I do to help my goddess?"

The form of Artemis vaguely appeared, semi-transparent and suffering from some unknown force, her face scrunched in anguish as she attempted to defend herself. Chains on her ankles bound her in place. It was an eerily similar vision to the one in her dream.

 _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

 _One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

 _The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand._

Zoe's breath paused at the end. Such an action was lost as her mind strayed over the words and felt the morbid ending like a vice constrict upon her throat. The prophecy she wanted was not good at all, two would be lost and she had a feeling that one would be her.

Taking a step forward, Zoe tried to say something, anything, but found herself at a loss for both word and thought. It mattered not anyway as she soon found out. The oracle, or maybe just the corpse, lay on the ground collecting dust once again as if it had never moved.

Zoe remained in a trance as the campers left back to their cabins, barely noticing the mummy being carted away.

"Come on Zoe." The world focused at the solemn voice of Chiron. His tall figure cast a long dark shadow upon the snow and herself.

"Tis not good Chiron" she mumbled darkly.

Chiron shook his head slowly. "No it is not" he whispered. She knew what he meant by his grim expression alone, if he went then he would likely die from Kronos.

o - o - o - o - o

Zoe stalked into the big house with a calm facade, one honed through years of service under Artemis. Five hunter, just five hunters including herself could get there faster.

 _Choose your members wisely._ The thought was abrupt and prophetic. Words a male had said no less but Hestia insinuated she should listen to him. Perhaps it wasn't best to go on instinct but she had misgivings about the campers.

Zoe slowly took a seat, being careful to remain composed and hide the fragility she felt. Across from her sat Percy and Thalia. One empty seat for Hera's cabin leader along with the rest of the campers Zoe didn't know nor care about.

Many were males unfortunately, still she noted the daughter of Aphrodite but discarded her as unsuitable for the hunt due to age. The daughter of Demeter looked interesting but Zoe's gaze fell to her own clenched hands and banished all thoughts of new hunters from her mind.

Glancing at those present her gaze kept coming back to the male, Percy. She had to take note of his name now that he defeated her. Though arrogant his mind was sharp, or at least sharper than other males.

Percy sat with both arms on the armrests while examining everyone around him and looking completely relaxed but there was more to it than his expression. Just the way he was seated gave off an impression of absolute calm and control though barely noticeable, not like an Olympian would but similar.

The sea green eyes noticed and caught her gaze but she didn't feel like he was seeing her but something else, a different world from everyone else. The sight gave her a profound feeling of calm and security. Quickly she admonished herself for ever appreciating a male in anyway and turned her attention back to the others.

As per her blessing, Zoe naturally knew the time and it irked her how it seemed to escape from her grasp while Artemis suffered. An entire night flashed by and now minutes ticked by unhindered by her actions. "We hunters will leave right now" she said confidently.

"We're supposed to do this together, _campers and hunters combined prevail_ " Thalia said.

Zoe hardly paid attention to her and glanced at Percy to see his reaction. A raised brow and a smirk of amusement was all he did which indicated that she was probably making a foolish mistake but it was her quest. She silently marvelled at the ability to put forth his point without saying a word but she doubted it would work on the unobservant.

"I am sorry Zoe, the prophecy says you do need our help lest the quest fails" Chiron stated warningly.

Dionysus took a longer than needed sip of his soda that grabbed everyone's attention.

"What if you fail because you do cooperate?" Dionysus began, the mischievous look that reminded Zoe so much of Zeus except more useless appeared on his lips as he placed his drink down on the table.

"Mr. D, whose side are you on?" Chiron grunted.

"Who knows what could happen." Dionysus shrugged dismissively and sipped his soda again. Zoe glared at the useless wine god, all he managed to do was antagonize everything which thoroughly annoyed herself and her mistress.

"We must work together, or do you want to fight a prophecy?" Thalia said stubbornly.

 _Artemis' life is more important._ It was another abrupt thought from last night, one that assuaged Zoe's misgivings quite well. She was being childish and so she reluctantly agreed. "Very well" she said neutrally but she was quite irritated by the sway Percy's words had over her decision.

Zoe gestured for Chiron to continue.

"We must hurry, the winter solstice is in five days" Chiron warned.

A quick thought arose in Zoe's mind and she craved the momentary distraction. "Artemis must be present to make further actions against the monsters" she stated. "Without her they would do nothing."

"Are you saying that we do nothing without her?" Dionysus asked.

If he wasn't a god Zoe was absolutely certain she would have killed the male for saying such a ridiculous statement.

"Sorry Dionysus, but I must agree with Zoe" Chiron stated unapologetically to which the god shrugged. "Artemis' presence is important, we must locate her and the monster she was hunting."

"Take three hunters and two campers." Zoe's eyes snapped to Percy as she judged him, his eyes still had that indifferent but comforting look. She wondered if he desired to come along and more surprised that she felt relieved when he spoke. Almost as if she had been waiting for him to break his silence.

"It's your quest so it does make sense" Thalia commented with a noticeable calm. Much too calm for Zoe's liking, almost rehearsed but the surprise that followed in Thalia's eyes denied that thought.

"Artemis would say that too many hunters would spoil the scent… _the bane of Olympus shows the trail_. So you are hunting the monster and it would be best to be discrete." Chiron added.

It made sense, perfect sense to Zoe, as the words were consistently repeated by the hunters and even Artemis herself. Reluctantly she nodded her head in agreement.

"That's some serious danger you're facing" Connor said with a hint of anxiety. "It sounds like at least two are going to die."

"Prophecies can mean many things, lost does not always mean dead" Chiron said patiently. Zoe noted he did not mention the end, obviously not willing to mention that at least one will surely die.

"Still if I were you I would stay out of any deserts" Beckendorf muttered.

Everyone muttered in agreement but still looked disbelieving at the idea, to defy a prophecy was impossible.

"What about the titan's curse that one must withstand?" Silena asked.

Zoe shivered and met the eyes of Chiron, both expressed a feeling of discomfort. Zoe looked back to the campers, many looked confused or lost but Percy had his eyes shut as if he was in thought.

Percy's eyes opened with a complex look and stared directly at her making the hairs on her neck stand on end. "And one shall perish by a parent's hand" Percy said coldly, almost as if he was cursing the very words he spoke.

Zoe looked away, she couldn't bear to hear them, they were exact and undeniable and they gave her a cold feeling. Nobody said a word, giving a moment of silence that was heavy and awkward.

The silence was broken by the serious tone of Thalia. "Chiron, do you know what the monster is?"

"I do not, there are many larger monsters that were considered the bane of Olympus, such as Typhon. Even some of the titans are considered banes of Olympus. Many more that roam the waters could cause destruction the likes of which the gods haven't seen in millennia but we have heard nothing about them" Chiron sighed. The centaur's fists clenched when he mentioned the titans knowing full well that Kronos considered himself a bane of Olympus which many would agree upon.

"Very well, I will take Phoebe and Bianca with me" Zoe said. Bianca had promise, though she was frustrated to receive help from a male on potential recruits, the quest would be of great value to Bianca.

"Me? I am so new" Bianca gasped from behind her.

"You will be fine, I trust you." From the corner of her eye Zoe saw the slight nod of Percy's head, though her feelings were still undecided about his opinion on which hunters she took. Being judged by a male was quite displeasing no matter how much meagre respect she held for them.

"I would recommend taking Grover, he knows tracking magic" Percy said.

Zoe was inwardly pleased by it, he would be useful to help find the monster Artemis was hunting though the present expression on the satyr's face was disturbing.

"I'll go as well" Thalia said.

Zoe blinked for a moment before she noted five quest members accounted for. Percy did not make a sound, he said nothing as if he was expecting it and she was slightly disappointed that he was not joining them. Shaking the inappropriate thoughts from her head she thought of his actions when they first met in an attempt to bolster her certainty and accepted Thalia's offer. Leaving the big house, she went straight to Artemis' cabin to brood.

o - o - o - o - o

For the dozenth time that night, Nico's eyes opened to stare at the darkness of the ceiling above. Small flashes of bronze metal glinted in hidden corners under beds and pillows. Celestial bronze. He still had trouble dealing with the sharp change in his perspective.

He was a demigod. An unclaimed demigod but a demigod, a son of a god.

Presently he was in the Hermes cabin, attempting to sleep but the action failed him. Turning to his side, he winced in pain. The bruise on his shoulder throbbed, who would have thought he would get a sucker punch from an arrow. A bright red gloved fist on an arrow.

An arrow from a hunter, a group his sister felt more at home than with him. He was lonely though he didn't show it. His sister barely talked to him and his cabin mates, if he would call them that were fun to a point. But they always reminded him that not even his godly parent wanted him.

 _Bianca._

Nico was terrified for her. She wasn't just going away but on a quest. But one that entailed the death of at least one.

Only someone strong could protect her but he knew few but one. _Percy._ A demigod of Poseidon and unbelievably strong. So much so that Nico could even tell how everyone else venerated him.

Nico couldn't help but hate Percy for breaking apart himself and his sister but now he could only look from afar.

Reaching for his cards beside him, he flipped through until he came across Poseidon. God of the seas and the earth shaker. One of the big three as everyone else called it. Percy was strong and what was he?

 _Perhaps he could just ask his sister to not go?_

Nico stumbled over the thought. It always came down to asking his sister. Not that she would listen to a word he said anymore. He didn't want Bianca to go on the quest but she had already refused his plea. It was her choice and now he couldn't even make a decision.

 _What did he want? For Bianca to not go on the quest or for… Bianca to survive?_

Nico was aware his skills were lacking but a demigod who had more than enough strength was there, one who owed him for taking his sister away.

o - o - o - o - o

Percy looked over camp as he walked to the stables, he had one last thing to do before he left and that was to go meet Blackjack. Walking towards the stables, he found the winged horse to be gone. It was expected as Blackjack hardly ever stayed in the stables anyway. From what he remembered they were apparently beneath him and they didn't serve donuts but he still came in to flirt with the mares.

Bringing his fingers to his mouth, Percy released a low piercing whistle over the sandy beach and waited until he heard the flapping of wings in the cold air. A black Pegasus hidden in the dark night took shape frantically flapping his wings, eager to please his master.

Percy smiled wryly as Blackjack abruptly landed and skipped around him.

"Boss, you're alive!" The same old addressal was heart-warming, only Blackjack would have this kind of devotion. "Man I thought you would have died, not that you really would have but word travels fast."

Blackjack rushed up and peeked close to check. "Meh, they must have been lying, I mean you are number one."

Percy chuckled. "Yes I am alive Blackjack, but enough of that, do you think you could give me a ride."

"Really boss?!" Excitement laced the Pegasus' voice, it seems he had missed the company. "Is it to the donut shop down the road?"

 _Perhaps not._

"No, I need to go down the beach and back here before we head to Washington."

Blackjack paused in thought before clacking his hooves on the ground and buffeting the air with his wings. "Really boss, finally a long trip. We should stop at that donut shop on the way."

"Is donuts all you care about?"

"Well no of course not, it's been like a century since you've been here! We finally get to go on a trip!" Blackjack all but screamed. Somehow Percy got the feeling Blackjack was lying, he took note to bring a little extra cash if he could find any in his cabin.

The Pegasus' body shivered in anticipation as Percy mounted, almost to the point that Percy believed Blackjack would bolt right now. "Let's go!" Blackjack cantered forward and his muscles bunched together before releasing the energy.

Immediately they took off in a frenzy fuelled by Blackjack's excitement. Percy enjoyed the feeling of flying once again until Blackjack interrupted it.

"What are we looking for boss?"

"A… sea cow" Percy said, still he was unsure what exactly the Ophiotaurus was classified as.

"Cows can swim in the sea?"

"No, it's like a cow but has the body of a snake."

Blackjack went silent in thought, almost like a human would but then it was over. "A mutant monster then? Like Frankenstein."

Percy stared at Blackjack wondering how a horse even knew of Frankenstein. "The Stoll brothers?"

Black whinnied incoherently keeping his sources hidden. Percy shook his head and focused on the sea.

Flying down the beach, he pushed his senses outwards over the sea and deep into the water to find the little beast. Eventually he sensed three hippocampi swimming in circles in the water around a fourth long snake like monster.

"Over there" Percy pointed it out and Blackjack swooped down to hover a metre from the roiling sea.

"Wait here Blackjack."

"Yes boss!" Blackjack said.

Swinging his leg over the side, Percy slid off Blackjack's back and fell into the cold black sea. The water flashed past him like a gentle breeze while Percy sank down by his own will. The light from the stars and the moon waned until the sea was almost pitch black but Percy could still make out the Ophiotaurus.

"My Lord!" the hippocampi whinnied. The hippocampi swam circles around him chanting my lord. "Free it."

Percy nodded and the smallest hippocampus came to rub against him affectionately. Percy rubbed the hippocampus' head and drifted closer to the Ophiotaurus. The monster was trapped in the net under a boat with rings of fishing net wrapped around its entire length leaving Percy clueless of how it even got stuck in the first place.

"Bessie" he chuckled. The little cow serpent was wriggling in the tangled net furiously but to no avail.

With a flick if his wrist the boat was lifted from above and thrown tens of meters away, smashing into the coral and shattering into pieces. The action frightened the Ophiotaurus but Percy placed his hand upon its head and rubbed it to soothe the monster's worries.

"It's okay Bessie" Percy said slowly.

The black beady eyes previously filled with worry got wide and affectionate, basically the cow version of puppy dog eyes. The Ophiotaurus whined as it leaned forward to get closer only to be restrained by the net.

"Stay still" Percy murmured gently.

The net was more annoying. Percy began to untangle it by hand to avoid frightening the animal any further and after what seemed like an hour later the little sea cow was free.

Bessie nuzzled up against him before swimming away, quickly vanishing in the darkness for another body of water.

Surfacing slowly, Percy lifted himself up out of the water and climbed onto Blackjacks back. Percy gestured for Blackjack to go but he didn't budge an inch.

"Blackjack?"

"I want a dozen donuts." Percy blanched. When did his Pegasus become so greedy?

"A dozen?"

"Two dozen" the response was monotone but was followed by a whinny.

Percy rolled his eyes, he never thought a day would come where Blackjack would attempt to get the better of him. "One dozen."

Blackjack acceded to his request and made haste back to camp while naming all the donuts he wanted. Percy meanwhile grimaced at the thought, he didn't have any money nor could he summon any.

o - o - o - o - o

Nico shivered and pulled his old coat tighter around him. Before he was a little disgruntled about borrowing someone else's old jacket but he soon realized he didn't have any of his own. It was the best he had, in fact better than the others he had before.

Having knocked on the cabin behind him, he received no answer and could only sit on the porch to wait. He didn't dare walk in after Connor told him outright to never enter another god's cabin or risk being smited.

"Nico?"

Nico glanced up at the voice and sniffed, his nose was starting to tingle from the cold. His eyes widened at the sight of Percy walking towards him in a light sweater.

"Were you waiting for me?" Percy asked with concern

Nico nodded stiffly and his eyes couldn't help but darken.

"Give me a minute, I just need to get some things."

Nico followed him with his eyes until he disappeared into the cabin. It was a brief moment before Percy came back out with a small bag hanging over his right shoulder.

Percy took a seat on the stairs beside him. His form was much larger than his own, only impressing on Nico that he was making the right choice. "So…"

Nico grimaced at the easy smile on Percy's face. "I want your help."

The son of Poseidon slowly gazed at him, taking in everything before he shook his head with dissatisfaction. Percy still had some pride from being a god and Nico had not understood his previous words. "No."

Nico shook in surprise. He couldn't help but wonder what more this person wanted from him. "You owe me" he growled.

There was a change in the atmosphere that Nico finally became aware of. It was getting colder and he felt his jacket wasn't up to par anymore. The chill up his spine scared him, like someone was watching him, someone well above him.

The cold sea green eyes that seemed to pierce through his very being appeared to be the cause. "Do I? Do I owe you anything Nico? How could I owe you something Nico?" Percy said coldly.

Nico shivered and grit his teeth. It was the power of someone stronger that blatantly told him he was weak. _Maybe if I was stronger, Bianca would have stayed._ "You took my sister away from me. You made her join the hunt."

Percy chuckled callously and again shook his head. "Nico, if your sister asked to join the hunt of her own free will, would I still owe you?"

"She didn't! You made her join them! You tricked her into leaving me!" Nico shouted and clenched his fists in his jacket's sleeves. "You took my sister from me and now she is in danger."

"But it is what she wanted Nico. You haven't listened to a single thing I said. She would have joined the hunt sooner or later and you would have been angry with her for leaving you. Instead now you hate me for telling her about the hunt early."

Nico stood, he couldn't bear to be near someone so infuriating. He couldn't help but question his previous decision. "She wouldn't have! She would have stayed with me!"

The cold green eyes were back and Nico shivered again. They looked inhuman again, the eyes of the strong.

"She would have, you are just too blind to see it Nico." Percy paused and removed the callousness from his tone. "She made her choice, now you can answer me. What do you want to do? You have your life here at camp but you have made no attempt to make it better. All you have done is hope your sister will come back to you but she will remain in the hunt. So tell me… what do you want?"

Nico snarled, he balled his fists and swung wildly.

Before Nico knew it, his fist was twisted back painfully and he arched his back to alleviate the pain. Percy hadn't moved an inch though and gave him the same disappointed stare.

"What do you want?"

Nico huffed and writhed but he was too weak. "I want- I want you to save her. I don't want her to die on this quest!"

"Why?"

"Because-" Nico found he didn't really know. Having stopped moving he could only think of why he wanted Percy to help her. "Because you are strong, I'm not strong enough to do it."

Percy stared deeply into his eyes before his grip loosened. "So now you have your answer. Bianca made her choice to seek strength in the hunt. She tempered her resolve and sought freedom as well. You also seek strength to protect her but have done nothing so far, still camp is the perfect place to learn how to fight."

Nico cradled his shoulder and stared in shock at the abrupt change in attitude. There was no hint of coldness in Percy's voice anymore. Neither did Nico care because he found his answer staring in his face.

"Will you protect her… until I can?" Nico stuttered.

Percy stood coming shoulder to shoulder. "Campers aren't allowed to leave without permission, besides they already have their quest members."

"But you're going aren't you?" Nico pointed to his bag. "You are leaving."

Percy smiled, it was a lot warmer than before and friendly. "It's true."

Taking another step, Percy passed him impassively.

Nico's heart stopped and dread overcame him. "Please protect her."

"I never said I wouldn't protect her Nico."

Nico spun around hopefully. "Will you really? Can you swear on it? Travis said you all take oaths seriously."

Percy nodded and turned to face him, eyeing him speculatively. "I swear to protect her."

"You won't forget will you?" An idea popped into his head and Nico rifled through his cards in his pocket. "I have this card, it talks about oaths and I want you to take it with you to remember to protect Bianca."

It was the river of Styx, forcing the opponent to only place face up cards while in play. It was one of the few his sister bought for him as well.

Percy eyed it curiously and smirked. "Nico, your cards are more real than you think. The river of Styx is real and the oath is very real as well. These are a gift from your father no doubt."

Nico trembled, _my father?_ He didn't know it was his father that was a god.

"I swear on the river Styx to protect you sister on the quest and bring her back."

The words were spoken before Nico knew it and the sky seemed to roar to life. There were no clouds which left Nico puzzled by the rumbling.

"There, I don't need your card Nico, I made the oath and am bound to it. If your sister doesn't come back then I won't either." Percy said solemnly as he handed back the card.

Nico stood in a daze after he read the final words on the card. If it was real, failure for a demigod in upholding the oath on the Styx meant death. Styx would claim their soul for herself and shred it in her river.

Nico shivered at the thought and looked back up to find Percy gone. His view had changed much in a short conversation with Percy but he saw something in him. It was boundless confidence that could overcome anything. It was strength that could overcome adversity and something Nico admired greatly.

For a short moment Nico smiled childishly before he went back to his cabin.

* * *

 **Well I would like to thank everyone for the reviews. I do appreciate all of them and read them all when I had the chance. I do hope everyone will continue to enjoy it, no promises though as I have had stories where at some point the outside of the box is too abstract for me to bear with. In all honesty when I reread the story, some parts I really like (unsurprisingly not this chapter), and other are just meant to narrate that some key point has been taken care of so there are fewer plot holes later on. God those are annoying to deal with, I swear I looked at the map of America and summed up miles to see if stuff was possible.  
**

 **May as well address DarkGamer159 too cause that was quite a review, admittedly it gave me an idea of something and I had to add it in because it suited where I wanted the story to go, so thank you. I do try to go for realistic story in the context of what Rick Riordan has written.  
**

 **Percy's relationship with Artemis previously will be further explained later on in the story. Though it isn't anything profound, it's more interesting letting Percy discover the odd traits Artemis will have, or I hope to illustrate, which is quite funny to write. Most of that will occur between the books, I intend to write new content for those to narrate some back story for some things as well as develop some characters and their relationships.**

 ** **The struggle of Percy coping with being mortal, well this was the part that gave me an idea for a much later chapter. Though admittedly I could have done more, something significant won't really appear for a while. Percy is kind of aware he is significantly weaker though, well I hope i indicated that, I have had to edit stuff quite a lot and keeping consistency became a challenge.****

 ** **The Percy and Apollo thing, well this is a very abstract topic, which will be elaborated later on but well Percy is not exactly all there. I'll leave it at that because it is a very big topic that is a significant plot and explains some of Percy's character.****

 ** **Anyway, poor Nico, he has his embarrassing moments, but they only appear super far later on.****


	11. Pandemonium in Washington

Zoe found herself in a constant agitated pace, one in front of the Poseidon cabin no less. Never had she thought there would come a time she would ask a male for help but she grudgingly admitted that her companions weren't up to par in comparison to him.

Phoebe was bedridden from acidic centaur blood which resulted in both herself and Andria exhausted as they attempted to treat it to no avail. With one short on quest members she had to select another and there were few she could take. A sword arm was better than another hunter if they faced what she thought they would.

Zoe stopped and gazed at the door, hoping it would soon open and the stupid male would come out begging to let him on the quest. She didn't think he was above begging and it would make it far more bearable.

Shifting to her other foot, she waited for another five minutes but like many males, the boy appeared to be just as lazy. The horn of breakfast would soon sound and she planned to leave before then.

The wood cabin smelled of the sea which was pleasant enough though different when compared to Artemis' cabin but it was a male's cabin. After many minutes of debate on whether to give up, Zoe reaffirmed her resolve and went with kicking the door open to annoy him. She was a hunter after all.

"Boy!" Zoe shouted. A swift kick to the door slammed it open and almost off the hinges. Immediately she was assaulted with a thick sea scent that cleared up her nose, unfortunately her sense of smell was dampened as well.

The place was quiet and empty, not even an animal was present from what she could hear. All the beds were neatly made with everything placed in an orderly fashion upon the shelves, and plants on the window sill but not a single, stupid, male.

"Percy?" she called again with narrowed eyes but still nothing changed in the quiet cabin.

Zoe groaned as she trudged back to the big house to confront Chiron on the whereabouts of the boy while her mood quickly soured. She stomped on the porch, wrenching the door open in the process before she found Chiron making a salve for Phoebe.

Chiron's skittish gaze fell on her and he trembled. Zoe noted he seemed to be more frightened than usual, whether it was from their argument before or something else was hard to tell. "Chiron… where is Percy?"

Chiron winced at her voice, finding a rock lodged in his throat while under the dark gaze. It took a moment before he averted his gaze and gained some control. "Oh- Oh, Percy said he was going to Washington today, he said he was leaving in the early morning."

A quick glance at the clock and she saw it was barely past five in the morning. The distance was quite far, at least a few hours away.

"And thee just let him go?" Zoe questioned suspiciously.

Chiron's gaze looked lost and puzzled for a moment before he nodded his head. "He said he was going to use Blackjack; his Pegasus, so it shouldn't take long."

Zoe was not appeased, Pegasus could bend space in a similar manner to centaurs which would make the journey quite short but still much too long for her liking. "Did he say why?"

Chiron shrugged. "He said yesterday morning that he wanted to pick up something for his mother, beyond that he wasn't specific."

The answer was questionable at best. She was quite worried that the boy had went on the quest on his own but it appears it was preplanned with Chiron beforehand.

Zoe's brow wrinkled as she looked at the centaur, he stiffened at the sight and paused his work. "Dost thou think... he will help on the quest?"

A startled Chiron almost coughed up blood in surprise but soon composed himself with wide eyes. "No… he would drop anything to help someone I guess, if you see him then all you have to do is ask."

Nodding her head, she was pleased with the turn of events. If they were going where she thought they were than he would at least be of some use if they could meet up with him.

Zoe's mood lifted as she finally made the step towards saving Artemis. After quickly making her way up the hill, Bianca, the satyr and Thalia were already waiting. Thankfully Argus hadn't been driving or she might have killed him. Their last encounter had been less than pleasant and she doubted any other in the future would change her opinion of him.

"Where's Phoebe?" Thalia asked.

Zoe grimaced as she thought of those infernal twins, she should have known to watch out for the sons of Hermes. "The Stoll brothers gave her a shirt coated in centaur blood."

"Is she alright?!" Grover squeaked, looking stricken and ready to go run and try to save a damsel in distress like every other idiotic male. Phoebe was a hunter, not some love stricken delusional demigod

"She will be fine, just in the infirmary for a few weeks" Zoe sighed. That exhaustion returned from the late night but she took pleasure in thinking of the revenge the hunters had planned.

Thalia glanced behind her for the spare hunter but found none and then gave her a curious expression.

"You plan to do the quest with only four?"

"Percy is in Washington... Chiron said he would help if we asked" she said confidently. He appeared the type if she really thought about it but further studying would be required before she truly trusted him.

Grover's expression brightened at the prospect.

"So he is Percy now?" Thalia smirked.

"Let us go, stop wasting time and get in." Zoe grunted as she entered the van, completely ignoring Thalia's comments.

Zoe would not admit that he was the first male she had a tiny portion of respect for, but most was based on their conversation from the night before last with Hestia. The rest was because of his inconceivable skills in combat, they were beyond what she thought a demigod could do, especially a male demigod. If she had to bear with a male like him on this quest to save Artemis, then she would without hesitance.

o - o - o - o - o

The drive was entirely uneventful which was usually good but Zoe did not like the feeling it bode. The tracking spell, though quite dubious in her opinion, was leading them directly towards Washington which brought about Zoe's suspicion. Percy was already heading there by coincidence or intentionally or on purpose by the satyr.

The lieutenant eyed the satyr through the rear view mirror, the satyr was giving side long glances towards her as if she didn't notice before looking out at any passing trees in wonder. In all honesty he was a satyr through and through, an adequate representation of a male one if she ever saw which turned her attention back to Percy.

Zoe had taken note of his words when mentioning the prophecy. Apollo had indeed taken great effort in giving her the prophecy. Percy appeared near prophetic and the interest Hestia held in him was equally strange. The Hearth goddess was agitated after last night if Zoe didn't know any better.

Such thoughts of Zoe's remained hidden from her companions as she attempted to decipher an explanation or reason but she found it challenging. She pondered on asking the satyr which she recently found out was a friend of his, of which she doubted, but the thought of associating with the satyr that followed the hunt around for the past two days was very displeasing and he was a male. All in all it was enough reason on principal.

Thalia was just as bad, her present attitude was unbearable. They traded a barb every now and then, the only amiable moment came when the girl slept, though her snoring was quite the amusing spectacle.

Buildings turned into high rises before they entered the outskirts of Washington. The pungent smell brought a grimace to Zoe's nose. The notable stench of oil and metal among other living male things was unpleasant.

"It's close" Grover murmured thoughtfully.

Indeed it was Washington which made Zoe's suspicions more reasonable but she kept them to herself knowing that it would create needless friction between the group.

The car stopped on the side of the road and they all got out. Zoe wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell and her brows flared a little higher. The pungent smell increased unhindered without the van and filled her nose with the smell of dirty males and a few questionable women.

With a falling mood, Zoe's glare; one she was accustomed to, appeared once again. The entirety of her gaze fell on the satyr and she took pride in seeing him tremble.

Fidgeting nervously under the pressure, the satyr finally pointed to a large building. "Over there in the museum."

"The museum?" Thalia had a look of disbelief and suspicion.

"Do monsters go to the museums?" Bianca asked with a hint of curiosity. The daughter of Hades' eyes roamed the buildings with surprise and wonder etched upon her features.

"I don't know if they do" Grover shrugged.

"Are thee sure?" Zoe asked with a raised brow.

"Ye- Yes, there is a strong scent of a monster in their" he stuttered as he pointed to the air and space museum.

Cautiously they made their way towards the building while Zoe surveyed the surrounding area for any monsters waiting in ambush but she found none. She didn't like the open snow covered field, proving little cover aside from the trees. There was no cover should they be attacked beside the metal monstrosities.

Zoe grunted, seemingly satisfied of her inspection until she caught sight of a familiar black hair and tanned skin male wondering across the field in the open. Her onyx eyes narrowed in the direction between the crowds, pondering on their appearance until she say the Pegasus.

"I see Percy" she called.

Percy strode between people while occasionally stopping and suspiciously glancing around. Much too suspiciously for Zoe's liking.

The black horse soon took flight, making for an obvious indication a son of Poseidon was there.

"Is that a horse?" Bianca exclaimed.

"That's Blackjack" Grover said.

"What is he doing there?" Thalia asked.

Zoe fingered her dagger tentatively. _Perhaps surprise would be the best option to see what he was really doing._ "I will go get him."

With a few quick steps Zoe had covered the distance across the road and skipped across the snow covered field. Her sharp eyes soon caught Percy slipping into the National History Museum and she followed, briefly pausing at the entrance as she did so. Zoe took one last glance around her and grimaced at the attention she garnered. Never would she forget this disgusting feeling from those lecherous eyes.

Zoe's scowl hardened as she opened the door. Taking a moment to search the area, she found herself alone and stepped inside before closing the door quietly behind herself. Her view out the glass cleared and the others were far away hidden behind trees entering the other museum even with her sharp eyesight.

The lieutenant's hands were notably sweaty from the action and she wiped them on her jacket. It was not hard to find the cause, she was short on ideas of how to handle the situation if it got worse. Percy was more than she could handle alone, for once she could only hope Artemis would grace her with stealth or her suspicions were wrong.

Eyeing the sign posted near the door, Zoe noted the museum was closed which explained why it was deserted but it appeared her worst fears were slowly becoming more certain. Zoe shook her head mutely, finding herself slightly disappointed and apprehensive, this event likely had little to do with his mother, and it was a lie.

Wearily, Zoe stepped farther into the hallway, becoming increasingly aware of how far the exit was. Far enough for someone to block her escape if they had the appropriate skill.

Not a sound escaped from her steps and the small hallway remained empty. No heads peeked out from behind the two rows of ornate marble columns on either sides, relieving Zoe, if only slightly. There were few places to hide and near the end was a large open room with even fewer.

Zoe didn't like the feeling of being exposed so she silently crept near the edge, making sure to move quickly between each column while making her way to the end. Just as she reached the second last column she heard breathing.

It was definitely mortal, she surmised due to the lack of gruff growling. Pausing at the column, she laid her back against the ice cold marble and listened, attempting to identify the owner and see if it was Percy. The chill in her back was a pleasant distraction, though not enjoyed.

Shuffling of steps became louder until they halted and Zoe struggled to not take a look, even going so far as closing her eyes.

"Have those fools gotten them yet?!" A voice echoed loudly in displeasure, almost shaking the building as it carried.

Zoe trembled as her countenance shattered like glass. The voice was profound and familiar, carrying to every corner of the museum in a commanding tone. She scavenged her memories but found her thoughts derailing with her pounding heart.

"Yes sir, they have gotten them already and are on their way back," another voice muttered quickly. A notably human voice.

"Good, soon we can kill those half-bloods." The same commanding voice from before chuckled and his laughter was like countless booms that Zoe's heart unwillingly synchronized to.

With her suspicions slowly becoming reality, Zoe felt a cold sweat on her back. Percy was a traitor and informed them of the quest. Zoe hated the acrid taste in her mouth after being fooled, after having been tricked by a male and walking into a trap. That raised a question on Chiron's integrity, like why he would let a demigod roam about free but she knew Chiron would not trust his father. All that left was Percy had done something.

Turning back to the exit, Zoe assessed the distance but stopped when she heard the door latch click shut after someone else had entered. Heavy footsteps approached and she backed up against the column, frantically looking for a way to escape. Once they found her she would have few options left.

Sweat beaded on her forehead but suddenly a hand clamped over her mouth and waist, locking her arms to her sides before pulling her farther around the column. Struggling violently, she got no further freedom but she could feel the chest she was up against, a male's chest and his hot breath against the nape of her neck caused her to flush.

Despite her struggling the male made no sound, only moving around the column to avoid being spotted by the monster and Zoe frowned in confusion as she tried to see her captor. The hand over her mouth had loosened slightly when she had calmed down. Finally the opportunity to look back came but she saw no one, or the person was invisible.

"They are here General" another voice said. Zoe's eyes widened at the name. Only one being was ever called general in Kronos' army and her breath hitched at the meaning of his freedom. She hoped it wasn't true, hoped another was given the title, she refused to believe her fears.

"Where?!" the dark voice shouted in annoyance.

"In the rocket museum."

Along with her widening eyes the grip on her mouth completely fell away but the hand holding her against him was still present. Slowly she struggled to turn around so she was now against the warm male's chest, leaving herself with heated cheeks.

Scowling in frustration, Zoe reached her hands out and began to feel for what she thought would be the head of the person. No doubt she wanted to see them so she could kill them slowly and painfully.

Chin, cheeks, nose, mouth, eyes, hair… cap. Grasping the hat tightly, she ripped it off only to see Percy staring at her with a look of annoyance, but his attention was completely elsewhere.

"P-" she began but his finger came down on her lips as he shushed her. It was sweaty, like her own. Zoe grimaced but silently pursed her lips until Percy removed his finger.

"How many?" A much younger human voice questioned. Zoe noticed Percy's eyes narrow as he heard the voice, she could only assume that he knew who it was.

A grunt of disregard was sounded. Whoever had come in had not bothered to answer the young voice, most likely a monster as they would ignore a demigod.

"How many?!" The General demanded.

"Three, general" the monster began. "The satyr Grover Underwood, and the girl with the black spiky hair and blue eyes-"

"Thalia" the young demigod said in a bitter tone.

The monster grumbled before continuing. "And one other, a hunter."

"Good." The dark chuckling began growing louder but soon petered away as if it was never there. "What does the hunter look like?"

"Brown hair, black eyes and olive skin."

"No circlet?" The general growled, the room shuddered and the sound of cracks emanated from the tiles upon the floor.

From the general's louder growl she could only assume he found out she wasn't with them and she would never let a hunter go on a quest to save Artemis without her which he definitely knew.

"Plant the teeth, now!" the museum shook at his anger.

"Let me take them!" the demigod said.

"No, I have already sent them a playmate to keep them occupied" the general chuckled. "She will learn her place when she sees a hunter die because of her own negligence."

At that Zoe felt Percy's other arm tighten around her, shoving her tight against his chest. Stuck between smelling his sea scent and trying her hardest to escape, she was getting furious.

"But-" The young mortal began.

"No, we cannot risk you my boy. Besides the ending will be so much more amusing at the hands of that beast" the general stated bemusedly.

The hand around her waist relaxed and before she knew it, she was being dragged towards the exit. With a scowl Zoe ripped her hand from his grasp and ran while glaring at Percy beside her. She was going to have a long good talk with him about what had happened in there and why he was in there in the first place. Breaking into a full sprint out the doors, she could hear the building tremble as a loud shout emanated from the general.

"You imbecile, we've been watched!"

A feeling of safety came to Zoe out in the open and she glared at her companion. "Why art thou here?!"

Percy had remained silent for a few agonizing seconds before he spoke in a controlled tone. "Investigating something." The statement was hardly specific, most definitely not true and annoyed her greatly.

Zoe opened her mouth to protest but Percy quickened his pace across the street. Dodging traffic, they ran across the field. Zoe grimaced when she heard a feral growl behind her where she noted the Manticore was giving her a steely gaze. She snapped her gaze back forward and found Percy dozens of metres ahead and thus she increased her pace. She didn't bother slowing as the male foolishly barrelled through the door into the air and space museum with her following closely behind.

"Thalia, get your spear ready!" Percy shouted.

"Percy?" Thalia looked in shock at him and confused before taking out her spear.

Percy walked to the centre of the room, looking fervently around at the planes and other exhibits before pointing at a balcony. "Zoe, Bianca, get on that balcony."

Zoe trembled as she came up behind him and grasped his shoulder in an iron grip but was too worked up take satisfaction in seeing him wince. "Who are you to demand anything of me boy! Now, you will tell me what you were doing there boy!"

"This is hardly the time Zoe!" Percy shook his shoulder in an attempt to break free but Zoe's grip held firm. "Need an idea, come on."

"No, this is hardly the time to fool around like a charlatan! This is the time to tell me what thou were doing there!" she snapped.

Percy paused, almost frozen like he was bottling up something and now ready to explode much like she thought Poseidon would a few nights ago. Zoe eyed him wearily but she never removed her hand. Percy slowly turned, twisting himself out of Zoe's grip. His expression was surprisingly calm, but she could see the bottled up anxiety and potent rage much like Poseidon.

"This is not the time for talking Zoe." Percy's voice was commanding, even dare she say demanding of respect which caused Zoe to step back in surprise. His hand snapped back to the balcony as he stepped forward in an intimidating fashion. "Now get on that balcony."

Instantly the expression was gone, stuck behind a wall of calm as if it was never there. Percy strode past her back towards the door.

"Grover, scare the children away! Thalia, get back with your shield and find some cover." Thalia complied and Grover ran off down the hall.

Pulling out _her_ sword, he got in position as he stared at the entrance of the museum.

Zoe drew her bow and notched an arrow at Percy. "Thou lying heathenous bastard! Thou do not command a hunter. Now tell me what thou were doing there!"

"Zoe!" Thalia growled. "We can sort out your stupid issues after whatever is coming!"

"No" Zoe said coldly. "You were there, you know what the beast is."

Recognition appeared in Percy's eyes which confirmed her answer. She didn't relax her bow but pulled the string back coercively for further information.

Percy nodded his head and turned back to the entrance. "It's a lion but that's the least of our problems."

There were many problems about this for Zoe but suddenly she felt the hairs on her neck raise. Millennia of hunting told her something was coming, something fearful.

Giggling amidst screaming erupted from down one of the hallways and Percy's attention snapped to the direction.

"Ohhh, Kitty" a childlike voice giggled.

Zoe followed his gaze but saw nothing around the corner though her instincts were telling her to run. She hadn't felt like this since they hunted one of echidna's elder beasts which resulted in a few hunters passing.

"Zoe, it's better to get to a higher position and use your bow."

Zoe grit her teeth and withdrew her bow, taking a reluctant step back but froze when she heard the low rumbling noise. Instantly Zoe retreated to Bianca's side and gestured to the staircase.

"Percy, what is that?" Thalia whispered.

Obviously it was more than a kitten based on the lumbering sounds of what came with it. A low purring sound that vibrated in the air and travelled down Zoe's body made her shiver in fear. Her senses were screaming for her to run as fast as she could.

"Percy" there's not enough time to get everyone out." Grover blanched as he came running from the other hallway and stumbled at the sound of the monster.

The lumbering sound grew along with the horrified screams of mortals which ran past them and out the exit. Following them, a golden furred head peeked around the corner with a massive brown mane. One giant golden cat like eye settled on them, narrowing into a thin black slitted pupil with excitement which only grew more obvious when the claws of the lion extended and tore up the tiles like paper. Slowly the rest of the massive lion pawed from around the corner, grating its fur along the corner as it released a rumbling hum of pleasure from its throat.

Thalia gasped and stepped back with wide eyes. Zoe was no better, doing so as well and loathed herself for it when the only one who took a step forward was Percy. A male of all things.

The Nemean lion was massive, the size of the metal contraption she drove into the city with. She knew well enough its full and soft looking golden fur which was as tough as steel and giant silver claws to match its sharp white teeth. Hungry golden eyes flickered at the tasty demigod morsels while its tail swayed behind it.

"Percy, got any ideas" Grover squeaked.

"Aim for its mouth… everything else is impenetrable" he answered as a shield sprung from his wrist. It was a poor toy with dents covering it and looking like a half moon. Percy cursed in surprise and twisted his body to bring Anaklusmos in front, waving it distractingly.

The lion eyed the sword and abruptly pounced. Percy stepped to the right but the paw caught the shield, ripping it off his arm, sending it across the room. Percy stumbled back rolled away as the lion circled to swat him down.

"Over here!" Thalia jabbed her spear threateningly at the mouth causing the lion to retreat and release a thunderous growl. It gave Zoe an opportunity and she fired an arrow but the lion twisted its body to face Thalia and snapped at her spear.

Zoe stepped back to gain distance and released arrows conservatively with sound judgement at the maw of the beast but the lion was either smart or very quick. The jowls snapped shut or the lion itself nimbly dodged despite its large size. The floor shuddered and cracked like glass with each leap.

The golden eyes settled their attention on her and the tail flicked wildly before the lion pounced forward. Zoe scrabbled to the side along the edge of an exhibit, narrowly dodging a swipe of the large paw and claws which quickly buried themselves into the concrete floor. Like paper, the floor gave in leaving long deep claw marks and the lion snapped back to her but the appearance of Thalia's shield caused it to recoil back.

Zoe heaved a loud sigh amidst her chaotic breaths when the lion's attention was taken up by Thalia.

"Zoe, the balcony, wait for the chance." Percy said. The demigod of Poseidon soaked the lion with a plume of water from Hades knows where, soaking it and further stunning the lion.

Irritation welled in Zoe's mind but she forced it aside and eyed a large plane.

"I got this" Thalia exclaimed. A crackle of white light sparked from Thalia's spear, causing the lion to roar. Zoe saw a perfect opportunity as she tried to ready herself, and missed, causing her to curse. A few arrows peppered the lion from above, but Bianca had poor results.

It was a momentary reprieve for Zoe and she took the moment to place her bow on her back and retreat towards one of the exhibits. Zoe heard a scream and noted the lion swatting Thalia to the side before its golden slitted eyes narrowed returned their vigilance on her. Zoe cursed why it avoided the stupid male beside it, and herself for retreating to a direction right in front of it.

A large metal plane hung from the ceiling but low enough for her jump up from another exhibit and start climbing up. She hadn't had time to curse the contraption nor make it to the top when the entire exhibit shuddered and swung. Zoe glanced over her shoulder and regretted seeing the sight of the hungry lion clawing the plane feverishly, jumping almost ten metres high to swat the plane wings.

The grating sound of the claws on the metal was soon drowned out by the loud rumbling roar of the lion. The exhibits shook violently at the presence and a few mortals screamed in horror from one of the hallways. Finally reaching the top, Zoe perched herself on the body of the plane and notched an arrow only to find the lion's maw shut and it's golden eyes settling for something much easier to get.

"Thalia, distract it for a few more seconds!" Percy shouted. The son of Poseidon slowly circled the beast without trying to draw its attention.

The Nemean lion pounced at Grover, the small tasty looking piece of goat as Zoe thought. Without a chance to chuckle at her own joke, she began firing arrows at its eyes to regain its ire. The lion swiped at Thalia when she came forward with her spear, swatting it to the side like a toy before it prepared to pounce. Its legs tensed and it's back arched but suddenly the lion began to roar aloud when Percy had jumped onto its back. His hands gripped the mane of the lion tightly as it attempted to shake him off.

She had a multitude of opinions of his actions, many relating to a stupid male and a few actually showed his bravery but those as well were mixed with stupidity. The lion reared forward, throwing him off but Percy expected it and recovered

"Get ready!" Percy shouted. It was a sight to see, the lion was barely a metre in front of Percy but he had the audacity to shout at them. Zoe was confused by his plan, it appeared stupid and would result in a very dead son of Poseidon. Some part of her still had to admit, it took either great courage or insanity.

"What are you doing Percy?!" Thalia shouted.

"This" Percy's maniacal grin almost lifted her spirits. He shoved his fist forward, right into the mouth of the lion as it pounced, retreating back at the exact same time. A familiar sound of grating metal briefly erupted and Anaklusmos was now buried right in the Nemean lion's maw, separating his jaws from clamping down on Percy's arm.

Chiron was right, Zoe briefly admitted, that Percy would do anything for friends. Even crazy things.

The lion retreated, and tried to slam its jaws shut, letting the sword dig deeper into the roof of its mouth until it pierced the skin and its eyes bulged violently in shock. The lion arched its back and an opened its mouth to release a painful meow at Percy. An utterly non-threatening meow. Zoe had to stifle a shock at the Nemean lion being reduced to a mere house pet as she released her arrows.

Tens of arrows of her own and Bianca's pierced the mouth of the lion which mewled in a higher pitch before it melted into dust.

"Percy!" Grover shouted.

Percy gave Grover a half smile and brushed the golden dust off his clothes. The museum was oddly quiet with no mortals or monsters left but the five of them. Occasionally a hint of indiscernible voices made their way into the room but nothing else.

A panicked Thalia ran up and snatched his arm in her hand. "Percy, you're crazy! How'd you know that would work?!"

"Experience."

Thalia was once again not pleased by his answers, in fact neither was Zoe for that matter.

"You could have lost your arm!" Thalia stated harshly. "Next time, do something a little less stupid."

"Well if I got a sword in my mouth I'd stop too, that'd hurt." Grover shivered at the thought and moved his mouth.

Thalia's narrowed eyes fell on Grover and he winced like he received a mental blow.

Zoe hopped back to the ground while eyeing Percy curiously. The action was foolish which she wholeheartedly agreed but also admirable. Still she had her reservations about trusting Percy but it was not the time. The lion was the playmate, whatever else was coming would be far worse. "Enough, we must move quickly. Bianca, no injuries?"

Bianca shook her head. Her cheeks were still flushed red and her breath was coming out in loud hurried gasps. She looked somewhat terrified and only a few arrows were remaining from her quiver indicating her inexperience.

Things would have been different had Bianca gone on hunts with Artemis and herself but luck was not in the daughter of Hades favour. Zoe regretted that fact. The Nemean Lion was a bit much for any new demigod to face in Zoe's opinion but it would be a useful experience for her nonetheless. "The feeling will pass, very few times will thee come across a monster as formidable as the Nemean Lion."

"Are there more?" Thalia asked.

Zoe's gaze fell to Percy and saw him hesitate, not out of fear but worry. He knew once again, she surmised. "There are but they are more troublesome to deal with than the lion."

"What is this?" Bianca asked.

The distraction was welcome for many afterthoughts of a greater monster. Zoe eyed the lion pelt in the form of a brown jacket and complex thoughts arose in her heart. That familiar memory of a disgusting male reared its head in her mind. "It's a spoil of war" she grimaced.

Glancing at Percy, she could see he was eyeing it curiously and found herself slightly annoyed that he would accept something like that but put it off as a male thing and thus she took it and threw it at him. "Take it."

Percy's eyes flickered to her as he caught it, taking another moment to look at it closely before he shook his head. "No, I am not the one who will need it most."

"Thy shield is in ruins." Zoe said, pointing to the scrap of celestial bronze metal near the wall.

"I can fight without a shield" Percy responded and threw the pelt back at her.

Zoe scowled and gripped the pelt tightly. "Thy arrogance will kill thee."

Perhaps it was for the best, the pelt could protect Bianca, and thus she held it out to the demigod of Hades.

"Zoe, you should be the one wearing it."

Zoe's head almost snapped off when she turned and slight shock appeared but the inevitable anger quickly followed. "I can take care of myself. Do not think to endanger Bianca."

"Zoe, that's not what he meant!" Thalia interjected.

"Thou would defend him, he has not shown any grace in his actions."

Thalia's eyes sparked as she approached and Zoe felt her hairs straighten. "Thou, thee! I sure as hell am not going to defend someone living in the past! Percy is here taking all the risks, and what have you done!"

"Zoe, you must wear it. The monsters are coming for you" Percy said.

Zoe trembled furiously and threw the pelt back. "I shalt not wear this… this thing! Thou distrustful male!" Zoe spat.

"It's just a pelt Zoe" Thalia growled.

"Guys" Grover called weakly. The sound of a door swinging open caught everyone's attention. Twelve ghostly skeletons wearing security guard uniforms filed in from the entrance. Overtop of the bones was an ethereal layer of skin that simulated real thing though almost completely transparent and grey.

"Run" Percy growled before grabbing the pelt and running down the halls to the side exit.

Zoe, Thalia, Grover and Bianca needed no urging when the skeletons pulled out handguns and fired directly at them. Zoe dived behind a statue of some stupid male and continued on the way down a hallway to an exit. Small bits of rubble and fluff from statues pelted her back as she retreated.

The sounds ceased as the skeleton warriors stopped firing to reload. Zoe lifted her bow up and notched an arrow. Drawing and releasing in one fluid movement towards the closest, she fired another at one that had just drew their handgun up. Zoe took satisfaction when her first and second arrow found their mark in the skeleton warrior's heads.

A crackle of lightning flashed past her and smashed into another skeleton warrior which exploded into pieces.

A spark from a gun drew Zoe's attention, a handgun fired in her direction and she skipped back, narrowly dodging a bullet. Zoe's eyes widened when the skeleton warriors pulled out the arrows and tossed them aside, retraining their guns they fired. Worst of all the exploded skeleton warrior just seemed to put itself back together.

"Zoe!" Thalia crouched in front of her with her shield out which surprised Zoe. Loud pings echoed off the metal before it abruptly stopped when the shield of Aegis scared them. Thalia took a peek out from behind and paled. "It won't last long, let's go!"

Zoe nodded sharply and dashed through the exit out into the open air. Percy was waiting at the exit while Grover and Bianca were heading for the van.

As soon as Thalia ran out the door Percy slammed it closed and shoved his sword in the handles.

"Will that hold them?" Thalia paused and asked breathlessly.

Percy shook his head bitterly. "Not for long."

Just as the words left Percy's mouth a loud thump shook the doors and the handle groaned creak from the force. The doors cracked open and bony hands snaked out attempting to grasp at them.

"What are they, they just don't stop?!" Thalia exclaimed. Jabbing her spear at the hands seemed to do nothing and she quickly gave up the attempt.

"The car!" Zoe shouted.

Wasting no time, they ran to the van. A loud bang came from behind and Zoe could make out the click of the skeleton warrior's incoherent chatter. Mortals around them screamed when the gunfire started again. Luckily the bullets appeared to be celestial bronze and had no effect on mortals. Unluckily, they were not mortals.

"Scatter!" Zoe shouted.

Thalia nodded and ran behind cars, making her way to their own. Zoe followed suit, jumping behind a brown van and crouching for cover. More gunfire sounded and the glass windows shattered. Zoe cursed her luck, the skeleton warriors seemed fixated on shooting her.

Zoe looked at the next car, there was Percy looking somewhat calm while peeking over the hood of his red sports car. When the gunfire stopped again Percy signalled her over. "Zoe."

Zoe grimly accepted it and dashed over to the next when she heard no gunfire. She found some semblance of relief when not alone though it still troubled her. Taking the chance to catch her breath, she looked to Percy beside her who was doing the same though he was entirely unarmed while she had her bow.

"Where's thy sword?" Zoe whispered.

"By the door" Percy answered with a cocked thumb.

"Thou left it!" Zoe snapped. Of all things, seeing Percy leave her sword back there angered her more than anything else. "Stupid male."

Percy gave her an annoying lopsided grin, not even appearing angry after her accusations which troubled her, and patted his pockets. "It returns after a while…" he muttered before pulling out a pen which transformed into her sword.

Zoe rolled her eyes, and turned away. Amidst the screams she heard the gunfire cease and decided to take a peek. She could make out the skeleton warriors advancing and looking around before they stopped and the strange chatter of their jaws began. One lifted its head and seemed to sniff the air before it pointed at the car they were hidden behind.

Zoe cursed and grabbed Percy, dragging him behind the next car just as the last one was peppered with bullets. The tires were destroyed and the sports car slowly sunk to the ground.

"They're hunting us!" Zoe swore. She continued cursing in multiple languages. She was tired from all the driving, the Nemean lion and now they had skeleton warriors hunting them.

Percy chuckled mirthlessly at her cursing which thoroughly annoyed Zoe. "No, they're hunting you. Someone at camp gave them your scent."

The glass above them shattered from gunfire and rained down on them. Percy shielded himself and Zoe with the pelt. Seeing the next car was close, Percy carefully crawled to it. Ignoring the fact that a male protected her, Zoe followed.

"It wasn't thee?" Zoe asked suspiciously.

Percy looked back and his expression brought about an amused grin upon Zoe's features. Instantly the disbelief was gone to be replaced by irritation.

"Of course it wasn't me, do you think I would need to do all this to stop this quest?" Percy snapped.

Zoe scowled at the display of arrogance. "Typical male."

Zoe could not deny it, not that she would ever admit it, if Percy wanted to he could kill them all easily. She doubted even Thalia was a match for him. She had a feeling he was holding back in the capture the flag game, and the lion was pretty much killed largely by him. Another thing she would never admit. It was an uncomfortable feeling but she grit her teeth and accepted it.

Percy rolled his eyes and continued on crawling.

"Dost thou know who it is?" Zoe questioned.

"I have my suspicions."

Zoe noted Percy pause as he spoke, she was willing to bet he knew who it was with certainty. This in turn explained why Chiron let him go. Zoe was certain Chiron had a higher level of trust towards Percy compared to other campers, which was understandable considering he didn't seem the type to act rashly unlike Thalia. Well considering the lion he was perhaps worse in some instances. Still she was suspicious of why Percy was helping on the quest, somehow he just knew too much about it.

"Percy! Zoe!"

Thalia was waving towards them from their van at the corner of the next intersection, in between was a large gap of open space with no cover. The entire street was now entirely deserted with only a few heads peeking out behind walls or trees which meant they would be easy to spot. The sound of sirens echoed against the buildings and grew louder as time passed.

"We can't make that!" Zoe exclaimed.

"Well we could vapour travel" Percy murmured. Eyeing the distance carefully, Percy nodded his head and peeked over the car hood. Quickly he ducked his head to avoid more bullets and their car now sunk down after the tires burst.

Percy turned to Zoe while offering his hand. "Will you?"

Zoe grimaced at the thought, her last experience was less than pleasant but she had no wish to get shot soon.

"Fine boy" Zoe said. Grudgingly she took his hand, becoming increasingly aware of the amount of contact she had recently with this particular male. Quite a lot, in fact way too much for her liking.

The familiar feeling of her world turning upside down came to Zoe as the scene spun in circles before reforming and the van was suddenly right in front of her. She shivered as her senses gained a feeling of rightness once again.

Bullets hit the van just as Zoe stumbled in the side followed by Percy. Before the door was even closed Thalia slammed on the gas.

The car swerved around the corner, releasing a squeal as it skidded on the pavement, leaving the sound of sirens behind. Finally Zoe could catch her breath and her heart was fluttering like a bird uncontrollably. She took small comfort from the safety of the van seat behind her to protect her back.

Grover looked back from the passenger seat and grimaced, there in the intersection were twelve spartoi chattering to each other while eyeing the van. Grover moaned painfully like a dying mule.

"Don't those things ever stop" Thalia growled.

"Percy you're hurt!" Bianca exclaimed. Sure enough dripping down Percy's left arm was blood.

Thalia slammed on the brakes and skidded to a halt, jarring everyone before turning in her seat. "Are you okay?"

"Thalia, its fine. Just a flesh wound" Percy assured. Holding up his arm he scrutinized it and shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't even notice."

"You should continue before they come back" Zoe commanded, gesturing behind them to the sound of the sirens.

Thalia gave her a heated glance, looking ready to retaliate. She swallowed and looked at Percy's wound worriedly before she hesitantly turned back to the road and soon they were on their way.

Percy rolled up his bloody sleeve and more blood dripped in increasing amounts, swiping his good hand over his arm Percy pulled the blood off like one giant band aid. Only two large pink fleshy holes were left on either side with blood attempting to pour out but failing.

"I thought I covered myself pretty well with the pelt" Percy said.

Zoe frowned at the wound, she was the cause of the injury because he was protecting her. Another debt towards a male was added upon her shoulders, quite a few actually after what happened today. "Let me see it" Zoe chided.

Percy reluctantly obliged. Zoe examined it, noting the control Percy had over his own blood but regardless she found little to concern herself with.

"It's clean" she said and released his arm. Pulling out a bag of ambrosia she handed Percy a piece, she thought of it as repayment towards the debt she owed.

"Thanks" Percy said. Taking the piece he savoured the taste before swallowing and relaxed in his seat. Percy by far looked wearier than anyone else.

"Percy will you be okay?" Bianca asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder, her eyes kept stealing glances at the bullet wound as she spoke.

"I should be fine, the ambrosia will heal this in an hour. I am more worried about the blood in Argus' van though." Percy said as he looked to the floor, blood droplets were on the seats, door and floor. Pretty much everywhere.

"Percy, I think he will be more worried about the bullet holes in his van" Grover chuckled. A chuckle, albeit reluctant in some cases was released by everyone. Zoe by far took great satisfaction from imagining the scene.

Percy gazed out the window, glancing along the streets as they passed them. "That reminds me, we should leave the van soon. I think mortals will spot the van pretty easily with the bullet holes. Besides the spartoi will smell the car as well."

"That's what those were?" Grover blanched a few shades whiter in recognition.

Zoe nodded to Grover's question with a worried expression, in her memories she had no knowledge of fighting them but she had heard the stories. "Yes, they are not like monsters, they should be spartoi, undead skeleton warriors grown from the teeth of a dragon."

"Grown" Bianca said incredulously. "From the teeth of a dragon?"

Thalia snorted as she took a turn and quickly glanced back to grin at the daughter of Hades in the rear view mirror. "Get used to it Bianca, that's hardly the weirdest thing you'll come across in our world."

Bianca nodded, taking the knowledge to heart. "So how did they get the teeth of a dragon?"

Zoe glanced to Percy questioningly. "You do know Percy, thou were in the museum before I was." She studied his reaction but found no indication that he planned to lie, his eyes glanced to Thalia with a forlorn expression which she had trouble deciphering the meaning of.

"There are fossils in the museum that are actually part of a dragon. They were used to grow the spartoi… Luke was there as well."

"That boy" Zoe hissed quietly. Zoe felt a little proud that her words were correct about the boy.

Thalia gripped the wheel tightly till her hands turned whiter than usual which was a challenge considering she naturally had fair skin. She attempted to restrain the bubbling anger she felt towards Zoe.

"Who is Luke?" Bianca asked curiously.

Zoe made to respond when Percy interrupted her.

"He is just a misguided son of Hermes" Percy stated with definite finality and gave a warning glance to Zoe to which she responded with a raised brow of annoyance.

Thalia took a breath while wringing her hands on the wheel before she spoke. "So he was there… did he raise the spartoi?"

"An immortal called the general did though I didn't get a good look at him."

Zoe noted Percy skirt around the identity of the general, she had a feeling Percy knew who he was, it was not the first time she had this feeling. She studied his expression but found it utterly unreadable.

Thalia kept silent as she drove down the road, succumbing to the effects of the betrayal that she now faced. The truth was harsh but she pushed it to the side for now. "So how do we kill the spartoi? I tried lightning but they just reform instantly."

"I have never actually fought them but there are legends of them being grown in the past. To kill them without a god will be difficult… From what I remember when they were first created, they fought each other but getting them to do that is nigh impossible" Zoe stated grimly.

"Spartoi can be killed by any being that lives in the underworld or has an attachment to it, most importantly a demigod of Hades could kill it with a single stab and send them to the underworld." Percy said with a hint of a smile.

Thalia gasped and Zoe couldn't help but look at Bianca behind her with narrowed eyes.

"What?" Bianca murmured.

"You are a daughter of Hades" Zoe said.

Bianca's mind reeled in shock, seemingly shutting down all in one go. The daughter of Hades leaned back in her seat and stared blankly ahead.

"Hades broke the oath as well!" Grover exclaimed.

Thalia snorted.

"They are male gods" Zoe stated flatly.

"How did you know? I haven't even been claimed" Bianca asked.

Zoe gave Percy a pointed glare, though she too was curious as to how he knew. "You will have to ask Percy, he is the one that told me."

Bianca's eyes trailed to Percy with look of betrayal.

"Your eyes Bianca, the black eyes of Hades. All demigods take on the traits of their godly parent more so than their mortal one. Thalia has light blue eyes while mine are sea green. Aside from that your brother has Hades' looks."

Bianca blinked thrice in disbelief and bit her lip. "You knew… all this time you knew our father?" she said with a hint of hurt. "Why didn't you tell me? Me and my brother always wanted to know who our parents were, always!"

Percy smiled bitterly and nodded his head. "It is your parent's choice whether they claim you, the gods don't take kindly to another telling their child who they are for various reasons but Hades will have to make a concession."

"Hades" Grover whispered with wide almost terrified eyes.

Zoe followed his gaze to see the symbol of Hades claiming Bianca above the girl's head. A black crown with bones weaved around the edge, the crown was wispy and shadow like but still made Zoe's heart clench. She had never seen a child of Hades being claimed before.

Bianca glanced up just in time to see the black symbol before it vanished. "Was that…"

"It's not often Hades claims his child" Percy mused with a hint of bitterness.

Zoe knew why Percy said that and just to confirm her thoughts thunder rumbled in the sky above. An almost earth shattering rumble before a powerful thunderstorm. Grover cringed as he looked up with a silent prayer on his lips.

Bianca made to speak but Percy interrupted her by gesturing to the sky.

"We should get off the road, I'd rather not be in the open anymore."

* * *

 **I will admit, I actually enjoyed writing this chapter, ten times better than the last one. No space food too and I tried to be creative so hope you enjoy. I would like to thank google maps so i could figure out how the history museum and space museum were oriented relative to each other.**

 **Hardest part ever is intentionally making small grammar mistakes when someone speaks.**

 **Once again, any suggestions, thoughts etc. are welcome.**


	12. Words From the Heart

**Previously**

* * *

 _"Hades" Grover whispered with wide almost terrified eyes._

 _Zoe followed his gaze to see the symbol of Hades claiming Bianca above the girl's head. A black crown with bones weaved around the edge, the crown was wispy and shadow like but still made Zoe's heart clench. She had never seen a child of Hades being claimed before._

 _Bianca glanced up just in time to see the black symbol before it vanished. "Was that…"_

 _"It's not often Hades claims his child" Percy mused with a hint of bitterness._

 _Zoe knew why Percy said that and just to confirm her thoughts thunder rumbled in the sky above. An almost earth shattering rumble before a powerful thunderstorm. Grover cringed as he looked up with a silent prayer on his lips._

 _Bianca made to speak but Percy interrupted her by gesturing to the sky._

 _"We should get off the road, I'd rather not be in the open anymore."_

* * *

Climbing out of the car, the five entered the crowd of mortals filing in and out of the subway. Snow pelted down from the dark grey clouds as if the sky was trying to bury the world or maybe just Washington. All of them couldn't help but look wearily in the crowd for any more spartoi.

Bianca walked beside Zoe with Grover following in their tracks but every time thunder rumbled he jumped. Their only relief came from the tunnel ahead leading underground and out of Zeus' sight.

Now not preoccupied with driving Thalia came right beside him with a complex look that she directed towards the sky.

"Do you think it was appropriate to tell her now?" Thalia whispered as she regarded Bianca sadly.

Percy smiled grimly, in fact he would have preferred to not tell her until the quest was over. Now she was stuck with them in the open. "She is the reason we can fight the Spartoi, she would be curious with unanswered questions anyway."

Once again a flash lit up the clouds in the sky as lightning over the city which attracted Thalia's attention briefly before she looked back to Percy to see his concern. "You didn't want to tell her yet? Not with Artemis far away" she said with curious eyes.

"No… Zeus is angry or suspicious, he sensed the claiming, and he might not know if it is really true. Fortunately he does not want Hades to be angered." Percy eyed the lightning trying to figure out what was on Zeus' mind. The god could be fearing the prophecy or maybe fearing what Hades would do to Thalia. Hopefully since Nico wasn't near Bianca, Zeus wouldn't make the connection.

Once the sky was out of sight, the rumbling sound ceased. The clouds seemed to calm after Bianca was out of Zeus' sight.

Soon Thalia interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Percy is your arm okay now" Thalia asked with evident concern in her voice.

Percy flexed his arm slightly and felt no pain. Blood was still seeped in the sleeve and drying but thankfully the shirt was black and hardly noticeable to anyone.

"Yeah, it's mostly healed" Percy demonstrated by moving his arm in wide circles with no discomfort. "It's thanks to the pelt or I would have a few more holes in me."

"Good." Thalia had a look of relief but only half her mind was on the quest while the rest was distracted by Luke.

"Guys, I'm going to get us some tickets" Grover shouted. Eventually he disappeared into the crowd towards a counter.

Zoe and Bianca gathered nearby but Bianca didn't really want to meet his eyes. Percy felt bad if only a bit, it was hard for demigods to understand gods and now he did, and was possibly only one.

The crowds bustled around the group standing beside a column near the turnstiles but paid them no heed.

A small hint of a clicking sound attracted Zoe's sensitive ears. Her eyes gained focus on the crowds as she searched through them for the source of the familiar sound. Zoe's mind raced on what she knew of spartoi, decidedly little about their abilities much to her chagrin but she decided to treat them as hunters.

Once more Zoe heard the sound and her eyes narrowed. It was almost completely indistinguishable from the usual chatter of mortals but she knew it was there. "Spartoi" she mouthed silently. Gently she elbowed Bianca and gave her a worried glance.

Both Percy and Thalia stiffened only momentarily before they acted natural and searched through the mortals in their sight. All in an attempt to pretend they hadn't noticed. If they were lucky the spartoi hadn't found them yet amidst the stench of mortals.

"I've got the tickets" Grover said.

Zoe cringed at his voice and gave him a scathing glare.

Grover was about to say something when Percy silenced him with his finger. "Spartoi" he murmured quietly.

Grover's eyes widened as he searched the crowd. Zoe clamped down on Grover's shoulder painfully until he stopped searching.

Snatching one from his hand, Zoe immediately walked to the turnstile. At the sound of another clatter of those familiar bony teeth a spartoi appeared briefly and she dashed through without looking back. "Run!" she snapped.

Each already had their own ticket and made a break for the subway. Just behind, they had time to see a spartoi in a police uniform spot them and give chase.

Jumping down a flight of stairs, the spartoi vanished from sight but Thalia was not appeased. "How did they get here so fast?" Thalia cursed. Her spear formed in her hand but she didn't stop running.

"She's got a gun!" Mortals screamed at the sight of Thalia's sniper rifle.

Thalia rolled her eyes at the frightened mortals but was pleased when they cleared the way.

Percy landed beside her without breaking stride. "They can shadow travel."

Thalia had a look of complaint at the unfairness of it all but held her tongue. No doubt she had a string of colourful curses of her own to match the ones Zoe was saying ahead of them.

"Grover hurry up!" Thalia snapped at the satyr at the top of the stairs.

Grover looked back and paled, kicking off his shoes he threw his crutches to the side and skipped down the stairs like a mountain goat.

The subway was only a few metres ahead before the spartoi peaked over the stairs with the gun in hand. Luckily Zoe was too far ahead for it to aim but the spartoi leaped to the bottom of the staircase and landed unnaturally.

Percy placed himself behind Zoe with the lion's pelt resting over his back. A loud bang followed the crackling pain of the bullet hitting his back making him lose stride momentarily. Thalia's spear sparked white as lightning crackled, destroying the arm of the spartoi, causing it to stumble before it retrained its weapon on Zoe.

Mortals screamed and ran through the hall towards the nearest exit whether it be another hallway or the subway itself.

Zoe and Bianca entered the subway and immediately spun around with their bows out. Silver arrows flew past Percy and Thalia slamming into the skull of the spartoi and pulling it right off.

The spartoi clattered to the tile floor with two arrows buried in its eye sockets.

"Percy, it's not working!" Bianca cried. The skeleton warrior stood, grasping its head and placed it back on its shoulders, ignoring the arrows in its eyes as it continued to advance. The ethereal visage surrounding its bones seemed to smile with amusement at their failed attempt.

"Just hold it back!"

More arrows found their target making the spartoi look like nothing more than a porcupine but the spartoi was only delayed in its approach.

Percy and Thalia ran in the train. As soon as a horrified Grover stepped in, the doors shut and the train immediately started moving.

The spartoi was left on the platform and it lowered its gun. Loose arrows cascaded to the ground to reveal the completely unharmed skeleton form underneath. Pulling out its radio the spartoi gave a few more eerie clattering clicks to its comrades.

o - o - o - o - o

Percy gazed at the sleeping form of Grover intensely. Having spent the past two hours in this sports car with him amidst his constant chatter about the hunt, he found their friendship hollow. It was hard to relate to the young satyr when they had so little in common and any memories of their friendship he had were lost with time.

Their friendship was one sided if anything, almost as if it wasn't living up to his expectations. Granted, all he had were expectations. It was the exact opposite with Thalia, he remembered their friendship quite vividly considering they stayed in contact for centuries while she remembered very little. Partial immortality let them share each other's company for a much greater length of time. Most importantly he had no need to pretend, lie and deceive her about who he was.

Percy eyed Thalia's car ahead, the lights on the dashboard faintly defined the silhouette of the daughter of Zeus. Thalia had always been moody, the almost imperceptible sound of the radio hinted at that fact. Knowing this allowed Percy to realize the largest difference between Grover and Thalia.

One was a stranger and one was a lost friend. Thalia cared about the quest and Luke while Grover, simply put Percy had no idea what Grover was thinking about. A few incoherent murmurs escaped his lips but he remained steadfastly asleep.

Silently Percy unlocked the door, taking extra care in opening it as the sound of the moving train became more prevalent along with the cold air but it did not wake Grover much to his relief. Hestia would be proud, he gave hope to Nico already and now he decided he may as well assuage Thalia's worries too.

Stopping at the black sports car's rear door, he lightly knocked on the window. "Do you want some company?"

The profile of the girl in the car expressed the turbulent emotional state she was going through, something highly uncommon from the Thalia he knew in his memories. Her knees were up under her chin with her arms wrapped around them in an attempt to comfort herself. The black sweater and jeans did not help in changing the aura she gave off.

Thalia's eyes met his and he could tell she was crying but then the scene was gone with a swipe of her sleeves. Hesitantly, she nodded her head in response to his question with a look of relief at company and gave a smile, an easily discernible hollow smile. A click sounded and the door was pushed open.

Thalia took a moment to turn the radio off as he took his seat.

Only the sound of breathing remained in the car, neither made an attempt to talk though they found the silence incredibly uncomfortable. Thalia frequently glanced at him while she gathered her thoughts to make a tangible question but soon sought for a suitable distraction to her own problem. "Where's Grover?"

"He is sleeping in the car behind us. He was a little too exhausted after today to bother Zoe and Bianca." That garnered a smile if only briefly.

"I would think so after being chased by the Nemean Lion like a lamb chop" Thalia laughed half-heartedly at the memory but her arms tightened around her legs.

"I think it was more of a goat…" The conversation died easily which was quite a profound thing in Percy's mind. His inability to even hold a decent conversation with a past friend actually frustrated him despite his desire to help her.

It took a moment for the long time illusion to dispel in Percy's mind. This Thalia was not his friend. Just as he knew little about Grover, Thalia knew little about him. It brought an acrid taste to Percy's mouth after having gotten lost in nostalgic moments. He was more alone than he thought.

Percy's internal battle faltered once he heard the soft sniff of Thalia. The sounds of crying, he looked over to confirm it but she had turned her head away which only affirmed his assumption. The sounds only distracted him more when he tried to remember the last time the Thalia he knew cried. The occasional time the hunters were attacked and one was unlucky enough to pass onto Elysium.

Perhaps his memories could be of use, there were few times Thalia cried though she never showed it like now. Family was the most important to her, every death in the hunt she took quite hard and it was likely this Thalia before him was the same. Family was the most important thing to her and just six months ago Luke was a part of it, someone she gave her life to save and it meant more to her than he initially thought.

Carefully he placed his hand on her shoulder and gently rubbed it which was about as soothing as he assumed he could be to her after taking into consideration the relationship they may have had at this time. Thalia instantly slouched more and her shoulders shook a little.

Percy waited patiently for Thalia to calm down, he mused at the obvious change in patience. Considering the last time few times he was in similar situations he received a fist in response if he was lucky, a silver metal boot if he wasn't.

"Percy… why do you think Luke… is doing all this?" Her voice was little more than a croak but he still heard.

Percy pondered on telling her outright, it was a challenge to keep such a big secret from her. Her electric blue eyes were almost the colour of the ocean, expressing the need for answers that he had but they were not something she could handle just yet. "What do you mean?"

"Betraying Olympus and us, the camp… the lion, the spartoi and everything" she whispered.

Having seen the end, Percy could define Luke's plan in a single word. Overall it was simple and putting it in a better light may even quell Thalia's sadness if he explained some of it. "His revolution?" It came out more as a statement than a question, at least to him that's what it was.

Thalia looked at him with a question on her tongue, trying to understand his meaning. Her eyes quivered slightly and distracted him from her tear stained face which she immediately wiped away.

In Percy's eyes she looked like she needed cheering up. "It's like a big change in society and the structure of the social thing-"

"I know what it means kelp for brains" Thalia chastised playfully. A small smile crept on her lips but instantly it was gone for an absolute serious gaze. "Why do you call it a revolution?"

The tension bled from Percy's shoulders and he relaxed into the seat. Thalia was one of a kind, sometimes he could just tell what she was thinking. Her electric blue eyes shivered intensely as she puzzled over Luke. "Luke's goal is to change the views of the gods… to make them understand what a demigod can do when abandoned."

Thalia frowned, looking wholly unsatisfied by his answer. "I know some of us have been mistreated by them but to destroy the gods is a little much."

Percy smiled pitifully and gazed out the window, the metal grating of the train hid a portion of the dark night sky and trees that flickered by as the train travelled. The soft hum brought about a peaceful moment of solace that seemed to make Percy lose his sense of time and remember small moments of his past. He was well aware of what a demigod's life was like, having seen thousands pass by though the memories were gone, he knew the cold hard facts. The truth that the gods ignored. "Many demigods have been mistreated, forgotten or even ignored, more so now than in the past. You are still quite young Thalia, your situation was quite uncommon but sometimes something similar does happen. Luke's situation is even more common than you think."

"Percy?" Thalia whispered oddly. She found the sea green glint of his eyes startlingly clear, more so than ever before.

"Hmmm" Percy hummed and turned back but his mind fell into immediate disarray. The world appeared clouded before everything snapped into focus but the clarity he regained was a poor replacement from that moment before. Thalia's curious blue eyes seemed even more confused.

"You… You got lost, I think." Thalia wasn't really sure what happened but the feeling Percy gave her before changed. It was brief but it made her very uncomfortable.

"Sorry" Percy murmured. The previous moment helped Percy remember some things but now the feeling was gone and only desire remained.

Thalia wasn't quite sure where to begin. The attempt to refocus on her previous question was quite challenging. More so than she would have thought. "So… Luke is trying to help demigods?"

Percy nodded. "Luke is going to change the view of Olympus and he is staking his life for it, not that I think it is the best way" he sighed dispassionately. "There are surely better ways to go about it that would result in less bloodshed."

"Can we stop him?" Thalia asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but the choice is up to him whether he wants to stop. Honestly I don't think he will stop" Percy said. Luke was dead set on his actions and even if he did stop, he would be killed by the gods anyway.

Thalia remained silent, mulling over what to do with Luke. No doubt she would not mention anything and their conversation would stagnate. A suitable distraction instantly came to mind, one to set the future right if his intentions to save Zoe and Bianca succeeded.

"So Thalia, are you going to tell me why you hate the hunters so much?" Thalia immediately scowled darkly, her eyes a lit with indignation. All pretences of hurt towards Luke having vanished.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes, you are very vocal about your thoughts and actions. You've always expressed your frustration towards Zoe. At camp you challenged her every chance you got and now on the quest you barely even speak to her" he chuckled. That was something that never changed about Thalia, if she disliked someone she made it obvious to everyone.

Thalia glared at him, but he found the look was missing something that usually made him uneasy. Eventually irritation won out and her glare receded for a pensive look. "When Luke, Annabeth and I met them, she tried to get us to join the hunt… but we would have to leave Luke behind…"

"But you refused?"

"Yes, we couldn't have left him behind with the monsters, he was like family" Thalia growled. "No, he was family."

Percy nodded, noting this as a part of Thalia he was accustomed to. "Then you made the right decision, had you left him he may not have lived at all" he remarked. Though he may have survived because his scent was weaker than hers but he decided not to voice that statement.

"She said he would betray us and leave us behind, let us down for his own gain" she muttered, obvious hatred was mixed in with bitterness. "And just because he was male, 'just like all males would, they would abandon thee without a thought'" Thalia imitated Zoe's voice coldly.

It was a typical hunter statement, something Percy was very familiar with and had Zoe's personal touch from experience. "Do you know why she said that?"

Thalia stared at him, with a look that said 'I want to hit you' but he pressed on instead and smiled ruefully. "Before the end of the quest you should ask her why she said that and you may come to an understanding."

"How come you seem so sure of that Percy?" Thalia asked. "You saw the way she talked about you, she hates you."

Percy mutely shook his head. Zoe did not trust him, but it was a price he was willing to pay. "She has her issues, she doesn't like males for a reason."

Thalia's eyes widened. She didn't understand how Percy could be so calm and uncaring about it. She hated Zoe's attitude and then her eyes widened as she flushed. "Do you like her Percy?"

Percy stared at her blankly with a hint of surprise. He never thought about it, Zoe was a friend to him though briefly but it never occurred to him at all. Not that he was aware of their friendship, it was just another fact to him. Zoe was beautiful, like a Persian princess though demigods generally were quite attractive but he held no feelings for her at the moment. "She is a nice person but I never thought about it that way" he shrugged nonchalantly.

"So you like Annabeth instead?" Thalia grinned at him mischievously. Seemingly a random question was in the end a trap set up by Thalia to make him blurt out his feelings but he was not young and naive anymore.

"That is even less likely… Annabeth is in love with Luke" he sighed. Sure they may have dated later on but she really loved Luke more than him and left him because of it. She had gone on her own with her thoughts and never returned but he got over it with time.

Thalia raised a disbelieving brow. "She does… but I always thought you had a crush on her."

"I don't… maybe I would have or could have but I don't think it will happen."

Thalia smiled at him before lying back in the seat in silence. Soon Thalia remembered that one stray thought she had at camp and turned to Percy questioningly, trying to decide if she should question her trust in him. "Percy, could you have stopped Annabeth from being kidnapped…"

Percy's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Thalia which made her shift her position to face him. She didn't seem angry but Thalia could flip instantly. "Are you accusing me of letting it happen?" Percy asked hesitantly.

Thalia had complex thoughts on the issue but didn't know where her feelings laid. On one hand she trusted Percy but on the other she had the belief that little could actually face him on even ground. This was based on what she saw against the hunters, at camp and now the Nemean lion. She was certain Percy could have killed the lion given enough time. Percy was like a fortress, pretty much infallible in her mind and nothing like what Annabeth described.

"No... It's just you can vapour travel or whatever you call it and you can fight equally against Artemis as well. I just…" Thalia found herself at a loss for words and bit her pink lips.

"Would you believe me if I said that before my accident I didn't even know I could vapour travel, before then I could not even fight on par with Artemis…" Percy said slowly.

Thalia furrowed her brows but came up with nothing. She just wasn't sure and she was painfully aware of how little she knew about the gods. That was for Annabeth to know. "I don't know, I know something has changed in you, maybe when Poseidon helped you, you learnt something?"

"That is true" Percy murmured. An entire lifetime of memories and knowledge, and his own personal nightmare in his dreams. All that was not including what he lost. Thalia seemed to take it as truth.

"You certainly became more mature" Thalia mused and her pink lips curled slightly.

"Thanks for the compliment" Percy chuckled which seemed to relieve Thalia of her worries and for once she could truly relax since they had left Westover Hall. Ever since she returned to camp she had never had a good night's sleep.

"Get some sleep Thalia" Percy whispered.

Thalia shifted, giving a soft grunt in agreement and shut her eyes.

Ten minutes later Percy could hear the breaths plateau in a slow rhythmic hum of soft snores, which were surprisingly cute, as she fell to lean against him. He chuckled at the feeling of her spiky hair tickling his neck before he laid her head on the seat. Thalia groaned and Percy willingly removed his sweater, folding it up and propping it under her head before he quietly left the car. Sometimes it was nice making new friends.

o - o - o - o - o

Artemis shifted minutely, hoping to regain that moment of reprieve she had just recently lost. It was a bad choice on her part as the weight upon her shoulders seemed to increase a thousand fold. Especially near her neck and collarbone which throbbed with growing pain, making each breath laboured and hoarse. It was the most excruciating moment of her life.

As a goddess she had experienced moments of pain like this, though they were brief and not constant. Just times of injury when she was young or in battle but Ouranos was something else entirely.

The swirling mass of sky came down on her shoulders and back alone while keeping her head forced to the ground. She was kneeling. The damage to her pride as a woman was the second thing and something she couldn't bear. She was not a subservient goddess, nor would she kneel in front of enemies, not even her father could get her to kneel unwillingly. But now she had been forced to kneel in front of an enemy titan, and a male at that.

Boom!

It was loud and abrupt, ending just as quickly. The opening door to the black looming palace quickly came to a halt with the vanishing sound. It was a sound Artemis became familiar with over the past few days and abhorred to hear. The rhythmic thumping of steps upon the frost covered ground that followed, grew louder along with Artemis' wrath. It was the bubbling rage she wanted to unleash upon the being but the sky would not let her, only force her to kneel before them.

"Little goddess, enjoying your stay." The voice was casual and loud, following it was the crunch of frozen grass and the creak of wood. "Aahhh" he crooned sweetly. "Can't say I envy you."

"Atlas, coming again to gloat, that's just like how you ended up under the sky" Artemis spat venomously. She noted the growl from his throat with evident pleasure but it was not enough to sate her, she wanted to stick him with every arrow of her quiver.

"But I am not under the sky, I seem to recall you being pleased with my punishment but now the tables have turned. I know how it feels but I don't pity you in the slightest." Having calmed down, Atlas found it quite amusing and sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

Just the thought brought about immense pain to Artemis' back and she struggled to maintain her facade. It wouldn't do to look weak in front of a titan, especially a male one.

"I would be careful if I were you, the more you think about it the more it hurts. Though some of those wonderful patches the mortals have, those heat ones work quite well in dispelling the pain."

Artemis seethed, struggling with incredible difficulty. Finally she managed to meet his gaze. Her anger only grew at the smirk on his face. "When I get out of here I am going to make sure you suffer for eternity."

"Bad choice, I find if you never move than the pain isn't so bad. You should probably continue kneeling there for the next few thousand years, until you fade of course." Atlas nodded his head smugly. "It would be a sight to see when your family is dead and you remain here to watch the time pass. It can get quite boring under the sky."

"My hunt will come" Artemis snapped. "They are more than enough to deal with the likes of you."

Atlas laughed loudly which made Artemis' blood run cold. The onyx eyes so reminiscent of her friend settled on her after he calmed down. The smirk on his face never left. "It's a pity not all of them are coming, only a few. Five to be exact. Of course maybe only four will make it here and whether they succeed in freeing you or not… one will most definitely not survive."

"What?" Artemis whispered hoarsely. Atlas seemed to certain, very certain of the end result. Almost like he was telling her parts of a prophecy. As far as she knew Koios was still in Tartarus.

"Prophecies can be quite damning. But I like the eloquence in them. There is nothing better than prophecies telling me of falling enemies" Atlas mused teasingly.

"You lie!"

"If you believe so, your little gathering of demigods are quite easily swayed by words. Letting slip a prophecy holds little meaning to them but they are mortals" Atlas hummed disparagingly. "Of course this prophecy holds special meaning to me as one shall die by a parent's hand. It's a nice way to finish the prophecy."

Artemis blanched and missed a breath. The words echoed in her mind, repeating over and over in Atlas' voice for her to enjoy.

Atlas' lips stretched into a wide smile. "Now I am not one for leaving loose strings so I will make sure little Zoe dies by my hand when she comes."

The titan of strength leaned down with a soft groan until his lips were right beside her ear. Artemis attempted to shift away but she could barely move and then those fateful damnable words escaped him in a hushed vicious whisper. "And you can watch."

The weight grew while Artemis' mind was distracted, forcing her even lower until her vision was only filled with the frosted grass below. She was pained and ashamed. Had she not been caught this never would have happened. A male's words of warning she had taken for granted pervaded her mind and in the end they had come true.

Atlas stood and stretched, releasing a noticeable symphony of cracks from his back as he groaned. "Well I have to go, I need a few more of those heat pads. See you tomorrow goddess."

Artemis barely paid attention to the laughter that followed and she once again struggled to maintain her hold on the sky. Her eyes felt wet, it had been quite some time since it happened to her and it hurt.

* * *

 **Too all that enjoy the story, I hope you continue to. Thank you for those reviews too, i read them all when i had time.**

 **Rawrking, +1 for the criticism, though admittedly it lacked constructiveness but I still took it in stride and it gave me some ideas. Honestly there are many ways to do a time travel story, and I prefer one that straddles the line of the original and slowly diverges. Its a pretty damn slow divergence though in this story and for the most part its intentional and something real different won't happen for quite a while and even then it will be hinted at subtly and slowly build up.  
**

 ** **This fanfiction is meant to play around the fate and how it ties into the gods for the most part, hence the title. And in doing so I want to introduce and develop many gods in more interesting ways such as address character traits, flaws and in general their personality. Doing a whole different plot, while very appealing, I doubt I have the time to put in something so extravagant at the level I would desire.  
****

 **DarkGamer159, i swear you are like the first person to always review and there is always lots of info. Anyway, thanks for that, I will look into that because after the 4th book I have some ideas of what I want to happen and lots of filler/plot development that is required before leading up to the 5th which I hope to reach. Been a while since I played assassins creed or god of war. ;)**


	13. Failing Trust

Percy sat on the car hood of his own Lamborghini fingering his pen. Most escaped his lips with each breath but the cold air didn't bother him at all and made him reminisce on the times when he was a god. The elements hardly affected him then and that factor remained. Still it made him feel like he was stuck somewhere in between a god and a demigod. He didn't much stronger but he didn't remember his abilities well when a demigod.

Truthfully Percy missed being a god which he may have hinted to Hestia at camp. The power was amazing and he also felt like he could do something, anything and everything that he wished. The conversation with Thalia brought about that familiar but alien feeling. It was a memory of godhood or more of a feeling that filled him with power but having spent the past two hours staring out the metal grating of the window, he received no reward.

Regardless, his vigil continued in hope but there was evidently a brighter side of being a demigod. Godhood came with its own drawbacks, bound by the ancient laws, forced to watch as many died on quests he could have helped with. Demigods never understood the true limitations and fears of being a god. Right now though, he was a demigod though even stronger but he knew using such power would be a one way trip to Hades.

The thought of acting made the quest uplifting, nostalgic even but apprehension was running rampant in his heart. Times of being a demigod were easier to remember but very little were actual memories and more were facts. The prophecy itself seemed to be looming over his shoulders like Gaea herself. Knowing how it ended but not knowing the details made him even more uneasy. Still he was aware everything was heading in a single direction in a similar fashion to the old quest including the prophecy itself.

Almost as if Fate was playing a cruel trick.

 _Would I fail again and be forced to watch everything begin again or would I be able to change it and hope for a better result?_ Questions like these plagued his thoughts when he was alone.

The monster of his dreams had the greatest effect, like an invisible weight in his mind that appeared whenever he had almost forgotten about it. A monster that was waiting for him to fail and consume him like he attempted before.

Percy dashed the thoughts from his mind and calmed the turmoil. Laying his back against the cold hood of the car, he stared blankly at the roof of the cart. Sleep was a commodity he didn't dare enjoy, not that he needed it anymore, having forgone it for two days he hadn't felt tired at all. It just showed he wasn't quite normal anymore, but he wouldn't dare tempt the monster by sleeping regardless for fear of not waking, or waking up to reality if this was the dream.

 _Was everything a dream or reality? If I sleep then what would I wake up to and who would be alive?_ The terrible thoughts made him fear sleeping of all things. A familiar presence quickly enveloped Percy and he huffed.

"Don't be afraid of dreams" a voice chided beside him.

Percy didn't have to look to know who it was. Apollo, or Fred if he was hiding. It was a moniker he had made when saving maidens in distress, or so he had been told. Not many would suspect a homeless man on the streets of being a vibrant god.

"Fred is it?" Percy asked without a glance.

"How come I am not surprised?" Apollo growled.

"It was a guess."

"You're lying Percy, I am the god of truth after all" Apollo mocked and his beard twitched as he smirked.

"It's a good name to remain incognito though" he said, turning slightly to see the prophecy god. Percy's heart slowed as he searched intently for the darkness. Seeking for any indication of the monster hiding in the shell of Apollo but his concerns were proven false.

Apollo by far looked the most sagely which was in part due to his ability to see prophecies but under the blue eyes Percy could see the strain on his mind. The unyielding worry for his sister and the loathing for himself and his own weakness. With all his powers he could not help his sister and it was sending his mind towards ruin. Apollo was closest of all the gods to the edge of insanity but that came with being so closely tied with fate.

Apollo pouted at him but always kept a single curious eye focused on his expressions in an attempt to read between the lines and decipher his words.

"You know you made quite the ruckus today, guns blazing with all sorts of explosions. Glass everywhere along with bullets riddling everything." Apollo said with a hint of praise. "You even protected my dear sister's lieutenant. She would be quite distraught if she lost Zoe."

There was not a hint of pain towards Zoe's prophesied death which made Percy wonder if Apollo actually knew it was about her specifically. Apollo was the only god who knew the intricacies of prophecies so well but Percy doubted he saw everything.

"Does Zeus know about Bianca being a child of Hades?"

Apollo twitched visibly as his eyes gazed to the floor above where Zoe and Bianca lay in a car. No mortal metal could hide things from Apollo's view at this distance.

Apollo debated what to say and soon began with thoughtful words. "Zeus was not pleased when he sensed the claiming, especially because it was Hades' child. Fortunately he is too afraid to act. This is the first time Hades has actually claimed a child of his own in centuries. Zeus fears the retaliation from Hades and the council he would receive should he react impetuously."

Percy's eyes widened in surprise at Apollo's statement.

Apollo scowled with playful annoyance as he divined the meaning of the look. "Of course I know what impetuous means."

Percy smiled with open amusement, this conversation was reminding him of old times. Somehow he didn't get any pained feeling when around the sun god but rarely do gods change. "Sorry, it's just you don't seem like the type."

"I only show this side of myself to people I like" Apollo added. A genuine white toothed smile peeked through the blonde beard.

"I didn't know we were that close" Percy hummed with a quirk of his lips.

The sun god stroked his beard while nodding his head thoughtfully. "True, we are not… yet. I think you are awesome Percy, by far more awesome than any demigod I have had the chance to see."

Apollo just knew how to rub anyone the right way to get a smile out of them. Percy chuckled and released a pensive sigh. He turned to the sun god to find his gaze catching his own. The blue eyes seemed to see more than just the physical form of everything around him but their life and future. It was unnaturally unnerving to all demigods but Percy had long since gotten used to it.

"What about Nico?"

A wide smile spread on Apollo's lips and the white teeth flashed in the dark, his eyes were still hollow as they searched for distractions and did not match his expression. "He hasn't noticed him just yet but you have an incredible amount of trust in me Percy, I know you told my sister about them but still…"

"Artemis wouldn't dare to hurt a maiden regardless of her father's will and naturally you will follow her decision" Percy said confidently.

Apollo tapped his chin and nodded in agreement. "True, she won't give away either of them to our father if Bianca would get hurt but that's not the only reason."

To Percy's startled look Apollo continued. "Artemis is afraid of what Hades would do, not only to her current hunt but her fallen hunters as well. Artemis fears all her hunters would go straight to the fields of punishment after death and she knows not even Zeus could change that."

Percy paused in thought and nodded. "Hades has always been one to hold grudges."

Apollo blinked, blinked again and once more to be sure but found the expression impassive and unreadable. The sun god wondered in thought about many things but chose to remain silent.

Finally Percy decided to break the growing uncomfortable silence. "So why have you really come here Fred, I am sure it's not just to talk."

Apollo rolled his eyes but the amusing smile he brought out was hardly natural. "Why do you even bother to ask if you already know the answer?"

Percy stiffened and the sun god's eyes easily caught the action. An amused smirk spread on his lips. All pretences of Apollo's smug expression vanished almost as soon as it was gone and only seriousness with a hint of longing remained.

Percy groaned internally but knew he had been fooled, the best he could do was bequeath some information to satisfy Apollo. "Just checking... the train is being moved by a god named Fred."

Apollo raised a brow and curled his lip. "You could put it that way, he sounds like an awesome god."

"He certainly does" Percy mused. Taking a moment, Percy replaced the amusement for caution. "And… Artemis is hidden from your view is she not?"

Fred's expression darkened like an eclipse covering the sun. "You know where she is?" he hissed. His eyes burned into Percy, superficially trying to divulge all his secrets. Only Apollo's nature stopped the attempt.

Percy's heart lurched. Sometimes Apollo could be truly frightening when he lost his cheery attitude. "I do… that's why I am on this quest."

Apollo's expression fell as he came to a loss for words and stared blankly. His eyes gained a faraway look as he once again tried to see her but the barrier of Orthrys was strong. His brows furrowed in ever deepening concentration but soon came up with nothing but more disappointment. "Sometimes I think gods are no stronger than mortals."

"It depends on the god, doesn't it?" Percy asked.

Apollo nodded his head but his gaze never wavered from something beyond. "She's suffering" he whispered angrily.

Percy looked into the eyes to see the worry he held for his sister brought out into the open, and the anger. The jokes and breaking into her camp were just to meet her and talk but Artemis never noticed. Apollo could not see her with his sight and the council restrained him from going to her which tore him apart internally. It was a side of himself he rarely showed to anyone.

"Yes but she will survive, I will make sure of it."

"If it was anyone else…" Apollo began but stopped immediately. Apollo gave him a pleased but hopeful smile and just like that the pretence of hurt was gone like it never existed.

"Percy, you are starting to sound like a god." Apollo pondered on his words with a half-hearted grin. "You also know what she was hunting… I am getting very interested in seeing how you know."

"You mean those glances you have been giving me on the bus weren't just for show?" Percy teased questioningly.

"Even more interested than those" Apollo chuckled darkly. Quickly his now brighter eyes strayed to the ladder leading up to the second floor and narrowed in annoyance. "But unfortunately it looks like our conversation will have to wait."

"I think we will be great friends Percy, just make sure you survive this quest. I have done all that I can to assist since you left the museum without Zeus finding out." Apollo added hastily.

Apollo disappeared in a flash of gold light just as the clank of boots on metal became apparent enough for Percy to hear and down the ladder came Zoe. As soon as the hunter came to the floor she searched till her eyes laid themselves upon him and gave him a scathing glare. The glare faltered momentarily as she eyed his arm but returned once she knew the injury was completely healed.

Zoe stalked to him with a challenging look while her eyes were scrutinizing him, sizing him up like he was a challenge that she wasn't confident in overcoming. "Percy… I have questions to ask thee."

The lieutenant looked calm to anyone but Percy noted her hand rested on her dagger at her hip. As a hunter she didn't trust males and considering everything she had seen on the quest so far, she had few reasons to trust him. She all but released an arrow at him.

"Ask away." Percy murmured deeply as he met her gaze with a sincere expression.

Zoe swallowed hesitantly, taking longer than necessary to start speaking. "The museum, why were you there?"

Percy noted her nervousness, she wasn't afraid but very weary of him. "I was chasing after Luke." It was a truth and reasonable enough for Zoe to believe. Part of him wanted to kill Atlas, or the manticore as well.

Zoe nodded sharply. "And you are not against us…"

"I'm not, I will help save Artemis." Percy smiled reassuringly at Zoe but she took no heed of it.

After judging him cautiously, Zoe found no lies that she could see and slowly released the hilt of her dagger but her demeanour hadn't changed. "If you were against us, thou would not have need of trickery."

Percy smirked and nodded his head. It was a little amusing to hear Zoe speak in old English but he actually liked it in a way. It was a refreshing part of her personality.

Zoe eyed him seriously, looking visibly tense. "And the prophecy, thou know of what it entails?"

"Yes."

Zoe breathed out in relief as if she did not expect him to give answers without a fight. Tension slowly ebbed from her form. "The monster, you are aware of what it is?"

"The Bane of Olympus… is not really a monster, it's a sacrifice that gives the power to destroy the gods" he remarked, pausing as he divulged his memories of the monsters history. "The last time it was almost sacrificed but Zeus sent an eagle to retrieve the entrails before they were burned."

Zoe's eyes lit up in recognition and a worried expression soon followed. "The Ophiotaurus?" she murmured.

Percy nodded his head in confirmation.

Thousands of ideas ran through Zoe's mind as she sought the plausible answer. The power to destroy the gods wouldn't do well in the titans' hands. "They want to kill it?"

"No, they want Thalia to kill it" Percy said and waved his finger. "In doing so she will fulfil the prophecy and have the power to destroy the gods."

Zoe frowned as her stare turned chilling. "She wouldn't…" Zoe wasn't particularly sure and shook her head. Still the information was important and she filed it away. The certain facts from Percy brought about more pressing questions. "And I am to assume you know where Artemis is as well?"

Percy smiled bitterly, noting how Zoe's pupils seemed to shrink and her body tensed. "The titan's curse and the general, I know what and who they are."

Zoe pursed her lips, uncomfortable with even mentioning anything about her father. "I still do not trust you Percy but I will leave it for now. Trust is earned and too many secrets have been hidden for trust to come easily."

Secrets seemed to curse Percy, always coming back to him when he least wanted to acknowledge them. Ones hidden from Hestia and now more from Zoe right now. Certain secrets must be kept or else he could fail and that was not something Percy was willing to accept. Even if everyone hated or scorned him. It was his duty or possibly his accursed loyalty to his past friends and himself but it was something he would willingly bare. He would save who he could, on his way to toppling his monster, even if he had to die.

"I like to give others the benefit of the doubt Ms. Nightshade but that is my personal opinion."

There was no hint of friendliness in his tone, nor coldness which left Zoe puzzled at how to proceed. She noted it was her evident lack of trust but it was something she could do little about. She would not accept secrets so easily, especially from a male and decided to reiterate his own words. "As you said Percy, Artemis' life is more important."

Zoe's lips curled when she saw the astonishment flicker in his eyes. The pen in his hands came to stop and he clenched it in his hands. "And I told thee to call me Zoe. Ms. Nightshade is irritating. Or should I expect even less from a male?"

"You remembered that, I can't say I expected a hunter to remember a _male's_ words" Percy chuckled and looked away. Zoe in turn fumed, it was a male response she didn't like.

"So are there any other answers you seek?" Percy asked.

Zoe's gaze visibly fell to the pen clenched in his hand. Her curiosity was getting the best of her but she didn't mind in this case. "I am curious…"

"You are interested in my sword, or maybe just the pen?" he asked bemusedly.

Zoe glared at him. "The sword, boy" she grunted with a hint of mirth. "It is unique among other demigod weapons, I was just curious about it."

Percy pulled the cap off the pen until it was fully extended into the familiar celestial bronze sword he held for centuries. His gaze travelled up and down the sword, and he couldn't help but smile as he thought it was the best blade he had ever seen. It was still the exact same as he remembered and would never change despite him coming to the past. A true fixed object in this warped world that he used as a lifeline for his sanity.

As he touched it he could see Zoe's hand twitch. "Thou seem to covet the blade" she muttered. Her onyx eyes bored into him as if she could see all the battles the blade had fought with him, forever a constant companion to his loneliness.

"The blade was a gift from a friend on her deathbed." Percy smiled wistfully. There was some morbid fascination with the fact that despite his loneliness he carried around a weapon that reminded him of a dead friend. It was unfortunate he didn't remember the other Zoe's last moments vividly but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to. He was proud to be her friend but now he was going to make sure this Zoe survived. The fates be damned he would fail.

"She?" Zoe questioned with a frown.

"Yes, she said to me that she was honoured that I carried this sword" Percy remarked with a mirthless chuckle. "Hopefully I will get to pass it onto someone who needs it in person."

Zoe stared at him for many minutes as she judged him. Whether he was worthy of the blade or not was up to her. He would accept her request even if she wanted the blade back, though he would loathe to part with such a companion. Regardless of his feelings he would do so if she asked.

"Would you like to hold it?" he asked, offering the sword handle first.

Zoe's eyes widened slightly and she carefully took the blade in hand. With unwavering eyes she tried to express the feelings she had for the weapon but decided against mentioning anything. Though her eyes gave away her anger and bitter feelings towards the memories she had.

Percy eyed her with joy and trepidation. Letting Zoe hold the weapon and watching her touch it the way he does left him happy but he truly feared that she would want the blade back. Anaklusmos held many memories and the feelings he received from the sword itself always settled his heart in a fight.

Out of curiosity he wondered if she knew of the essence left in the sword besides her immortal power. "What do you feel?"

Zoe's eyes snapped up to his with a look of confusion.

"Do you sense it?" he asked again.

"What are thou walking about?" she asked in displeasure.

"The sea… when I hold the blade I sense the sea within, though it might be because I am a child of Poseidon but I can sense one within" he remarked. It was harder to describe than he thought, but it was there and he eventually figured out it was the essence of Zoe's mother.

Zoe looked at him incredulously with her mouth open. A moment later she frowned deeply but she seemed unable to sense anything. Reluctantly she gave it back to him in disappointment. "Then keep it close Percy, I am sure she said the right thing when she gave it to thee." Quickly she turned around and left.

Percy chuckled softly before he turned the sword back into a pen and began to play with it. Zoe had accepted his ownership of the blade once again, though whether or not that meant she considered him a friend was more challenging to decipher.

* * *

 **Zoe, why do you have to use old English only sometimes in the novel T_T.**


	14. Unhand me you Heathen

Thalia awoke to find the car empty with her face buried in Percy's sweater causing her pale skin to blush. Half of her was embarrassed when she found herself taking long deep breaths of his sweater. It cleared her nose and smelt damn good. The other half was irritated he left, he was warm. She had noticed that his body temperature was comfortably high last night. She would have thought he was a son of Hephaestus finishing their work in the forge if she didn't know any better.

Groggily, Thalia climbed out of her car and shivered at the biting cold. She rubbed the haze from her eyes until her view was clear and found Percy sitting on the hood of the car behind her playing with his sword. Percy's eyes were gazing out the small gaps of the metal container to the passing scenery. Unexpectedly he made an appealing profile as he sat there occupied in his thoughts but the appearance reminded her of last night when Percy looked lost. It was like he aged a few years. She couldn't quite place that feeling but even now it remained and she couldn't quite think of him as just Percy anymore.

Thalia tried to focus on the quest and found it far easier than before now that she had gotten all her thoughts out. It felt better to speak them instead of bottling them up and Percy was unexpectedly a good listener. It was a pleasant change and easily noticeable now that she thought about it. Even though she barely knew him for a few months, she could tell he was calm and even mature. She liked the mature Percy more but she would never tell him outright and find out it was an elaborate hoax.

"He's been like that all night."

Thalia spun around in surprise to find Bianca rubbing her eyes and yawning. The daughter of Hades looked exhausted while stumbling around. "What?" Thalia blurted out in confusion.

Bianca moaned lightly and opened her eyes. The coal black made Thalia uncomfortable after her history with Hades. "Percy, he's been sitting there all night" Bianca repeated.

"And you stayed up all night and watched him?" she asked with a curious stare.

Bianca flushed but shook her head. "I saw him sitting there like that last night and he is in the exact same position as he is now."

"So he hasn't slept all night?" Thalia frowned thoughtfully. It couldn't be very good to stay awake all night but for all she could see he didn't look tired at all so maybe he did sleep.

"I thought it was common among demigods… I mean I find it really hard to sleep at night" Bianca remarked.

"Not really, but considering your father is Hades and he lives in the underworld, you probably like the darkness more."

Bianca nodded awkwardly. Having recently found out her father was Hades, she still had complex thoughts on the subject considering she had never even met him before, nor were the tales about him appealing.

"Where is Zoe?"

"She said she would be down soon."

Just then Grover popped out of the car Percy was sitting on, wobbling all over the place as he yawned. "Percy… what are you doing?" A bleary eyed Grover muttered.

Percy snapped to attention, looking slightly surprised before sighting Grover. "I was waiting for you to wake up."

Hopping off the hood, he opened the door and took the brown jacket out of the passenger side seat. Thalia was certain he was serious when he said he waited for Grover to wake up.

"You are up already?" Percy stated. "Good, we should head out soon before the spartoi come again."

That was a momentary focus of Thalia's attention. She realized she still clutched Percy's sweater in her hands while he wore a long sleeved shirt with leather armour over the top and it was damn cold out. She swore she could see heat rising off of him in waves and it looked so… comforting. "Oh… Percy, here's your sweater. Thanks."

Percy gave her that lopsided smile Annabeth mentioned and accepted it gratefully before pulling it on. "Don't worry about it."

Thalia nodded and headed to the door, taking extra care to use her sleeves on the cold metal handle. The door grated loudly before giving way and a small expanse of forest with a few buildings in the background greeted them. A small sign covered in snow stood near the train tracks and she could just barely make out 'New Mexico' with a little effort.

"How?" Thalia muttered. She wasn't that bad at geography, she knew they were in the middle of the states now and not anywhere near Washington but she was certain New Mexico was near the Pacific Ocean.

Percy chuckled knowingly. "I believe it was a god named Fred."

Thalia turned to him with a questioning look but found he gave no other information willingly.

"There is a god named Fred?" Bianca asked with a look of surprise.

"He means Apollo" Zoe snorted from behind them. The lieutenant eyed Percy before stepping past them into the snow.

"He visited last night and mentioned the train" Percy elaborated before following behind Zoe.

"So Apollo is helping us right?" Grover asked hopefully. "I mean I would rather not meet those things again."

"Well not really, he said he already helped us as much as he could so I guess we got all the good fortune on the way here." Percy said dryly before turning to face them. "And don't mention his name, he's not supposed to help us openly, so he is just Fred."

Percy dashed off after Zoe with Bianca following quickly behind.

"Thalia, have you noticed anything about Percy?"

Thalia paused in step as she glanced at Grover. The satyr was frowning after Percy's back. Apparently she wasn't the only one who thought he had changed a lot.

"Well… I think he acts more mature, I guess but I can't really place the feeling" Thalia said.

Grover nodded slowly while biting his lips, looking very troubled. "I think he seems distant… I don't like it."

"He is still Percy though, he is still your friend" Thalia added. She couldn't help but ponder on Luke at that thought, he was still family too no matter how she looked at it.

Grover grunted in agreement and headed off.

Once out of the trees and into the small town Thalia shivered uncontrollably. Without the trees to shelter from the wind, the cold quickly seeped through her sweater. The town ahead was made from a few dozen brown cabins, some larger than others. From the sign above the entrance it was a ski resort. Though presently few people were roaming about.

Thalia looked at the small puffs of smoke being whisked away from the cabins by the frigid air with envy. Immediately her arms latched around her upper body in an attempt to contain the warmth that was rapidly escaping but she failed miserably. Grover was the only one not faring any better, he had no shoes on and each time he laid a hoof down it rattled on the iced earth as he shivered. Bianca and Zoe had the damnable blessing of Artemis but still shivered every once in a while. Most of all, Percy annoyed her because he looked perfectly fine.

"Percy, why aren't you cold? It's freezing out." Thalia snapped bitterly.

All eyes fell upon Percy and now noticed the problem while Percy just smiled innocently.

"I am a child of Poseidon…" It was stated in such a way that it could have answered her question but she doubted it really did. She gave him a look of disbelief and annoyance but his smile never faltered and she knew it was pointless to continue asking.

With a huff she stomped down the road. Thalia hated the answers Percy gave, just after she thought she liked the change she found him annoying.

"If you are cold, they should have jackets somewhere here" Percy pointed out one of the larger cabins with a sign indicating it as a convenience store.

"And coffee" Grover murmured.

"Yes" Zoe nodded. "Coffee is good."

"Well that's good and all but I don't have any money" Thalia grunted.

"I have enough for coffee and pastries." Grover hastily pulled out a few bills but still barely enough for anything else.

Thalia groaned before she looked to Zoe and Percy, both of which shook their heads. She glanced hopefully at Bianca and an idea formed in her mind. It was a stretch but Thalia was only getting colder. "Bianca, your father is the god of riches, maybe you can pray for something."

"Okay." Bianca stood awkwardly under her gaze, shifting on her feet as she supposedly prayed. Thalia didn't believe it for a second.

"Well?"

Bianca stuck her hands in her pockets and her eyes widened in surprise before she pulled out a stack of twenties. Thalia grinned and snatched them away. "Perfect. We'll never need money again."

Thalia flicked through them counting each one while her eyes glimmered.

"Before we go any further… Zoe you need to wear this jacket from now on" Percy said as he held out the brown jacket.

"What?!" Zoe snapped.

"Jeez Zoe, what's got your panties in a twist?" Thalia chided ruefully.

The lieutenant took a deep breath in as she flushed before she released a throaty growl of indignation. Bianca looked away with pink cheeks and Thalia shook her head with a teasing smirk and revelled in her victory. Grover just stared bug eyed.

Percy chuckled causing Zoe's head to snap up and glare coldly. "It's bulletproof and considering the spartoi are hunting you and they have guns. You should wear it."

"Thou arrogant boy…" Zoe grimaced, debating a long moment whether she should retaliate, and against who until she snatched the jacket from his hands. With evident displeasure she put it on and the jacket shrunk slightly to fit her smaller size but even then her mood did not lift.

"We must be on our way soon" Zoe growled. The lieutenant's mood soured considerably and left no room for argument.

Thalia quickly left for a jacket, taking her time to decide in the store. With such a wad of cash she was free to choose what she wanted. Picking out black mittens and a hat to match her jacket as well. It was probably the most expensive stuff she had ever purchased and the best looking she hadn't stolen. She was disappointed, Luke would have enjoyed the change for once.

"Hurry up!" Evidently it was Zoe's voice and Thalia ignored her as she paid at the register.

Thalia had a few jibes in mind for the huntress but decided to let her cool down. Having seen Percy's maturity, she decided she could at least stop creating anymore friction with Zoe even if she was a hunter. Of course Zoe was angry enough as it is based on the glares the lieutenant gave her.

"I'm ready" she said as she slipped on her jacket, feeling quite pleased by the comfort. Outside the store her cheeks stung from the cold and she pulled the hat down tighter. The results were above her expectations.

"Here's your change" Thalia handed over the rest of the cash to Bianca, having barely made a dent in the funds.

Bianca awkwardly took them and stuffed them in her pockets. "Your hot chocolate" Bianca handed her a cup which Thalia took candidly.

Thalia was very pleased, if she could go skiing than she would feel almost like a normal mortal. The sight of Percy carefully studying his surroundings reminded Thalia of the reality of the situation. They were demigods no matter their thoughts.

"Enough, we are being hunted, we should spend less time fooling around." Zoe interrupted sharply. The lieutenant's gaze was colder than ever, even with a cup of coffee her mood was getting worse. "Percy, have thee found anything?"

Percy shook his head. "No, we have no taxis, no buses or anything really." Thalia noted the feeling Percy gave her appeared to change once again, it was slightly more dominant but it suited his skill well.

Zoe nodded looking none too pleased. "As expected, Grover is acquiring a car for us." Zoe strode with Bianca down the hill, following the tracks in the snow from a vehicle.

"Don't let her get on your nerves Thalia, she's still angrier at me." Percy whispered as he walked by before patting her on the shoulder. "Keep watching for the spartoi."

Thalia nodded slowly. Percy's aura had definitely changed and now Thalia wasn't so sure about liking it. His shrinking back gave her a foreboding feeling that left her uneasy. It was a passing feeling that quickly vanished when he paused and smiled back to her.

In a few strides Thalia caught up to the others and her eyes narrowed as she looked to the trees on either side for monsters to distract herself. The green leaves rustled in the cold wind hiding any sounds a monster would make as they approached and left her incredibly tense and alert. The others were no better and perked their ears whenever a branch creaked under the weight of snow or animals. Nobody wanted to talk lest they attract any monsters to themselves.

Halfway down the parking lot Percy came to a stop and his eyes searched the forest with a knowing look. Shifts in the snow became more rampant as animals fled and the hairs on his neck rose. "They're here."

Zoe drew her bow and notched an arrow as her sharp eyes scanned the surroundings before settling on one particular tree just as snow fell from its branches. "How many?" Zoe whispered.

"Four, I think but if they use their radios, the others will come." Percy's calm countenance helped Thalia's fluttering heart and she knew the effect was passing onto both Zoe and Bianca. "Bianca, you are the only one that can kill the spartoi, we will cover you."

"What?!" Bianca shouted. "But it didn't work, I tried on the train…"

Clattering echoed from the trees and Zoe released an arrow immediately. A loud thunk resounded from a tree before Zoe drew another arrow on her string, looking completely unsatisfied.

"You need to use a dagger, sword or spear, really any close quarters weapon will work." Percy smiled reassuringly before he took a step back and vanished into the mist.

Zoe cursed about males irritably before stepping closer to Thalia.

"Percy!" Thalia snapped. Just when she was calm her heart beat rapidly accelerated. In an instant she had her spear and shield in hand.

"Hold thy ground Thalia, we should stay together" Zoe commanded.

With a flash of yellow, a snow patrol officer stepped out of the trees but underneath his jacket Thalia noticed the grey like skin and bones. The mouth opened and only a clattering sound came out before it raised its gun. Thalia crouched and held up her shield but this time the gun fire didn't even halt.

Eleven, Thalia counted eleven bullets before the dings on her shield stopped. She hoped that was all and took a peek. The spartoi released the clip from its gun and reached for its radio.

"Bianca, kill it before it calls the others!" Thalia snapped back.

Bianca fumbled as she stood but Zoe was faster, in two steps she had drove the dagger into its neck and separating its body from its head before ducking to sweep it off its feet. "Now Bianca!"

In a painfully slow fashion, Bianca made it to the spartoi, looking nervous at the sight of the spartoi head rolling closer to its neck. Only golden dust remained after Bianca's dagger drove into the spartoi chest.

"It worked" Bianca said, failing to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Nice work. That makes nine left."

"Percy!" Thalia growled at the sight of the son of Poseidon strolling from the woods. He looked like he was having fun.

Percy smiled awkwardly and held out two spartoi torsos. "Here's the other two Bianca."

Thalia was startled with the casual gesture. In the time it took them to kill one, Percy had already taken care of two of them while not looking any worse for wear and without a sound. Other than that she was quite angry at him and she wasn't the only one either.

"Stay together boy!" Zoe grunted.

Gunshots rang out and Thalia spun around to protect herself with her shield but the gun wasn't pointed at her. The bullets had passed Thalia and the spartoi just ignored her completely.

The bullets hit Zoe in the stomach, knocking the air out of her. Her face went pale as she staggered back and her daggers fell from her hands, clattering to the ground.

"Zoe!" Bianca shouted, the daughter of Hades grabbed her shoulder but Zoe waved her off.

"I'm fine… the spartoi" Zoe gasped hoarsely. Crouching down, she fingered her daggers weakly while using the jacket to protect her head.

The spartoi dropped the gun and stepped back, using their moment of distraction, it pulled out its radio and chattered to the others. Thalia charged forward and raised her shield, deflecting the blow of the spartoi baton easily. Taking advantage of the length of her spear, she stabbed it into the spartoi shoulder and used a burst of electricity to blow up part of its chest cavity.

Percy came from behind her to follow her attack, his sword easily sliced off the other arm, leaving the spartoi defenceless and easily dispatched.

"That wasn't so hard" Thalia huffed, knowing they were easily killed by Bianca made them seem less fearsome. They didn't fight well and relied on their resistance to attacks.

Percy nodded his head, giving her a lopsided grin. "They are more troublesome if you are by yourself, they don't rest and will not stop until they find their target."

"We must go quickly." Zoe regained the strength in her fingers, taking her dagger in hand she sheathed it and slowly made her way down the road, wincing at every step. Each breath of hers came out in loud gasps while her cheeks slowly regained colour.

"Zoe are you okay?" Bianca asked nervously. Zoe nodded her head stiffly and continued while Bianca lowered her head.

Percy stepped forward and forcefully slung Zoe's one arm over her shoulder and Thalia took the initiative to do the same with the other. "Unhand me you heathen!"

Thalia mirrored Percy's reaction and smirked at Zoe's shock and growing anger. "We must go quickly" Thalia mocked, doing her best to impersonate Zoe. "Thou art holding us back Zoe."

Zoe's anger flared and her black eyes smouldered on Thalia before she huffed indignantly and accepted their help.

"Well put Thalia" Percy added.

A violent tremble ran through Zoe and her glare darkened to untold levels. It was a look that made Thalia very uneasy. Zoe's gaze burned into Percy for a full minute before eventually she sighed and gave up, sharply nodding her head. "Thanks."

Thalia smirked, _perhaps Zoe wasn't so bad after all._


	15. The Whisper's of Aphrodite

Percy slowly unclenched his hand, noting the obvious indents from his nails. It had been a while since he had felt so nervous or since his nervousness had reached such a state. Despite the fire in front of him it did little to calm his nerves with the lack of Hestia. The shadows from the old buildings of the run down town didn't even bother him at the moment and no thoughts of the monster of his dreams made their way into his head.

Only the looming presence of the prophecy that was reaching its peak bothered Percy. Despite the van they borrowed being fully fuelled, and the next few they stole thereafter, they still ran out of gas a few miles right outside of the one place he wanted to avoid. It was akin to shackles on a prisoner being pulled along a path to their demise and in this case if Bianca died, so would he. The fates had always been cruel but now he was truly experiencing the reality of it.

Percy did not regret his oath to Nico, he planned to save Bianca but the fact that they ended up outside of the junkyard of the gods was finally weighing down on him. He suggested going around, but the junk went as far as the eye could see in both directions. Hopefully no one would take anything but prophecies had a way of coming true in the end.

All he had was hope and his own abilities, hope that the fates will need him and having enough strength to save Bianca. It was odd that after meeting Hestia he found one point where hope was one of the only things he really wanted.

Turning his attention to the sky, Percy sighed bitterly. Of all the stars he could see, one set; part of a constellation, was missing. Percy had always gone on quests knowing that the huntress was watching over him and now he didn't have that feeling. He would have appreciated its guidance. Only Anaklusmos was the solace for his heart and mind but now he found it lacking.

The others, his quest members were in no better shape. Grover was strung up with a small thermos in his hand and he constantly sipped coffee from it, but Percy was certain it was empty already. Bianca continued to stare into the fire, having been quiet for some time now already but he wasn't sure why. Thalia and Zoe were oddly acting the same, bother kept their eyes on their surroundings in case the spartoi returned.

Overtime the fire slowly shrunk as everyone sat in silence. Percy sighed at the sight, knowing that without light none of them would have a chance of sleep if they ever intended to get it. Perhaps a walk would do him good.

"I'll go get more wood." Percy stood, noting their fervent look of relief.

"Percy, be careful" Grover said. Percy smiled and stepped into the dark, missing the deep stare of Grover.

Picking through the dried brush amidst the buildings, Percy found what he was looking for. There were old strips of wood nailed onto the windows of one of the buildings but old and rusted enough that he pulled them off with little effort.

A moan and grunt escaped from nearby which made Percy pause. Just around the corner from where he came was the sound of movement. It wasn't an enemy, he didn't feel like it was so he disregarded the noise and pulled another piece of wood off.

With a stack in hand Percy turned to the corner and listened for the noise but only silence remained. He knew enough to make a guess. "Grover, come help hold the wood."

Another grunt and a clatter of falling barrels followed before Grover stumbled around the corner. Grover rubbed his head shamefully while laughing. "Percy…"

Percy shook his head bemusedly and handed him the stack of wood. "Come, let's get a few more."

"Yeah…" Grover mumbled. "I've been meaning to talk to you anyway."

"Talk, we have time" Percy replied awkwardly. His mind was elsewhere, thinking of possible replies that may distract Grover. Grover was suspicious and it was easy enough to see. His eyes were downcast as he followed behind him.

"Do you remember what I told you I wanted to do?" Grover took an odd route but to him it made sense. If Percy was distant than he would just become close again.

Percy was startled and glanced back at him curiously. The expectant but somewhat innocent eyes faced him and made Percy wince. Grover was putting a lot of hope into this, to find his friend again but the Percy he knew was not there. Their friendship would never be the same, perhaps close but not the exact same ever again. The satyr didn't even notice their empathic link was gone, destroyed in his rebirth.

"I wanted to get a searcher's license… you know to find Pan." Grover scratched his cheek bashfully.

"I remember," _he didn't._ Percy sought a suitable distraction for Grover's mind lest more questions he can't answer came up.

"Nobody has seen Pan for two thousand years but I think I can do it."

Percy nodded in acknowledgement. "Have you made any headway?"

Grover blinked thoughtfully but shook his head. "I haven't, none of us have, we haven't even found any hints."

"Maybe he faded?" Percy asked curiously.

Grover gasped, gripping the pile of wood closer. "I won't give up hope until I see it for myself. Pan can set everything right again, fix the forests and clean the air. The wild could be restored."

It took a moment for Percy to remember when Pan had faded and some hints of memories came back, or just facts. "Then what if he doesn't want to be found?"

A complex look surfaced on Grover's face, he wanted to deny it but found it a fact. Percy found another window and pulled a few more pieces off before walking back to camp.

"Grover, perhaps you should think less about where Pan is but why he wouldn't want to be found. Two thousand years of searching gave no results so maybe it would be better to do something else."

Grover looked affronted and hurt though he rarely showed it. A barrier had somehow come into being between the two and Grover hadn't noticed until it was formed. In the end his attempt had failed and the campfire was quickly approaching. "Percy… we are still-"

Percy sighed and turned to face Grover before he could finish that fateful sentence. Silently Percy reminded himself that Grover was still fixated on something that was a pointless endeavour because he didn't know about Pan yet. "Grover, I didn't mean it like that. It's just…"

"Just what?" Grover murmured.

"God's always do something for a reason. They abide by fate and they monitor their domains. Rarely will they do something without reason. So the point is… If Pan is alive and he hasn't confronted the satyrs then that means he doesn't want to be found."

"So he could be hiding from something" Grover said. There was a hint of despair in his eyes.

Percy sometimes felt that Grover was too naive. He always hoped for the best though he never really voiced it and he never looked ahead. "Yes, he could be hiding from something or he wants the satyrs as a whole to fix the wild by themselves."

Grover's eyes widened in shock and Percy turned away towards the fire. "The satyrs have spent two thousand years looking for Pan so he can fix the wild but why haven't they done anything for the wild themselves?"

Perhaps his voice was colder than he thought, maybe his irritation got the better of him and he sounded harsher than he intended. Still it was something he couldn't understand. It was a flawed endeavour to search for a god that didn't want to be found, while hoping to fix something they could have done themselves but ignored. Maybe that was the difference, his purpose was set in stone, not some hope like Grover's. "I'm sorry Grover but that's what I think, searching for Pan is good and all but if you have the power to help the wild but do nothing about it than you aren't doing any good at all."

"I… I understand." Grover nodded. Having seen a side of Percy he didn't expect, he could only accept it if he wanted to fix their friendship.

Grover appeared to have taken the words to heart without hurt but Percy wasn't so sure. Percy shook his head bitterly and dropped the wood beside the fire.

Zoe acknowledged them before her eyes snapped to the road leading into the town. Abruptly she stood and pulled her bow from her shoulder. "Someone's coming."

The camp was lit up by bright headlights in the distance. The shadows shrunk back as a white limousine drove closer.

The white limo slowed its approach and came to a halt near the fire with the back door in front of Percy. The door opened and a flash of bronze passed by his eyes before Percy found himself at sword point. With a good eye Percy had noticed the person didn't intend to harm him but his heart had quickened regardless. The blade was large, a bastard sword large enough to crush someone.

Zoe and Bianca had their bows drawn and arrows notched while Thalia had her spear out and Grover… well Grover had his pipes at his lips. No one had the heart to tell Grover that the pipes weren't threatening at all, especially to a god.

"You've gotten better boy." A dark chuckle mused from the oddly dark car. The large muscular form of Ares in a leather biker outfit climbed out of the car and his handlebar moustache twitched as his smirk widened to bare his one gold front tooth.

Somehow Percy found himself without cordiality to this particular god, he never really liked Ares to begin with. "I would like to say you got better as well but I just can't seem to picture that."

"Percy" Grover whispered warningly. "I don't think he likes that."

Bianca was confused as to who the person was and could only assume it was a god. Grover though looked horrified and about to faint. Only Zoe and Thalia gave a cold glare to the god of war.

"Better watch it boy or we may have to continue that fight from last time" Ares growled. The war god lifted his black sunglasses and eyed the arrows and spears bemusedly with his smouldering red eyes. "At ease children."

"I believe I won that fight last time."

"Sometime soon boy, I will take your head for my collection" Ares sneered.

"Percy?" Thalia whispered, her spear point dropped to Ares chest as she readied herself.

"No need for that sister, I have only come for the boy here… there is someone who wants to meet him" Ares laughed in a gruff tone. "Now all of you can run along so the boy and the lady here can have a chat."

"We are not leaving Ares" Zoe grunted.

"The hunter… she definitely doesn't want you here, just the boy" Ares snarled. His eyes glowed with irritation, sparking as if a war could be seen in them.

"Why don't you all go get some tacos" Ares growled. Snapping his fingers, one of the old buildings came to life with all the servers in their skeletal forms already at work. It made for a very creepy store with dead military men and women making tacos.

The others looked at him with worried expressions, he hadn't exactly been polite to the war god and Ares had a poor reputation. "I'll be fine, she just wants to talk" Percy said.

"Be careful Percy" Thalia said reluctantly.

Grudgingly they headed to the store while he looked back at Ares with a tight smile. The war god was easy to anger like his father, when someone showed no fear towards him it really ticked him off.

Ares opened the back door with evident displeasure and cocked his thumb. "Get in boy."

The first thing Percy noticed was the scent of flowers, roses and all manner of things he couldn't quite name when he sat down. It was a perfume thick enough to see with the naked eyes and a beauty that made his face flush appeared before him.

Percy clenched his teeth tightly to control himself. Her beauty was in appearance only, at least that's what he believed. To describe Aphrodite in one word may be beautiful but she missed that special something that would make him like her in any way. Her appearance again changed to suit his ideals but underneath that she had no substance. Still he found his eyes drawn to the black beauty spot below her lip to the right, deciding it distracted him from looking at her eyes.

"Hello Aphrodite" Percy began stiffly. At least he wasn't floundering around like last time.

Aphrodite hummed tartly with a rare smile on her rouge lips but it quickly turned to a disapproving frown. Her brow slowly curved up, begging his gaze to wander to her kaleidoscope eyes. It was an almost perfect gesture of curiosity that made her look like she was above mere mortals.

"Percy dear, I have so many questions for you?" Her voice was melodious like an orchestra was playing in the background to match her words.

Percy could almost feel the charmspeak prickling against his nerves, compelling him to stare at her and fumble anything and everything he wanted to say. She wasn't holding back in the least. Percy clenched his hands and felt his nails break the skin. The pain gave him a momentary reprieve from the goddess's words.

In the end he bit the inside of his cheek and forced an annoyed expression. He hated charmspeak more than ever now and it wasn't something he would ever appreciate from Aphrodite.

"A strong will, I like that in a man Percy, but unfortunately my date won't appreciate me feasting on another man." Aphrodite smiled, tilting her head with a teasing look. A loud grunt could be heard from outside the limousine and Percy couldn't help but smirk knowing he might end up ruining Ares' date.

Aphrodite opened her purse elegantly, taking from it a polished mirror which she held out to him. "Here, hold this."

Percy glared challengingly and refused to budge. "What do you want Aphrodite, to make my love life interesting?"

Aphrodite teased a small smile that would cause any ordinary mortal to swoon before she placed the mirror to the side and leaned forward. Her actions exposed a small amount of cleavage but receiving not a glance left her slightly disappointed but she liked a challenge. Flaunting her looks was always fun and the momentary blush she garnered pleased her. "That is why I am here Percy, Originally I thought of coaxing you into admitting your desire to search for Annabeth but low and behold, I was proven wrong."

The love goddess ran her thumb over her lips and removed it before she gave a disapproving look at the lipstick smudge upon it. "That feeling of love I have been pining to come into fruition has completely disappeared. It's disappointing."

Percy finally managed to hide the flush of his face, having gotten somewhat used to the pungent perfume. Still he dared not look in her eyes while she spoke lest he really lose himself. Aphrodite was very dangerous, perhaps more dangerous than Hestia. She just loved wrenching out secrets and using them against people, no one was really safe when confronted by the goddess of love.

"Maybe you made a mistake?" Percy murmured out weakly. He wanted to chuckle and irritate her but his heart danced to her tune at the moment.

A song came into being from Aphrodite's laugh. "I don't make mistakes Percy, never have I made a mistake when guiding those unloved, those in need of love, and those that want love. I just wanted to know why you don't love Annabeth anymore. I had plans for the past two years when I saw the seeds…"

Aphrodite reached forward and ran her thumb along his lips before he could move away and pouted. "But now you just… stopped. Just like that. Without a hint of a reason."

Irritation and anger welled up in Percy. Aphrodite's blatant use of charmspeak was getting on his nerves and his thoughts continually went into disarray. "I like to think I have become more mature."

"Like is such a virgin word." Aphrodite chuckled bemusedly at his efforts, finding them entertaining but ultimately futile. "Love, now that's a word that's important. Now come Percy, why don't you tell me?" she coaxed seductively.

Percy breathed out slowly and Aphrodite's smile widened beautifully. "Its maturity, I am sure of it" he repeated in a controlled tone.

Aphrodite recoiled as she stared at him. Her eyes darkened while the rest remained calm and elegant. Gently she reached her hand forward while Percy leaned back but not fast enough. An incredibly soft hand caressed his warming cheek and Aphrodite's smile returned. "Tell me Percy, why are you on this quest, surely not to save that virgin goddess."

Percy trembled slightly as he flared out his fingers, his hand raised and swung at his own face.

SLAP.

Aphrodite smiled wickedly at the sight. "Such control. Such fervour. Sometimes I like those 'M' types. I can dominate them so easily but other times they aren't any fun at all. Still I want to break you Percy, I want to see what's underneath. Now tell me Percy."

It took a moment, but Percy finally ground out a response. "I was asked to help Aphrodite, I couldn't just let my friends down."

Aphrodite sighed but her red lips soon curled upwards. "Sometimes Percy, I wish you were on this quest to save only Annabeth… the romance that could ensue would make…" she breathed as she paused in delight with a gleam in her eyes, "anyone swoon at the tale."

"But now…" Aphrodite grinned mischievously, belying the immortal look she held before. "You are making things so much more interesting… and that's just by yourself. You make such an appealing man Percy and the way you are now is even more satisfying in a way if I really think about it" she whispered seductively. "You have so much potential."

Percy grimaced, the look Aphrodite gave him was foreboding. Her charmspeak laxed and Percy regained some semblance of control.

"You Percy will create chaos, I am looking forward to the tragedy that follows you Percy, and what follows chaos and tragedy is love… hand in hand the three twine together to make an epic romance" Aphrodite squealed with excitement.

"It won't go your way Aphrodite" he said with his voice completely devoid of any other emotion besides malice.

Aphrodite arched a thin elegant brow, looking clearly amused by the idea. "Percy, those very thoughts are what happened with Paris and Helen, they believed they could overcome adversity… my adversity."

Percy smirked which surprised Aphrodite. "You plan to charmspeak me into choosing someone who was in love with another, start a war and create more tragedy… Aphrodite I am disappointed in you."

Aphrodite's eyes narrowed, for once the anger she hid in her eyes burst forth on her face in full view. Love was so close to hate it was amazing she hadn't done anything yet. "I don't like liars of love…" she snapped and her expression by far was quite ugly to behold.

The charmspeak all but vanished and Percy regained control of himself. Finally his aching heart returned to a normal pace. "Just a guess… but it seems I was correct" he chuckled.

"That was my greatest work. Do not believe any sacrilegious lies of other gods. Especially Athena's, I know it was her." Aphrodite frowned thoughtfully but her eyes still held anger.

Percy grinned when he felt he could move well enough to escape and opened the door of the limo, surprising Ares greatly.

"Ares I leave her wrath to you" he laughed. Ares expression darkened but luckily the others had already left the taco store because it suddenly caught fire. Flames billowed in the air and the others looked back in shock, having just been in there. The war veteran skeletons screaming in agony before vanishing into the flames was not a pretty sight.

"You will be very interesting Percy, even if you try to deny it" Aphrodite cooed sweetly but her eyes still had the malevolent look of rage.

"You shouldn't have done that boy, your dues are coming soon, you can count on it" Ares spat. The war god slipped into the car with a vicious snarl before the car quickly sped off leaving a trail of fire in its wake.

"Percy, what did you do?!" Thalia shouted in shock. "I told you to be careful."

"Well I tried, but she was charm speaking me." Percy shook his head as he looked at the burning taco store, knowing that maybe he had overstepped himself and brought trouble.

"And is that lipstick?" Thalia accused as she eyed his bottom lip.

"What, really… what the Hades?" Percy blanched and quickly rubbed it off while Zoe and Thalia gave him cold looks. "It's not what it looks like."

Zoe's eyes narrowed dangerously and Bianca flushed.

Finally Grover regained control of himself as he looked around for the goddess of love. "Sorry Percy but I can't find the taco I had for you."

"It's okay" Percy grunted.

"Thou shouldn't have done that Percy, you have angered both Ares and Aphrodite" Zoe stated sharply, almost as if she believed him.

"I didn't know you cared" Percy chuckled.

Zoe blinked then scowled irritably. "It is the quest I'm concerned about."

Percy was momentarily surprised, Zoe sucked at lying. "They are not something I'm concerned about anyway."

"Percy, why? Ares is not exactly someone you want to get on the bad side of, especially with your… demigod background" Thalia scowled.

"I don't like Ares' attitude and Aphrodite is vexing." For a god of war he couldn't help but think that Ares demigods' were so much more than the god himself and Aphrodite had a terrible personality. "It doesn't matter anyway… so what now? Pack up and go or stay?"

"We leave" Zoe said.

Everyone turned to the sleeping bags that were now ash silhouettes of their original comfy design.

"Our map… I left it with our stuff" Bianca exclaimed.

Zoe furrowed her brows thoughtfully before shaking her head which Bianca took as disappointment. "Tis fine, I have a spare, we will have to make do."

An old brown folded piece of paper was pulled from Zoe's back pocket. Everyone crowded around as the map was flattened out and displayed for all to see but many had stunned reactions.

Thalia found herself completely disappointed by the quality of the map. The ends were worn down, parts were faded and brown stains covered most of it making lines indistinct but one major part was missing. "This is it? Where's the roads? Where's the cities?"

"It was made before humans colonized these parts" Zoe retorted.

"What, like a hundred years ago, and why are the forests the only things with names?" Thalia felt like the quest was about to fall apart. They were lost and had a picture with green and brown paint on it.

Zoe snorted. "About five hundred years ago, the forests are where the hunt stayed."

Grover sighed fervently, "Must have been beautiful forests."

"Enough goat boy." Thalia rolled her eyes and took note of the two black 'x' marks, one of which was on the east coast and the other on the west. "Yes, and what is this mark, camp half-blood?"

Zoe nodded. "That is where the gods decided to have thy camp and this-" She paused and blanched at the mark. It was the roman camp.

"Where we need to go just about" Percy interrupted. Zoe eyed him deeply and came to a conclusion which she had never thought could be true.

"Yes… we need to head west" Zoe reluctantly continued.

"And where are we? Thalia asked disappointedly.

Zoe glanced to the sky for a brief moment in thought before indicating with her finger by circling a large brown patch. "Here, in the desert."

"So somewhere in the desert?" If she had forgotten about their current plight, Thalia would have been amused. "And how do we get here?" Thalia asked as she pointed to the 'x' mark on the west coast.

A glare quickly formed on Zoe's features. "We head west."

"I think she means how do we-" Grover began strong but faltered quickly under Zoe's glare. "West sounds good."

"This is the best we have" Zoe enunciated venomously. "Do thou have anything better?"

Percy sighed, this was funny and the smirk on his face made Zoe's glare darken. Quickly he placed his finger on the map and traced out his preferred path. "We head west and when we reach this river, we can go by boat around the peninsula. We can make it to San Francisco in a day maybe less."

Zoe shook her head, "that would never work. It is farther than thee think."

"I am a son of Poseidon. If I really try, we can make it in a day, besides the spartoi can't swim."

Zoe contemplated it slowly before she made her decision, folding the map she put it away and stood up. "Either way, we must reach the river first. We will decide there."

"You want to head out now?" Thalia questioned.

"We must make haste if we wish to make it in time." Zoe made her way to the crest of the hill leading to the junkyard.

Thalia was not pleased in the least, the quest was becoming unreasonable, very quickly. "In the dark?"

"We have no supplies left Thalia, if we don't go soon we will starve." Percy patted her back encouragingly.

"There is enough light from the moon and the stars" Zoe remarked while forming the beginnings of a smirk. "Are thou afraid of the dark?"

Thalia harrumphed and quickly followed.

They came to a stop at the top of the hill overlooking the massive junkyard extending across the desert. Just at the end of the horizon, a road with a trail of lights could be seen.

Percy already felt uncomfortable at the sight of small glinting objects, flickering from the silver light of the stars and moon. Each of them could lead someone to their demise if they took what they should not. Percy didn't quite remember Bianca's last moments but he knew it was his fault that she died, somehow. Nico hated him for it. It was one broken promise he had always regretted.

The daughter of Hades had been down for some time but Percy wasn't sure why, he didn't know her well at all. Her black eyes quickly gained a trace of excitement as she ran to a pile of junk and she wasn't the only one.

"Its real gold" Bianca exclaimed as she held up a broken necklace in her hands.

"Leave it Bianca, everything here is cursed and must remain" Zoe warned.

"This is so much more than junk" Grover shouted, quickly a golden crown made its way to his mouth and half of it was gone in a second while he sighed in bliss. "This is delicious!"

Thalia swatted the crown from Grover's hands "Leave it Grover."

Grover swallowed the piece in his mouth and rubbed his head awkwardly.

Percy's eyes never strayed from Bianca, she was the most inexperienced and likely to take something. Her eyes kept searching until they widened at something just as they neared the exit of the junkyard. Percy's hand snapped forward and gripped her wrist tightly. "Bianca, leave the toy."

"But my brother… it's just a toy Percy" she grumbled.

"But Bianca, that over there is not a toy" he said warningly. A large metal pillar stuck out from the junk far ahead, looking almost like a bronze toy.

"What is that?" she sputtered.

"Talos!" Zoe exclaimed.

"A prototype, and defective most likely" he added.

"Can it move?" Thalia asked sceptically, "this is a junkyard and it is does look like a piece of junk."

Thalia just finished speaking when the giant bronze toes shook before the pile of junk beyond them went flying in the air.

* * *

 **My attempt at making one of the most manipulative Aphrodite's possible, and it only gets worse. Admittedly I had more fun writing her than any other character and there is a whole lot more of her coming later.**

 **Somehow I do think I have something against Grover though.**


	16. Lost

The flying metal tractors, wheels, bent swords, cutlery and all manner of celestial bronze, gold, and silver items came raining down around them. Everyone sheltered their head and ran to the side for cover from masses of metal objects pelting around them.

"Someone took something!" Zoe shouted. "Who took something?!"

"I didn't take anything" Bianca said quickly. The first one to answer was always suspicious and everyone looked at her just that way. "I swear I didn't take anything" she stuttered.

"Boy?!" Zoe growled accusingly.

"Zoe, don't!" Thalia snapped and pushed Zoe's arm away.

"Does eating it count" Grover asked nervously. A loud swallow came from Grover's throat as his Adams apple bobbed up, swallowing another lump of the metal crown he still had grasped in his hands.

"Stupid satyr!" Zoe snarled. The loud rumbling of the approaching giant shook the earth and she flinched.

"Split up!" Zoe shouted and she dashed off like a deer over the junk for a better place to fight.

Percy ran to the other side, dragging Bianca with him.

"Grover move!" Thalia pushed the stunned Grover in another direction while giving a faltering glance at the Talos. It was looking at her. She paled and left Grover, running to draw it away.

A loud grating sound screeched into his ears, getting louder by the second before it ended with a sharp ring. A massive celestial bronze sword extended into the sky, blotting out stars and a portion of the moon before it quickly descended on a pile of Junk Thalia was crouching behind.

"Thalia run!" Percy warned, gesturing to her to move to him.

Thalia caught his eyes and started dashing towards them before chaos ensued. The large blunt bronze sword smashed weapons and shields among other things over what looked like the horizon. He wasn't really sure and was not in the mood to find out.

Thalia stumbled with a terrified expression before she disappeared behind another pile of junk.

Each step it took crushed everything beneath it or sent it hurtling forward hundreds of meters. Grover quickly hopped to his feet and brought his pipes to his lips. The jaunty rhythm rung out and cables from the junk pile sprung forth to wrap around the giant, twining their way up its legs. The Talos slowly lifted its foot, letting the cables groan and stretch before they snapped, flicking back into the junk violently. The Talos soon turned its attention to Grover as well.

A silver arrow from Zoe flew through, followed closely by a few more but the Talos treated them as gnats, swatting them away with its hands. The imposing manner fell on all of them as they realized they all were nothing more than insects in the Talos' eyes.

"Bianca, aim for its eyes!" Percy growled out.

"I-"

Percy placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "Get its attention, that's all, and I'll lead it away."

Bianca nodded and released an arrow, missing the eyes by a few metres but it was good enough to get its attention. The molten golden eyes fell upon them and the Talos took giant steps forward. Briefly, Percy caught sight of the manhole at the bottom of the Talos' foot and the only visible weakness so far.

"Hey, over here!" Percy shouted, taking a broken metal sword he threw it at the Talos' head for good measure. The gold eyes flashed and it started advancing on him. Percy could only run, but soon the shadow of a sword fall upon him.

A nearby junk pile exploded into a mass of shrapnel in every direction. A broken shield smashed into Percy's shoulder and he stumbled to the ground to protect his head. Sand erupted into the air, blotting out any light and turning his surroundings into darkness. The fight quickly became more chaotic and the likelihood of someone dying was increasing. It scared Percy.

Percy coughed and weakly climbed over junk and out of the sand as it settled. His shoulder burned and he cradled it with his arm, thankfully it wasn't broken but it was completely numb.

"How do we kill this thing?!" Thalia shouted. Her black spiked hair was caked in sand and she stumbled in a daze due to the magnitude of the explosion. Blood soaked her shirt and she had a graze on her spear arm.

The sword once again rose into the sky, like a monster towering above them while the Talos stepped forward.

"Thalia, distract it!"

Thalia wiped the sand from her face and turned towards the Talos with new found determination. Holding her spear forward, a large blue arc of lightning shot out from the tip and into the giant's chest. An explosion erupted from the Talos' chest and flecks of melted metal splattered in all directions but the Talos' only faltered momentarily. The molten gold eyes of the Talos appeared to darken and almost instantly it directed all its attention to Thalia. The sword swung violently all around, smashing into three piles of junk and Percy had to dive to the ground to avoid more shrapnel flying at him.

Bianca cried out as she got hit in the chest with a piece and collapsed against a pile of silverware. Luckily it was not hard enough to kill but she was completely unconscious.

Percy clambered to his feet, using his hands to grasp anything nearby to move faster. The Talos was facing towards Thalia and slowly making its approach. Percy quickly ran behind the giant and slashed his sword at the ankle. The blade cut deep, much deeper than he thought it would but it still had little effect. The colossal bronze statue only got more agitated. The giant sword came slashing downwards into the sand sending plumes of dust erupting from the sand, once again obscuring what little light of the stars and moon that they regained.

A scream sounded out from Thalia and Percy knew he was running out of time.

"Zoe, Grover grab Bianca and leave!" Percy shouted at the top of his lungs. He took a step forward, searching for any sign of movement but only the shadow of the Talos in the dust and sand was visible. His shout was left unresponded and all he heard was the rumbling steps of the Talos as it approached. Only he was left.

A large metal bronze foot stepped out of the dust and the shadow leered over Percy while he ran. The sword slashed down but Percy dived to the side, narrowly avoiding the debris that naturally flew into the air.

"No, no, no" Percy cursed and drew the Talos away from the others. All the while the lumbering giant closed in.

Percy grit his teeth as his frustration and anger grew, all thoughts of preserving his own life washed away under his potent anger. Nothing ever seemed to work, he would not fail because of an automaton. He pulled on what power he had, everything, every little bit. If it could topple over, it would be the best chance to finish it.

Power coursed through Percy's body and his eyes glowed sea green in response. The strain in his gut grew immensely but Percy lost all feeling of it for a brief moment as he turned to the Talos. It was a single step, a step of the son of the earth shaker. The earth strained as it was forced down and pulled up into the sky by his foot.

"Fall!" Percy slammed his foot down with a cry of raw emotion, one not unlike Poseidon himself. He directed it as best he could, sending everything he had towards the Talos and the earth responded.

The earth rumbled with the vibrations in the desert and the mounds of junk sang in a clamour of mayhem for the destruction to come. A spider web of cracks abruptly formed, extending all around the Talos and beyond. Then like a whirlpool, strength escaped Percy uncontrollably and he spasmed violently. He tried to hold it back, contain it but pain writhed under his skin and he gasped hoarsely.

The earth heaved like an awakening beast and abruptly dropped over fifty meters with a loud roar that would make Gaia proud. The sudden appearance of the trench threw the celestial bronze statue off balance, toppling over the edge and smashing in the junk below.

Percy trembled and shook as he stepped to the edge while trying to take a laborious breath in but staggered as his vision blurred and tipped sideways. Percy blinked to clear it but nothing changed. He couldn't feel the sand against him and his vision swayed and quivered like a leaf in the breeze. It was hard to breath, painful even.

Slowly Percy touched his nose, the tingling sensation garnering his full attention and he couldn't feel the blood. The blood was red, very red but he had no time to scrutinize it as a sudden cool sensation rapidly pervaded his body.

The entire world flickered out like Apollo crashed the sun.

o - o - o - o - o

The daughter of Zeus gasped as she woke up and groaned in pain and quickly sputtered out the sand in her mouth. Every rapid breath brought about sharp pains in her chest and the coughs made it worse. She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing as she tried to regain control of her heart. It took a moment but the silence around her helped. No rumbling sound of the metal contraption remained and she could only hope the Talos was gone.

Thalia grit her teeth and sat up, ignoring the pain that throbbed from her ribs when she moved. Her weapon was gone and her shield was back in bracelet form on her wrist. Thalia patted her pockets and was relieved to find her mace can safely tucked away.

The sky was still partially obscured from view but the light of the moon still shone through and it allowed Thalia to see the mass of metal junk littered around in a chaotic mess. The profound nerve wracking silence in the desert junkyard which greatly contrasted the previous battle set her on her toes and made her painful breaths, ragged and frantic.

Carefully Thalia looked around for any monster that could be hiding, taking extra time studying every shadow that appeared to flicker eerily with movement. Gathering her thoughts, which were admittedly in just as chaotic of a mess as her surroundings, she tried to remember what happened but nothing came to mind. The last thing she could remember was Percy telling her to distract it before he ran to the thing.

"Percy?" Thalia exclaimed hoarsely in worry and winced once again as her chest contorted. She struggled to her feet, bracing herself with her arms and noted the white bandage on her right wrist. It was fresh and clean but bits of blood were already seeping through. Thalia grunted dismissively, adjusting the bandage to ease the pain but it only got worse.

"Grover!"

"Thalia you're awake?!" The distinct voice of Grover sounded uncertain but at least he was alive.

Limping over the mound towards the voice, Thalia found Grover beside the groggy Bianca giving her water. Grover looked absolutely fine but a little depressed while Bianca only had a scrape on her right arm which filled her with relief.

"Good, we tried to wake you before" Grover said with evident relief.

Thalia was happy to see Grover and smiled while stumbling forward. "Where's Percy and Zoe?" she asked hopefully.

"Zoe is over there tending to Percy, it looks like he got the worst of whatever happened" he said, pointing ahead.

Thalia could just make out the form of Zoe kneeling over Percy. "Is he ok?" she mumbled.

"Yes, he's fine, breathing but unconscious." Grover sighed with a pained expression. Thalia noted how he avoided even looking in that direction.

"It's okay goat boy, we didn't know how bad it would be" she comforted him.

Grover shook his head and gave her a dark stare. "I still feel responsible, Zoe said not to take anything but…"

Thalia sighed knowingly. "I don't know if I would consider eating metal taking it from here but we're all alive."

Grover gave her a weak smile as he bandaged up Bianca's arm but she knew inside he would not let this go.

Thalia nodded her head reluctantly and made her way with difficulty over to Zoe and Percy. Just as she made it over the small ridge of uplifted sand, she caught sight of a large trench which spread out from in front of Percy, and getting wider the farther it went out for what she guessed was almost a mile.

"What the Hades?!" The daughter of Zeus exclaimed in shock. It looked like a giant had stepped in the middle of the desert. Nervously, she peeked over the edge and could just make out the Talos at the bottom or at least parts of it. Some detached limbs were scattered about and half buried and the head had rolled farther away. If she squinted her eyes, she could easily see its misshapen state. Despite its broken form Thalia still worried that it would rebuild itself and attack them.

"Percy did that" Zoe whispered with her own voice full of disbelief.

"He did?" Thalia's mouth fell open. She couldn't help but wonder how he managed something on this scale, the scale of a god. Quickly she ran over to him and saw Zoe carefully wiping the dried blood from his nose.

With memories of Westover Hall in mind, Thalia leaned over him and hesitantly touched his forehead. Her own furrowed at the high temperature. His skin was slightly red but he had a peaceful expression as he lay still, like he was already dead. "What happened to him?"

"He led the Talos away, and did something" Zoe gestured to the cliff and looked at her with a worried expression. Worry on a hunter for a boy was not comforting and one from a very old hunter was definitely worse. "Whatever it was, led to this. I think it's the same thing that happened on the cliff… I have never seen anything like it."

Thalia at least was relieved to see he was breathing regularly. "I didn't think I would see you helping Percy but… thanks."

"I was curious of his condition but it seems to be beyond me" Zoe murmured.

"Is he okay to move?" Thalia asked.

Zoe shrugged. In all honesty she didn't know.

Thalia glanced back to Grover before looking back to Zoe with a sincere smile. "Can you help me move him?"

Surprisingly Zoe agreed. Together they each grabbed an arm and slung it over their shoulder, carrying him towards Grover and Bianca.

Even in such a situation they were all thankfully alive which lifted her mood. Thalia was exceptionally good at lightening the mood, especially with a girl scout nearby. "What do you think Artemis is going to say about this?" Thalia chuckled.

Zoe gave her a scathing glare but it hardly was threatening and Thalia could see a hint of an amused smile. "She will not know."

"Me and Bianca have both seen the great hunter Zoe Nightshade touching a man… she will be so displeased" Thalia mocked, rolling her eyes in sarcasm.

"Then I will drop him and thou can carry him" Zoe admitted with a rare and brief smirk.

Thalia looked on in surprise, rethinking her stance on the stubborn hunter beside her. Zoe was nice for once, and to Percy too. Considering she had been in a bad mood for the past day, it was a surprising change.

Together they found a truck in the junkyard, leaving Percy in the back with Grover and Bianca, the two sat in the front.

Thalia found it uncomfortable in the passenger seat beside Zoe. They were certainly alive but Thalia wasn't sure what to talk about with Zoe. It was the first time she had been alone with Zoe but perhaps it was an opportunity to broach the subject Percy had said to her about Zoe.

The thoughts of the argument she had gotten into with Zoe all those years ago over Luke was something she could never let go. It irked Thalia how Zoe would say something so easily but there must've been a reason. Looking at the hunter with an analytic expression, a feeling of dread built in her stomach. "Zoe… would you do the same with Percy?"

Zoe glanced at her in puzzlement.

"I mean would you try to persuade me to leave Percy like you did with Luke."

Zoe's eyes displayed slight guilt, even shame dare she go so far. "If thou asked me a week ago I would have said yes… but now I am not sure."

Thalia's eyes widened at the amusing thought. "He has grown on you?"

Catching the frown on Zoe's face she chuckled quietly, unfortunately Zoe saw and her glare quickly formed.

"I'm sorry" Thalia apologized quickly but her lips still curled upwards ever so slightly.

Zoe nodded hesitantly. "I do not think he is like Luke…" she began with a far off look before her brow creased in deep thought. "But he is still a male" she finished, looking satisfied with her answer.

Thalia gave her a half smile before her expression turned serious "Zoe... can you tell me why you hate males?"

The lieutenant was startled and almost swerved off the road before she quickly regained control. She turned to Thalia with a fearsome look. "Can thee tell me what broached a subject such as this?" she hissed.

Taken aback by the venom in her voice, Thalia gathered her courage and pressed on instead. "Percy said that you have a reason to distrust men and said I should ask you." She returned a glare of her own to convey her seriousness for the subject.

Zoe clenched her teeth, letting her incisors grate with a dull hum. "Percy is a little too attentive…" she muttered.

"Not all the time."

Zoe's eyes hardened as she glared at the road with new fervour.

"Can you tell me than… since I am not a male?" Thalia gave a weak smile in hope.

Zoe gave her a speculative glance and huffed before she reluctantly spoke. "It was thy half-brother, he is reason enough."

Thalia wanted to make a joke about which one but decided against it. "Who was it?"

"Heracles" Zoe spat.

Finally, it made some sense and Thalia looked at the Nemean lion pelt lying on the seat between them. Zoe hated wearing it but the only demigod that had killed it was Heracles. Well that was until they managed to do it.

"Everyone calls him a hero…" Thalia began and saw Zoe's knuckles whiten on the steering wheel at her words. She could read between the lines, perhaps the stories weren't exactly true. "Is that a lie?"

"Yes... that arrogant male cheated on his labours" Zoe said, hatred and disgust laced her cold voice.

"Like in the stories with the other demigods… he used you?" Thalia asked hesitantly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. There were a lot of different versions of the myths and some weren't so good.

Zoe's eyes once filled with hate, instead disgust burst to the surface as she tried to express her own self-loathing. "Yes, he used me and left me behind. I was a naive girl who believed him and his lies."

In the awkward silence that followed Thalia remembered the words Zoe said to her when she was asked to join the hunt, "You thought Luke was the same?"

Zoe gave her no response as she continued to drive.

"That he would use me?"

Again Zoe didn't respond but her eyes showed shame.

"You think Percy would use me as well?" she muttered to herself.

"No!" Zoe began. Her face flushed and she forced her gaze back to the road. "Percy wouldn't… I did but I believe in his character more so now than any other male demigod" she mumbled and her eyes flickered to the rear view mirror.

Thalia smirked. "That is true, he doesn't have what it takes to use his friends, more than not he would give his life for them." She thought he was a truly good person to do something like that.

"Honourable but foolish for a demigod" Zoe muttered.

"But that's what makes it nice to be his friend" Thalia said. The smile conveyed the trust she had in him, his abilities and surprisingly his knowledge. There weren't many she would rather have at her back.

Zoe nodded her head in agreement and turned to her to stare into her eyes with only seriousness showing. "Thalia, how long have thou known Percy?"

"Not long… I think about a few months in total personally since I woke up… why?" she questioned before giving the stubborn hunter a crooked grin. "Are you thinking about the hug?"

Zoe stiffened causing Thalia to laugh out loud as she clutched her stomach.

"I remember he hugged thee as well Thalia" Zoe mocked with a stern expression but failing to hide her own blush.

Thalia brows rose momentarily as she remembered but smiled, it was certainly gave a different impression from the usual greetings. The thought back then was slightly embarrassing but now she didn't mind so much. Suddenly Thalia remembered what the secret talk was at camp, mainly centred around the Apollo cabin. "You know that Percy also hugged Artemis right?"

Thalia was so busy grinning that she never prepared for the impact she had with the windshield.

"What are you doing Zoe?!" she exclaimed.

Rubbing her sore face, Thalia leaned back against the seat and gave her a scathing glare. Grudgingly she put on the seat belt this time, usually she hadn't on the off chance of monster attacks. Unfortunately the seat belt didn't look in good shape and she doubted it would stop her from hitting the windshield again.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Zoe snapped and made to grab a dagger.

Quickly Thalia's hand struck forward and grabbed Zoe's hand before it left the steering wheel. "Zoe, he is unconscious, you can't do that."

Zoe glared at the mirror murderously before she stepped on the gas pedal a little more forcefully than needed.

"Anyway, I have only known Percy for a short while" Thalia chuckled.

Zoe grimaced slightly with dissatisfaction but pressed on. "I wanted to know thy thoughts on him… why he is really on this quest?"

"I assume it is because he wants to help us?" Thalia said curiously. Though she did find him strange, almost as if he knew everything but from what Annabeth told her about him it was a little odd.

"It is not for that girl Annabeth?" Zoe asked cautiously.

"He said on the train that Annabeth was really in love with Luke and he said that he wasn't going to pursue a relationship with her though he would still save her anyway."

Zoe nodded her head slowly. "That may be so but he seems to know more about this quest than all of us."

Thalia frowned as she thought of the prophecy and its words rung in her head. "He knows what the Bane of Olympus is?"

Zoe's lips tightened into a thin line. "Yes, he knows what it is and I believe he has seen it before."

Thalia's mind raced as she began to think about Percy, sure every time in the quest he knew exactly what to do but it was a prophecy and he definitely wasn't Apollo. "What is the monster anyway?"

"The monster is called the Ophiotaurus, its entrails are sacrificed in fire and the person will gain the power to defeat the gods."

Thalia stiffened as she thought of it, the power was almost enticing to her. She hadn't noticed the pent up breath in her lungs but she soon released it along with any distractions before she turned back the hunter beside her. "Do you think he came on this quest to save Artemis?"

Zoe shook her head. "If he had then I think he would have already left us… he also knows Artemis' is being held in San Francisco."

"What?! Since when?"

"At the museum he figured it out" Zoe grunted.

Thalia was surprised, no beyond that, she knew she could at least trust him but to think he figured out the prophecy at the museum. "Why hasn't he said anything?"

"That's why I was asking thee but it seems you don't know either…" Zoe was quite vexed and narrowed her eyes. "And now he is unconscious."

"Or lost?" Thalia mumbled. She remembered that part of the prophecy and hoped they had been overthinking it.

"That is a presumptuous interpretation but it is the likely answer" Zoe said.

"But we're not out of the desert just yet." Thalia shook her head bitterly, an endless sea of sand still filled her vision and glowed a deep silvery blue under the light of the setting moon.

o - o - o - o - o

The rhythm of the truck engine soon ceased and the void created brought Thalia out of her sleep much to her displeasure. The void was quickly filled with the roaring sounds of a river. Deftly she moved the hood from atop her face and found the peeking light near the horizon comforting. She noted the dirt caking her new jacket from the Talos with disappointment.

"We are here." The voice held no hint of bitterness but evident exhaustion. Zoe was the only one who had stayed up overnight to drive them here and small bags were quickly developing under her eyes, making the onyx colour of her pupils more pronounced.

Thalia hummed in acknowledgement before sitting up. Her fingers fiddled around for the door handle while her other hand rubbed her eyes. Despite the sleep she didn't feel rested at all and almost fell out of the truck; only stopping the fall by hanging on the door.

The haze was soon gone from Thalia's eyes and she stretched her legs, letting the blood flow in them once again. Abruptly she released a loud breath and peeled her jacket off, letting the nice cool air tingle her skin. "Grover, you up yet?"

Moans emanated from the back and Thalia came around to find the bleary eyed Grover once again fumbling around. Bianca was wide awake, already hopping off the truck. Her gaze was on the ground, it had been for quite a while now.

Finally Thalia's gaze fell on Percy and her heart dulled a little. He was still lying in the back of the truck while his chest rose and fell minutely but not once had he waked. "Has he moved at all?" she asked hopefully.

"No" Bianca said but her eyes never met Thalia's.

Thalia shook her head, she knew this quest was at the end of its ropes with Grover and now Bianca

"We have been giving him some nectar when we can but he hasn't so much as twitched." Grover said worriedly. His brows furrowed deeply before he sighed sadly.

Zoe came up from the edge of the river, noting Percy's state and grimaced. "There is little we can do, only Apollo would know more of his condition."

Thalia eyed the river below curiously and an idea from the words of Annabeth came to mind. "Would the water help? Annabeth did say Percy heals in water."

Hope flashed in Grover's eyes and he nodded rapidly. "That's right, I remember he could heal wounds in the water, even Tyson could."

Zoe studied Percy and nodded. "It is worth a try."

Thalia stepped forward with uplifting feelings born from hope and was surprised that Zoe was on the other side already grabbing his other arm. Of course Zoe wouldn't meet her gaze but her brows were sharply furrowed in deep concentration. She was not pleased which amused the hell out of Thalia.

With each step, Percy's head swayed but he didn't make a sound. A cold sweat covered him and he wasn't as warm as before, in fact he felt normal which puzzled Thalia. It just didn't make sense.

The roar of the river rose until they came to a stop near the edge. The rapids brought white ripples of mist into the air which was pleasant to Thalia's skin.

"Ready?" Zoe asked.

Thalia nodded and they both released Percy, letting him fall face first into the water. Thalia waited with baited breath for minutes but Percy remained unmoving in the water looking like nothing more than a corpse.

"Are thou sure this works?" Zoe questioned curiously.

Grover brought a stick and poked Percy in the leg. "Well, I'm sure it worked before, Percy showed me."

"Look, something's happening." Bianca exclaimed as she pointed to a hump in the water near the other side of the river that approached. The hump rapidly changed to a figure of a small beautiful girl with flowing blue hair.

"No!" The naiad screamed in horror and her arms quickly cradled Percy's head with affection. "Oh no, please wake."

"A naiad… I'm jealous" Grover whispered awkwardly.

"Can you help him?" Thalia asked.

The naiad finally noticed them and looked slightly scared. "Help… Lord Poseidon will be angry. He must wake soon or-" The naiad quickly glanced to the sky and fear welled in her eyes.

The sky was clear with the sun peaking over the horizon and quickly rising but soon clouds rapidly formed. It was getting darker and the wind abruptly picked up.

Thalia felt uneasy with the worsening weather. It wasn't controlled and only getting more erratic. "Is this Poseidon's doing?"

"Lord Poseidon has been unstable as of late." Zoe whispered quietly before she turned to the naiad and glared. "Percy is fine, we need transportation on the river."

Slowly the weather seemed to abate as if Poseidon heard their pleas and Thalia finally let out that breath she hadn't known she held. It wasn't often she saw a god changing the weather and the dark clouds remained as if they were a warning of what could come.

The naiad turned to acknowledge Zoe after the storm abated and gave her a dark glare. She harrumphed and turned away.

"She doesn't like you" Thalia chuckled. The naiad was doing its best to ignore Zoe as she cursed under her breath. "Hey, do you know where we can get a boat…" Thalia began slowly but the naiad didn't regard her very well either.

"It's for Percy you know?" Grover added and that seemed to do the trick.

The naiad turned to Grover and nodded before she pointed to the middle of the river where bubbles began erupting from the sea. One thick wooden pillar pierced from the centre of the river and into the sky. A large crossbar followed, attached to the pole with a tattered white sail hanging off.

The water quickly shot up as a massive haul of a boat jumped from the water's grasp with large patches of algae covering it. Water pooled over the edge of the railing and portholes in small waterfalls before the wind picked up and pushed the boat forward slowly towards the shore. Despite that, the boat never seemed to hit ground.

Thalia was stunned, the boat was more of a ship like in the movies. "Is that…?"

"A pirate ship" Grover answered instantly.

Zoe snorted and shook her head. "A Spanish galleon I believe, the hunt has seen them sometimes, lost on land after heavy flooding." Of course her eyes were on the position of the ship, it was facing down the river. "It appears Lord Poseidon wants us to go down river to the sea."

"That's good isn't it, he is helping us."

Grover eyed the ship excitedly before he glanced back to the naiad with a hint of worship. "Hey, do you think you can get us some food as well, like some fish" Grover added hopefully. The naiad regarded him briefly before she shook her head and turned back to Percy. Gently she caressed his head with worry.

"Naiads are selfish she-devils" Zoe growled.

"It's for Percy." Grover said hastily.

Shock flashed through the naiad's eyes before she looked at them with horror. "Monsters!" Her grip tightened on Percy as she quickly began swimming away.

Thalia blinked and instantly grabbed Percy's leg. "Hey! Give him back!"

Zoe grabbed the other and they slowly struggled to pull Percy ashore while the naiad started tearing up and pleading with Lord Poseidon. "Thou little she-devils!"

"What the hell is wrong with her?!" Thalia growled out, she was startled by the strength of the little naiad but soon found a second one had latched onto Percy's arms.

Grover and Bianca both grabbed on Percy's legs and eventually yanked him out of the water.

"Monsters!" The naiads screamed with teary eyes.

"Maybe they don't like fish?"

The naiads glared at Grover before they quickly swam away. Grover sighed regretfully, it was the first time he hadn't been well received by a nature spirit.

"Great, now they hate all of us" Thalia sighed.

"We do not need their help, we should be on our way already" Zoe said pointedly.

o - o - o - o - o

The ship swayed back and forth, rocking steadily which was followed by water plumes sounding out as the haul moved forward. Zoe was thoroughly displeased by their progress, through quick, it was not quick enough for her. Standing at the prow of the ship, she could barely make out the mouth of the river in the distance and an hour had already passed since they departed. Personally she would have preferred going on land, away from the naiads completely.

She glanced down and noted their constant chatter. More and more continued to gather around their boat, looking happy and excited but every time they caught her gaze she received a dark look from them.

Zoe turned away, noting she was the only one on the deck of the ship. Thalia and Grover were watching Percy while Bianca was resting. She sighed grievously when thinking of Bianca, the girl had not been treated well on the quest, or at least not as well as she would have hoped. The danger was more than she had assumed which led to her sharp remarks.

A few moments later found Zoe in front of an old worn door in the hold. Dried coral and sand stuck to the door but a fine crack ran along the frame. Gently Zoe pushed the door, letting it grind on the floor as it opened.

"Bianca" Zoe said slowly. The form of the girl sitting on the rotten wooden bed quickly came into focus as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Yes?" Bianca answered. The daughter of Hades' eyes briefly flickered up to catch her gaze before settling just below her line of sight. She lost that hint of confidence she had before which was the cause of Zoe bringing her on the quest. The experience would have been helpful but apparently it had the opposite effect.

"Come, I thought we could talk." Zoe didn't wait for an answer, it wasn't cold but she was the lieutenant and the hunters were expected to listen to her.

Each step up the stairs and onto the deck was followed by the slightly more pronounced creak of the wood below from Bianca. It was another factor Zoe intended to work on in the future. The hunt was silent and stealthy and Bianca had much to learn but she hadn't realized it yet. Still there was time, endless time and the quest was not the appropriate time for such skills.

Zoe continued at a moderate pace onto the deck, heading towards the front before she turned to face the stern of the ship. Her brows creased as she waited. Bianca had become meeker than before, walking slowly with her head slightly inclined to the deck and it was irritating. She could only assume that the effects had been more severe than she had thought as the initial confidence and pride had seemed to be replaced by a subservient nature and doubt in the skills she had.

There was much to work on and Zoe focused on the skills they would need. Skill with their weaponry was the most significant and hunters used two weapons. Both needed work, but Zoe's gaze fell on the quiver at her back with nary a few arrows missing. The bow itself was unstrung to maintain the sinew but monsters could be lurking, she intended to only do so after they reached the sea.

"Bianca" Zoe began, noting the tremor that ran through the daughter of Hades' small form. "String your bow."

Bianca nodded quickly and removed her bow from her back before she placed it on the ground and used her foot to attach the sinew onto the upper limb. The action took longer than Zoe wanted but there was little she could do.

"I'm sorry" Bianca whispered.

Zoe ignored her and looked to the large wooden column in the centre of the ship. It was suitable and slowly swayed from side to side with the wind and the ship itself. Aside from that, the cabin door behind it was sealed shut from age so no accidents could result. "Shoot an arrow at the centre mast."

Bianca's fingers twitched at the feathers of her arrows in her quiver, fingering them slowly like a beginner which was expected. It took a moment before Bianca had the arrow notched and she drew back the string. She was much quicker when releasing the arrow, quicker than she should have been and it cost her aim. The tremble of her arm holding the bow didn't help nor did her fingers brushing the feathers either. The arrow missed by a metre and buried itself into the wall beside the cabin door.

"I'm sorry, I'll do it again" Bianca murmured.

"It is enough" Zoe said with a shake of her head.

Bianca was crestfallen and Zoe frowned. Phoebe was much better at teaching the young ones, it had been a long time since she herself had done so.

"Watch" Zoe said, pulling her bow from her shoulder and smoothly placing an arrow from her quiver on the string before she drew the bow. In barely a second from grasping the bow, the arrow was released. Accuracy was something she had practiced continuously and her result was expected, the arrow was in the centre of the mast where she wanted it to be.

Bianca's eyes widened slightly while her mind fell into unrest.

"Try again."

Another arrow was strung and notched on Bianca's bow. Again a similar action began, her arm trembled slightly as she rushed, the arrow was drawn on the string and her fingers deftly touched a large portion of the feathers tightly.

"Stop." Zoe stepped to the side as if she was judging her form. "A single arrow well aimed has more worth than a hundred hastily fired."

Bianca gave her a cursory glance of curiosity with a notable lack of depression.

"Take thy time."

The result was similar to last time, the arrow missed by a large degree which left Zoe disappointed.

"I- I can't do it" Bianca mumbled and her voice cracked while despair surfaced in her eyes. "I can't I'm not like you, maybe I'm not fit to be a hunter." Her eyes watered slightly and her bow dropped to the ground.

Zoe blinked with slight surprise passing over her features. She had never encountered a situation such as this. Actions seemed useless and she could only rely on words now. "Twas Lady Artemis decision for thee to join the hunt, she saw thee fit."

"No, I'm not like any of you, I'm just not good enough for this" Bianca began distraughtly. The tears finally fell past her lids and made their way down her cheeks. "I'm terrified of the spartoi and the lion! I'm not like Thalia and Percy, I can't just go and do it and I'm definitely not like you either. Maybe… Maybe I shouldn't have left my brother after all."

"You are correct" Zoe stated bluntly and Bianca's gaze fell to the ground. "Thou are much too young to be like me. I am over three thousand years old, I have had plenty of practice."

Bianca stiffened in astonishment, finally seeing the actual difference between the two.

"Thalia and Percy have experiences that thee have yet to gain. Twas my hope for this quest to be a chance for thee" Zoe sighed guiltily. "Unfortunately Phoebe could not attend and I let the stress overcome myself."

Slowly, Bianca reached for her bow and picked it up, gripping it tightly in her hand.

"Knock an arrow again."

Zoe eyed the movement and nodded, it took much less time to grasp an arrow. "When thee pull the string, only touch the very tip of the feathers, nothing more."

The string was pulled taut and Bianca only touched the tip. It was suitable for now. Zoe grasped her left arm, noting the girth and the slight tremble of her muscles. "When thou have the opportunity, hold the string back for practice. Thou must build muscle in thy arms."

Bianca nodded and Zoe felt pleasure in her heart. A spark of confidence was born once again and time would only benefit it.

"Find the pattern and aim for where the mast will be."

It wasn't quite what Zoe wanted but it would do for now. The arrow grazed the mast and buried itself into the wall beside the cabin door. "Better, continue to practice, we will depend on thee when we reach land."

Zoe walked to the side of the ship to watch. Each time Bianca notched an arrow she held her aim for a few seconds before releasing and a few times a resonant thunk responded as an arrow found itself in the mast.

The door to the side of the cabins creaked open garnering Zoe's attention. Thalia stepped out with a bucket in hand, looking curiously at Bianca's display before she glanced to her and approached. It was hard to notice but Zoe's sharp eyes picked out the slightly pallor face of Thalia's but paid it no heed.

"Practicing?" Thalia questioned, gesturing to Bianca with her thumb.

Zoe nodded. "She needed it, she has been depressed for a while now."

"Yeah… maybe we have been too harsh on her." Thalia smiled while her eyes lit with mischievousness. "It didn't help that someone acted like she had a stick stuck up her butt."

It took a moment for Zoe's gaze to turn to Thalia and her curiosity to fade for realization and anger. "That is a crude way to put it" she chastised with a glare.

Thalia smirked mockingly "but thou didn't deny it."

Zoe harrumphed and looked back to Bianca who had stopped to retrieve her arrows. There arguments were less annoying and heated, and more entertaining now. Zoe wasn't quite sure how to follow with it.

"No snide remark" Thalia hummed disappointedly. "Does this mean we are friends now?"

It was a sharp nod but the most Zoe would admit.

Thalia turned to the railing, leaning over and slowly lowering the wooden bucket into the water.

"Is that for Percy?"

"Yes, it isn't much but it should hopefully work well" Thalia said disbelievingly. She pulled the bucket up and fingered it curiously. "Granted all I have been doing is dumping it on him but he hasn't moved at all."

Zoe hung her head thoughtfully. "Perhaps Lady Artemis can help, if- when we save her she could help."

"She would help a male?" Thalia wasn't particularly sure considering she wanted to kill him the last time though she didn't look serious about it.

"I owe him so Artemis will help."

Thalia sighed disappointedly. "I don't think Percy needs a debt, he would prefer a friend."

Zoe eyed Thalia with evident irritation. There was something fervent in Thalia's eyes, something she cared about which Zoe had touched upon. "A friend is someone to trust, Percy keeps far too many secrets… like his meeting with Apollo on the train."

"Percy was right again" Thalia murmured oddly before she shook her head and matched Zoe's gaze. "You don't understand what a demigod life is like, all we have are friends and family. Our parents hardly understand us or don't even see us, so all we have to rely on are our siblings and our friends. Every day is a fight to survive and trust of their words aren't as important as knowing that the person who has your back is strong enough to protect it. Granted you do need to trust your back to the right person. But… secrets may be hidden for your own good so maybe he doesn't think you need to know about it."

Zoe nodded, it was sound thinking she couldn't refute, either from startling logic or her own ignorance. She had never been a demigod. Could she trust her back to Percy, a male? _Yes._ It was resounding, his conscience that she saw was dependable and sincere, and he could protect her back better than any hunter. He put his life on the line to save them. Only Artemis was above.

"Anyway, you could just ask Percy, I am sure he would tell you."

 _Ask?_ Such a simple thing used to be repulsive in Zoe's mind; to ask a male. Her pride brought about distrust and she was the one creating tension. "Perhaps I misjudged him."

Thalia smiled teasingly. "I could get used to you admitting you're wrong."

Zoe glared heatedly and Thalia laughed in response.

The ship abruptly lurched forward, causing both Zoe and Thalia to stumble and grab the railing for support.

"What?" Thalia moaned.

Zoe found stable footing quickly and gazed to the river below. Scores of women with dark black hair were pushing the ship forward with considerable effort. Occasionally their eyes glinted sea green when they looked up with the pleasant lack of a glare. "Nereids from Lord Poseidon's court."

The wind rapidly picked up and the ship started to shudder more violently, swaying in the water to a much greater degree. The increased speed brought elation to Zoe as they could definitely make it to Artemis in time.

"I- I think, I'm going inside" Thalia mumbled while gripping the bucket like it was a lifeline. In a moment she was gone and Zoe turned back to Bianca. The young huntress was stumbling around looking green faced before she too dashed into the cabin after Thalia.

Zoe shook her head and gave a rare delighted smile before she walked to the prow of the ship. She was thankful for her heritage not completely abandoning her, leaving her in better health unlike her companions. They hid it well but travelling in the sea would rarely do them good.

* * *

 **In reality I'm surprised. I don't remember a story where Grover was the cause of the talos awakening. Who would've thought.**

 **Also thank you to the individual that said to add in a previously section, for some reason I can't find the review in my inbox.**


	17. The Monster Hungers

**Previously**

* * *

 _"Percy was right again" Thalia murmured oddly before she shook her head and matched Zoe's gaze. "You don't understand what a demigod life is like, all we have are friends and family. Our parents hardly understand us or don't even see us, so all we have to rely on are our siblings and our friends. Every day is a fight to survive and trust of their words aren't as important as knowing that the person who has your back is strong enough to protect it. Granted you do need to trust your back to the right person. But… secrets may be hidden for your own good so maybe he doesn't think you need to know about it."_

 _Zoe nodded, it was sound thinking she couldn't refute, either from startling logic or her own ignorance. She had never been a demigod. Could she trust her back to Percy, a male? Yes. It was resounding, his conscience that she saw was dependable and sincere, and he could protect her back better than any hunter. He put his life on the line to save them. Only Artemis was above._

 _"Anyway, you could just ask Percy, I am sure he would tell you."_

 _Ask? Such a simple thing used to be repulsive in Zoe's mind; to ask a male. Her pride brought about distrust and she was the one creating tension. "Perhaps I misjudged him."_

 _Thalia smiled teasingly. "I could get used to you admitting you're wrong."_

 _Zoe glared heatedly and Thalia laughed in response._

 _The ship abruptly lurched forward, causing both Zoe and Thalia to stumble and grab the railing for support._

 _"What?" Thalia moaned._

 _Zoe found stable footing quickly and gazed to the river below. Scores of women with dark black hair were pushing the ship forward with considerable effort. Occasionally their eyes glinted sea green when they looked up with the pleasant lack of a glare. "Nereids from Lord Poseidon's court."_

 _The wind rapidly picked up and the ship started to shudder more violently, swaying in the water to a much greater degree. The increased speed brought elation to Zoe as they could definitely make it to Artemis in time._

 _"I- I think, I'm going inside" Thalia mumbled while gripping the bucket like it was a lifeline. In a moment she was gone and Zoe turned back to Bianca. The young huntress was stumbling around looking green faced before she too dashed into the cabin after Thalia._

 _Zoe shook her head and gave a rare delighted smile before she walked to the prow of the ship. She was thankful for her heritage not completely abandoning her, leaving her in better health unlike her companions. They hid it well but travelling in the sea would rarely do them good._

* * *

" _You really should stop sleeping."_

 _Percy's brows trembled and contorted. The voice was familiar but his mind was too addled to identify it. Every thought seemed to focus on the burning pain in his back, burning like lava was poured onto his shoulders. Percy shifted, or attempted to but he was forced into a deeper kneel._

 _"Yield!" A shout caused Percy to raise his head. He struggled to open his eyes, slowly fighting against the lead weight of their lids. The black hair and a black leather jacket and outfit with a spear were enough for him to figure out it was Thalia. Sparks seemed to erupt around her as she wielded her spear against a man. "You never could beat me, Luke."_

' _Luke?' Percy's heart palpitated wildly. He hadn't seen him in so long, having forgotten his appearance entirely. The blonde hair streaked with grey bristled from the static electricity of Thalia and his pale blue eyes sharpened indignantly. The pale white scar twisted around his lip with its jagged contours._

 _Luke bared his teeth, letting the canines hang over his bottom lip and expressed the emotions that matched the delightful ruthless smile he wore. "We'll see, my old friend."_

 _The view blurred and Percy blinked dozens of times but all he saw was flashes of blue as their weapons clashed. The sight slowly became clearer only for a resplendent flash of silver to dampen his vision._

 _Percy blinked when the light was gone and saw the goddess of the hunt fighting Atlas. Silver streaks danced across the sky as Zoe released arrow after arrow. Once again Percy blinked in hopes to see the others but there was nobody else._

 _The world shook as Percy spoke words that were foreign. "Grover? Bianca?" The two were nowhere in sight and made Percy frantic. He wanted to step forward but he couldn't._

" _No" Percy groaned. The sky above him funnelled down above his head and he realized where he was. "What happened? This shouldn't have happened."_

 _Atlas jumped past his vision, leaving Percy alone to look across the field at Thalia and Luke's fight, beyond that was the cliff and the sea below. Towering to the left was the black fortress, slowly forming from obsidian rock. Bianca hadn't made it after all despite his efforts, if only he wasn't asleep things might have changed._

" _I had time, I could have saved her!" Percy roared. His voice was oddly quiet, each word choked and indiscernible among the fighting. Ultimately they were left unanswered._

 _Artemis landed lightly while her daggers released a frenzied glow of silver sparks. Before her was a large fissure, formed by the strike of Atlas' spear._

 _"You fight well for a girl." Atlas laughed as he raised his spear, resting it on his shoulder. "But you are no match for me."_

 _The reprieve ended just as quickly, the spear jabbed forward but it was a feint. Artemis was swept off her feet and Atlas brought his spear tip in for the kill._

" _No!" Zoe stepped in front. Her bow was drawn and she released the arrow upon the string. The arrow was quick, much too fast for Atlas to dodge in time._

 _The sounds died, the light dulled and the arrow went up in black smoke that quickly vanished into the air. Atlas' onyx pupils expanded until his sclera took on a black tone. A void like monstrous look appeared as Atlas smirked and the monster inside finally bared his teeth._

 _A moment of marvel appeared on Atlas eyes as he examined his form, finding it pleasing, he couldn't help but smirk ruefully. "Not bad, such strength, though infinitesimal but strength nonetheless."_

" _You-" Percy hissed. He glanced at Artemis, hoping she would notice the change but she was bizarrely frozen, unmoving just like everything else around her._

" _Finally awake Percy Jackson?" Atlas chuckled. "Good time too, the ends about to start."_

 _Atlas swung his spear, testing his arms, accustoming himself to the changes. The spear paused while he rotated the point and took a step forward. The point rested on Zoe's stomach and Atlas slowly started pushing it forward._

" _No! Stop it!" Percy blanched, he could almost hear the breath escape from Zoe's mouth as she appeared to groan painfully. Ultimately finding herself unable to move and await death._

" _It's time to consume you Percy, what better place to start with than your mind" Atlas mused aloud. The spear dug its way into Zoe's flesh, rending her organs._

" _Mortals always die so easily." Atlas flicked his spear to the side and Zoe vanished into black smoke like her arrow before. Her bow clattered to the ground, as a remnant for Percy to see._

 _Percy's eyes burned as hot tears welled up. He failed once again and watched Zoe die once again. "I will kill you" Percy whispered venomously._

 _Atlas' lips curled bemusedly. "Wrong choice of words but I like the tenacity." The spear drew a perfect ark before piercing Artemis in the same manner. Shock appeared to flash through Artemis eyes before she started glowing silver._

 _The light brightened like the sun before abruptly vanishing completely. Artemis was still present but she was a silverish colour, almost metallic silver. Her appearance was statuesque and lifeless._

" _Ashes to ashes, dust to dust" Atlas said curtly. Cracks quickly formed on Artemis' skin before she dissolved into silver sand and blew into the wind. "Such weak gods."_

 _Atlas turned to the end of the cliff where the last two survivors were stuck in a frozen dance with spear and sword. "The ones you sullied your hands with, their fate now lies with me."_

" _Leave them alone!" Percy writhed under the sky, struggling to move forward and do something, anything._

 _Black wisps of smoke flared out from Atlas' spear as he strolled to Thalia and Luke. Each swing made everything vanish, plants, rocks and even the earth itself. Nothing deterred Atlas and soon he arrived in front of them, giving a pleasant view to Percy of his coming actions._

 _Atlas paused and put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "Now where was the spot? Where did the blade end up to kill your friend?"_

 _The spear quivered and shone a dull black light before shrinking into a small dagger which almost disappeared in Atlas' massive hands. "Under the left arm" Atlas mouthed._

 _The dagger was brandished and pierced Luke in his armpit._

" _Luke" Percy whispered hoarsely. Luke appeared to shudder, taking on an almost lifelike action but soon he vanished into black smoke like Zoe before._

" _Now the last, it's only fitting your blade does the deed" Atlas chuckled. He held out his hand and a golden blade took form. It was Anaklusmos in every aspect but darker and corrupt with the monster's foul energy._

" _Thalia! Wake up!" Percy snapped aloud. He cursed the monster, every time one of them died he felt like his heart was stabbed and the world darkened._

" _Excellent suggestion but not just yet." Anaklusmos gently pierced into Thalia's stomach, slowly making its way up into her chest. "Now, wake up mortal" Atlas sneered._

 _Thalia gasped and immediately her arms fell slack to her sides. Her spear and shield clattered to the ground as she coughed up a mouthful of blood. Her wide eyes flickered around in surprise, noticing Luke was gone and Atlas was before her. Nobody else was present and finally she found Percy struggling towards her but making no progress at all. "Percy" she choked out faintly._

 _Percy shivered as the tears slipped down his cheeks. "Thalia."_

" _A sweet moment should quickly come to an end" Atlas smiled. The sword quickly finished its path, driving itself into Thalia's heart. Her eyes sparked but ultimately faded and she slumped on the blade. Blood continued to pour down the blade before it and Thalia slowly turned to black smoke._

 _Atlas turned to him and started walking with his lips spreading into a wide grin that reached his ears. Like an image, the world around him quickly turned to black smoke, vanishing into nothing and Atlas continued walking in the void towards him. "Now there is just you and us, alone."_

o - o - o - o - o

The lids of the son of Poseidon gently quivered as if searching for something. Light or wakefulness, either would do and so the lids peeled back for the sea green eyes. A tear escaped to the side and anguish shone in Percy's eyes. The view was not clear but hazy and fuzzy but it was enough for Percy to know this was reality. His heart thumped dully and still pained from the dream. The monster had done more damage than before and the refreshing feeling usually gained from sleep was not present, almost as if he hadn't slept at all.

The view up above slowly sharpened and was definitely not the sky nor the stars but plain white paint. Small flecks of dirt and dust were clearly visible in patches near the corners. The silence ceased with the soft notes of Jazz music that slowly rose in a crescendo before suddenly dropping into soothing sounds. Aside from that, the strong scent of fresh chocolate made its way into his nose, creating a peaceful atmosphere, separate from the demigod world and the quest.

Touch was the last sense that returned and Percy felt two unfamiliar weights on his stomach that were vibrating continuously. Carefully Percy lifted his head, grunting from the burning pain and stiffness in his neck to find two cats curled up in balls on top of him. The sight was surreal but the pain in his shoulders begged to differ.

 _It was just a dream._ The thought was a fact which brought calm to Percy and the pain slowly faded to the back of his mind.

"So you're awake? You are Percy correct?"

Percy wiped away the tear and carefully turned his head, letting the stiffness slowly work its way out, only to see an adult with thick round glasses and an aviator cap. He took in every aspect of the person, taking solace in the face of company. The studious gaze reminded him of Athena or maybe one of her children.

"And you are?" Percy mumbled in a rough unintelligible tone, noting the dryness of his throat he sucked his tongue but found it with a similar fate.

"Ah, water, forgot that." The man quickly disappeared and came back with a glass of water. "This should do, tell me if you need more."

Percy sat up, shifting the cats to his legs as he received the glass. His tongue was akin to a sponge and the water was gone in mere moments and relief soon followed. Percy placed the glass on the coffee table and turned back to the man expectantly. "Who are you?"

The man's face brightened with a pleased expression at the response. "Yes, Dr. Chase but my friends call me Frederick…" Dr. Chase quickly shook his head in realization. "But you're Annabeth's friends so Dr. Chase is fine."

Percy nodded and Dr. Chase shifted awkwardly. "She hasn't said anything about me, has she?"

Guilt, shame and hope among other nondescript emotions shone in Dr. Chase's eyes.

"Not much."

Dr. Chase grinned with false amusement. "Well she might not have such good things to say anyway… after the last time" he sighed weakly.

Percy could see the hopeful expression in his eyes as his fingers twitched distractedly. "I am sure she will come visit after the quest."

"Quest? Is she here?" Dr. Chase trembled and stepped forward but there was an evident lack of fear for her life which meant he had no knowledge of her current situation.

Weighing the pros and cons, Percy decided there would be no harm in the truth. "Annabeth has been kidnapped."

Dr. Chase's eyes didn't really widen as he had on the goggles but he immediately took them off to show his already wide eyes. "What happened to her?!"

"An old friend of hers kidnapped her, she is still fine" Percy stated nonchalantly. He wasn't particularly worried, knowing Annabeth would survive. "We, I mean my companions… how many came with me?"

"Excuse me?" Dr. Chase parroted questioningly.

Percy knew it was a dream but he wanted comfort in words to assure himself. "How many of my companions were here?" he asked forcefully.

Dr. Chase was bewildered for a moment as he gripped his fingers with his other hand. "Uhh, four, I think… Not including you."

It wasn't so much as relief that overcame Percy but peace of mind. "Good… my companions and I… We are on a quest to save Artemis and Annabeth."

Like Athena, the eyes of Dr. Chase went a mile a minute as he went over everything he heard. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked hurriedly.

Percy shook his head, there was little a mortal could do against monsters and Dr. Chase looked a little downcast. Surveying the room, Percy was surprised to see the lion pelt beside him on the floor. Obviously Zoe was not wearing it which begged the question of where they were.

Just like the night with Hestia, Percy felt the monster's eyes gazing at him, telling him of his worries and fears. The dream almost felt like it might come true, at least the ending and he felt a cold sweat on his back at the thought but he still had time. _Didn't he?_

A moment of panic made Percy shake and his gaze hardened on Dr. Chase. "What day of the week is it?"

"Thursday."

Percy always thought his worst fears came true and it seemed his good luck was coming to an end. A quick look outside told him it wasn't sunset yet but it was close. He silently berated himself for sleeping for so long.

"Do you have a car?" Percy asked curtly. Somehow he knew for a fact that if he wasn't there than the outcome would be very similar to his dream.

Dr. Chase nodded his head slowly as he fished out the keys.

"Give it to me" Percy growled. Jumping off the couch, much to the cats' chagrin, Percy grabbed the lion pelt and ran past Dr. Chase. "I will get Annabeth to visit you after this!" he shouted as he grabbed the keys and ran out the door.

Percy faced many challenges but for once he was baffled. Key in ignition, turn, drive. Three things to remember but the car wouldn't start at all. "Come on, come on, come on!"

"Press the pedal on the left."

The son of Poseidon did so and the car rumbled to life. "It worked!" Percy elatedly turned to see a school teacher of some sort sitting beside him. She wore a white blouse and a black pair of fine long pants giving up a very strict professional look. Her black hair was neatly tied in a ponytail and she pushed up her reading glasses as she studied the road. "Athena?"

Athena took his surprise impassively without a glance and pointed to the stick. "Put it in gear, slowly release the clutch and gently press down the accelerator."

Percy obliged hesitantly. Somehow things worked, he doubted it would be this easy without the goddess beside him.

"Such a marvellous Volkswagen, I always liked their designs." Athena's gaze lingered on the figure of Dr. Chase leaning out of the door before her grey eyes returned to the road. "Practice is necessary but be gentle with the gear shift. Too much force and you will damage the gearbox."

"Yes, wait what?! What are you doing here?"

"You certainly share traits with your father such as your poor mannerisms but in many respects you are lacking. Did you think you could get to the docks on your own?"

o - o - o - o - o

Thalia grimaced as she looked at the old clothing dumpster. Her clothes were kind of old but they definitely looked better than those. She sniffed them and cringed, noting hers definitely smelled better as well. This was still the most eventful thing they had done since getting on the old ship.

Thalia's stomach trembled at the thought, she had spent a lot of time with a bucket in the haul. Luckily she wasn't the only one who suffered, Bianca was her comrade for which she was thankful.

"So Zoe, how are we going to lure Nereus with clothes? I don't think anyone would want to be near someone who wore any of these nor would they give us anything." Another whiff of the pungent odour carried in the air towards them and Thalia's nose wrinkled in response.

"We will not be luring him. To find the Ophiotaurus and capture it we need the help of Nereus" Zoe stated. Her eyes stared deeply at the container while her nose was scrunched up.

"By getting him clothes" she asked sarcastically. "I don't think this is going to work."

Zoe smirked. The expression didn't bode well for whoever the gaze fell on. "To get Nereus to tell us we have to catch him and to do that someone must blend in."

Grover's nose crinkled in disgust. "Sounds disgusting."

The three girls all looked at Grover with grins. "I am sorry Grover, but thou are the one going to be wearing the clothes" Zoe said. The glint in her eye was dangerous and gleeful.

Thalia was pleased that at least Zoe would let the man suffer more, or maybe the goat as she had no desire to wear or even get near the clothing in the goodwill dumpster.

A look of panic flashed through Grover's eyes and he stumbled back fearfully. "I can't catch Nereus, why- why don't you get Percy to do it… you know son of Poseidon" he huffed hopefully.

"Percy is unconscious Grover" Bianca said weakly, but her eyes were looking at the pile of clothing in fear.

Grover's eyes fell on Zoe's hand which made its way to her dagger before he slouched and walked over to the clothing dumpster. Minutes later Grover was in large jeans, old jacket and a red hat that would be found on a lumberjack if he had died a few decades ago.

"A typical male vagrant" Zoe said.

Thalia had to agree, Grover looked more homeless than anyone she had ever seen, it might have been because he was still hiding his hooves and actually hobbled around.

"It smells disgusting" Grover whimpered.

"Well, we've got your back" Thalia said but every time her eyes trailed down the coat to some suspicious brown stains, they matched the brown stains on the pants quite well. She took a step back and couldn't hide her expression of disgust. "On second thought I'll be rooting here for you instead."

Grover moaned like a dying satyr when Zoe and Bianca followed suit and took a step away from him, giving Grover a wide berth. On the pier were more homeless people and Grover fit in quite well. If he had a beard then he would be an old male vagrant.

"Can you smell him?" Thalia asked.

"Between me and everyone else...I can't smell a thing" he muttered. Everyone gave Grover a thumbs up as he forlornly walked along the dock, sniffing occasionally for the smelliest homeless guy he could find.

"Is he going to be alright?" Thalia asked cautiously.

"Do thee want to go help him?" Zoe grinned darkly.

Shivering with disgust, Thalia shook her head quickly and took another step back just in case. "How exactly is Grover going to catch Nereus anyway? He doesn't exactly have an advantage."

Zoe shrugged but Thalia got the feeling that she just didn't want to be the person in the homeless outfit, neither did she and she knew Bianca didn't either. Just the thought made her cringe, the feel of old smelly clothing and an old smelly Nereus was terrifying.

"Say we do find Nereus and he tells us where the Ophiotaurus is, what then? We don't exactly have a lot of time." Thalia was quite concerned about the time they had but she hadn't voiced it yet. Zoe was pushing for tonight but she doubted they could make it considering she didn't know where Mount Orthrys was.

"Whether we find it or not, we must free Artemis tonight. Perhaps we will be lucky and come across the monster before than" Zoe murmured. Even she didn't believe her own words and her gaze fell onto a mountain in the distance.

"We will pick up Percy right?" Thalia asked curiously. Having left him with Annabeth's father, she was still worried about him. Percy hadn't woken and they quickly left Dr. Chase while skirting around any questions he asked of Annabeth.

"If he is awake" Zoe said thoughtfully.

"Guys, I think Grover found him" Bianca said pointedly.

Grover had finally reached the end and looked a little dizzy as he stopped in front of what appeared to be the oldest man in existence. A homeless man in pyjamas and a dirty brown bathrobe. Grover was pointing and waving his arms at them all the while he swayed like the ocean waves behind him.

Thalia once again gave him a thumbs up for support but didn't dare to take a step forward. "Go for it" she mouthed.

Shock appeared in Grover's eyes before he pulled out his pipes, making sure he didn't wake the sleeping Nereus. Smacking the pipes to his lips he began playing a fast song and the wooden dock began to violently shake. Nereus shot up onto his feet like a taut bow just released and looked around with rapt attention. The old man laid his eyes on the satyr and his expression became pained before he immediately turned to the water for escape.

Not a second later the dock erupted in vines and wood lifting up to curl around Nereus' legs and body.

"No!" Nereus screamed, his form started to shimmer into a seal and Thalia was left wide eyed as Nereus tried to make a break for it.

More wood rose up until the end of the dock was in pieces and the other homeless people stumbled up to run away.

"Hey guys, what is that?" Thalia and Zoe turned to see Bianca pointing at a cow near the side of the dock. Thalia frowned as she was immediately reminded of Hera but the cow was definitely not normal. She had never seen a cow that could swim or had a long green serpentine body.

"The Ophiotaurus!" Zoe shouted.

Thalia glanced back to Grover to see him being hugged by the now human Nereus before being released. Nereus wasted no time and escaped off the pier while Grover looked dazed and pale. His nose was many times more sensitive to smell than a demigods and Thalia felt sorry for the goat boy, but only a little.

"Moooo!"

"Well, is that a cow or a fish?" Thalia asked, she wasn't particularly sure anymore with some of the strange monsters.

"Nobody knows, it just came into being" Zoe answered.

"Well it doesn't look very dangerous" Bianca stated curiously.

"It's to be sacrificed for power." Zoe stepped towards it but paused when she saw the Ophiotaurus retreat in response.

Grover finally hobbled back towards them with his hooves clicking against the wooden pier every time he stumbled. He looked rattled and uncomfortable. Bits of slime were stuck to the old jacket he had on and his face.

"I'm sorry guys… he got away" he mumbled. His eyes glazed over as he glanced around with spasms running through his body.

Thalia smiled momentarily until she got a whiff of Grover and grimaced. "We found it… or more like it found us."

Grover looked at the fish cow with an indignant expression.

"Mooo!"

"If you were here than you should have just come to us, I had to touch that dirty Nereus!" Grover shouted. The sea cow's head bobbed up and down and a low gurgling came from its throat. Thalia didn't have to understand fish or cow or anything in between to know the sea cow was mocking him.

"Grover, can you speak to it?" Thalia asked.

Grover glared at the sea cow as he nodded his head. "He was watching us the entire time."

"Well why is he here?" Bianca asked. "Zoe just said someone is trying to sacrifice him."

The sea cow shivered slightly as it backed away.

"Don't say the 'S' word, he doesn't like it… we won't do anything to hurt you little… sea cow?" Grover said sweetly.

"Mooo!" The sea cow began trembling as its small eyes moved around rapidly between them.

Grover frowned and his head tilted in confusion. "It says Percy is its protector, apparently he saved it and he smells Percy's on us."

"We do not smell of Percy" Zoe glared. Though Thalia could see the flush of indignation on Zoe's face.

"Well apparently there are bad people chasing him so he came to find Percy" Grover added.

Thalia was still certain the monster was not very threatening. It looked more like a bastardized version of Hera's sacred animal which amused her greatly. Of course the Greek world was never so simple and she had to consider what could be gained through sacrifice.

 _Power._ Thalia's eyes widened at the thought. Thalia had a thousand thoughts of what she could do with power. Every demigod could be saved and all she would have to do is sacrifice a monster. The feeling of hunger for its death filled her as she stared at it. The feeling scared her at the same time as it made her feel lucky it was almost within her grasp.

"The power to overthrow Olympus" she whispered forlornly. Unknown to her she had a smile on her face.

"And it is a power you shall release against those damnable gods" a voice spat. Thalia was knocked out of her daze when she saw the manticore glaring at her with a satisfied smirk, not for himself but for her. He wanted her to kill the monster and what scared her more was she felt willing to do it. She wanted to do it.

* * *

 **Thanks for the continued support. This chapter and the ones afterward is where things get kind of abstract and there are a lot of hidden implications or subtle nuances that will never be fully explained for quite a while.**

 **Review reading time.**

 **Sorry, if I don't update too often, its either cause of exams or midterms or something else. Other than that, I have a certain level I want to achieve for each chapter, which sometimes requires me to be a few chapters ahead in ideas etc. to allude to some event later on. As I write or throughout the week I sometimes get these awesome ideas, and to avoid something like a repetitive coincidence, which I kind of abhor, I like to set up that future event etc. and make it seem reasonable. Outside of that, I will try to consistently update when I have time.**

 **deathcornfive, thanks for the complement on Percy's personality, sometimes I do admit I have trouble with it, because there are certain aspects that won't be entirely explained till much later on. I hope he is still appreciable as his personality slowly evolves when he comes to terms with his future actions.**

 **Bruce77, super descriptive compliment, I chuckled a bit there.**

 **Ronnie R15, I will not confirm anything about who is involved in this slight harem but it becomes super apparent where the romance is going and why later on. I might change my mind on some parts of it though.**

 **PortgazDAdz, I do have alot of plot prepared, or more like specific scenes (many of them that keep getting updated) I want to complete, which go a bit beyond the last Olympian.**

 **dragonoid9810, for lemons, well this is no Percy's Sex Adventures etc. I intended for some lemon stuff but nothing that explicit.**

 **xxPercyRoxxx, well there is no Percabeth, granted I'm saying that so no one will come asking for it. I'll read the canon if I want some Percabeth. Not to say Percy won't ponder over the relationship he used to have with her. I will say if they ever had a relationship in this story and it is explained, it will not have ended because of cheating or something sporadic like that. I think I can make something more reasonable. I said something above about pairings too but I have some names in mind.**


	18. Solidarity Among an Oath

"Turn left in one hundred metres."

Percy followed his on board navigation system. The fact that it was Athena of all gods made it very disturbing. He hadn't said a word for ten minutes, only listened to her directions and occasional comments. The deep grey eyes had barely looked at him, like he didn't even exist.

"The hellhounds up ahead, do take note of them. The spartoi are nowhere near just yet but a few have made their way close enough." Athena adjusted her glasses, allowing her eyes to focus on him and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now your plan?"

"I was thinking…" He didn't have one, usually he never did and it worked fine. Usually.

"Lives are at stake" Athena reproached coolly. Percy connected the dots quite quickly towards Annabeth. Athena didn't even bother showing any reaction, as if she expected everything. He doubted he was wrong. "May I suggest a more intelligent approach?"

Percy nodded. He felt an uncomfortable tingle on his back.

"The Ophiotaurus is near the dock, get to it and send it on its way, perhaps to your father. With some intelligence it should be easy. The rest you can handle with your imagination." Athena's eyes flashed towards the crowds and sharply nodded. "Stop here, this is close enough to not attract any attention."

The car skidded to a jerky halt on the side of the road. Percy noted the empty seat beside him with irritation. Athena gave clues amidst her subtle insults but nothing more. One was the lion pelt folded neatly in her place. He snatched it up and rolled down the window before vapour travelling into the sea.

Immediately he was assaulted by the affection of Bessie, with him nearby the Ophiotaurus was in a much better mood and nuzzled his neck. "Hey Bessie, it's nice to see you again." He couldn't really remember what happened to her but nonetheless there was something innocent about her that attracted him.

Above him was a stack of crates and the backs of his friends. Percy lifted himself from the water slightly to peek in between them and saw the manticore in a human disguise though it appeared it was failing. Golden hair was sprouting from his face in small tufts about his mismatched animalistic eyes that were glaring in satisfaction. Among him were the mortal mercenaries but the spartoi were nowhere in sight just yet.

"Your useless gods banished me to Persia… I was forced to scrounge for food on the edges of the world, hiding in forests and devouring insignificant human farmers for my meals. I never got to fight any great heroes. I was not feared and admired as in the old stories! But now" the manticore paused in gratification, puffing his chest out. "That will change. The Titans shall honour me, and I shall feast on the flesh of half-bloods!"

Percy snorted and shook his head. The manticore was a real piece of work. With fame, weaknesses would be known and lead him to a quick death.

"Grover" he whispered. Thankfully Grover was behind the others and less noticeable.

Grover looked around uncertainly until his eyes made it to the Ophiotaurus and Percy beside it. Animatedly, Grover's eyes widened and his mouth opened wide before Percy made a hand of water stretch out and shut his mouth. Percy put his fingers to the mouth, seeking silence which Grover understood and relaxed as the hand dissolved into the air.

Thalia pulled out her spear and readied her shield. "We beat you once before, we can do it again!"

The manticore chuckled but his eyes conveyed deep venomous hatred. "Beat is a presumptuous term to describe our previous foray. I am still alive, and alas your goddess, she is... a little preoccupied at the moment."

Zoe gasped as her fears were proven correct, gritting her teeth she notched an arrow on her bow and took aim.

"Grover, can you tell the Ophiotaurus to go to camp half-blood?" Percy whispered to Grover.

Grover nodded and his mouth moved silently, "I can show him." Slowly Grover stepped behind Thalia and the crates before quietly slipping into the water. With the assistance of Percy, not a splash was made.

"I wouldn't do that hunter…" the manticore snarled. Immediately all the humans among the monsters pulled their guns up and aimed at Zoe. "Now I can continue… you Thalia Grace will destroy the gods. It is your raison d'étre." The manticore mused at his own words, finding them delightfully eloquent.

"Purpose?" Thalia questioned angrily.

"Of course, why do you think Kronos would go through all the trouble to orchestrate your revival? The Ophiotaurus is waiting to be sacrificed by your hands. All you need to do is burn it's entrails upon a hearth and the power to defeat the gods who have wronged you and little Luke will be yours for the taking."

"Percy" Grover hissed. His hands were clamping to the writhing Bessie for dear life as it tried to swim away.

Percy laid a hand on Bessie's snout, feeling the affection that quickly replaced the fear. It was only a moment before Percy returned to the edge of the dock to see Thalia standing stiffly.

"You would rule the world with your friend Luke, together…" The manticore coaxed. "Under the auspices of the titans of course but all mortals and demigods would obey you with a single command. Even the gods themselves, your father as well, will have to obey your beck and call, and be punished for his actions as you deem fit."

"I-" Thalia began but the words got lodged in her throat while her spear trembled and her eyes stared ahead vacantly at the manticore.

The manticore was pleased and he saw the end was nigh. "It is an easy choice, in fact the easiest as well as the right choice. Join us and you will get unlimited power and I will get the power I rightfully deserve."

"Thou already failed once, do thou think Kronos will let thee live" Zoe mocked.

The manticore snarled, "He will. Once Thalia has accomplished the deed, than I will get everything I want. Now Thalia, all you have to do is call for the beast. It will come. Use your spear and do the deed."

"You think she will do that!" Bianca shouted.

A loud laughed erupted from the manticore before he stopped with a wide teeth filled grin. "She will, didn't you see the look in her eyes when she laid them upon the Ophiotaurus. She has already made her choice. Luke is waiting for you Thalia, only you can bring the justice against the gods that we all deserve."

Bianca and Zoe both looked at Thalia to see her gaze was irresolute, the pupils had shrunk and quivered. The eyes held a hunger for power and it was so easy to obtain.

"Thalia, snap out of it!" Bianca cried.

Thalia's eyes gained a soft lustre, looking a little dazed. "The cow…" she muttered.

"Percy good luck" Grover whispered. The satyr made haste to get a good grip on the Ophiotaurus' back before it dived deep into the water in search for another. Grover's eyes bulged out as he was engulfed by the surf with his mouth open and ready to scream.

Percy smiled amusedly and waved goodbye to his friend, paying no heed to his horrified face. Taking the lion's pelt in hand he prayed to his father for safe passage to long island and released the pelt into the water, watching it drift away before dissolving into seafoam.

"Thalia!" Zoe snapped.

"It doesn't matter what you say, she is just like her father, and the lust for power is always strong in children of Zeus" the manticore chided. His eyes narrowed in visible satisfaction as he stepped forward and held out his hand, causing Zoe and Bianca to fully draw the strings of their bows. "Now, come child so we can complete your quest for power."

Bianca shook her head with a glare. "She won't do it!"

"She will, that boy Luke is waiting for you Thalia. Only a few steps away and you can help him, and… gain the power you so desire." The manticore's voice carried in a sweet coaxing tone while his yellow fangs dripped with saliva as they peeked out from his feral grin.

Thalia's left foot trembled as it lifted from the dock, looking unsure whether to proceed or retreat. Percy puffed out a breath and took action. Climbing up onto the docks and coming up behind Thalia, he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Your father turned you into a tree Thalia, he went against the ancient laws and saved your life."

Thalia whirled around along with Bianca and Zoe, looks of absolute relief and happiness shone on their faces.

"Percy!" Thalia shouted, her eyes quickly regained their vibrant electric colour they once had as relief swept over her.

"Percy Jackson" the manticore spat. "You speak of the good Zeus has done but I am sure you know of the bad as well." The manticore's vicious smile came back as he glared at him.

"I don't speak of the good, no god is truly good. Zeus at least sought to save Thalia from death while you wish to condemn her to death by her father's hands. You want to divide her from her allies and family." Percy shook his head and stepped in front of Thalia to confront the manticore and the mercenaries aimed their guns at him. "Even then, would Kronos truly want a demigod around with the ability to kill himself as well?"

The mismatched eyes finally settled on him alone as they studied him. "Perhaps but that is a guess from a mere demigod. You speak of that so called king of the gods as her saviour, willing to break the laws to save a child of his… but what of the ones he kills." His dark chuckling gurgle came from his throat, sounding like an engine of a car roaring to life. "The little child of Hades, I have heard whispers from my brethren… do you know what crime Zeus has done unto you."

Bianca's eyes widened and the fingers holding her arrow trembled. Percy picked Anaklusmos from his pocket and fingered it intently as his eyes narrowed.

The manticore's eyes flickered between the four of them, noting their reactions before his ruthless smile twitched as he came to Percy. "It seems you do not… in fact none of you know… except Percy Jackson it seems" he quirked his lip intently as he chuckled. "I can see it in your eyes, the desire to stop me from speaking… such a secret among quest mates, can tear you apart."

"It is in the past, she does not need to know from you." Percy glanced back and something in his eyes gave it away. Bianca gave him a look of shock and betrayal, recoiling at his very existence. Again he noted secrets seemed to follow him, just like with Hestia, Zoe and now Bianca.

"It is true that I may… embellish the tale but the core is the truth… now child of Hades you could join us as well" the manticore cajoled. "If you can't trust a quest member than who can you trust?"

"Percy… what is he talking about?" Bianca whispered.

Percy winced as he looked at her sincerely. "I will tell you… but not now, we have to get to Artemis. Please."

Bianca reluctantly turned to the manticore but her eyes held less confidence than ever before.

"That's too bad…" the manticore sighed disappointedly and his gaze sharpened. "Kill them all but leave the child of Zeus alive" he snarled as he signalled the mercenaries. "And get the Ophiotaurus!"

Percy laughed aloud at the manticore and taking another step forward, gazing intently between the weapons trained at him and the manticore. "You are too late, the Ophiotaurus is on its way to Olympus already."

The manticore's slitted eyes shook before he glared murderously. "You lie!"

"I wonder what the general will think to see you fail for a second time" Percy mocked. He stepped to the side, giving a full view of the sea behind him and the manticore noticed that Grover was gone.

"This changes nothing! The girl can call the beast, it will answer her call!" Thorn growled dangerously. "And you boy, you will pay. I may have let you live before but now there is no goddess to interfere."

Percy smirked, letting his will fall upon the water below, letting it fill him with strength and recede, waiting and building up its strength. A familiar tug in his gut appeared and grew as his will strengthened.

"I am a son of Poseidon, and here, I am at my strongest." The sea floor below quickly made its appearance which was a spectacle for mortal eyes and Percy took another step, finally letting the water go free.

"Kill them!" The manticore screamed but his voice was drowned out by the roar of the sea as it plumed up, flooding over the dock and mortals.

Percy stretched his hand to the water, feeling the tug in his gut grow as he willed the water to form a large wave which smashed into the approaching humans. Chaos ensued and the closest mercenaries cried out before their voices were drowned out as they were swept into the sea.

"The spartoi" Zoe exclaimed and the words attracted the attention of five of them. Their eyes flashed as they advanced through the water seemingly unaffected. Percy grimaced as he willed the water to freeze around their feet.

"Bianca can you kill the spartoi" Percy pleaded, hoping that she would at least still listen to him. Hesitantly she nodded her head and ran forward with Thalia and Percy. Zoe stayed behind, showing no mercy against the mercenaries as each arrow was aimed to injure or kill.

"I will kill you Percy Jackson!" the manticore snarled. His form shifted as his suit ripped and the black and gold fur of the manticore gleamed in the waning sunlight. His long scorpion tail wavered tensely as it poised to pierce him.

Arrows from Zoe streaked over him at just the right time, piercing the farthest mercenaries in the chest who were about to fire. The manticore leaped past them and garnered Zoe's focus. An arrow quickly found itself in his eye but he pressed on, taking large bounds across the creaking dock towards him and his claws grated on the wood as they tore up splinters.

Percy shifted to manticore's blinded side at the last moment, letting it harmlessly lunge into the air. Anaklusmos arced down hard on Thorn's shoulder, biting deep into fur and flesh. Eventually he hit bone and used his other hand to put even more force into it and severed the shoulder muscle and nerves.

Thorn roared in pain as he looked at his bleeding limp arm and glared dangerously at Percy with his remaining eye. "I will not be outdone by a demigod" Thorn snapped.

"Come on Thorn, you can do better than that." Percy brandished his sword at the manticore's head, ignoring the screams of mortals and mercenaries alike, knowing the others could handle them.

The scorpion tail came forward over Thorns head to pierce Percy but with speed belying a demigod, Percy's left hand stretched forward and snatched the tail from the air. Anaklusmos didn't lay still, the celestial bronze blade glinted in the light as it severed the end off. The tail flicked back spraying golden blood into the air as the manticore pounced forward with its large yellow teeth spread open to puncture his neck.

Gathering strength in his arm, Percy attacked like he was the sea itself. Anaklusmos rose in the air before he flipped it to hold it backwards. Just as Thorn's head came close, the sword was forced down into and through the skull of the manticore, driving further into the wood below and sending a powerful tremble into the water below. The head quivered slightly before the manticore dissolved into dust.

"Zoe come!" Percy shouted and he took off at a sprint towards the car across the street. The water quickly receded from the docks leaving mercenaries scattered among the mortals. It only took a moment for Zoe to catch up, soon followed closely by Thalia and Bianca.

"When did thee get here?" Zoe asked, giving him a pointed glare.

"At the start when Thorn started talking" Percy grinned.

Zoe frowned. "The Ophiotaurus?"

"Camp half-blood, Grover is showing him the way." Percy opened the car and got in the driver's seat, followed by Zoe in the passenger's seat and Bianca and Thalia in the back.

Zoe gave him a dark glare.

"You're not going to complain about a man driving are you?" he asked cheekily as he started the car.

Zoe neglected to retort as her glare chilled. "When were thee going to tell us thou met the Ophiotaurus?"

Looking in the back mirror, Percy could see both Thalia and Bianca looking at him questioningly.

"I saved it, it was under a boat in the sea and only after did I find out what it was… how was I supposed to know the sea cow had such a role at the time."

"Really?" Zoe asked darkly.

"Yes" Percy answered back, noting the half-truth came more easily. He forced his foot down on the accelerator and quickly entered the traffic.

"Where are we going Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Mount Orthrys" Percy said.

Thalia and Bianca looked at him in surprise before Zoe answered after giving him a long glance. "The titan palace moved along with the Olympian pantheon into the states."

"On that mountain is the Garden of the Hesperides" Percy pointed it out. "If we hurry we should be able to enter by tonight."

Zoe's expression became dark as she looked at the mountain.

"Percy, can you tell me about what Thorn meant?" Bianca asked. "You know don't you? Something about my brother and I."

A tense silence quickly followed as Zoe and Thalia both looked at him curiously.

Percy sighed and turned the mirror so he could see Bianca. He gathered his thoughts, and picked through his memories of what he knew of Nico. "I had a dream about how you ended up at the school."

"You have known the entire time" Bianca murmured under her breath. The inevitable anger of a child of Hades quickly replaced the shock and her eyes darkened. "Why haven't you said anything?!"

"It was more complicated than you think… you're not exactly from this time- or era really, you were born before world war two."

"That's impossible… I'm not that old" Bianca squeaked. She looked at her hands to see if they had aged a few decades.

"How is that possible?" Thalia asked.

"The Lotus Hotel and Casino… if you walk in then you could be in there for decades before you come back out and you wouldn't have aged a day" Percy said. His hands got clammy at the mention of the place, or perhaps it was the fact that Bianca stared at him with a hurt look, one Nico had never shown.

"For seventy years!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Yes, and it was your father that planned it… you don't walk out of the Lotus hotel by yourself, they trap you in there for eternity."

"Hades did that… but- but why?" Bianca mumbled.

Percy frowned thoughtfully as he tried to remember the contents of the dream. It came back to him as more of a fact when he thought about Nico's past. "It was for a reason, seventy years ago World war two took place."

"Of course, three children of the elder gods fought, the largest war in mortal history" Zoe exclaimed. Suddenly her eyes widened. "And the great prophecy" she whispered.

Percy nodded his head. "During the war a great prophecy was given that a child of the three elder gods would either save or destroy Olympus, so the elder gods swore to not father children."

"Lot of help that did" Thalia snapped indignantly. "They all broke the oath."

"Hades didn't, both Bianca and Nico were born before it was given but Zeus wouldn't let the prophecy have even a chance to come true, especially if it was a child of Hades." Percy shook his head bitterly, it was the darker side of the gods' history, the kind they didn't want their children to know of.

"Zeus hates my father?" Bianca asked.

"More than hate. Zeus has been killing Hades' children for millennia. That's why Hades sends hundreds of monsters after every child of Zeus" Percy said in morbidly.

Bianca glanced at the shamed Thalia with guilt before she turned back to Percy. "Then what did Zeus do?"

"Zeus wanted you and Nico to go to camp but in the end Zeus would have killed both of you so Hades refused." Percy answered. Looking at Thalia, he could tell she understood the way her father would react as she had accepted it as fact without a complaint. She winced at every word, seeming to know what was coming.

"So we were put into the Lotus hotel" Bianca answered.

"Not right away… Zeus destroyed the hotel you were in, Hades could save you and Nico but your mother died."

Thalia paled and a small tremble ran through her before she looked at Bianca. Her eyes reddened slightly. "I am so sorry Bianca."

"It's… I'm just a little surprised..." She said quietly. "I don't even remember her… at all?!"

"Hades didn't want you to remember the incident so he took you to the river of Lethe, erasing your memories of your mother and then put you in the hotel."

Bianca looked torn and Percy's heart turned cold. Zoe and Thalia gave him odd looks, as if they looked at a stranger. "Look, I'm sorry Bianca for not telling you, I thought we should focus on the quest to save Artemis."

"Would you have told me after the quest?" The question seemed to hang in the air for a minute and the atmosphere turned a little colder.

Percy hesitantly shook his head. He was reluctant to form lie like this. "No. Maybe if you asked but otherwise I wouldn't have told you." His grip tightened on the wheel and he felt a little pain. "You didn't remember your mother anyway."

The traffic slowly thinned as they approached the mountain and Percy did his best to avoid the stares of the others. The silence was deafening, he felt stifled. That brief moment of friendship he obtained in the train car seemed to vanish and now he felt a little alone.

"Will Zeus try again… after this quest?" Bianca whispered. The spell of silence was broken by Bianca and her eyes focused solely on him.

It was a chance and Percy decided to take it, telling a truth instead of keeping secrets. "Poseidon won't let him… or I will die with you."

"What?" Thalia hissed. "What do you mean Percy?"

"I swore an oath to Nico before I left camp, to make sure Bianca would come back alive."

That caught Zoe's attention and she narrowed her eyes. "What kind of oath?"

"The Styx."

The hair on Percy's neck rose, along with the hair on his head as well. "You stupid kelp-for-brains, is there nothing but water in your head."

Thalia certainly had a talent for using electricity to give just enough pain while still allowing him to keep driving safely. "How could you do something so stupid, you could have died?! I only have you and Annabeth left."

A distraught look flashed past Thalia's eyes as she stopped shocking him and the tingling remained along his back and neck. It was the first time Thalia had ever managed to numb his face before but it brought about an amused smirk on Zoe.

"I-" The word came out in a long unintelligible slur while his lips drooped down and Percy gave up.

"You're my friend Percy, I don't want you to die, especially not by doing something as stupid as swearing on the Styx. Especially when the quest states that someone could even die!" Electric sparks seemed to orbit around Thalia's eyes as they clouded in a combination of worry and anger.

Percy nodded, finding his mouth still unable to move at all. The way Thalia voiced her thoughts definitely put it in a new perspective. He thought he changed but it appeared he became more reckless.

A disbelieving look appeared in Thalia eyes which gave Percy a foreboding feeling. Nothing mattered more than family and friends to her. "I swear on the Styx that I will make sure Bianca survives this quest."

Thunder rumbled in the sky and everyone's eyes widened.

"Thalia?" Bianca stuttered.

Thalia took it in stride and placed a reassuring hand on Bianca's shoulder. "We are friends as well aren't we, after this quest we definitely are and Zoe is as well though she is a stubborn girl scout. Besides, if Percy can say it, so can I."

Zoe frowned with complex thoughts distracting her mind and could only shake her head. "Foolish campers."

"Got something to say Zoe?" Thalia challenged.

Zoe snorted and eyed Percy thoughtfully before her lip curled slightly. Three thousand years and she had never made an oath aside from Artemis' but to see a male make one for a hunter made her question her thoughts on trust once again. In the end she was the lieutenant of the hunt, an oath such as this was easy enough and perhaps it would relieve the stress of her mind. "I swear on the Styx that Bianca will survive this quest."

Once again the sky rumbled.

"Zoe." Bianca whispered in shock.

"Thou art a hunter of Artemis, as am I."

"Not bad, we all will side with you Bianca" Thalia said before she held out her hand. "Comrades?"

Zoe hesitantly placed her hand on top and nodded sharply. "Comrades."

"Comrades." Bianca quickly followed and they all looked to Percy questioningly.

Percy placed his hand on top, enjoying the sense of unity recently obtained among them.

"Homrhoaw."

Thalia burst out laughing at his own expense which Bianca and even Zoe quickly followed.


	19. Hesperia's Pity

**Sorry for the long delay everyone, I did have exams, and I have another this week. I did also get kind of lazy and started reminiscing on FF12 TZA. Anyway. hope you enjoy. This should neatly wrap up the quest and lead into some answers I always had about the limitations of gods. I also do hope to get some writing done over christmas break.  
**

* * *

 **Previously**

* * *

 _"Got something to say Zoe?" Thalia challenged._

 _Zoe snorted and eyed Percy thoughtfully before her lip curled slightly. Three thousand years and she had never made an oath aside from Artemis' but to see a male make one for a hunter made her question her thoughts on trust once again. In the end she was the lieutenant of the hunt, an oath such as this was easy enough and perhaps it would relieve the stress of her mind. "I swear on the Styx that Bianca will survive this quest."_

 _Once again the sky rumbled._

 _"Zoe." Bianca whispered in shock._

 _"Thou art a hunter of Artemis, as am I."_

 _"Not bad, we all will side with you Bianca" Thalia said before she held out her hand. "Comrades?"_

 _Zoe hesitantly placed her hand on top and nodded sharply. "Comrades."_

 _"Comrades." Bianca quickly followed and they all looked to Percy questioningly._

 _Percy placed his hand on top, enjoying the sense of unity recently obtained among them._

 _"Homrhoaw."_

 _Thalia burst out laughing at his own expense which Bianca and even Zoe quickly followed._

* * *

The rest of the ride was uneventful. The morbid atmosphere quickly returned between Thalia and Bianca after contemplating that their parents had been killing their friend's siblings for the past three millennia. Though the amusement at his own expense brought about reprieve for a moment and was most definitely welcome, it did not stop Zoe's mood from quickly turning sour. It only got worse once they started climbing the mountain.

The noose was already waiting and Percy could only watch it lay itself around Zoe's bare neck. Her hand had comfortably found itself resting on one of the daggers at her hip while she stared to the front like a hawk.

There was little that could be interpreted with the word 'perish' unlike 'lost' in the prophecy. The mist before them added to that fact; heavy and thick, roiling in thick clouds, hiding the looming fortress from mortal view but it was there. It was the stage of Zoe's finale.

Percy felt the mountain looked quite a bit larger than it actually was though he knew it was an illusion, either created by his mind or the mist itself. Perhaps a combination of both. He didn't even notice until now that his pulse raced like mad and he gently placed his hand over his heart in a vain attempt to calm it.

"Mount Orthrys" he murmured. The area quickly chilled at the name and more mist condensed. Grass and flowers peeked through the dense mist but were quickly swallowed up in the roiling white clouds.

"Stay close to me, do not stray far or thou will be lost in moments." Zoe's gaze lingered on him longer than the others, her eyes hesitated as if she wanted to say something before she turned to the mist.

Percy stepped in beside Zoe while Thalia and Bianca trailed behind. Their arms repeatedly brushed together as they continued to comfort each other while the mist slowly swallowed them up.

Zoe's expression was unreadable as her eyes strained to see through the mist, her hands shook at the impending danger. She knew what was coming and for once it made her unsettled but she thought of her mistress which allowed her a moment of acceptance.

Still every moment a shadow seemed to traverse across her view made her tremble and grasp her dagger tightly.

"Are you afraid to return home?" Percy whispered and his brows drew together in concern.

Zoe's head snapped to him with wide eyes and her lips parted in surprise before she quickly scowled. She had quite a few curses for annoying males but she kept her words silent.

Percy shook his head. "I know about your heritage… if you're ashamed of your father than you need not be ashamed around me."

"Ashamed?" Zoe snorted. It was a truth she had accepted and hated, ashamed would not be the word she would choose. _Loathed would be more apt._ Her gaze darkened slightly and turned back to the mist ahead. "He is fated to kill me."

"Then I promise to save you" he mumbled quietly.

Zoe twitched as she walked more stiffly. No male had ever promised her anything except Heracles and now another was doing so before her in the same place. It irked her greatly. "How did thou know?"

Percy pulled out the pen he carried; his solace and stability, and smiled bitterly. "My sword is my most precious possession… I know everything about it, every wielder and its origin as well."

Zoe's glare faltered to a more contemplative look but the thought of that male always angered her. "Thou know about that... demigod?"

Percy nodded his head and Zoe's mind raced as she put the pieces back together, the puzzle quickly formed into a picture that she could finally see. _An ulterior motive?_

"Is that why thou told Thalia to ask me?" Zoe sneered.

"No… Thalia needs help and the one to give that is the hunt. She has never really fit in at camp after she woke up." Percy said. "She will probably join the hunt after this quest."

Zoe looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion in her expression. Her brows furrowed as she looked back at Thalia walking beside Bianca. Their forms were hazy but they looked close, like friends in fact. The hunt would certainly welcome Thalia though she got on Zoe's nerves quite often.

"Thalia is afraid… afraid of the great prophecy…" he began and Zoe levelled her gaze upon him. "She is afraid that her lust for power will result in her failing to save the gods."

"The Ophiotaurus" Zoe muttered. Thalia's reaction to the monster was disconcerting and the fear that was momentarily present afterwards was easily noticed by Zoe.

"All children of Zeus have the same fatal flaw, they lust for power and it corrupts them. It's an ambition without bounds."

Zoe glared dangerously at him. "Thou think Thalia is like Heracles?"

"No… they may have the same flaw, but the way they intend to use that power will change." Having met Heracles on many occasions in his long life, he knew well enough of his character. "Thalia would use that power to save Luke but Zeus would kill her for it."

Zoe nodded her head and her gait became more relaxed at the distraction he provided. Anything to clear her thoughts was a welcome thing now. "What about thee? What is thy fatal flaw?" she asked curiously.

"Personal loyalty."

"Thou are loyal to thy friends then" Zoe said. Understanding appeared in her eyes as she realized what Chiron meant. It was a character trait which seemed to remain no matter her views on Percy. It explained his purpose on the quest and more so his foolish oath.

"Athena said mine was one of the worst…" Zoe's eyes trembled in confusion as she searched for an answer. "She said that regardless of the consequences, I would give everything I have for a friend… my life… the quest… just so they could live."

Worry filled Zoe's eyes as she realized what he meant, that he would do everything to save her regardless of the consequences. The oath on the Styx for Bianca rung in her mind. _Was he comforting her?_ It was decidedly disconcerting. "Thou mustn't" she hissed. "This isn't like Bianca, the prophecy is certain."

"Don't worry about it" Percy said, infuriating Zoe even more. Evidently Zoe found herself worried more so than angry.

Before Zoe could say anything else the mist warped as it took the form of four figures and soon four Hesperides shimmered into existence. Each wore a chiton and had silky black hair curling down over their shoulders. The only differences aside from their attire compared to Zoe was the lack of a sharp experienced gaze and their eyes were more rounded with unblemished skin.

Zoe stopped and the mist in front of them dispersed. Forests lined the edges of the mountain, hiding the steep cliffs behind. Polished black marble stones lead along either side of the massive golden apple tree. The thick mist continued to thin letting the flowers and grass below catch the light of the stars and glitter various colours.

The sight struck a chord in Percy and made him feel elated but the massive behemoth of a dragon ruined the sight. The body trembled at each breath of the hundred heads, flickering in a coppery colour from the light but the beast did not wake from their presence.

"Sisters" Zoe said earnestly. A rare look of affection and sadness formed on her face as she stared at her long lost family. It had been a long time since she had been so close to them but their expressions were the same as when she left. Disdain.

"Sisters?" Bianca whispered.

"I am, or was a Hesperide" Zoe said hesitantly.

"We do not see any sister of ours" one spat. "We see two half-bloods and two hunters, all of whom will die."

The truth was cold and Zoe recoiled before she breathed out listlessly.

Percy shook his head, the four of them came with no weapons but just to greet them or Zoe herself. He doubted they truly hated Zoe, or they wouldn't have come. Zoe was the youngest of the five and had made a bad decision but they put up a convincing front. "They don't seem like much."

The volcanic eyes that came from Atlas all studied him curiously. Their gazes were nowhere near as unnerving as Zoe's. While hers almost felt like they could give visions of methods she wished to utilize to kill him, the four Hesperides' expressions held no fervour. While they may have seen many things, Zoe had experienced them.

"Perseus Jackson." One of them scowled contemptuously and whispered to her sister beside her.

"Yes," another concurred with bemusement. "I do not see why he is a threat."

Percy wordlessly flicked off the cap of his pen and swung Anaklusmos testily. His eyes strayed to the beast but it had not waked and he hoped it wouldn't.

"So another holds that blade?" The tallest questioned before she gazed at Zoe indignantly. "Thou should have learned from thy mistakes."

"It's not a mistake."

The tallest Hesperide shook her head disappointedly and waved them off. "Betwixt now and then, thou thought the same."

Zoe winced and ground her teeth. Of course she had, she had trusted the wrong person and paid the price.

"Tis better if thou leave this place, we do not welcome thee anymore. Only enemies await."

"Not without Annabeth" Thalia said.

"And Artemis," Zoe said coldly. "We must approach the mountain."

The shortest among them, only slightly taller than Zoe glanced back to the mountain peak and her brows crumpled together. "You know he will kill thee." Her voice contained a hint of fear. "Thou art not a match for him."

Zoe took a step forward challengingly. "Artemis must be freed, let us pass."

The Hesperides noted the change and looked to Ladon. The slumbering dragon lay still but not much more would wake it. "You have no rights here anymore. We have only to raise our voices and Ladon will wake."

"He will not hurt me" Zoe said but she lacked the confidence. Time could change things and she could only hope. "Thou think I fear him, I have taken care of him for years."

"Thou have not been here for thousands more" the tallest said listlessly.

Zoe didn't take the comment sitting down and bit her lip as her gaze sharpened upon the sleeping beast. "Ladon, Wake!" she shouted hoarsely.

The response was instant. The mist seemed to vibrate from the hundred heads rumbling at the annoyance. The scales trembled and the eyes flickered open and closed. The four sisters scattered to a safe distance. "Are you mad?!"

Zoe gained courage from the sight and stood tall, feeling the changes that had overcome her after joining the hunt compared to her sisters made her proud. "You never had any courage sister. That is thy problem."

The hundred heads lifted up, each gazing around for the nearest threat to the tree it guarded. The pale yellow slitted eyes settled on the closest, Zoe, and regarded her threateningly. The tongues flickered out, tasting the air as the dragon stood, partially uncoiling itself from the tree while the heads hissed.

Zoe approached slowly, scrutinizing the reactions of Ladon, finding them unfamiliar and uninterpretable. Nonetheless she raised her arms in a gesture of peace, hoping it recognized her.

"Zoe, don't," Thalia warned. "You're not a Hesperide anymore. He'll kill you."

"Ladon is trained to protect the tree." Zoe said the words more for herself than the others. "Skirt around the edges of the garden. Go up the mountain. As long as I am a bigger threat, he should ignore thee."

Thalia and Bianca went to the left while Percy went to the right.

The instinct of a dragon was much greater than many beasts or monsters. They were all a threat and a hundred heads was more than enough to see and judge them all. Percy took a glance at the golden apples and the dragon seemed to notice as almost half the heads twisted to him.

"Are you sure you are the bigger threat?" The question hung in the air while Zoe's breath hitched. She hadn't had the chance to snort at a typical arrogant comment when another dozen heads turned to Percy's voice.

"Go up the mountain, make haste carefully." Zoe whispered and a dozen heads hissed fervently at her, straining themselves forward hungrily. Zoe backpedalled but immediately moved closer once again. "The four of us cannot fight him."

There was never a time when Percy thought of stealing an apple from Hera's tree, not that he was afraid of Ladon but there was never a need. Granted he eventually became a god and Ladon just ignored him after that. Apprehension filled him for Zoe's safety and now there was this temptation to fight the dragon and his heart responded. His pulse raced and he twisted Anaklusmos in his hand, letting it catch the light. If he took it one step at a time, things would be easier for him.

The action brought about a faint memory from the dragon, one from the deep recesses of its mind. The last wielder fought him and stole from the tree and now the wielder appeared again. The hundred heads leered forward as the body twisted around the tree, disregarding Zoe completely.

"All I need to do is distract it?" Percy questioned lightly. He balanced on the balls of his feet and thoughtfully eyed the dragon.

"Go up the mountain" Zoe snapped as she shot him a glare. She quickly took another step forward. "It's me, my little dragon, Zoe has come back."

A few heads glanced at Zoe and the mouths closed, regarding her curiously. The dragon stepped back slightly but the rest of the heads remained on Percy and she felt helpless.

Percy stepped forward and the reaction was completely different. All the heads hissed and snapped at Percy warningly.

"Percy, stop it" Thalia growled.

"Aren't you going to go Zoe" Percy said with a raised brow.

Zoe bit her lip indignantly and glanced back at Ladon. None of the heads regarded her at all despite how close she was. "Do not fight him, just distract him and come after us."

Carefully Zoe skirted away from Ladon towards Thalia and Bianca. Only then did a few heads regard her but Percy approached closer. The hundred heads hissed, making Percy's stomach lurch at the pungent smell.

Zoe reluctantly caught up with Thalia and Bianca and quickly passed near the edge of the thick forests. A few heads noticed the group and eyed them threateningly.

"Percy, hurry up." Thalia shouted. A few more heads snapped to Thalia making her grimace.

o - o - o - o - o

Hesperia turned back to get one last look at Zoe as her younger sisters vanished into the mist. Among her other sisters, she was the only one to know of the prophecy as she shielded them from her father. He had been increasingly savage as of late and now her youngest sister was about to fall. Ladon had been starved recently on her father's orders.

In truth Hesperia was jealous of her sister. She had spent thousands of years on a mountain, watching everything around her change over time while Zoe gained freedom and experienced it. Unfortunately Zoe had spent so long away from the garden that Ladon regarded her as an enemy.

Ladon coiled around the tree tightly for obvious reasons. He didn't like being surrounded, especially when someone held a weapon towards him. His tail swung out, poised to attack while the heads split themselves between all of them.

"Slowly" Zoe warned.

 _Zoe._ Hesperia shook her head at their foolish actions. The words held in her throat, there was nothing she could do. Ladon did not let any of them come near him nor did he listen to their words. Only Zoe could sway him but now time had denied her that.

The boy stepped back and the mood shifted in Ladon. His tail flicked out towards the male while the rest uncoiled himself from the tree to lunge at Zoe. The boy defended with her sister's sword and was smashed back like an infant while Ladon approached the others. They had hesitated and the action had been fatal. The few dozen metres shrunk rapidly and Ladon was already upon them.

Hesperia's heart lurched when the dragon's hundred heads snapped towards her sister but oddly enough the boy was there behind them with Ladon's hundred heads now bearing upon him. She blinked to see if it was the mist, or her own hope deceiving herself but the male was there and grasping onto them.

In just a moment they merged with the mist and were gone, much like she herself and her sisters did. A seed of hope bloomed in Hesperia's heart but was quickly dashed.

Prophecies do not lie.

The mountain path lay empty and Ladon hissed fervently, stomping his claws, before coiling himself around the tree once again.

Hesperia turned back to the forests and stepped into the mist. All the while she felt pity for her sister. She had met the wrong hero last time, perhaps she found the right one this time but in the end she wouldn't see what would come of it.

"Goodbye sister" Hesperia murmured tearfully.

How she wished her other sister was here.

* * *

 **Now for Reviews.**

 **I do appreciate every single one of them, both for motivation, and for random ideas that sometimes come up when i see a question that really makes me think. I keep them in my email inbox till I post too. Anyway, I do like to change the plot I have thought about, if it fits in with what the characters can reasonably act out, where I want their attributes to develop or if it lines up with the penultimate story line I have in mind. On another note, I try to fix the faults, sometimes i even read from the first chapter to make sure I'm not forgetting anything and get stunned. Past me was less than grammatically correct or imaginative in some cases. Maybe someday I will go back and make the scenes more immersive so to speak, they do seem kind of rushed when I just read without editing.**

 **ChrisBMWW155326, about the "Homrhaow", well It was intended to be comrades, but it was essentially a random string of characters that kind of sounded like one could not speak. Which answers Oserix question. I will admit, I did act that out to see.**

 **Guest, about the romance. It plays a very significant part, It's just I'm not a fan of those cringy scenes where there is instant full blown love. I am hoping to make it slowly develop, and keep the tension involved pretty reasonable and none of those, ' _did I just think that?'_ moments. Though that's a really random tangent, I do still read those stories because they have their sweet moments. Romance will happen for sure later on, It will become more visible later on as it was really the main motivation I started this story, other than it being a time travel one.**

 **DarkGamer159, that was a lengthy review. I will fully admit, one point I do feel salty about is that I can't diverge to far from the main plot line of the story or more like there are some key items that need to be addressed and I do think its a strength as well as a weakness. It is kind of related to the purpose of many things. While writing this story, almost everything has an intended purpose. It's just a matter of why its like that which will never be explicitly stated for a while, at least in some cases. Out side of that, there will certainly be quests that are more unique to this story. I have a few in mind, that I hope will be quite the read, but they will mostly be related to god side of issues. I just hope to keep it organic when using those unused gods.**

 **Ultimate Alien X, about the godhood thing. All i can say is it won't be as simple as that.**

 **SpencerDorman, about Zoe calling Percy, Perseus. Well originally when i started thinking about this story a few years ago, I had Zoe calling Percy, Perseus. Then after much thought, I realized Zoe never called him Perseus in Canon (or at least in the titan's curse), nor does Artemis for that matter. Its a fanfic trope I just don't want to indulge in because its been done a lot and I hope I don't really need it to imply the nature of how close their friendship is. Other than that, Zoe would have to learn of it, and then intentionally use it as an impersonal addressal and knowing my inability to accept her randomly knowing, I would end up explaining it. I thought 'boy' was fun enough. Artemis, well she calls him Percy Jackson, so no hope for Perseus if anyone was expecting that. Aside from that, the Percy I am trying to develop isn't really bothered by what he is called, mostly because it's such a small thing among his other concerns. Still it makes me think on how close Zoe appears to be to Percy, I may have to look into that so thanks.**

 **TeddyBearGuru97, about if it was Perlia. I really don't want to answer that but I hope you're enthralled enough to find out. All i can say, is I like certain characters more and enjoy writing about them.**

 **Guest, I really do hope to finish this story. I already know how I think It could end, to neatly wrap up everything. Even I would be disappointed if I failed to reach that.**

 **Zxynwin, about other's questioning Percy's actions or abilities. Well I never really thought about this much, I was kind of relying on the god's ability to make an assumption, and believe its the correct one, or just guessing entirely wrong. Which does make for some interesting results. Admittedly some parts, someone may have a suspicion something changed, but there are subtle reasons of why they don't pry and those are intentional as they have purpose elsewhere. Other than that, well it will happen, just not really soon.**

 **Well that's the reviews with questions of some sort.**


	20. As Fate Sees Fit

Percy instantly regretted the choice he made. Taking one person was hard enough but three was excruciating. When they vanished in the air, he felt like some part of him was left behind in the jowls of Ladon. Pain racked his limbs like the waters of Styx was coursing through his veins while his arms were still numb and heavy as lead from Ladon's strike. The hot breath still tingled on his neck from the hundred heads but the world spun around as they appeared on the summit.

The grass appeared solid and thick but Percy's legs couldn't hold his weight. As soon as they appeared he fell to his knees. His stomach felt like it had been put in a vice and a splitting headache formed. Sweat dripped down from his forehead and into his eyes causing them to sting. That wasn't the last, his arms trembled uselessly while he tried to hold his sword steady but his grip was weak like a child's. Anaklusmos quivered on the ground as he tried to grasp it.

Percy scrunched his eyes fiercely, he had felt worse, much worse. Pain was transient. At least that's what he told himself and he looked to his companions.

The others were only faring slightly better than him, either heaving on the ground or in Zoe's case, clutching her stomach while looking incredibly pale.

"What was that!?" Thalia groaned angrily. She was holding her trembling stomach as she tried to stop from throwing up.

"A shortcut or would you have preferred Ladon?" Percy wheezed bemusedly. His lungs burned but he persevered as he struggled to his feet. Anaklusmos was fully grasped but the blade kept shivering uncontrollably. They were all here, uninjured and that's what mattered.

Thalia elbowed him in the leg.

Zoe quickly recovered and gave him a piercing glare. She noted his face being as white as a sheet and his eyes looked somewhat glazed. "That was foolish Percy."

"Thanks Percy" Bianca moaned hoarsely, her terrified eyes still trailed down the mountain where the behemoth lay. Quickly she wiped the beading sweat from her forehead.

Percy nodded and forcefully breathed out air to quell his mind and heart. His arm stopped trembling and he fixed his gaze upon the black marble ahead to steady himself.

Zoe grasped his arm in a strangely familiar fashion and slung it over her shoulder. "Rest, we have much ahead."

The onyx eyes never met Percy's curious gaze. His other arm was nudged gently by Thalia's shoulder while she sighed disappointedly. "Does it hurt?"

"Not at all."

Zoe snorted, she had been doing that a lot more of that lately. "Thou are pale, lying is foolish." Her hand went into her pouch for ambrosia and she forcefully shoved it into his mouth.

Percy swallowed it down to hasten his recovery. It was a real waste but that was all he'd eaten in almost a week. Some strength quickly returned to his limbs and the world sharpened into focus, he honestly hoped it was enough. It seemed the more he knew, the more he had to worry about. Ladon was behind him, but he was a far easier foe.

Thalia and Bianca were both nervous while Zoe was stiffly moving forward.

Once the taste was gone his body eventually became tense after standing on his own two feet. A bit of pain remained but the lethargic feeling vanished for now.

The wind lightly picked up as if a storm was brewing at the very peak and dark clouds filled the sky, covering the view of the waning sun from view. The mountain peak was just over the small crest and the black clouds merged into a towering fortress of obsidian black stone.

"Is that the Titan palace?" Bianca asked.

Zoe nodded sharply and swallowed. "It is not good that it is here. This is Atlas' mountain, where he- he used to hold the sky."

A single dark grey cloud that seemed to swirl in a vortex came down to rest on the shoulders of the twelve year old form of Artemis. Weak and exhausted, her eyes held the great pain the weight of the sky forced upon her. Her silver dress was in tatters and she weakly settled her eyes on them with a look of hope and utter despair.

o - o - o - o - o

Millions of thoughts passed through Artemis' head as she held the weight of the sky, with little to do but stare at the dark green grass while suffering through unimaginable pain, it was more of a distraction to think and see what she could under the moon. It was a grateful distraction from her hurting bones, straining muscles and boiling ichor to be sure but it never appeared enough. Each passing day lead to her sight darkening with her waning power.

Besides the pain, she had to listen to Atlas mock her for her foolishness and the impending death of her dearest Lieutenant and closest friend. It had gotten increasingly vivid and imaginative. The stories always ended on him showing his spear and contemplating on how Zoe would be eviscerated with a single twist. How Zoe would shudder and fall limp or grasp the shaft and struggle valiantly only to meet his desired end. Atlas had a score to settle and it seemed he wanted to start with her close friend.

All these thoughts led to a single fact, she, Artemis goddess of the moon, had reached an all-time low. Never had she failed anything to this degree other than making the foolish decision of picking sides in the Trojan War. Her lips curled distastefully at the memory of the disgusting male warning her and in the end, her own pride led to her present state. She had failed, unlike a goddess of the hunt. She had been hunted instead and had been tricked into taking the weight of the sky.

Of course she wouldn't leave a maiden to hold such a weight. A demigod such as Annabeth would have died soon after. The sky was meant for muscle headed imbeciles such as Atlas but now she was stuck under it.

"What was that?"

The shout or more of a groan was barely a whisper by the time it reached Artemis' ears. It was familiar and she struggled to identify it. _Thalia?_ It seemed reasonable but she had long since given up hope. It wouldn't be the first time she heard whispers in her mind of her hunters, her half-sister was certainly possible.

"A shortcut or would you have preferred Ladon?"

It was a distinctly amused but evidently exhausted male voice and one she had burned into her mind to hate. There was no chance she would mistake it. _The quest members?_

"That was foolish Percy."

"Zoe" Artemis whispered restlessly. She would never forget the harsh tone of her lieutenant when she talked down on males.

"Thanks Percy."

 _Bianca._ Artemis was surprised the young demigod came. Soon after utter silence returned except for the strong wind.

 _A delusion?_ Artemis bristled at the weak thought but she had little to go on. _The wind._ Artemis noted the change in direction, perhaps it carried the voices away from her instead. Her breathing slowed as she forced her gaze up, expectantly and hopefully, at the mountain path.

Four heads appeared, she counted a dozen times and felt the words of Atlas ring in her mind as her heart frosted over painfully. Because of her own foolishness someone had died, most likely a hunter if she knew Zoe well enough. Her lieutenant in the lead stood proudly, no doubt she knew her end was nigh. Artemis could see Zoe's fate unlike the past three thousand years, it was tangible and the ending was coming soon.

The quest members looked especially pale as they gazed at the massive mountain. Finally those onyx eyes found her frail form and trembled violently.

"Milady!" Zoe shouted, taking a step forward.

Artemis blanched as her intentions were renewed, willing words to come from her throat. "Stop it's a trap… you must leave" she shouted with a pleading look.

Zoe had ignored Artemis. A look of determination showed on her face as she stumbled forward and kneeled at the weakened goddess. Her hands fumbled as she grabbed the bottle at her hip, attempting to feed her nectar but Artemis turned away.

"You must leave" Artemis whispered to Zoe. Frantically she used her best commanding tone but after days under the sky, her voice was raw and hoarse. She could survive for quite a while, enough time for another to rescue her and Zoe to live.

"I will not milady." Zoe gave her a grim but determined smile.

Artemis saw the look of acceptance and her heart shook violently. _She knew?_ Artemis eyes dimmed at the thought of her best friend giving her life for her and her unwillingness grew. "Please" she hissed. She repeated the words thousands of times in her mind like a chant to convince Zoe but to no avail.

"Ahh, how touching." Atlas the titan of strength and endurance strolled from the horrid palace of the titans. Wearing the same black suit that matched his eyes, he came to a pause at the door and his smile turned cruel. Standing behind him, Artemis could see the dracanae and the traitor boy Luke. Annabeth, the blond haired girl that had been slung over Luke's shoulder, was dropped to the ground and lay still.

Luke!" Thalia shouted, betrayal and worry was evident in her eyes. "Why?"

The weak pale demigod shifted slightly but continued to smile. "It's good to see you again Thalia."

"No, you kidnapped Annabeth and for what, to join the monsters that killed so many of our friends." Thalia's eyes filled with tears spawned from rage and sadness for the boy.

Luke's brow furrowed, "You don't understand" he snarled. "I did everything! Everything for-"

Atlas took a step forward chuckling as he watched the two argue. "Oh how I love to see friends argue… it reminds me of my own daughter" he growled. Turning towards Zoe and Artemis, his eyes couldn't help but gleam. "It's been a long time Zoe, so how is my little traitor? Are you prepared to die by my hand?"

"Father?" Thalia exclaimed and her eyes widened as the realization came to her. "But the prophecy?!"

Zoe hung her head slightly as her gaze frosted but with steely nerves, she fingered her bow on her back.

"Hoh?" Atlas sneered at the sight.

"Do not respond" Artemis cried. "Do not challenge him."

"That may be true Artemis, but it doesn't look like they will have a choice" Atlas chuckled. His muscles strained taut in his suit as he looked forward to the fight.

Artemis growled at the titan of strength in warning.

"I think I will have every Olympian take turns with my burden, I have carried the sky for the last three thousand years after all." Atlas' eyes were filled with glee, he enjoyed rubbing salt in the goddess' wounds in front of her lieutenant.

"Now for you all… it seems Luke was wrong about that daughter of Zeus, that stupid manticore never came back after he was so confident of his victory over you." Atlas mocked in his booming voice.

"I was not wrong!" Luke spat.

Atlas smiled, "then shall we put it to the test?" With a wave of his arm he conjured a pool of water. "Come now daughter of Zeus, summon the Ophiotaurus and sacrifice it! Show us Luke was right!"

Thalia gave the titan a pointed glare.

"Call the Ophiotaurus Thalia!" Luke shouted, his voice straining in hope as if he was pleading with her.

"I won't… I refuse" Thalia said. The way Luke's expression changed tore her up inside.

Luke looked on with apprehension and ground his teeth. "If you don't, he will use the other way… I didn't want that but he will make me" he hissed.

Thalia looked at the pool hesitantly, struggling with herself for mere moments before she shook her head with a look of hurt. "I don't know you anymore" Thalia whispered in response. "Percy was right… you won't stop."

Luke's expression hardened. "So it was Percy" he snapped. "You could have joined us as well Percy, but Kronos wants to kill you" he snarled.

Percy swung his sword testily, ignoring the heavy pressure from the titan Atlas and Luke. "To believe in the titans was always foolish… Kronos will not need demigods if he defeats the gods, you are setting yourself up for failure Luke."

"You do not know the power of Kronos!" Luke spat with venom dripping from his voice. "We will destroy camp half-blood… and then we will take Olympus!"

"And I will be there to cut down any that try." The conviction in his voice was palpable, laced with such confidence as if it was fated.

Luke's lips twitched and slowly curled up. "I am sure Zeus wants to kill you as well, now you will regret your choice."

Percy shook his head and sighed, almost regretfully. "The council is more complicated than that, the fact that you think Zeus controls the entire council is where you went wrong."

"You have barely known you were a demigod for-"

"While it is so much fun to watch demigods squabble over your weak gods, I think it's far enough" Atlas chuckled.

Percy gazed at Atlas, judging him closely and smirked. "You spent the past three thousand years under the sky because of them."

Atlas glared at him, his dark eyes somehow becoming even darker. "You know nothing boy" the titan spat.

"Percy?" Bianca whispered nervously.

"You were a proud strategist, doesn't it mean that you lost against the gods" Percy chuckled.

Artemis frowned as she tried to figure out the point of this, an angry Atlas would only kill him faster. Her eyes glanced at Zoe who looked just as startled as she.

Percy walked forward, keeping his gaze upon the titan.

"Percy" Zoe hissed. "The plan."

Percy didn't know they had a plan.

Atlas tightened his grip and twisted his spear. "You know I can't attack you because of the ancient laws, but I know you want to… come and attack and I will kill you slowly and painfully" he sneered.

It was an odd scene where an over two metre tall giant towered over the small demigod but confidence was something Percy seemed to exude. "I will put you back under the sky Atlas."

Atlas' lips slowly parted, to show a crazed grin.

o - o - o - o - o

It had been a while since Percy had challenged an immortal, Artemis being the last god, but he couldn't remember the last time he had challenged a titan. Even weakened he could put up a good fight against Atlas. Though the titan of strength was a strong fighter, he was faster.

Instantly Percy's weight moved to his toes and his body shifted slightly forward, propelling himself towards the titan.

"Fool! Did you think, simply because you could challenge that petty war god, that you could stand up to me?" Atlas grinned viciously and his arm swung forward to swat the sword away. His javelin followed quickly after to plunge into the foolish demigod.

Percy dropped to his knees and lunged forward underneath Atlas' arms. The first strike was the most important and thus he made it count. As he passed through Atlas' guard, Anaklusmos slashed the titan's ankles. It would slow the titan considerably.

Atlas roared in anger, swiping furiously with his spear behind him.

Percy had already jumped up, bring his sword up across Atlas' back diagonally from hip to shoulder. While it was a minor wound, it was enough to whittle him down.

The javelin swung in a wide arc and Percy jumped back to dodge. Using all his concentration, he focused on every change in Atlas body as he moved to predict his attacks. Atlas was stronger than he thought, or he was much weaker. The way his breaths shuddered already told him it was the latter.

The point plunged forward and Percy rolled to the side but just as easily the titan of strength changed the attacks direction. The shaft curved as the javelin followed quickly behind him.

Percy heaved a breath and brought Anaklusmos to block. With a loud thunk, Percy's arms instantly went numb as he retreated three steps back. His face twisted and he focused on the spear with newfound attention.

The form of Zoe appeared behind Atlas as she put distance between them. Her bow was drawn and arrows quickly flew at the joints in Atlas' armour. Little effect showed on the titan of strength as he didn't bother looking. To the titan that held the sky for millennia, the wounds were nothing more than small irritations.

Atlas glared murderously. "That sword… so you are the one to carry it now after the other useless demigod."

Atlas stomped, cracking the ground as he moved. The spear was akin to a scythe of Thanatos from above, intent on reaping everything before the titan. Percy grimaced and raised his sword to once again block while Atlas smiled, appearing amused by the very idea.

Anaklusmos' bronze glow brightened momentarily as it made contact with the javelin but the blade slanted, letting the javelin slide down in a perfect parry. The javelin reached the tip and then snapped down, creating a massive crack in the ground as it easily sliced the dirt.

Percy grinned challengingly at the startled titan. His sword was already up and now descending upon the wrist uncovered by the bronze vambrace. Even with all his force he failed to cut through bone but thick golden ichor flowed from the large grizzly cut on Atlas right wrist.

"You will pay for that demigod!" Atlas snarled and his javelin streaked up wildly. The javelin screamed in the air, spinning in his hands as it came savagely towards Percy's chest.

Atlas' strikes had only become more savage, without slowing at all. Any wounds he received only made him more vicious.

Percy twisted his body and leaned forward. The javelin tore up his sweater and drew a fine line of blood while Anaklusmos pierced into Atlas' chest.

Atlas' pupils shrunk and his chest rumbled as he growled. "Demigod!" His javelin retreated, spun and plunged forward, faster than before. Percy stretched his arm out to stab Anaklusmos into Atlas and deepen the wound, intent on trading blows in the process. A bit more and he may even reach his heart, critically injuring him. The javelin continued to approach and Atlas' onyx eyes smoldered as his entire body flickered almost instantaneously. Percy found Anaklusmos far behind where he wanted as Atlas movements accelerated.

He couldn't keep up anymore.

A gold glow simmered under Atlas' skin, rippling along his veins and muscles. The javelin swung low, rising up towards the right side of his chest. Anaklusmos was far too slow to defend, or even soften the blow. Percy grit his teeth and forced himself to the side but he was still too slow.

The javelin slammed into Percy's ribs with a loud crack and sent him flying back without a drop of air in his lungs. With a loud thump he hit the ground and rolled over a few times. His sword was long gone though he wasn't sure if he could use it anyway. The taste of iron soaked his mouth and it got far harder to breath. Each breath was short and lacking. His vision blurred darker, almost to unconsciousness, as he cradled his ribs but the dark laughter of Atlas drew his mind back to the light.

Percy uncurled, forcing himself onto his back and what awaited him was the towering black cloud forced down upon a lone weak goddess.

He smiled grimly, with a hint of morbid resignation. The prophecy was haunting him, just like the monster in his dreams, constantly reminding him that fate did not like to be changed. He glanced at the approaching Atlas and found the lack of monstrous eyes but the onyx black colour still reminded him.

"Run boy!" Artemis growled. Her eyes were indifferent to his plight but worry quickly returned as she gazed at Atlas.

Percy chuckled slightly but it came out as a gurgle with the blood in his throat. He could barely move, let alone run. "You didn't bother to listen to my warning Artemis so I refuse to listen to yours."

Artemis glared at him indignantly before her worried eyes strayed back to the titan of strength.

Atlas slowly made his way to Percy but stopped when he felt the next silver arrow hit his wrist where Percy had cut him. A savage look appeared in his eyes as he slowly turned to Zoe. "I think it is time to fulfil the prophecy" he venomously spat.

Seconds stretched further and finally the feeling of a pen emerged in his pocket. Percy haphazardly pulled it out, ignoring the erratic trembles and made haste to slice the chains that held Artemis. "The sky Artemis" Percy said hoarsely as he crouched beside her. His right side leaned over weakly and gently bumped into Artemis.

"It will crush you! A boy cannot hold it" she hissed weakly. Her eyes were almost glazed over as she struggled with the unimaginable weight and the small distraction he made was enough for her to lose her hold.

Percy looked at Atlas approaching Zoe and knew he had little time for an argument with the goddess of the moon.

 _What would Apollo do?_ At a time like this, the budding thought was something Percy knew well. Apollo was one of the few gods who could get Artemis to take action immediately, though mostly against himself. Percy grinned at her mischievously, he was certain he could see Artemis' eyes furrow in horror and then explosive anger. In all honesty an angry Artemis fought better.

"Boy?" she growled.

"Go, Artemis" Percy began as he held up one hand above his head. The other trailed dangerously behind Artemis and her eyes followed it. Once she couldn't see it, she felt the hand give her a light pat on her butt.

Percy blanched, he missed.

Artemis' eyes regained focus and she shot out from under the sky. Her mouth fell open as she tried to sputter out words but found herself utterly speechless.

o - o - o - o - o

Thalia grimaced as her spear was swept away by Luke's sword. He had gotten better, a lot better than before. He was stronger to. And he looked a little weary with the white scraggly tuft of hair and the scar on his cheek. She wanted to ask how he got them but once again his sword arced down.

She raised her shield to deflect and gained reprieve when he retreated in fear and shock. He gazed with betrayal, not expecting her to use that shield on him.

"You have gotten better Luke" Thalia praised. She used the moment to calm herself, rocking on her heels as she waited for the next attack.

Luke's pale white scar twisted as his lips formed a sneer making him look almost unholy. "Well, I've had over four years."

Thalia opened her mouth to say something but he stepped forward and slashed down. His sword clashed with her spear and he used his shield for support to smack it aside. Thalia jumped back to dodge and followed with a stab of her spear.

"Luke what happened to you?" She hissed indignantly as he deflected her spear.

"I think the better question is, what happened to you Thalia" Luke growled. "Or did you forget what it was like to be on the run from monsters for a year."

"I remember." Thalia replied. Taking a moment to catch her breath, she readjusted her grip on her shield. Luke's attacks were jarring and her palm stung painfully. He had gotten stronger than she remembered. "I remember it just like yesterday."

Luke's eyes sparked with anger and he slammed his sword down onto her shield. A round of hammering blows wildly came upon her shield, forcing her back a step each time. "Well it was over four years ago for me, I had plenty of time to come to a decision but you, you changed your mind!"

"I didn't, I… I just think there are better ways." Thalia was certain there were but she didn't know yet, but Percy said so. He was confident in his words so she knew there must be a way.

"Better ways" Luke snorted crudely. His sword quivered in his hands and his neck muscles strained as he ground his teeth. "Don't you remember your own words?! You wanted to tear Zeus from his throne with your bare hands because of how he left us! Every day was a fight for survival!"

Thalia felt her anger rise and let loose a lightning bolt which Luke dodged. "I remember Luke. I remember it all!"

 _Because it was just last year._

"Do you remember the days we ran from the hellhounds, in the forests we hid for days without weapons? We slept in filth and mud as we tried to hide our scent. We ate whatever we could find, plants or animals, raw, or cooked if we were lucky. We just wanted to survive!" Luke snarled and Thalia pained at the memory. "We were no better than beasts, less than even mortals. No weapons, no home, we had nothing but each other."

"So you found Kronos?" Thalia whispered coldly.

"Kronos found me" Luke smirked and stopped. Waving his hand behind him, a golden coffin appeared near the doors of the massive black castle. The castle appeared slightly smaller than before but Thalia hardly noticed when her whole body shivered from the golden glow of the coffin. "He found me and showed me what demigods are, who we should be and what we should fight for."

Thalia found his words convincing, but some part of Luke scared her and she wiped the budding tears from her eyes. "You betrayed us."

Luke thumped his armour loudly. "No you betrayed me, your curses to Zeus were lies. You betrayed yourself as well Thalia"

Thalia paused and her face scrunched up. Her gaze trailed over Luke lifelessly until they noticed the limp form of Annabeth beside the golden coffin. The daughter of Athena was unmoving but the sight gave Thalia great anger and she grit her teeth tightly. That fear she felt, it was of what Luke was becoming. "What about Annabeth, did she betray you as well?"

Luke smirked. "She served her purpose. She will thank me. She would never betray me like you. She always followed us and knew what to do."

"So you tricked her" Thalia snapped. Sparks bloomed on her skin and danced on her spear. "She always liked you Luke, after you carried her for miles every day when we ran from hellhounds, she liked you so much but I never expected you to betray her as well."

Luke was startled and Thalia attacked. Her spear stabbed, slashed and swiped in a continuous dance as she advanced. She pushed him farther and farther back, closer to the edge overlooking the sea.

"Did she scream for you to help her Luke?!" Thalia shouted. "Did you watch her cry for help or did you walk away. Do you even know what family is, they support each other! They don't leave each other out in the cold. It wasn't me who betrayed you, you betrayed me and Annabeth, and every other demigod."

Luke was paler than before, he looked confused. "You can still change Luke. I can talk to my father, and Hermes-"

"Don't say his name Thalia!" Luke roared. "He is no father of mine!"

Thalia hesitated and raised her spear again to face Luke.

"Thalia, hurry up, monsters are coming." Bianca shouted. Her quiver was already half empty and what few monsters nearby had temporarily fled.

A thunderous horn of a ship soon followed her words and Luke looked back. A massive ship had docked at the bottom of the fortress and monsters poured out, making their way up the winding path.

"This is what we could have Thalia, if you join me you could be at the head of an army. Leading them together with me." Luke said, gesturing to the hoard.

Thalia bit her lip, gazing hatefully at the monsters. No demigods were among them and her heart turned cold. "Percy sounded like he respected you but…"

 _I can't._

"Percy?" Luke growled and his eyes trailed over her shoulder before he grinned maliciously. "It's always Percy. You used to think for yourself Thalia but now its Percy this! Percy that! Well let me tell you Thalia, Percy is stuck under the sky!"

Luke laughed and Thalia spun around. It was an odd sight, seeing Percy look so vulnerable but she swore she caught his challenging gaze, as if he was confident enough to fight the sky itself. Her view quickly filled with a flash of silver and Artemis momentarily appeared as she fought Atlas, pushing him farther back with brutal efficiently.

There was that uncontrollable rage that burned in Thalia, like a raging storm that would not cease. She glared at her brother in all but blood and advanced, letting the power go free. Lightning danced upon her spear and the point glowed a resplendent light blue like a clear sky.

"Percy said this was your revolution" she whispered. Tears welled in her eyes and dripped down her cheeks. Luke's smile faltered and a hint of shame showed but Thalia pointed her spear towards him. "It's not, this is my own opinion Luke. This is madness. Nothing more than madness."

"You wouldn't kill me Thalia?" Luke said listlessly.

"No" Thalia began, finding the words even harder to form but she forced them out. "I just don't want to see you become a monster. I don't want to see how many demigods you will kill, and how many more will fall at Kronos' hands if you succeed in raising him."

Luke winced guiltily but his scar twisted with his snarl. "You won't defeat me Thalia."

Thalia shook her head. "Artemis is winning, in just a moment she will be here."

Luke stood in silence, contemplating the fight of the titan and god before his eyes sharpened. "Zeus won't forgive me and I don't want him to. I will strike him down with this sword." He lunged and Thalia released the bolt on reflex. She paled when he didn't dodge but took the hit, flying off his feet before he vanished over the edge.

"Luke!" Thalia dashed to the edge in time to catch sight of him, laying spread out over a rock as the sea churned around him, washing away the pooling blood. She gasped and her eyes burned with budding tears, he wasn't moving.

"Thalia, I need help!" Bianca called.

Thalia turned away from the cliff, biting her lips painfully and headed to the side of the mountain where Laestrygonian giants started appearing over the edge. At least battle would dampen that feeling of regret and hurt in her heart.

* * *

 **Admittedly when I wrote this, I mostly forgot about the book and did whatever. I'm pretty pleased with how Luke turned out though.**


	21. The Hesperide and the Goddess

The weight of the sky was completely different from what Percy expected, he forgot what it was like the last time, like many other things. His skin burned painfully and his blood boiled. The very bones in his body felt like they were liquefying and fusing together. His peripheral vision turned black and all he could see was sights like they were at the end of a dark tunnel. So very far away and out of reach. The grass and stars blurred and overlapped with everything around him. Silver danced around as Artemis fought while he saw a light blue lightning bolt from Thalia but Luke was a blur. Bianca, he couldn't even see her anymore.

Thalia seemed to be faring well against Luke. Though Luke was the better swordsman, he was still weak from holding the sky while she was fresh and had her spear and gorgon shield.

Artemis and Zoe complimented each other's actions easily. Two hunters who had known each other for millennia fought in perfect sync. Zoe with arrows and Artemis with her daggers. Finally a spectator to Artemis' fighting he could respect the skill but found it completely different from Apollo. It was distracting, especially when he racked his mind on how to save Zoe. There was certainly a way, he just had to figure it out.

Artemis fought with the strength of a bear, the speed of the cheetah and the spring of a gazelle, taking on characteristics of the animals she had hunted for thousands of year to fight on par with the titan of strength in an erratic but incredibly efficient manner. Each step was more of a leap as she flew over Atlas' body, while each strike was fast and as heavy as a mountain. Her daggers glowed silver as they slashed upon his neck letting golden ichor flow.

Atlas roared in pain as he backed up, the speed of Artemis was too much for the titan of strength. He had already been bleeding from the large wounds on his ankles, back and arm. The one in his hand made his grip loose. Golden ichor now stained his jacket while the wounds on his arm had increased and more ichor travelled down the length of his javelin. Each swing was followed by a golden arc of ichor spraying everywhere as the weapon switched between attack and defence unceasingly.

The titan of strength persevered, with his enormous endurance he took another attack on his arm and brought his spear forward with precision. Artemis was caught unprepared as she retreated with her daggers but the spear was upon her in a second, smashing her back to the ground a dozen metres away and he turned to Zoe.

"Noo!" Zoe screamed and her face paled.

"I think it's time to fulfil the prophecy dear Zoe" Atlas snarled and lunged forward.

Percy could only watch in horror as once again the spear hit Zoe. Blood flowed as her body trembled, just like in his dream. Her bow fell from her hand and with but a flick of the spear her body flew back past the shocked Artemis and fell still upon the grass.

"Zoe!" Artemis shouted. The single moment of pleasure Atlas had derived from the pain he caused his daughter was his own downfall. Artemis was upon him with savage attacks, burying her daggers into his shoulders and tearing them free, spreading ichor into the air.

" _Get ready!"_

Artemis' sharp voice echoed in Percy's head, her tone was tinged with sadness and potent anger.

Artemis dashed forwards, jumping right over Atlas and released arrow after arrow towards Atlas' face. The titan of strength bellowed as he stumbled back and Artemis followed up with a severe kick in the stomach. Percy took the hit and was subsequently pushed from the enormous weight of the sky and it fell onto Atlas.

"No!"

Groggily, Percy righted himself and pushed against the ground to stand. He stumbled, barely saving himself from falling and let his vision slowly restore. The painful groans of Atlas erupted near him and the earth trembled from the titan's shouts.

"Zoe."

Quickly Percy's attention was diverted to the words of Artemis. The goddess leaned over the still form of Zoe while gently pressing her hand to her abdomen. A silver glow bloomed from her hands but blood continued to seep through her fingers making her tremble.

Percy grimaced and stumbled forward while biting his tongue. His blood burned in his mouth, filling it with the taste of warm iron. Failure was not something he could handle, for both Zoe and himself. If he accepted it, he knew the monster would consume him, it was waiting for the chance. Artemis couldn't save her but there must be some way, something. Just like Bianca, he had to save Zoe.

Instinctively Percy's hand fell upon Anaklusmos, almost as if it was calling to him. There was power in the sword, great power, power of immortality and the sea. The power of Zoe's mother and power which was rightfully Zoe's.

 _Was this her fate?_

Percy didn't know anymore, and admittedly didn't care.

o - o - o - o - o

Artemis's hands gripped Zoe's abdomen, attempting to force the mangled flesh together to heal but the action seemed futile. Blood still seeped out between her glowing silver fingers as the light proved useless in healing the shredded stomach. Her blood soaked hand trailed to Zoe's face and brushed the hair aside, noting the evident wetness. Zoe's face shone and glittered amidst the star light as she perspired. A small trail of blood seeped from the corner of her lips as they fervently moved and Artemis attempted to wipe it away, only resulting in smearing a trail of blood across her cheek.

"Mila-" Zoe mouthed and seemed to pause to swallow her blood. Artemis's eyes trembled shut.

Knowing the fate of her friend was ending was entirely different to seeing it end, it was far worse. Among her hunters, Zoe was the oldest and more of a sister than a daughter though she hadn't been in the hunt as long as Phoebe. They had understood each other quite well but now the onyx eyes, as dark as the night when a new moon rose, listlessly stared to the sky and reflected the constellations. The scowl was gone, replaced by weak twitches as her eyes rolled around. In moments, perhaps they would vanish as her waning strength lost the will to keep her eyes open.

"Zoe" she whispered. Millions of memories passed through her mind of their travels together and their close friendship. But one was always the most important and the very beginning.

o - o - o - o - o

 _Artemis skipped across the grass, leaping over a pillar of rock and across a small waning creek to land softly on the sand without leaving a footprint. Her stride didn't break but only increased as she travelled farther west. The stag ahead leaped faster and faster but always ended up losing the distance it sought to keep._

 _The maritime pines thinned, letting the light of the moon shine through, sharpening Artemis' vision, and the barbary stag came in clear view. It was much smaller than its cousin red deer but suitably fast for her taste._

 _Artemis licked her dry lips as a perfect line of sight over a hundred metres appeared. With ease she continued to run while unslinging her bow from her back. An arrow quickly followed from her leather skin quiver which she deftly placed upon her string._

 _The creak of the bow sounded and the string strained. Finally she came to a full stop and her chiton shifted to a gentle halt as the headwind waned. Time appeared to stop, only continuing when the arrow was gone. A soft twang sounded and the arrow was true._

 _Fate did not fail Artemis, the hunt was exciting and evidently not over. A ridge came into view and the barbary stag leaped down, letting the arrow fly overhead and into a tree._

" _Humph" Artemis intoned and once again leaped forward. The ridge appeared and she jumped a dozen metres forward, agilely landing upon the jagged rocks below to continue her chase. The stumbling clatter of the stag's hooves upon rock echoed and Artemis smirked._

 _Her bow was already drawn with an arrow notched. Instinct told her to wait and so she did. She was rewarded with a change in the wind. Her hair and chiton fluttered to the side as the wind brought about new scents and she adjusted her aim._

 _Her nose twitched briefly at the scent of a woman and her gaze turned to her left. The light of the moon served its purpose and she saw a lone girl digging up a plant by hand in a valley far in the distance._

' _A maiden?'_

 _Artemis withdrew her bow and placed the arrow in the quiver. The stag was long gone into the deep woods. Though she could catch it, she chose not to. Slinging her bow, she headed to her new curiosity. Each step brought her a dozen metres closer to the maiden until she paused behind an old worn pine. Branches appeared to be haphazardly cut off by a notably blunt knife. Even the bark had been shaved off, though in a poor fashion, presumably for a fire._

' _Evidently not a hunter' she mused thoughtfully and stepped out from behind the tree. Her silver eyes dulled till she looked somewhat mortal._

 _A lone maiden was hunched over the ground, digging around a patch of flattened long grass. She wore a tattered white chiton smeared with dirt and grass which showed her weary body but something told Artemis the girl was more than a mortal. Sweat and a hint of blood entered Artemis' nose and she stepped forward with concern._

 _Only by her own volition did the grass creak out sounds from her foot which attracted the maiden's attention. The girl snapped around in a panic, quickly taking in her appearance and stumbling back onto her backside. Her onyx black eyes shook nervously before she realized it was a woman before her._

" _Thou- Thou scared me" she stuttered out breathlessly._

 _Artemis' brow rose and her lips curled amusedly. "I did not intend to."_

 _The girl nodded, and trembled as she stood up. Her chiton fell against her, clashing with her dark skin and showed the large tears along the sides and bottom. Made for easier movement from what Artemis could presume._

" _Art thou a hunter?"_

 _It was an innocent question, though laced with disbelief, and she clutched her worn, dirt covered dagger in her hand. A hint of hope shone in her eyes which peaked Artemis' curiosity._

" _Can a maiden not be a hunter?" Artemis questioned indignantly. Her eyes lit with a teasing glance._

 _The maiden abruptly shook her head. "No- No… I was asking. Nothing more."_

" _If you must know I was hunting a barbary stag when I caught wind of you" Artemis said and her lips curled. "Subsequently it got away."_

" _I'm sorry…" The maiden mumbled before confusion took its place._

" _It is also called an Atlas deer" Artemis added to assuage the maiden's confusion. Her dark silver eyes glinted at the tremble that ran through the girl._

 _The maiden's lips folded as she bit upon them and she gripped her dagger a little tighter. "Is something the matter?"_

" _No" The maiden hastily said. "Thou can have some of my herbs."_

 _The maiden grasped her dirt covered bag and held it open to grab a handful. Most were mustard plants among others, though none were incredibly poisonous, only two were edible in large amounts. Artemis trailed behind the girl to the half dug up plant._

' _Goosefoot' she noted curiously. The girl before her was obviously a novice. "Do you eat it raw?"_

 _The maiden clutched the plants and nodded._

" _Boil them first" Artemis said and stepped forward. Her hand picked out the inedible plants and tossed them aside. "The rest are somewhat poisonous and have poor benefits."_

 _Artemis studied her for another moment and shook her head. "Your pack, where is it? And your camp?"_

" _I have none" the maiden admitted reluctantly._

" _And you expect to survive. There are fierce monsters about" Artemis chastised. The maiden was a real novice, but she had courage amidst her foolishness. "What is it that brought you to these parts?"_

 _The maiden hesitated, looking somewhat troubled. "Dost thou know where I can find Lady Artemis?"_

 _Artemis lips curled bemusedly as she took a seat. 'She is before you.' "First one must know where they are to seek a goddess."_

" _I- I don't know." The maiden hesitated enough for her to know it was a lie, out of fear or shame or perhaps even untoward motives was another question._

" _You are west of the Atlas mountain range" Artemis supplied. Again a tremble ran through her body which she attempted to suppress but it was easily caught by the moon goddess._

 _The girl shook her head fervently. 'Another lie?' Artemis contemplated it slowly but held her judgement. "South of the pillar of 'Heracles'" she ground out. The name of that male poisoned her tongue more than enough for her liking but unfortunately it was the common name for the island now._

 _The maiden's dagger shook as she held her breath. Her eyes fluttered open and closed a dozen times as she tried to control herself but not nearly well enough. A budding hatred burned in the onyx eyes which assuaged Artemis' thoughts and her own anger grew in turn. The girl was betrayed by Heracles evidently but to travel on her own was too much to ask for a novice. The only thing a few days from here was the Garden of the Hesperides._

 _Artemis paused and gazed intently at the black eyes, noting the similarities in her mind to another and piecing together the reactions she saw. The girl before her was not immortal but her scent was not quite demigod either. Evidently she was cast out from her home. "You are far away from home daughter of Atlas."_

" _I-" The girl gasped and stepped back fearfully. She looked terrified and confused. If anything she was naive despite the fact that she may be as old as Artemis herself._

" _Did Heracles betray you?" Artemis pressed sharply._

 _The maiden hesitantly nodded._

 _Artemis tilted her head, eyeing the girl. Her mind focused on the aspects and took them favourably. For a novice to survive a few days in the wild was quite a feat. A worthy feat for her hunt. "What is your name?"_

" _Zoe… Nightshade." Zoe gazed to the ground shamefully. "I am- I was a Hesperide."_

" _Cast out by your family" Artemis grimaced thoughtfully. She had already pictured everything and knew her thoughts were correct. "And you seek the goddess Artemis to join her hunt?"_

" _I hoped Lady Artemis would…" Zoe murmured._

 _Artemis smirked openly. "It is not your decision whether the goddess accepts you. Your father does not matter in her eyes. Only the worthy can join but she sees you favourably already."_

 _Zoe's gaze travelled up looking thoroughly perplexed._

 _Artemis stood and took a dagger from her waist and held it forward. In the moment her gaze left the maiden, her eyes returned to their natural bright silver colour. "I Artemis, ask you if you wish to join my hunt."_

 _Astonishment found itself on Zoe's face and she froze from the shock._

" _Well, do you accept?" Artemis teased._

o - o - o - o - o

Artemis never would have thought the young girl she found would become her closest friend and her greatest hunter. She blinked the tears away and her vision cleared to face her frail best friend. At the moment words failed to describe the depth of their relationship.

"Milady…" Zoe struggled. Her blood smeared lips finally parted and red ichor dripped out, exacerbating her flickering life. "Have I served thee well?" Her voice was barely a whisper among the coughs and a tear escaped her eye.

Artemis nodded as tears pooled in her own eyes. "Yes… one of my finest" she said hoarsely.

Zoe smiled slightly, her expressions became less pronounced along with her paling face but a profound moment of peace overcame her. Her eyes lost the life filled spark and gazed at the sky once again, letting the stars dance upon her onyx eyes that had lost their sheen. "I- I can see the stars milady."

Those painful tears finally gained freedom and fell down Artemis' cheeks. "Yes, my brave one. They are beautiful tonight."

A dark shadow cast over Zoe as Percy came kneeling before her. With his sword in hand he swayed with each movement, weak from holding the sky. A notable few strands of white hair now graced his features and briefly caught Artemis' eyes. Artemis glared at him but Zoe shuddered beneath her and her gaze returned to her lieutenant. Zoe was leaving her and nothing was more important.

"Zoe" Percy whispered weakly. Sweat beaded on his forehead and his body trembled as it tilted slightly to the side and his mouth twisted in pain.

"Percy?" Zoe hissed, gurgling up blood as she tried to force a smile. Her breaths quickly became ragged but as she forced out each word. "I was… no… I am… I am honoured to see thou carry my sword."

"This sword?" Percy mused as he held the blade while his eyes looked lost to the world.

"I have carried it for a long time but it was never mine." Percy grinned mockingly, his eyes looked tired and weak as if their last moment was nigh. "I told you I would give it to someone who was worthy and there is no one better than its owner."

Artemis watched in shock as the sea green eyes shined and a gold rim appeared around his pupils like an eclipse. Percy's pupils sparked to life as the sea green followed suit soon after and the two colours raged for dominance in a struggle for power. Slowly the gold encroached upon the sea green, appearing to devour it, and Percy's eyes shown in ageless wisdom and dangerous power but still weak as a candle flickering in the wind.

 _The sword?_ Artemis' eyes flickered to the glittering blade.

The sword in Percy's hand shone with bronze brilliance before returning back to a hairclip which then disappeared completely into his clutched right hand. His left hand meandered in the air in a dangerously familiar fashion to Artemis but eventually it fell upon her hand and gripped it tightly.

Artemis' eyes widened at the gesture but stopped when she saw Percy's eyes glow brighter as he weakly stared at her expressing a silent plea. The golden eyes seemed to suck her in, not only herself but her own power felt drawn towards it. The sudden heat Artemis felt in her hand grew to excruciating levels but the energy that flowed from it was enormous and all of it was directed to healing.

"Your immortal power, it always belonged to you. I'm just giving it back" Percy chuckled with a weak smile.

Artemis watched the weak eyes grow hazy and his hand raised just in time to stop the blood he coughed from falling on Zoe. More blood began dripping from Percy's nose and eyes, boiling under the heat and his eyes quickly began to lose focus and violent trembles wracked his limbs.

"Boy?" Artemis asked in shock.

Zoe's chest abruptly shuddered and rose like the breath of life had just been forced into her. The blood on Artemis' hand stopped flowing and made its way back into Zoe of its own volition. Within moments Zoe's complexion quickly recovered and her eyes gained life which soon morphed into complete surprise, followed closely by horror as she noticed Percy's sickening appearance.

Percy?!" Zoe shouted, grimacing in pain. She supported her body with her arms and threw off Artemis' hand.

"A promise like this…" he groaned weakly.

Percy's eyes had long since lost their golden glow and returned to the sea green but the vibrancy was lost to a dull colour. The pupils themselves quickly glazed over as he collapsed to the side. The blood seeping out of his orifices bubbled against his skin and dried a dark inky black.

"Zoe?" Artemis questioned disbelievingly. Just moments before she was watching her friend die, and now here was her lieutenant alive and energetic. Her hunter's gaze travelled over her in panic before it frantically studied Percy.

"Milady! Percy! Please help him" Zoe stuttered worriedly.

Reluctantly Artemis stood and went over to Percy to check for injuries, not even bothering to develop thoughts in her daze. His body lay unmoving like last time and his skin quickly turned an angry red. His temperature was through the roof so to speak but not at levels like the last time.

Carefully Artemis began to heal Percy but she wasn't really sure of what to heal except from wherever the blood came from. It appeared to be nothing more than a dangerously high fever but the blood spoke of something far worse. His skin burned, but now she garnered it was like something was pulsating inside of him, seeking to break free. It was a volatile energy of some sort but strangely familiar though unplaceable. It wasn't the sword alone.

Zoe soon shifted beside her, looking like she hadn't fought at all. Her onyx eyes worriedly prodded Percy with a notably lacking amount of distaste. "Will he be alright milady?" she stuttered in a panic ridden tone.

Artemis studied her lieutenant closely, finding the change odd. Zoe was worried about a male that a week ago she wanted to kill.

Zoe noticed and gave a small endearing smile. "He is still a male… but I find him a far better person than the others I have met."

Artemis nodded her head grudgingly. "He will be fine but…" Whatever had happened before was unnatural and surprisingly she answered her friend honestly. "I am troubled with whether I should let him die or not…"

Zoe looked at her with a slight pleading look.

"He is definitely reliable but his habits are displeasing" Artemis hissed. A frown marred her face as she remembered him touching her on the butt, her cheeks warmed considerably at the memory. No demigod had the gall to harass a goddess such as herself. That was not even addressing what just happened.

Zoe grimaced as she shared that thought.

Artemis caught it and glared at the boy in front of her. A jackalope demigod was a very appealing idea, perhaps she could even leave him here to get killed by Ladon. "Has he harassed you as well?" Artemis hissed.

Zoe hesitated but it was enough to tell Artemis something happened. "Not after-"

"Hey is Percy okay?" Thalia asked behind them. The daughter of Zeus sluggishly supported Bianca with her shoulder as she forced herself forward. Her eyes quickly fell to Percy's limp form and moved more fervently.

Artemis sighed, pushing aside the thoughts of jackalopes to address the gathering demigods. Fate had been overturned, nothing could be done about it now. "Yes, he seems fine but I don't know what's wrong."

Bianca looked curiously at the boy without worry. "He looks the same as when he was in the desert."

Zoe and Thalia both nodded their heads in agreement.

Artemis frowned as she studied Percy closely, regardless she found little to discern the cause. "This has happened again?"

Zoe nodded sharply. "In the desert, we were attacked by a Talos in the junkyard of the gods."

Artemis winced shamefully. The words of Atlas once again rung in her mind. "Which hunter died?"

Bianca laughed with a happy smile. "Nobody, the Talos was destroyed by Percy, he made a cliff and the thing fell down it."

"Nobody died on the quest?" Artemis whispered in surprise. Whether it was a good thing or a bad thing was undecided. Rarely does fate change but only at the interference of an immortal privy to such sight. Perhaps the death was never meant to be, or it was misconstrued by Atlas. Artemis eyes briefly glanced to Percy suspiciously before returning to her lieutenant.

Zoe shook her head with a rare half-smile.

"Then where is the fifth member of the quest?" she asked quickly.

"The satyr Grover went with the Ophiotaurus to camp half-blood" Zoe answered.

Artemis blinked and shook her head bitterly. She had failed to kill the monster she had been hunting, in fact she had been outdone by demigods as a goddess of hunting. "You found it?"

Zoe grimaced as she shared her sentiments. "Yes… Percy knew about it the entire time, he said he saved it and only after did he find out what it was."

Artemis groaned, the boy was far too perceptive for his own good. "He is still a male." She whispered to herself. It was more to boost her damaged pride.

"Can we go soon, we tried to delay the monsters but they will be here in a few minutes" Thalia warned.

Artemis gazed at the far edge near the fortress and nodded. The monsters climbing up the mountain would be here any moment. Her hand grasped the horn at her hip and brought it to her lips. The sound travelled down the mountain and valleys, clashing delightfully with the cries of anger from Atlas.

Snapping her fingers, an unconscious Annabeth appeared beside her.

"Annabeth!" Thalia shouted as she dropped to her knees and took Bianca with her.

"She will be fine" Artemis said. "She is tired from holding the sky."

Thalia nodded in relief.

Artemis gazed at the sky and took pleasure as she saw her chariot come. The moon brightened and shone down upon them, shining at her freedom. The groans of Atlas completed the scene. She was leaving this place and she never wanted to come here again.

* * *

 **Well it's nice to close up that part of the quest, or almost. And I will say, my knowledge of ecology about Greece is pretty much non-existant so I probably made some mistakes here.**

 **Atleast I finished more than 100k words. I figure If i reach 1million, maybe I'll achieve a quality story like Reversed Life.**


End file.
